


Splintered Dimension

by TheTruffalo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Humor, Animagus, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Secrets, Harry Has a Twin, James and Lily back from the dead, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2018-12-02 19:03:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 20
Words: 169,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11515524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTruffalo/pseuds/TheTruffalo
Summary: "What do you mean Poppy doesn't know she's Potter! Why didn't you bloody well tell her?" James snarled at his former headmaster. He couldn't believe that no one had explained it to her in five years at Hogwarts. Lily spoke up from his side, "What...what happened to her while we were gone? How did she get those scars?" She whispered.(AU; starts off angsty then becomes more humorous and romantic)





	1. Chapter 1

"Potter, Harry" The stern Scottish woman called from her parchment.

Poppy yawned discreetly, after the excitement and thrill of the train journey she was feeling rather weary. Not to mention the scars on her back were itching as she hadn't applied any ointment since she first woke up.

Part of her was thrilled to be here another was rather bored. She had read the customary  _Hogwarts, a history_ which was honestly a great read but some facts seemed a bit embellished and other facts curiously absent. Poppy honestly didn't think she would ever be here. Her papa wasn't too fond of Hogwarts. Then again, her uncle attended Hogwarts and made a few comments about what house she might be in before he died and she went to live with her papa. She couldn't really remember because she was so young but thought back fondly on him talking about the Houses.

Poppy watched in fascination as the  _Harry Potter_ sat upon the stool, the sorting hat looking ridiculously large atop his head. He was just a young boy – surprisingly her age – and looked no greater than any other first year. In fact, he looked scruffier and smaller than most. Poppy evaluated the boy in front of her with shrewd eyes like she was taught. Untidy, home cut hair meaning his guardian doesn't care about his outward appearance and presentation to the world. Reasonably expensive robes, tailored but not buttoned and wearing in the correct manner so he has money but no one has shown him the differences in styles. Glasses were outdated, unfashionable and looked cheap. Thin and small. Very thin and small. Quiet manner looks uncomfortable in front of a crowd and is hunching as if ashamed – low self-esteem and confidence. From her knowledge of Harry Potter, he was an orphan like her. His guardians must not care for him. Not physically abused, but emotionally and mentally? Yes, neglected. He cares too much what others think of him but doesn't know how to make a good public front, definitely neglect but not too severely.

As Poppy analysed the boy, she remembered what her papa said to her,  _"Poppy dear, Harry Potter survived a killing curse but this does not make him powerful. He is merely a part of the bigger picture. Different magic and forces protected him, those unique circumstances happen once in a lifetime but nothing the boy did, or is, had any influence. If it was you, it would have had the same outcome"_

Poppy knows she shouldn't look up to the papa anymore. After all, she did run away and start a new life at bloody Hogwarts to get  _away_  from him. But he  _never_  lied to her. She didn't agree with his dark magic and twisted view of the world but he was rarely wrong. Try as she might, she still loved him.

Shaking her head she came back into focus as the sorting hat screamed, " _GRYFFINDOR"_

The table on the right roared and praised the boy-who-lived as a member of their House. She actually thought some might be weeping. Poppy felt pity for the boy, she knew what it was like to try and live up to unachievable expectations. She decided then she would try to give some normalcy to him.

" _Stark, Poppy"_ The Scottish women called again.

Poppy made her way confidently to the front. She had an easy smile and big hopeful eyes but inside she was sweating and heart was pounding.

That was because Poppy had no idea  _why_ she received a Hogwarts letter.

You see, she was abandoned in an orphanage just before her first birthday. She never knew her biological parents but was luckily adopted by her uncle. He was a British Wizard and attended Hogwarts but only  _actual_  British citizens ever received letters. It meant that she, herself, was British. It gave her a tiny clue to her identity - though something that could be reasonably assumed - it was now confirmed. Her uncle never spoke to her about where she came from or who her parents were but it was quite possible, very possible, if they were magical (which statistically was more likely) they would have attended Hogwarts.

She didn't know if the Professors would recognise her, maybe she looked like her parents? Or her  _sperm donor and egg carrier_ she preferred to think of them as. The ignored the old familiar pang of shame when thinking of being abandoned. She never knew why she was unwanted and from then on a desire to  _be the best_ was her goal in life... Unfortunately, that path led her to her papa after her uncle's death.

Anyway, Poppy didn't have a second name and the letter didn't even state a surname as she couldn't really go by her uncle's surname and  _definitely_ would not go by her papas.

In the letter to accept, she wrote her current second name and it must have been added.

As Poppy sat on the stool, she ignored the stunned and cliche ' _like she's seen a ghost look_ ' from the Professor at her side as Poppy looked back and smiled calmly. She hoped to god no one knew of her biological donors. Poppy's hair was dark – almost black and eyes a bright emerald. Her hair was streaked with two white lines that framed her face. This was the result of her great escape from her papa and proof of her animagus form. She tried to dye the hair but it would not budge. The pure white lines would stay. Evidence.

The hat was placed atop her head.

' _Now now... where to put you...'_ The hat spoke inside her mind.

Poppy did not outwardly react to the surprise. Making brief eye contact with the Professor, she saw the woman visibly startle at seeing her eyes, her own brown orbs widening in response. She ignored her.

_'I don't suppose Slytherin?'_ She asked hopefully.

The hat chuckled and replied,  _'You do have surprisingly sharp cunning and ruthless mind for a child but these traits aren't you natural for you. I understand you rebelled quite strongly against this...'_

Poppy felt a stab of panic and shame at the mention.

_'You have little to no ambition and this would not suit Slytherin, perhaps Ravenclaw might suit you well... truly brilliant mind. You will go far, of that I have no doubt. I have never been wrong. Very loyal, hard working, seen horrors no one, never mind_ child _should have seen...'_

Poppy ignored the thundering of her heart and kept her limbs relaxed, a look of small nervousness and excitement masked firmly on her face.

She felt eyes boring into her back from the Professor's table and the looks the Professor at her side was giving someone behind her wasn't helping.

_'I believe either Slytherin or Gryffindor for you, your preferred choice?'_

_'Slytherin'_ She replied immediately, with a little relief.

The hat seemed to hum,  _'are you sure not Gryffindor? you would do exceptionally well there. House of the brave. Your strongest trait is your courage and resilience. It was very brave to leave everything behind to start a new life'_

_'No, Slytherin's fine for me. I'm bloody_ tired  _of being brave'_ She replied, irritation seeping into her body. Who wanted to be brave? No, it was something you  _had_ to be, not wanted to be. Being afraid and doing what has to be done to survive. That was bravery. It wasn't something she wished upon anybody. Why would she want to keep being afraid?

The hat nodded on her head,  _'good choice, many great witches and wizards have come from Slytherin House'_

Poppy immediately scowled and struggled to keep her face impassive,  _'I don't want to be_ **great** ' she protested internally,  _'I want to be_ **good** '

Almost immediately the hat bellowed, "GRYFFINDOR"

Poppy tried to keep the rage from showing on her face. Bloody hat. How dare it.

Outwardly she sent a lazily grin to the Professor on her right who was looking a little teary eyed and a little bit like she, Poppy, was a miracle... The newly sorted first year beamed and waved, being accepted into the loudly cheering table. Poppy sat down next to Harry Potter and smiled at him happily.

"Hey, Poppy Stark. And you?" She asked, pretending she and everyone in this Hall didn't know.

The boy looked pleasantly surprised and a little awkward sitting there, "Harry. Harry Potter" He said quickly with a grim smile.

She nodded happily, "Lovely to meet you Harry, Harry Potter. Is it just me that finds the goo-goo eyes and obsessive looks in our direction ridiculously creepy?" She raised her voice at the end and pointedly started at a few people further down the table. The girls blushed and looked away while whispering to each other.

The boy looked surprised, perhaps by her bluntness but smiled genuinely, "You have no idea. People actually bowed to me in Diagon Alley" He confessed quietly but with a little relief.

Poppy threw her head back and laughed, "bowed? Like what you were a prince or dictator" She guffawed incredulously. As her papa used to say, ' _never be surprised by the idiocy of the masses_ '.

She donned a star gazed look and gasped, "My deepest apologies, Prince Harry. How shameful of me not to worship myself at your feet? I am so embarrassed, grand emperor. Would you like to me hand feed you? Kiss your hand? Anything to make up for my slight upon your honour, your majesty" She gushed.

Harry himself, was chuckling and nodding with wide eyes as if to say, 'that's exactly how people are acting. Crazy isn't it?'

At that moment, someone decided to but into the conversation from across the table.

"No way. I can't believe it. Your really  _Harry Potter._  Did you really survive the killing curse? Can I see your scar?" The boy gushed, he must have been a third year perhaps but clearly had more bravery than the people around him who were all staring avidly at the fringe of Harry's hair.

It made her feel sick.

Harry seemed to duck his head and look uncomfortable again. She hated idiots.

"Are you actually kidding me? Who do you think you are? How rude can a person get" She demanded with a frown.

The boy with sandy hair, looked surprised then scoffed at her, "Rude? Your the one hogging  _Harry Potter_  to yourself"

Poppy started directly into the boys eyes with a look of intense dislike, "Hogging him? He isn't a toy, he's a human being. I am not hogging him and actually, I was referring to you asking him to  _recount the night his parents were murdered._ What is wrong with you? Can I see  _your_  scars? Has anyone ever tried to murder you? Or permanently scarred your body? Would you like to tell the whole bloody story to the Great Hall? Maybe it's rude and  _disgustingly_ shameful to ask someone to recount the night again,  _their parents were murdered"_ Poppy did not shout at the end but almost hissed the words. Her temper did not burst and was not fiery but was ice cold burning that crept through her veins like blood. The boy paled, muttered an apology and ran away from her.

This was the house of the brave?

Poppy scoffed and then continued listening to the last few people getting sorted. A red head boy just came to sit next to her, a few other redheads clapped him on the back in congratulations.

She felt a tap on her shoulder and looked at the boy on her left.

He looked serious but kind of startled, "Um thanks for that... people don't really put two and two together and how hard for me to talk about it..." He said very quietly, eyes cast down.

Poppy sighed, "don't worry about it. I know how much it sucks. I'm an orphan too and my 'parents' weren't killed. They just didn't want me. So I know how it feels to be alone and how insensitive people can be. I always get asked  _why_ my parents didn't want me. Didn't  _all_ parents love their children? Why not me?" She confessed and made it sound non-nonchalant but the boys head shot up and they made eye contact for the first time.

Poppy blinked in surprised, "Hey, we have  _exactly_ the same eye colour-" She began but was interrupted by the voice of the Headmaster.

The great and powerful Albus Dumbledore.

Poppy took the man in and didn't for a second believe his genteel manner. He was more powerful than he let on. She gulped. The robes were ridiculously bright and he looked frailer than he actually was with that beard. She looked curiously for his wand, wondering where he might be hiding it and if he would be demonstrating any magic for them. Probably not. But it would be interesting to see.

She ignored the welcoming speech and silly words of the Wizard before food suddenly appeared before them. A few people oohed and ahhed at this but she ignored it and began eating calmly.

Her mind drifted to the course work and wondered how difficult it would be. She probably already covered most of it with her papa. Yay for his disregard for laws and regulations and obsession with training her. But that left her utterly bored. Though she could be the best and drive ahead, what good would it do her really? It would draw attention to herself. Then uncomfortable questions would be asked.

Yes, she would get praise and attention but Poppy quickly learned that did not equate to acceptance and love. No, it meant expectations and responsibility. She was tired of that. That was her life with her papa and she ran away for something different. True love, acceptance and family. Like before with her uncle. That's what she wanted.

Poppy ate silently as she pondered her revelation. That's why she was put into this House, her previous ambition and hard work didn't motivate her anymore. What good was being great when you were alone? Her papa said love was a weakness well who cared? She would rather be weak and happy than strong and alone.

Poppy decided to be honest with herself. The last few years of her life were hard, full of pain and work. So much work. She worked to be better, the best. In the end, she worked so hard to finally be accepted and loved but she realised that would never happen. Love and acceptance were unconditional. What did she want now?

...To be happy.

That's it really. Happiness. She enjoyed studying and reading but the strenuous schedule really sucked the fun out of learning. Deep down, deep deep down in a place she would never admit to under veritaserum all she truly longed for in life was a family. But her biological donors didn't want her.

The depressive thoughts swirled around her and absorbed her attention so completely she didn't even notice the redheaded boy on her right stealing glances to the bespectacled boy on her left and said boy on her left looking increasingly despondent and uncomfortable with stares.

Suddenly Poppy snapped out of it, so what if her 'family' didn't love her? She had a wonderful loving uncle for  _years_  until he died which was more than most. How dare she be so upset and put his memory to vain. She would find a  _new_  family. She was an adult now, in  _school_. She didn't have a guardian or anyone to protect her. She was on her own, who cared if she wasn't loved? She would love herself twice as much! She would be herself and be bloody happy that way. She could finally have friends and build a life around her full of fun, happiness and love.

With a new found determination that she lacked since running away, Poppy turned to her left and inwardly decided Harry Potter would be her new family. He didn't have parents either and looked lonely too. Not to mention he looked as depressed as she was a moment ago.

Poppy turned with a bright smile, used all of her charm and friendliness on the boy beside her. He smiled and gasped and chuckled at her antics and Poppy knew she had scored a winner. A friend. He  _would_  be. Harry looked like he needed acceptance as much as she.

Poppy let the boy on her right - desperate to talk to the boy on her left - into the conversation. She joked and used her people skills to lessen the awkwardness and tension and soon everyone was happy.

Though one thing started to bother her as the night wore on. Poppy thought the stares from the staff table were towards the boy on her left. It would make sense, Harry was a celebrity but it soon became obvious they were on her. Suspicious and panicky Poppy did not let it show despite her increasing levels of anxiety. Did they know about her past? Were they suspicious?

Poppy ignored to looks and continued on happily with her new friends, despite the creeping level of foreboding clutching at her heart. Something wasn't right and she had a feeling there would be a problem sooner rather than later.

* * *

The feast was a success. Poppy really hit it off with the redhead; Ron Weasley his name was and her future friend Harry. Poppy was excited with how quickly her plan was working. Of course, it would take years and tough times to formulate a friendship that was strong enough to be considered family but she was hopeful. Ron, although apparently had a huge family, they were all kind and welcoming it seemed. Well known pureblood family, the Weasleys. Secretly, she preferred Harry. Poppy may be biased but she  _swore_  she had an instant connection with him. As soon as she spoke to him it just felt  _right._ Like they were supposed to be together. A team.

But then Harry made her feel less alone and alienated. Poppy noticed the people around her were just so... immature and  _young._ The naivety, from even older kids was astounding to her. Her uncle was a firm believer in, 'knowledge is power. Naivety puts you at a disadvantage' and if that was his view, her papas with ten thousand that. He taught her so much and it was evident she just had more...  _life experience_  than these kids.

They didn't know what it was like to feel ashamed of yourself, to strive so hard for acceptance and recognition only to realise that you couldn't  _earn_ it. They didn't know what it was like to not sleep at night because your muscles burned and wounds screamed in protest from laying on them. They didn't know about nightmares, terror, pain, controlling emotions, manipulating others and strict self-discipline. That was clear. She was different.

These depressive thoughts swirled until she took a quiet deep breath to concentrate her thoughts. Her recent readings on muggle mediations and of course occulemcy were extremely helpful dealing with the stress and chaotic thoughts after running away. Poppy laughed and made a funny comment about the story from the boy on her right and the rest of the table laughed. Not once did her mask slip.

Not once did her mask slip.

_Positive thoughts, positive thoughts, positive thoughts..._ Well, honestly she wasn't completely different from everybody around. The closest Poppy could relate was to the boy on her left. Harry. He seemed subdued and knew how lucky he was to be there. The rest of the table seemed almost entitled as if they deserved to be there but he did not. He did nothing to keep the happy, elated and almost at peace look on his face. He didn't have a mask. None of these children did.

Another chubby boy who claimed himself to be near squib and the  _funny –_ abusive – ways in which his 'family' tried to 'get the magic out of him'. She related to a little. He yearned for acceptance, to be a good wizard, so did she at one point. Unfortunately, this was a lesson she couldn't tell him. Eventually he would learn to accept himself.

Then there was a bushy haired girl sat on the periphery of the conversation, occasionally looking in and making a comment or two. Although these comments were rude you could see her genuine desire to fit in and have friends. Poppy didn't know about her. She was intelligent, yes but it depended if deep down, after all of her annoying, self-righteous and superior attitude, she was a good person. Poppy would wait.

The feast ended and the Hall was to be led to their common rooms by prefects.  _Thank Merlin,_  Poppy thought. She could see being sociable, bold and funny was  _very_ important in this House and acted accordingly, not that it was difficult – honestly quite fun – but she was still exhausted from the interaction. Being around people was truthfully exhausting at the moment and she just wanted to apply ointment to her back wounds, meditate to clear her mind before bed and catch a decent four hours. That sounded heavenly.

Although it seemed her hopes were for nought as the strict woman who placed the hat on her head – her Head of House – approached her.

"Miss... Stark. If you would please accompany me to the headmaster's office for a few short moments. I shall escort you to your common room afterwards" she explained with a less stern look to her than usual.

Poppy traded a confused look with the boys and looked back to the Professor blinking, "I  _can't_ be in trouble already" She gasped, looking comically horrified.

A few people chuckled and sniggered at her antics, particularly a set of twins. The professors genial look disappeared and were replaced with a sterner and reprimanding expression.

"Follow me, Miss Stark" She commanded primly.

Poppy nodded and followed the Professor, waving to the boys who were now making their way out of the Great Hall. Poppy walked with a skip in her step and smile but deep down was thinking back to when the Professor first addressed her,  _'Miss... Stark_ '.

She knew something about her biological parents. The Professor knew something.  _She knew something. She knew something. She knew something._

This was her internal mantra as she smiled and asked dumb questions that Poppy already knew from  _Hogwarts, a history_ and smiled every time the professor pointed out errors. Teeny, tiny errors but still, it said a lot. Also asking general questions about the curriculum and wanted to moan in complete horror at the...  _easiness_ of it. But then again, she knew everyone had to start at the beginning, of course, they did. They would reach more advanced things later on in the year.

They reached a gargoyle and the Professor gave the name of a sweet and stairs appeared. She was not surprised but made a mental note about Albus Dumbledore, 'he was silly. Probably did this to be more approachable to students'. It was amusing but cunning.

Poppy hummed a muggle song and rocked back and forth on her toes.

Walking into the office, Poppy was very strict in keeping her body language and face from giving anything away. She continued humming and looked curiously around but not in a suspicious manner but merely as a child, looking a little intimidated with a dash of wonder.

Secretly, she was rather annoyed by the act she had to play. She ran away to get rid of this and be herself but reasoned after she settled in then she would let it go.

Poppy continued looking around as the Transfiguration Professor moved up behind the desk to a chair seated conveniently beside the Headmasters desk. She was not the only one. A man with a hooked nose, greasy hair was glaring at her in condemnation. He was sat at the staffs table during the feast. Poppy could tell despite the proper manner of the Transfiguration Professor, she was sympathetic and slightly protective of her. Poppy was excellent at discovering others motives. Perhaps it was being in her House? Or something to do with her biological donors? Whatever motivated the slight protective instincts of the woman were clearly also motivating the man beside her to a completely different outcome.

Poppy did not make eye contact with Professor Dumbledore though she could feel his gaze on her. It was foolish to believe he wasn't a Legimens. Heart beating erratically and sweat dripping down her back, burning her wounds, were signs she desperately tried to hide. Poppy prayed to every deity that she knew that Dumbledore wasn't a suspicious or naturally unforgiving man.

Either way, she would tread carefully.

Poppy bounced, pretending to be anxious in a childish way and not a, 'actually guilty' and hiding secrets way. Yes, it was an awkward thing to try and achieve.

"I'm not in trouble already am I?" She spoke nervously, true worry seeping into her voice.

Poppy looked at the Headmaster but avoided direct eye contact. The man smiled gently and welcomingly at her when a musical whistle and gust of warm air swirled around the office, caressing her face.

The girl tried not to outwardly show her annoyance or panic at the realisation, a  _Phoenix_ was in the room! Merlin's Beard, why in the name of all that is holy is a Phoenix in the room with them?!

Poppy's eyes darted to the side of the room where a perch that one might have for an owl was mounted beside the desk. It was much larger of course and much fancier. She made direct eye contact with the Phoenix and sent out slight waves of magical energy. Dark swirling eyes, suspicious and dangerous eyes locked with hers.

Poppy had come across a Phoenix before. After she first managed animangi transformation, one found her and at first, she was relieved as it acted as sort of a guide but Poppy quickly found out one thing. A fellow light creature or not did not make them innocent. The creature was curious and treated her more like a novelty. It tried to protect her, yes, but within this it also tried to control her. Poppy didn't know anything about her animangi form before she first changed and there still wasnt much information out there. But she did know it wasn't normal that she retained some magical abilities and two stripes of white hair as a consequence but there wasn't anything to be done about it. She was also a magical  _creature_ and not an animal.

Part of her felt bad as they weren't truly malicious but Pheonix's were really too intelligent for their own good. She was done being controlled and the presence of one here within the Headmasters office was certainly not a good sign.

Poppy let out tiny wave of invisible light magic as a warning - courtesy of her animagus form - and the Phoenix shook his head and immediately flattened his wings. The creature bowed it's head in respect to her but she simply stared back blankly, deciding not to fall for its charms.

The bird ruffled it's magnificent feathers and let out a soft welcoming call as if to show a child to show not to be afraid but Poppy did not move her stance of an intense blank stare. The bird dropped his head in sorrow but eyes also took her in greedily.

She had found out that these creatures were  _extremely_ curious and this one must be infinitely so about her. Was she was a witch or magical creature? Who knew anymore.

The bird swayed it's head elegantly and was gone in a flurry of flames only to appear by the Headmasters side. Poppy's eyes followed this progress unblinkingly and did not miss the very same extremely curious blue gaze now on the Headmaster as he idly began stroking the bird absent-mindedly.

Poppy tried to keep her expression blank but did not like this development at all. The Phoenix had bound itself to Albus Dumbledore. She could feel the faint pulses of it in the air. This was not good. In some ways, her papa would be jealous but mostly scoff at the foolishness of such a thing. Witches and Wizards believed that being bound to a Phoenix was a bit like having an owl. It was not. These were near eternal light creatures that have possessed and had control over magic longer than the oldest pureblood family line. If you were bound to a Phoenix it was more like  _you_ were it's pet, under it's protection and scrutiny. It was much like a partnership in many ways but this proud and independently minded creature would bow to no one.

The fact that this Phoenix was bound to the Headmaster told Poppy a lot about his character. Then again, if he was bound to a Phoenix then the things this said about him may be even worse for her...

"Very curious, he has never reacted this way to anyone before. I do so apologise if he startled you Miss Stark" Dumbledore spoke in a curious but not yet suspicious manner. Either way, Poppy knew he would not stop until he found an answer and was most likely creating several theories already.

Poppy nodded her head shortly but kept her face stony, eyes drifting impassively from the creature to the Headmaster. She was uncomfortable and her act was slipping but for the life of her she couldn't keep up her ruse at the moment. Her spine was military stiff, hands folded behind her back and she could tell if she didn't stop this soon the curiosity and confusion would mount to suspicion, as it was starting to do.

The young girl closed her eyes and took a deep breath,  _'your only a child. Use this to your advantage'_

When she opened them again, she allowed the wariness, slight fear to enter her green eyes. She deliberately made eye contact with every adult in the room to make this known. Fortunately, they all seemed somewhat intuitive and all saw what she was trying to convey. The Transfiguration Professor's own eyes softened, the Headmaster shifted his face into something more comforting and the greasy haired man... well he stared deeply into her eyes then darted his own dark eyes away very quickly as if scalded. That was an interesting development, the man had seemed gruff and antagonistic until this point.

Poppy took a steadying breath and took the seat across from the desk and ignored her wave of irritation at being at some a...  _subservient_ position to anyone. ' _no, that's just papa talking. Your not like that'._

Try as she might, his disrespect for authority was ingrained into every part of her.

"I'm sorry, sir... I don't really like Phoenix's" She said quietly but honestly. She let this show in her voice.

The first year kept her head down but could almost feel the confusion and curiosity in the room rise.

"You have met a Pheonix before?" The headmaster asked curiously.

Poppy nodded her head jerkily, "Yes and I don't really want to talk about it" Her voice was tight and uncomfortable which was not faked. She was extremely uncomfortable and let everyone in the room know this through her body language.

She kept her gaze firmly on the floor.

"I see. Forgive me my dear for my curiosity, it is just very rare for a Phoenix to reveal themselves to anyone" He said genially.

Poppy jerked her head a little and sighed, finally looking up. She made eye contact and was pleasantly surprised he did not try to penetrate her mind.

"Yeah, it was... a special circumstance I guess. And your probably wondering why I don't seem to like them much. It's nothing too bad I suppose I just find them stupidly noble and too nosey for their own good" Poppy huffed and crossed her arms across her chest and shot a look at the creature that cawed in indignation at her assessment.

Albus Dumbledore chuckled kindly, "I understand my dear but I can assure you that Fawkes will not harm you. I believe he is just being, as you said,  _'too nosey for his own good'_ when it comes to you" The man appeared amused by the entire situation but blue gaze also swirling and extremely curious.

Poppy nodded her head quickly then sighed, "Is there a reason that I'm here sir? Not to be rude but I am quite tired"

The old man's face lost his deeply curious look and became much softer and more hesitant. It appeared he wasn't certain how to begin the conversation. Poppy had a good idea it was about her past but kept quiet waiting for the Headmaster to take the lead.

Albus Dumbledore continued to stroke Fawkes as the bird stared deeply at her but seemed to put his musings on the backburner before he spoke, "Please excuse our questioning but we were hoping that you would answer some rather personal questions if you don't mind, Miss Stark"

Poppy was not surprised and nodded jerkily, like a child would and smiled a little, "Okay, sir" She replied, feeling rather uncomfortable as she had only ever addressed her papa as 'sir' before.

"You see when a magical child in born in Britain or to British parents then they are automatically registered on the reserved list for Hogwarts students. This isn't something I, or any board members have any control over. So I was a little surprised that your initial letter did not state a surname and in your acceptance letter you had to provide one for us. Do you have any idea why this is?" He asked her, continuing to watch her, peering down through his glasses. His interest was more than Headmaster duties. This was not good for her.

Poppy tried not to frown. The old man gave her little snippets of information to distract her then asked a very broad question in order to probe for information. It would be rude to ask outright her background but he done it in a very subtle way. Sly old bugger.

Poppy nodded her head, "No I don't but I can wager a fairly good guess" She replied calmly, watching as the two other Professors in the room looked more interested and paid close attention to her.

Albus Dumbledore nodded in a way that said, 'continue' so she did, "I don't technically have a surname. I was dropped off at an orphanage when I was around one so that's probably why I don't have a name in the letter. I go by Stark now but I suppose it isn't my  _legal_ surname" Poppy shrugged. She left out that she was adopted by her Uncle almost immediately and that her legal surname was his surname, of course. If she also implied she still lived inside an Orphanage, well it isn't her fault that they assumed things.

The Professor's looked between themselves before the old man shot a warning look to the Transfiguration Professor. The woman frowned, looking silently furious with thinned lips as if she was trying to contain herself. McGonagall looked away. The greasy haired man looked on impassively, none too bothered by the exchange and simply watching her with dark eyes. Something about this man made her curious and suspicious, she decided to do a background check on the Professor. Apparently, the three of them had a disagreement of sorts and her Head of House does not look pleased with the development.

Albus Dumbledore looked back to her and smiled calmly, "I see. We were just checking because for our records we must we aware of the guardians of our students, in the event of an emergency" He said to her.  _'Dragon dung'_ she thought internally but nodded dutifully.

"What is the name of the orphanage you live in?" He asked. Poppy had some sort of a revelation. The man was looking for holes or an explanation. He knew something about her past... Albus Dumbledore knew something didn't add up. It would make sense. The man had been a Professor here for almost one hundred years. The older woman must have been teaching for quite a while as well. They knew something about her being abandoned as a child and the identity of her donors. Perhaps she resembled them in some way.

Poppy had a choice here and the decision she made then was something she would come to regret years down the line when she was blind-sighted with the truth. Her uncle warned her ignorance was dangerous. Her papa told her that knowledge was power and without it you were weak. She should have listened to them.

She decided not to inquire about her biological donors. The young girl didn't think she could handle it, to be truthful. She was emotionally fragile as it was, she didn't need anymore baggage. She didn't care who these people were that didn't want her. No she didn't.

"Well I was dropped off at St James' Orphanage in Scotland in 1981 but I was adopted very soon after. Unfortunately it didn't stick and I was sent back into care but because I had moved down to London with that family, I went to Wools Orphanage instead" Poppy was fortunate she had background knowledge on this. Her almost year in different care homes and Orphanages before her papa took her in after her uncle died was something she would never likely forget.

Curiously Albus Dumbledore's blue eyes flashed with something dangerous at the mention of the despicable place they dare to keep children but it was gone so fast she wasn't sure it was even there in the first place. He evidently didn't have a good opinion of the place. He must know of it well. Good.

Albus Dumbledore paused noticeably at the revelation and then nodded before asking, "I see. Your letter was addressed to a small inn in Rothenburg, Germany. Forgive me for being so curious, my dear" He asked while watching her still.

The old man was sharp as she expected. Truthfully she had hoped not to garner enough attention yet but it seems like luck was not on her side. The wizard didn't have cause to be suspicious of her yet and hopefully was softer on children.

Poppy just smiled a childish grin before nodding her head swiftly, "Yeah, it was  _great!_ Because I'm still quite young I get fostered out a lot and the Marshall family was so great they took us on a holiday. Me and three other kids, it was great. Ben moaned that it wasn't a sun holiday but we were right next to the forest and it had  _unicorns_ in it. Sarah didn't believe me but she's muggle and I gave them all a big fright when an owl swooped in and dropped off the letter" Poppy giggled at the fabricated story.

The adults seemed to believe her, after all, why would she make this up? Would they believe the truth that she had just run away from her papa and was travelling around to hide from him in different inns and hunting in the wilds in her animagus form before the letter arrived? No, probably not.

Dumbledore nodded again, still curious but it seemed to have been sated for the moment.

Poppy yawned then and McGonagall stood and spoke tersely, "I see, well I believe that's all we needed to know, Miss Stark. I will show you the way to your common room and dormitories. You will need to get a good rest tonight for classes tomorrow"

Poppy nodded and waved tiredly to the other men in the room that watched her leave and she knew that she would be the topic of conversation as she left. The greasy haired man did not look pleased but was still impassive as she shuffled out the room with the Transfiguration Professor looming beside her.

The Professor beside her was silent and provided her with the password to the common room which was lovely and showed her her new room which she shared with three other girls. That was bothersome but not too problematic.

Poppy nodded sleepily as the Professor left her. The other girls curtains were drawn and were all hopefully deep in slumber for she had a lot to get done tonight.

Poppy pulled her curtains for privacy before shifting silently into her animagus form. Her paws sunk uncomfortably in the mattress and she watched the room through her new advanced vision. Seeing through the bits of fabric covering the beds she noted that her roommates were asleep.

Poppy used her abilities to turn herself invisible before creeping silently through the room to the wall facing the grounds. Closing her eyes and calling her magic she shifted into a wispy, light creature version of the flesh and blood animal she was before. She tried not to glow so brightly before she slipped through the wall and flew through the night, racing off into the dark.

She had business to attend to.


	2. Chapter 2

Poppy woke on her first day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry groaning lightly. The girls were puttering loudly around the room and it was impossible to sleep through, especially with her advanced hearing. She lay on her stomach and grumbled into her pillow. She had a good three hours sleep but was still tired. Her back still ached a little but was healing nicely, she couldn't wait to get back to sleeping on her back like she usually did.

Yawning and drawing her curtains back, she saw her roommates for the first time. A pretty Indian girl who looked reserved but still bubbly, a blonde girl who seemed wholly unremarkable and a frizzy brunette girl with a determined face and eagerness that she took note of. She would have to find more about these girls.

The girls weren't shy and changed in front of each other, the blonde and Indian girl chatting amongst themselves. Poppy took her uniform and changed in the toilets so they wouldn't be horrified at her scars and most recent wounds.

Looking at herself in the mirror, Poppy decided to play up the innocent air she had. She braided her hair childishly but prettily, leaving her two white strands in loose curls to frame her face. She also used a quick charm to take away the chalky paleness and dark circles away from her eyes. Her bright green eyes didn't sparkle as much as they used to and her face had a natural hardness to it that spoke of the horrors she'd seen.

Closing her eyes and reminding herself,  _'new start, new start, this is a new start, Poppy. No expectations. No one is going to hurt you. Your allowed to be a child. Your allowed to enjoy yourself'_

Opening her eyes, she looked calmer and happier.

It was show time.

Bouncing down to the common room she saw a few first years – including Harry and Ron - about to walk down to the Great Hall together not to get lost. Poppy didn't necessarily need to go with them, she could use her advanced sense of smell to lead her but she didn't want to do that. Poppy ran to catch up with them.

"Hey wait up" She shouted and the group paused to look back.

The first year eyed her year mates as they left and decided to jump right to it. She turned to the Indian girl she had woken up beside to, "Hey we didn't meet properly. I'm Poppy Stark" She smiled brightly and the girl smiled back.

"Hi I'm Parvati and this is Lavender" She motioned to the blonde girl.

Poppy smiled at the blonde girl and got one back. The boys were walking up front and talking amongst themselves. She watched Ron as he talked happily and another Irish boy who was quite loud. Harry laughed and made a comment here or there but didn't seem like a very boisterous person.

Lavender moved right up next to her and leant into her side, silly smile on her face, "You were talking to  _Harry Potter_ at the feast weren't you" She giggled. Poppy raised her eyebrows and nodded, Parvati giggled at her other side also coming closer. She tried not to feel uncomfortable at the proximity. And failed.

"Like, what did he say? What's he like?" She whispered, eyes glancing to where the boy himself was walking. He was short and looked very unremarkable next to his peers.

Poppy was silent for a moment and then turned back to Lavender, "Uh, why don't you just go talk to him?" She asked, which was apparently a dumb question as the girl huffed and gave her a look.

"Like I'm just going to go up and talk to  _the Harry Potter._ What would I say?" She whispered, again checking the boy in question wasn't looking her way.

Poppy thought the girl in front of her was an utter moron and wished for a brief moment she had taken up the Dark Arts like her papa pushed her to relentlessly.

"Hi" She intoned and now the Indian girl was frustrated with her.

She peered around Poppy's body, "She doesn't get it. Stark isn't a Wizarding name, she's probably muggle-born and doesn't know what the big deal is" She explained to Lavender, over her shoulder like she didn't exist. Frustration started to build but she ignored it. Lavender nodded sympathetically and began to explain.

The chatter was beyond moronic. Poppy thought the conversation was actually making her dumber by the second. The things they believed the boy did was hilarious if it wasn't so painfully stupid. He was a hero for doing nothing but surviving.  _'Why the hell am I not Mahatma Gandhi and Merlin rolled into one then?'_ She thought bitterly.

Poppy didn't like the way she talked about her future friend as if he was a piece of meat or not a real person. It was rude and impersonal. She didn't think her and the girls were going to become her great friends. They were too childish for her.

Finally reaching the table, she was bold and made a space in between Harry and the Irish boy – not Ron because she liked him – and the boy huffed and made a rude comment to which she hit him on the back of the head in response.

"Don't be a tosser, I just wanted to sit next to my friend Harry. It was weird that you were trying to sniff his hair anyway" She responded seriously. The boy was horror struck and immediately protested he wasn't trying to sniff Harry's air and even moved to sit further away.

A few people around the table snickered and began whispering into each other's ears at the new piece of gossip.

Harry turned to look at her, green eyes curious but face a little unsure, "Was he really trying to sniff my hair?" He asked quietly, part way not wanting to know the answer.

Poppy chuckled, "No, he was just annoying me" She smiled mischievously. Harry smiled but shook his head as if to say, 'your mental but I like it'.

Turning around she saw the boy still loudly defending himself. She snickered and Harry even laughed a little. It was wonderful.

Poppy ate a large breakfast for energy. She had a long night of creating fake documentation in case Albus Dumbledore came sniffing around and a few memory modification charms couldn't hurt. Again, although she objected to her papas...  _lifestyle_ , the things he taught her were useful. Thank Merlin she didn't have an underage trace on her that would alert the Ministry or she would be splinched.

Poppy made idle chatter with Ron and Harry, enjoying and desperate to become friends with them. She didn't understand it but something drew her to Harry Potter and only an idiot would ignore this instinct. So she didn't.

Poppy felt a few Professors at the staff table watch her interact with Harry and wanted to know why but pushed her curiosity away for better things. This was a new life, no need to be so paranoid.

Their first class was History of Magic and she was not impressed. Not one bit. Poppy genuinely had some interest in the subject, it was the least draining being taught by her papa and a chore she hated with her uncle but deeply regretted due to the little time she had with him. She would spend the rest of her life listening to Uncle's boring talks about bloodlines and etiquette if it would bring him back.

Poppy sat next to a nervous boy named Neville that was an accident waiting to happen. He was the least confident person she'd ever seen. Didn't he understand fearing magic and not embracing it was dangerous? Foolish boy. She tried to help him but he was teetering on the edge of fearing himself and being ashamed. She avoided him her next class where they would be using their wands.

It was Charms and they did nothing but listen to the literal basics of the subject. Poppy skimmed by most of this with her papa but most of it was just common sense. Either way, she dutifully took notes, the bushy haired girl she didn't yet know the name of religiously and obsessively note taking beside her.

By her third class, she was bored to tears and couldn't believe she had to endure this tedium much longer. It was Transfiguration with the Head of her House and by this point, she was slouching in her seat and only bothered to make scarce notes and her attention dwindled.

The most noteworthy part of the class was that Professor Minerva McGonagall was an animagus like her. Fascinating. She had a new respect for the woman as it was not an easy task to accomplish. It took her two years to achieve by working literally every day. It was her only choice of escaping really otherwise her papa would have found her. Poppy wanted to ask her questions or even talk to her but it would probably get back to Albus Dumbledore who would be probably keeping an eye on her from now on as it was.

Again she sat next to the brown hair girl – Hermione – her parchment proclaimed her to be. Poppy noted she was  _desperate_ for attention and was constantly waving her hand in the air. Though she was very smart for her age. They actually got to perform some magic in this class. Poppy let her pronunciation be off the first ten times and was surprised the girl got it right the first time, she sat smugly the rest of her class, reading over other textbooks. Poppy got it right and was given a pleased look by the Professor and a House point. She noticed Hermione sent her an appraising look, she tried not to guffaw stupidly. The striped haired girl was surprised the rest of the class didn't manage the menial task.

On their way to Potions the girls walked together instead of her making her way to Harry's side, Poppy decided to take action, "I'm Poppy, your Hermione right?"

The girl blinked and straighten up her spine, looking at her from the corner of her eye, "Yes I am. We share a dormitory" She told her as if she didn't know, "You did well in class. Your pronunciation was off and wand movement a little disjointed but you have a very good handle already with your wand. Have you been practising like I have?" She boldly asked.

Poppy shook her head, lying, "No I guess I just read that in the textbook"

The girl brightened, "Yes the Transfiguration textbooks are quite well written unlike the History of Magic books or Potions ones. I don't like the layout, it's illogical and assumes that the student already knows the basics. It took me a few tries to figure it out" She huffed unhappily.

Poppy was amused. The girl had drive, Poppy remembered when she was like this and was a little nostalgic. She allowed the girl to give her pointers and tell her things she already knew. Hermione was a talker and she was content to listen. She liked to show off her knowledge and Poppy understood that to an extent. She remembered the feeling of pride and accomplishment showing off new spells she had mastered to her papa. It didn't feel like you'd achieved anything until he nodded and smiled slightly at her. It was a wonderful feeling. And a dangerous one.

Poppy manoeuvred herself with Harry on one side and Hermione on the other in Potions class. Ron was on Harry's other side and Neville beside Hermione. She was quite happy with the arrangement. Suddenly the door to the Potions classroom banged open dramatically and most first years jumped. She didn't but watched the greasy haired man from last night stalk into the room, impassively.

Severus Snape his name was. She did not have much time last night but did do a little preliminary research on the man. He is a former Death Eater that Albus Dumbledore got off as he had evidently turned spy. Poppy tried to eye his left wrist discretely but it was of course covered. He wore black Wizarding robes and eyes swept the room in an aggressive manner. He did not look pleased to see her and the boy to her right.

Whomever this Death Eater was, is Dumbledores right hand man, she deduced. He works alongside the Headmaster and his presence at the meeting last night was very telling. McGonagall also seems important to the Wizard but her presence could be because the woman is her new Head of House. Either way, this man has a powerful Wizard's confidence or at least more than most people do. He works for Dumbledore and the Headmaster must have some dirt or  _something_ tying him here. There was more to this situation that it first appeared. More research was needed.

Poppy watched as the class fell silent, intimidated by the Wizard, "There will be no foolish wand waving or silly incantations in this class" He began voice stony, "I don't expect many of you to appreciate the subtle science and exact art of Potion making. However, for those select few" The man then sent a pointed look towards a very light haired blond haired Slytherin boy, a Malfoy perhaps? Distinct hair but could also be a Nott,

"Who possess the predisposition..." Professor Snape continued.

The class was as silent as the grave. Clearly, the man showed favouritism towards Slytherins. It would make sense if he was a spy for Dumbledore against Voldemort. He would need to pretend to be on the side of the Dark Lord by favouring that House. Poppy thought she might have been lucky to miss being sorted into this House. Despite the Dark Wizard being 'defeated' years before he still has a large influence in British society and Hogwarts school. The blonde boy was most likely the son of a Death Eater. She had more extensive research to do tonight.

Severus Snape continued his speech, "I can teach you how to bewitch the mind, ensnare the senses, I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory and even put a stopper in death"

Poppy wanted to quirk her lips in amusement at his dramatics. True she had never enjoyed the 'subtle science and exact art' of Potion making but she appreciated it all the same. Her papa didn't bother with it too much so perhaps this class will be interesting.

Professor Snape was now staring directly at Harry who was writing his words on his parchment, "Then again, maybe some of you have come to Hogwarts in possession of abilities so formidable that you feel comfortable enough to, not, pay, attention" His voice became sharp and filled with malice at the end. It is logical that he would be cruel towards the boy-who-lived but there was something in his dark eyes...

Poppy nudged her friend and he looked up swiftly, immediately sitting quietly and paying attention. She wanted to smile, he was such a good boy.

"Ah,  _Mister Potter,_ our new celebrity" He stated with a soft, almost dangerous voice, "Mr Potter, what would get through an infusion of asphodel and wormwood?"

_'A sleeping Potion called Draught of the Living Death'_ She thought immediately. The class was silent and Harry obviously didn't know. Hermione's hand waved frantically in the air.

Harry didn't say anything.

Severus Snape was still staring at Harry deeply, "Tell me, where would you find a bezoar?" He asked another question.

_'In the stomach of a goat'_ Poppy thought and Hermione's hand kept waving desperately.

Harry still didn't answer.

"What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane, Mr Potter" He asked again, clearly trying to humiliate the boy as the Slytherin's were now snickering between themselves. Poppy didn't care for much immature methods of humiliation and was too hardened to care but Harry did and he looked nervous though he was trying to hide it. Poppy moved her hand to clasp his under the desk in support. He held back but didn't acknowledge her otherwise.

She felt good that she could help him in some way.

Harry did answer this time but spoke quietly, "I don't know sir" He admitted.

Professor Snape didn't seem as pleased as he ought to be but his dark eyes still watched the boy in a creepy way, "Clearly fame isn't everything" He summarised, intending to hurt him.

Poppy tried, she did, but couldn't hold in the snort, "By drawing attention to Harry and giving him different treatment says you clearly think his fame is worth something,  _Professor_ Snape" She snarked with amusement. Silly man contradicting himself.

He jerked back and glared at her, "Five points from Gryffindor for your cheek, Miss  _Stark"_ He quipped, glowing at her.

Poppy simply raised her eyebrows, "For pointing out errors in your logic? An excellent way for a Professor to operate, especially in a subject that is a  _subtle science and exact art"_ She quoted him, amusement now clearly ringing in her voice. This man was very careless to let his emotions run through his intelligence.

The man's nostrils flared and fist tightened. She touched her wand in her pocket just in case the man tried something.

Severus Snape's lips curved over his teeth, "Ten points will be taken from Gryffindor for your backtalk and trying to make me look like a fool, Miss  _Stark_ , do it again and you'll be in detention tonight" He hissed at her, eyes daring her to defy him.

She was never very obedient to authority figures, "I am being punished for being correct? How very tyrannical of you Professor Snape, it seems like you don't need my help looking like a fool" She said calmly, unimpressed with the man.

"Detention! Tonight, six o'clock" He did snarl at her this time and swiftly walked away to begin the lesson. Poppy ignored the spike of fear in her heart and knowledge of being alone in a detention with the man. How would he punish her?

Leaving the Potions classroom, it seemed as if she had become quite popular. Ron and Harry on either side of her with Hermione closing into Harry. She smiled, happy people were drawn to her.

"That was bloody brilliant" Ron exclaimed and waved his arms in the air. She looked at him in confusion but smiled anyway at the compliment. They all made their way towards the Great Hall for dinner.

"It is very disrespectful to speak to a Professor like that" Hermione tut from the side with a frown and nose in the air.

Poppy tilted her head and quirked an eyebrow at her, "It was very disrespectful for a Professor to purposefully pick on a student" She said back quickly. Hermione's frown deepened into a scowl. Poppy turned to see Harry grinning at her. She grinned back.

Hermione huffed loudly and moved up to the side Ron was previously at, "It is not your place to question Professor Snape's teaching methods. You don't know anything about him, he could be tough on students he thinks has potential" She explained in a superior voice.

The striped haired girl merely rolled her eyes at her fellow Gryffindor first year, "You don't know anything about the man either. He could have just been bullying Harry. It's not my place to sit back and allow someone to walk all over and abuse my new friends" She replied calmly.

They had entered the Great Hall at that moment. Poppy hummed a jaunty tune and looked around with a smile at the laughs, yells and fun of everyone around here. Hogwarts certainly had a welcoming and homey atmosphere. She sighed in longing.

Hermione was relentless, "Yes but you  _can't_ be so disrespectful to a Professor Poppy. He probably knows best" She continued with a firm note to her voice as if to sway her.

They had finally made it to an empty place at the busy Gryffindor table up near the Professors table. She sighed heavily and turned to her brown eyes, buck-toothed friend to look directly into her eyes.

"So, you believe I should sit back and allow injustice and abuse to happen to my friend and do nothing-"

Immediately Hermione opened her mouth with a frown. Poppy placed her finger on the girls lips to stop her.

"-I understand that I may not know but neither do you. I don't judge people based on whether they are authority figures, prefects, girls, boys, smart or stupid. I like to look at the content of someone's character. If I'm wrong then I'm wrong but either way, I am not going to be that person to sit back and watch as something awful happens. That's just as bad as doing it yourself, you know" She shot the girl a lazy grin then, amused at their fun little back and forth.

"You tell her Poppy" Ron mumbled through a chicken wing. She smirked at him and then at Hermione who's nose scrunched up in distaste at Ron's table manner. Harry was sipping on some pumpkin juice and sniggering to himself at the girls silly bantering. She practically glowed from the inside. It felt so wonderful to be so carefree.

Hermione looked at her a little incredulously and frustrated. She stomped her foot, "That is not the point! He's a Hogwarts Professor, not a foreign dictator. You  _can't_  be so rude to a Professor. It's not brave, it is impulsive and disrespectful" The girl tried to order her, looking stern. Poppy was so amused at this point and simply smiled back.

"It's called being a Gryffindor, love" Poppy explained with a sweet smile and sympathetic look, moving in to kiss the girl on the cheek before sitting at the table. Everyone around them that had watched them began laughing at her comment.

Hermione harrumphed but sat down next to her. Displeasure clearly showed on her face but Poppy did see a tiny spark of amusement in her pretty brown eyes. Maybe she wasn't a lost cause after all.

They began eating dinner and Poppy leant over to whisper to Hermione, "And I know you agree with me on some level or else you wouldn't be sorted into Gryffindor" She whispered and then winked at the girl.

Hermione's lips twitched before she turned to berate Ron for eating with his mouth full.

Yes, this was definitely the beginning of a new and beautiful friendship.

* * *

Poppy retired early from dinner to go and shower before detention and get some books from the library. She got some old Hogwarts year books about previous students and History of Magic books for idle reading. The first year girl was quite displeased at the limited range of muggle books and wished she had the money to buy herself some. The girl barely managed to get money for books and uniform by stealing from people in Knockturn alley.

The animagus first year frowned as she pondered her predicament as she showered, cringing only slightly at the cuts on her back. They were healing nicely though it had been a few months. Dark magic wounds take longer to heal, unfortunately. They stop bleeding randomly but are still a little tender.

She applied more dittany and ointment to her cuts and dressed for detention, slipping her mask in place for whatever punishment the greasy haired death eater would give her.

Poppy arrived at the Potions room and rasped on the door twice before a droll voice called, "Enter"

She walked inside with a straight back and stoic expression. Severus Snape peered up to sneer at her before pointing a finger to various cauldrons littering the room.

"Clean every size two caldron's on the tables. By hand. And there had better not be any suds left or I will make you start again from the beginning" He drawled, looking up with a smirk.

Poppy watched the man for a moment. Was he... being serious? Clean some dirty cauldrons? She tried not to laugh and smack herself for thinking the worse. Of course, he wouldn't use magic on her! How silly could she be, but really? Menial cleaning. How awful. The look on the man's face was the best however, he looked triumphant and amused as if she would be horror stricken at doing a little cleaning.

She held in a smile as she made her way over to the first dirty pot. How terrible indeed.

It was two hours later she walked back to the common room, just before curfew. She was smiling and feeling relaxed. The task was pointless and silly but truly not much of a punishment. No pain, humiliation or painful reprimands? It actually soothed her a little. The task of using her hands without thinking was a little peaceful. She practised clearing her mind and improving her occulemcy. She would need it with Albus Dumbledore about.

Entering the common room with a smile, her grin widened as she saw Harry immediately jump to his feet from a sofa around the fireplace to shake Ron awake. The bespeckled boy looked her over and was frowning.

"Are you okay Poppy? Detention wasn't too bad?" Harry asked, looking vaguely worried. A warmth crept up inside her. He was worried about her.

Ron moved up beside his dorm-mate and yawned loudly, "The greasy git wasn't too horrible to you, was he? Right tosser he is" He muttered, wiping the sleep from his eye. Poppy smiled.

"It was fine, nothing I couldn't handle. Pointless and a little boring? Yeah, but scrubbing dirty cauldrons wasn't exactly a trial" She rolled her eyes.

Harry's shoulders dropped in relief and Ron grumbled about doing dirty dishes. She smiled at the pair of boys. Poppy moved forward to hug both boys with a smile.

_Her friends._


	3. Chapter 3

Poppy stayed up quite late every night the first two weeks of her Hogwarts career gathering information about the Professors and fellow students. She needed to know if there was any potential dangers or liabilities about. It made her more comfortable researching those around her to know who the biggest threat was. Students, Professor's, family history and background information on everyone was something that kept her feeling anxious and suspicious in this new place.

Although the obvious choice for suspicion seemed like Severus Snape, 'former' death eater, the most unpredictable would be the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor Quirrell. Nothing much was known about the man. Every year someone a new person took up the position. Why? Cursed perhaps but  _who_  could curse a teaching position? How could that be done?

Though it was not all research and information, the secrets of the castle intrigued her and did a little exploring when she could.

On this particular night, Poppy had a nightmare that woke her up drenched in sweat and shouting in Russian so she was fixated on Snape's yearbook to keep her mind occupied. Her research into Snape revealed some fascinating but confusing information. He was in the same year at school as Harry's parents – James and Lily Potter. This was because Harry's dad was a Quidditch star and was plastered all over the yearbook. James Potter and Lily Evans were head boy and girls in  _Snape's_  year. Harry looked  _so_ much like his father it was surprising. Severus Snape was under the thumb of Albus Dumbledore so it terms of danger it was pretty unnecessary. She would still keep an eye on him but wasn't too concerned.

Very little about Snape was actually in the yearbook except that he graduated second top of his year with Lily Evans beating him out barely then Remus Lupin was third. Sirius Black was eighth and James Potter fifth. There were a lot of photos of four boys together with James Potter and Lily Evans. Poppy wondered if she should show these to Harry or not. She would have to, wouldn't she? What was the connection between Severus Snape and Harry's parents? Is that why he hated Harry? More research was needed. Harry would appreciate seeing photo's of his parents if he hadn't seen these already.

That day she was especially tired, her obsessive researching really draining her. Poppy only got two hours sleep and her wounds were quite itchy. She didn't pay attention in her classes and Harry had to keep nudging her awake. Although she answered all questions correctly much to the irritation of McGonnagall and Hermoine and she really should have dumbed herself down a little beforehand.

Today Harry and Ron chattered excitedly beside her which was basically white noise to her. They had their first flying lesson today. Hermione hovered on the outside of the trio only to be let in when Poppy was there as Ron found her annoying and Harry didn't like how judgemental she was – though he would never say anything. Poppy wasn't too sure how she felt about this dynamics. She liked all of them.

It finally reached their flying lesson and Poppy was now blinking heavily to try and stay awake. Her back stung and itched horribly though she could not touch it. Poppy stood in line with Harry on one side and Hermione on the other. She yawned loudly as Madam Hooch began her lesson.

"You girl- your name" She shouted and it took Poppy a moment to realise it was her she was speaking to. She turned slowly and blinked heavily, the field was a little fuzzy.

"Poppy Stark" She muttered back and tried to focus on the woman's face. She had bright eyes.

The Professor frowned from her place down the field and the young girl looked around her to realise that everyone was now shouting 'UP' furiously at the brooms by their side. Some smugly held their brooms in their hands already and were watching her with varying looks of concern and destain.

A blond haired boy looked superior and was smirking – Draco Malfoy she had found out – and Harry was eyeing her in concern, broom in hand. Hermione was too busy furiously shouting 'up' to notice.

The Professor reached her and was making tutting noises. She watched the women hum and frown at her in confusion.

"Miss Stark you look about to faint. Everyone is nervous their first time flying. You don't have any medical conditions I should know about, do you?" She frowned and then gently grabbed her face only to turn in here and there. Bright glowing yellow eyes looked concerned.

"I-uh. Pardon?" She warbled, her attention waning to the laughing and pointing of Draco Malfoy. She was very confused and dizzy.

"Right, off to the hospital wing it is. Can't have you getting on a broom in the state your in" She declared then stood upright.

Harry then came into her vision with bright green concerned eyes, "Poppy, are you okay?" He whispered.

She stared at her friend and gulped. Was she okay? Her wounds were itchy and her eyes heavy but she was  _fine._ She smiled tightly, "Fine. Just sleepy, this place is exciting you know?" She smiled again but it might not have turned out right for the way Harry was eyeing her.

Madam Hooch gave everyone explicit instructions not to fly while she was gone. Many people have her the stink eye because of it. Poppy walked slowly off the field with the woman beside her. Panic and dread started to fill her. She  _couldn't_  go to the hospital wing. One mild diagnosis charm and then she would be ruined. Albus Dumbledore would all over her. Determination filled her and she took a deep breath.

They wandered around the castle, Madam Hooch walking at a brisk pace but her eyes drifting over to Poppy one in a while.

Idly looking out the window and wondering if she would need to make a break for it in her animagus form, she saw something that made her grin. Draco Malfoy on his broom.

Poppy gasped and pointed out the window, "Madam Hooch, Draco Malfoy is on his broom and going really fast!"

Immediately, the flying instructor ran to the windows and looked furious and began muttering threats. When the woman's eyes flashed towards hers Poppy spoke up,

"I'll be fine, you should go, he could really hurt himself" She said while trying to hide a smile and sounding concerned.

The woman seemed uncertain though did leave swiftly after giving her explicit instructions and directions to the hospital wing.

Poppy did not follow them. In fact, she dragged her feet all the way to her head of House – Minerva McGonagall - as she knew that Poppy needed some assurances she wouldn't be sent back to the hospital wing and an ally. The woman had a soft spot for Poppy, she was certain. The first year girl had no idea  _why_ but was happy to use it to her advantage.

Reaching the door to the Transfiguration classroom she peeked inside to see her head of House walking down aisles and checking students work. She sighed and rubbed her eyes, not in the mood or having the energy for this. It could be worse.

Rapping on the door, she entered and immediately the class turned to look at her. Older kids, third or fourth years maybe? Her eyes were heavy and she did not care one bit how she looked.

McGonagall did not look happy to see her, "Miss Stark, what are you doing outside of class?" She frowned as she approached. Apparently, McGonagall's eyes took her in also and she frowned heavily.

"Can I speak to you outside Professor?" Her voice was small and gravely from fatigue. It worked to her advantage as she followed her immediately outside with a worried frown.

The woman was kind enough to shut the door behind them and then turned to her expectantly.

Poppy began immediately, "Sorry I'm not in class, I was sent to the hospital wing. Madam Hooch didn't think I should be flying in my state" She explained quietly.

The woman huffed, "Well she is certainly right, Miss Stark, you look like the living dead. Why is it that you did not go straight to the hospital wing as instructed?" She was not happy and seemed to be telling her off but Poppy knew the difference. The woman seemed  _actually_ concerned and not truly angry. Poppy knew the difference.

The girl sighed again and looked out the window again, Madam Hooch had not made it down yet and now Harry was on his broom. What was going on? Not wanting to draw attention to her friends misbehaviour she spoke quickly to distract the professor.

"I will if you insist professor but I wanted to talk to you first. There isn't anything wrong with me. I am just really tired. I haven't slept much at all since getting here and unless she wants to give me some sleeping potions there isn't much to be done" She explained, hoping she would buy it.

The woman did not look appeased so she continued, "Look, professor, I have a muggle condition called  _insomnia" –_  thank Merlin for her muggle reading – "and it means I have trouble falling asleep and staying asleep. It isn't too bad usually but the move to the castle is just a little stressful" She explained. McGonagall kept watching her. The woman was not easily fooled. As much as this pleased Poppy she was also just frustrated and exhausted at that moment.

"Please don't tell anyone Professor. I don't need to go to the hospital wing yet. I am fine. I will go to bed extra early tonight. I don't want anyone knowing. Aside from being tired I'll be alright. The condition is fairly common in orphans and I get a lot of nightmares. I really don't want to be known as the girl who misses home too much and then people will start asking about my home life and..." Poppy trailed off and looked up straight into the Professor's eyes. Poppy noticed people were usually more sympathetic and yielding when you looked them directly in the eye. Especially children. McGonagall was no exception.

The transfiguration's Professor's eyes looked concerned and sharp. Surely a good sign.

The woman's lips were tight as she gave her verdict, "Very well Miss Stark. I will not force you to go to the hospital wing, however, I will insist that you go straight to your dormitory and get some sleep. I'm afraid I will also be informing Madam Hooch of your inability to fly due to a medical condition" The woman looked ready for her to violently object. She kept quiet, feeling only relief and nodding in agreement.

McGongall continued, "If you feel you are not sleeping well enough then come to me and I will take you discretely to the hospital wing or provide you with the necessary Potions. It was very mature of you to come and explain the situation to me and not take things into your own hands"

Oh yeah, the woman was a big softy inside shielded with steel. Poppy liked her.

The Gryffindor first year nodded her head meekly to her professor.

"Good. Now off to bed Miss St- what on earth?" The woman gasped and strode right over to the tall windows.

At that moment, Harry came flying right up and caught a ball in his hand before zooming away. Poppy smiled and shook her head at the same time.

McGongall was flustered and eyes bright as she turned back around, "Off you go Miss Stark. I have an issue I need to attend" She spoke tersely.

The woman marched down the corridor in a determined fashion.

Poppy walked back slowly to the common room with a feeling of great relief and buoyancy with only a little concern for Harry. McGongall was alright.

The striped haired girl slept straight till dinner, glad she had a legitimate excuse to leave classes. She stretched and took a quick shower while her roommates were out and began to rethink her situation.

Poppy needed to relax. All of this research and suspicion was too much. She was  _safe_ here. To an extent, obviously. Albus Dumbledore would keep dark wizards and her papa away and any danger here is clearly not comparable to her life before. She needed to stop being so paranoid.

Finishing her shower and applying more ointment, she felt quite relaxed. Her scars had healed over mostly by now. They were just so itchy.

Research was okay. Being suspicious and aware of everyone around you was okay. What was  _not_ okay by any means was allowing it to intrude on her life and happiness. This was a new start. A new start. Poppy needed to put the past behind her and focus on her increasingly wonderful looking future.

Poppy made her way to dinner that night feeling a dark shadow clinging to her mood. It was like a dementor was on her shoulder and she didn't feel much like eating or speaking with anyone tonight.

Ignoring her feelings, she plastered a bright smile on her face as she sat down next to Harry.

"Hey" She beamed and immediately started piling her plate high.

Ron immediately rounded on her, "Poppy you will never guess what happened" He shouted through potatoes, using hand gesticulations.

She tilted her head and began picking apart food with her cutlery eagerly.

" _Harry_ made the house team" He declared with a sweeping motion to her friend.

Harry himself looked proud but sheepish. She hugged him very tightly in congratulation.

Yes, she was moving on.

* * *

Her classes continued monotonously, as usual, her only saving grace was the Hogwarts library. This Saturday, Harry was off at his flying lessons and she decided to spend the day reading some of its wondrous delights.

Entering the library, she winked at the librarian who frowned back. This was the most positive reaction she gave anybody, she liked Poppy and her appreciation for books.

Browsing the shelves she saw a book about Potions,  _History and development of popular Potions._ She picked it up, knowing potions was one of her weak points and looked around for a place to sit. The library was mostly empty so early on a Saturday but she did see Hermione frowning and writing on her parchment.

She made her way over with a smile, "Hey 'Mione. Getting a head start on her homework?" She asked easily. The bushy haired girl looked up with a frown.

"Yes of course. What are you doing here? Your homework also?" She asked and looked a little eager, sitting up straight.

Poppy shook her head with a smile, "Nah, got plenty time for that. Just having a wee browse about" she answered back easily, taking a seat at the table and placing her book on her lap.

Hermione did not look too happy, "You really should get a start on your homework. If you did then maybe you would perform better in class"

Poppy's somewhat friend really annoyed her at that moment. Lectures and a bossy attitude were starting to grate on her nerves and the animagus girl then decided to take her book and never go back to the library again, lest she is lectured again. Poppy was there every few days but Hermione essentially  _lived_ there. She could take books out and read them in peace.

Poppy grew increasingly closer to Harry as sometimes they felt lonely and the sting of being Orphans. Like at mealtimes when the owls would swoop down, never with anything for them.

There were problems though. Draco Malfoy and Harry's rivalry which was ridiculous. Hermione's presence would irritate Ron so much, that was just a bubbling cauldron waiting to explode. Severus Snape's attitude and the curious pain Harry would receive from his scar.

Poppy spent a lot of time researching dark scars from then on and found absolutely nothing. She also started researching light magic and found it fascinating and exciting. It was very similar to dark magic in many ways as it was emotion fuelled. It was even  _rarer_ than the Dark Arts but that didn't stop her from practising it constantly whenever she was alone.

She was currently trying to master the Patronus charm. She could only manage wisps of pale blue smoke, reminding her very much of her animagus form.

The troll incident at Halloween immediately sparked her survival instincts and paranoia but it brought all of her friends close together that there was thankfully no more tension anymore. They were now a foursome instead of disjointed friendships between a few of them.

The new and strengthened friendship between the four Gryffindor first years gave Poppy a new sense of belonging and feelings of home. It gave her inspiration and joy waking up in the mornings. Her future looked bright.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so I've been told that Poppy is a bit of a Mary Sue. I really hope that anyone who reads this doesn't think that. I didn't try to make her one. Poppy is deeply flawed. She's traumatised - you could argue mentally ill at some points as I do pepper my story with anxiety, depression and PTSD - she's needy, reckless, disrespectful, doesn't care at all about rules and laws, overly paranoid, distrusting with deep self-esteem issues.
> 
> I did make her pretty and very smart but I don't think that qualifies as being too perfect. She is great at charming people but she doesn't really connect closely with others except for Harry - she is even a little hesitant with Ron and Hermione. All in all, on the outside she appears perfect but I was hoping that I managed to get across how below the surface she has problems, both regular teenager and not.
> 
> Please let me know you think she's a bit of a Mary Sue and I'm not making her flaws obvious enough. Thanks. I hope you enjoy.

The months passed in a blur; spending time with her four friends, reading as usual and acting as carefree and impulsive as she wanted. It was amazing. Then Christmas day rolled around and for the first time in years, she was excited for she had her friends to celebrate with.

Poppy grinned as she bounced out of bed to an empty dormitory. The striped haired girl dashed to the window to watch the snow fall peacefully and felt great relief and harmony inside of her.

Rushing to the bathroom, she fixed her hair carefully, braiding some of it at the back and brushing the rest of it so that it fell in soft waves down her back. A small spell to make it neat was also used. As her Uncle always said – you always needed to look your best because you don't know who might be watching.

Poppy eyed her body in the full-length mirror and pursed her lips. Her back had scarred over quite nicely, showing the many lashes she had been given. Little cuts and scratches from curses were here and there but the absolute  _worst_ was the brand on her upper left arm. It looked raw and deep, sunken into her skin even though it was one of her oldest.

All in all, she was very happy with how well she was healing. She might be broken on the inside and her body was proof of that but no one would ever see.

Changing into a casual red dress with long sleeves and knee-high green socks, she felt very Christmasy and beamed at herself in the mirror. Poppy had managed to steal twenty galleons thanks to her animagus form and the invisibility she had along with it. This time of year everyone carried around extra gold for shopping.

With a definite bounce in her step, she collected her two gifts to her friends and walked down to the common room. It was empty so no one must be awake yet.

Poppy waited calmly for Harry and Ron to come down to meet her, glad her two friends did not return home for the holidays.

It wasn't long before thundering footsteps reached her ears as Ron raced down the steps with Harry following behind with a smile.

"Presents!" Ron exclaimed and made a mad dash for a small pile. Poppy watched with happiness and fondness as Ron opened a home made maroon coloured sweater and a box of homemade fudge. Her heart warmed at the kind and caring gifts.

"You two not going to open your presents?" Ron finally looked up with a quizzical face. Poppy and Harry met each other's eyes and seemed to think the same thing 'what presents?' though before any of them could reply, Ron picked up another gift under the tree and said,

"These are for you Harry" He pointed at the small pile.

The bespectacled first year eyes widened and a boyish and heartfelt look reached his green eyes – so similar to hers it was scary.

Harry rushed over and opened up a present that was a lovely homemade jumper from Ron's mum and again homemade fudge. Seeing the happiness, delight, awe and disbelief on her friends face made her quite emotional and feel a certain kindred spirit with him. Poppy was very glad Harry had presents.

"Poppy, you're not-" Ron began with a completely perplexed face, eyeing her as if she was mental and idly looking around the room as her presents were hiding underneath the sofa.

A fresh stab of pain and loneliness entered her heart but Poppy only shook her head with a carefully controlled smile, "-Nah, I'm an orphan, Ron. Who would get me any presents?"

A lump of fudge fell from Ron's eyes as his eyes widened in disbelief and his face turned as red as his hair. Poor boy. Hadn't she told him she was an orphan? Perhaps not. Fortunately for him, Harry immediately interrupted with-

"Hey it's a cloak. I wonder who got me this" He said and pulled out a grown man's sized cloak. Poppy frowned suspiciously at the material and asked, "You don't know who got you it?" She inquired while lifting her wand in case any nasty hexes or dark magic was embedded into the material.

"Go on, try it on then" Ron encouraged as Harry carefully put it around his shoulders.

Poppy's breath caught in a panic and she jumped from her seat with a "Wait-don-" She gasped but was rendered speechless as Harry's body disappeared.

Poppy watched with a dull sense of comprehension as Harry and Ron wondered over... over... this  _invisibility_   _cloak_. Time stopped and her heart thudded in her ears painfully. Sweat broke out on her skin and she felt herself tremble.

She stood staring at the cloak with sharp, intense eyes and was pulled out of her trance as Ron quietly asked the other boy, "What's up with her?"

Harry approached her and she stumbled away as the cloak was still in his hands. She needed to get away.

"I-I need to go" She choked out through a tight throat and sped up her dormitory steps in terror.

Poppy avoided the boys for the rest of the Christmas break. In fact, she sneaked out the castle in her animagus form with its own invisibility to get away and pull herself together. She would break down when no one could see her.

She eventually brought herself back from her hysteria as school started up. At breakfast, that morning when she finally re-emerged Harry and Ron both stared at her. Ron with wide and pity filled eyes, no doubt believing her state was from a lack of presents and family. Harry was more subtle with shifting green eyes that lingered with guilt. Hermione was her usual bossy self and did not notice the tension, too focused on their holiday homework. It was a great relief.

It wasn't until Charms where Poppy sat beside Harry that he turned to her. The boy-who-lived eyes darted to hers before he shifted and whispered.

"Are you ok?" His voice was quiet and barely there but held true worry and caring that made Poppy felt less alone in life. His words were drowned out by the loud incessant chatter of the first years around them as they waited for Professor Flitwick to arrive.

She turned to her best friend and smiled sadly, "I will be" She promised quietly.

Harry took her hand under the table for the rest of the class.

* * *

Poppy was decidedly nervous a few weeks later when Harry announced he was going to use his cloak to go researching about Nicolas Flamel in the forbidden section in the library. This whole misadventure with the stone was ridiculous, they were first years in a castle guarded by Albus Dumbledore. If it was  _such_ a danger then the headmaster would deal with it. As he was  _such_ a great wizard after all. Poppy was none too keen on jumping unnecessarily into danger as four first years were hardly the most competent for the task, were they?

Though she would do  _anything_ for her friends. Poppy would try to be the rational one when even Hermione jumped on board the nosey and hero train and was unsuccessful. The orphan girl would willingly take a  _crucio_  for her friends and follow them anywhere. They were all she had.

The night Harry disappeared with the invisibility cloak, the hairs on the back of her neck stood up and she felt sick to her stomach as she attempted read a book in the common room after curfew.

Poppy made Ron sit with her while she fretted. He had long since fallen asleep curled up on the sofa and the striped hair girl focused on deep breathing and remaining calm.

Eventually, Harry burst through the common room portrait panting as only a floating head. She leapt up from her seat with her heart pounding.

"Come quick, it's my parents" He breathed, utterly delighted, glasses tilted on his face, hair messy though his face was bright with happiness.

Poppy watched as Harry shook Ron awake excitedly and watched with dull detachment and dread as Harry explained seeing his parents. Ron was tired and skeptical, Poppy was alert and angry with her wand clutched tightly in her hand. People did not come back from the dead. What kind of dark magic was this?

The two first years followed their excitable friend through the dark and quiet halls of Hogwarts. They ran at full pace with Poppy's eyes darting around the corridor and using her advanced smelling and hearing for signs of trouble, ready to whip out a full body bind at the flick of her wrist.

They reached the empty darkened classroom where a large floor length mirror lay on the far side of the room. The three first years approached it with Harry eagerly leading the pair. The mirror was beautifully encrusted with gold and Ron stumbled along with Harry while Poppy lingered in the background eyeing the mirror suspiciously.

"There look-" Harry sighed with a smile. Ron began squinting in the mirror as Poppy crept closer slowly, wand in hand, noticing an inscription at the top of the mirror.

_'Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi'_

It was not Russian. Nor German or French. Not Gobbledygook or another creature tongue. Poppy needed to focus more on her foreign languages. She continued staring at it in concentration. It appeared English.

"I see myself... and I won the Quidditch cup! And I'm Head boy!" Ron gasped with wide eyes. Harry's happiness seemed to deflate as he looked back into the mirror despondently with surprised disappointment.

Perhaps it was merely a trick mirror? Cautiously approaching, Poppy looked into the mirror to see for herself. Ron and Harry stood on the outskirts of the mirror as opposed to right beside her where they actually were.

Ron and Harry were smiling and laughing together with Hermione. More figures appeared in the mirror.

A man and a woman materialised on either side of her. One with long red hair and green eyes and another man that looked much like Harry. She had seen enough photo's of them in their yearbooks. James and Lily Potter.

Her eyes drifted towards Harry uneasily. He did say his parents were in the mirror, didn't he? Why did Ron see something different?

The Potters had a hand on each of her reflections shoulders proudly, smiling with watery eyes. James Potter's grin was the brightest whilst Lily Potters smile looked more emotional and loving.

More people appeared. Poppy couldn't contain her gasp as her uncle appeared right by Lily Potters side. He was smiling at her. It wasn't as bright or unconstrained as James and Lily Potters but it was very small and yet filled with pure adoration. It was her uncle's  _true_  smile, barely there but eyes that swam with affection.

Tears filled her eyes and she reached a shaking hand out as if she could touch him.  _Her uncle,_ the only person who ever loved her.

Another man appeared by James Potter, standing tall and regally. He had long dark wavy hair and a mischievous smile. More and more people appeared whom she did not know. The mirror was filled with people staring at her in love and joy.

Poppy trembled.

Right at the very back, standing on the outskirts of the strange assortment of people that seemed to go together, was...her papa.

He was tall and stood rigidly as usual. His clothes were impeccable, hair white as snow and face wrinkled with age though holding no signs of frailty. He watched her kindly with a carefree smile she had never once seen on his face before. He nodded to her and looked amused. Her papa held out his arms wide in a welcoming and beckoning gesture of acceptance.

Poppy stumbled back gasping in a panic with acidic longing. What was all of this? Harry was at her back and caught her immediately.

"Poppy? Poppy, are you okay? Poppy?" His voice was worried and stressed as he stood her up and supported her shaking frame. His worried green eyes met her own green orbs as he looked her over. She continued trembling in his arms.

Ron stood silently to the side but kept sneaking glances at the mirror, "What... what did you see?" Ron whispered in puzzlement.

Harry's arms tightened around her protectively and she eyed the mirror again. Harry's parents and everyone were now looking at her in worry. ' _Why do I see Harry's parents and a bunch of people I do not know?'_

Looking up again at the words crafted onto the mirror, she finally realised that it was actually English only written backwards.

" _I show not your face but your heart's desire_ "

Poppy stared blankly at the words and felt a painful numbness sweep through her. She felt Harry and Ron dragging her back to the common room and she allowed herself to be taken. The boys exchanged whispered and worried words between themselves.

She felt herself being sat down on the sofa in the common room as they continued whispering, a weariness like she'd never known crept up inside of her and she sighed heavily.

"I'm fine guys, I just want to go to bed" She muttered quietly.

Harry and Ron exchanged worried looks.

"Poppy what did you see?" Harry quietly asked her.

She debated whether or not to tell them but decided that friendships were a give and take and that she needed to tell them. It would be dishonest not to. That is what she told herself. She was not weak and had to rely on others for emotional support. No, she didn't.

"...family. I saw myself having a family" The broken orphan girl whispered.

In many ways, it was a lie of omission but another it was the biggest confession she had ever given anyone. Her late uncle and papa were present. Harry, Ron and Hermione were there. Lots of people she did not know were there too. It wasn't too hard to figure it out if she was being honest with herself. What she saw was what she had always wanted. To be surrounded by love.

Harry and Ron again looked at each other helplessly.

Poppy sighed and slouched on the sofa, rubbing her face, "The mirror had an inscription at the top. It says that the mirror show's not our face but your hearts desire. I guess I was just startled. All I want is to be surrounded by love and family" She muttered again, keeping her head down. Poppy was weak and pathetic. She shouldn't let her emotions rule her.

It was a few moments later that the two boys approached her on either side of her in an attempt to comfort.

Harry took her hand in a silent support of union but Ron just looked lost and helpless, "Blimey, that's awful. I don't know what I'd do without my family and they can be right gits at times" His face was anxious and serious. Poppy couldn't help it.

She chuckled at Ron. He looked towards her uncertainly with a little smile. She smiled back genuinely, "You both should get to bed. It's really late now and we've got Potions first thing in the morning" Ron groaned loudly and immediately stood up muttering about greasy gits and making his way up the stairs.

Harry didn't move.

Poppy waited patiently for him to leave and kept her eyes on her feet. But he didn't.

"I know how it feels to not have a family" He confessed quietly. Poppy hesitantly lifted her head only to see Harry staring into the now extinguished fireplace with a pensive expression.

The striped haired girl waited for him to continue, "I know how lonely and awful it feels, not having a family. It's all I've ever wanted really" He sighed and then looked back at her with a worried face but continued speaking, "When I first saw the mirror I was shocked and overwhelmed but in a good way, you know? It was like a dream come true... I've... I've never seen my parents faces before" Harry's voice had become a little hoarse and Poppy immediately reached for his hand.

She tried to smile at him though it probably didn't work too well and quietly muttered back, "Me neither, I don't even know who they are" She again tried to smile as if it was a joke but Harry saw right through her.

"I just-Poppy I was so happy and it was wonderful when I saw my parents who loved me. But you... you looked shocked, confused and then really scared. Why did you look like you'd seen a ghost?" He whispered, knowing that it was a very sensitive subject.

Poppy felt tears well in her eyes for the first time in years and took a steadying breath, feeling the words pour out of her uncontrollably, "I saw lots of people and I don't even know who they are. I only recognised a couple. I saw... I saw my uncle..." Surprise flittered across Harry's face as she'd already told him she didn't know who her parents were so she explained, "I was adopted before my first birthday by a Wizard. He was amazing, my family... but he died when I was five. I was then taken in a couple months later by  _another_ Wizard... my papa" She whispered, "I loved my papa. I only ever wanted his acceptance and approval. But he didn't love me, he was just using me" Harry sucked in a breath at the onslaught of personal information she was telling him.

Taking an unsteady breath she confessed, "I saw them both in the mirror. My uncle was still alive and...and my papa loved and accepted me for who I am" Poppy's voice cracked and broke as she finished speaking. This felt like both the worst mistake and the most freeing moment of her life.

Harry was silent as he processed the information that she gave him. Poppy let him gather his thoughts.

"Do-do you still live with your papa?" He asked looking extremely worried and a little determined. Her heart went out for her amazing and selfless friend.

Poppy shook her head with a sad smile, "No I ran away a couple months ago and came back to Britain when I got my Hogwarts letter"

Harry nodded his head but his green eyes, although caring and understanding, swam with questions she probably didn't want to answer.

Harry furrowed his brows and did dare a question, "How... how did you uncle die?" He asked quietly. Poppy was pleasantly surprised that he didn't ask what she meant when she was her uncle 'used her'. It could mean a great many, awful things but he was tactful and considerate enough not to ask. What did she do to deserve such a wonderful friend?

The first year girls hand tightened in his, knowing very well that he could hate her after this. But Poppy couldn't  _not_ tell him. That would be so much worse, "He was murdered. The killing curse. I remember it clear as day. You don't forget that bright green light too easily" It had been many years for Poppy but her body still trembled and she still felt the aching emptiness clutching in her chest.

Harry's hand got a little too tight in her hand and he looked both sympathetic and furious. He would hate her for this...

"But... my uncle... as much as I loved him and how great he was to me..." Poppy drifted off and then closed her eyes painfully.

"What" Harry whispered.

The broken first year orphan opened her eyes and smiled at him sadly, "He was also a Death Eater"

Harry sucked in breath very sharply it was almost a hiss. He looked both surprised and shaken. Poppy laughed joylessly, feeling warm tears trickle down her cheeks.

She spoke breathlessly, "He never treated me differently. You know? Even though he was pureblood and I wasn't.  _Obviously_ , I wasn't pureblood. If I was pureblood I would have had a family. I have _no idea_  why he even took me in. He protected me and raised me as one of his-his own" She hiccuped and Harry uncertainly moved to rub her back as she sobbed.

"The worst part is that I don't care if he was a Death Eater. He was  _my_ uncle. He tucked me into bed at night and let me sleep with him when I had nightmares. He read me stories and taught me to read. He was... he was my  _family"_ Poppy had reached the hysteria stage as she wept in pain.

Time passed as only her painful sobs made any noise in the common room. Eventually, she calmed down, feeling emotionally drained but lighter and freer.

"I'm sorry" She choked out shamefully. His parents were murdered by Voldemort himself. He would hate her now. He should, "Oh Merlin Harry I am so sorry"

When she finally looked up at Harry he looked sad and swallowed, "I-I don't know what to say, Poppy. You were so young and I don't blame you. It wasn't you who killed my parents or even your uncle. I know your not a bad person" He sounded so sure of her. Poppy let out a bitter laugh that made her sound years older. He didn't know the half of it or he wouldn't be so forgiving.

"No but he was a dark wizard Harry and after he died I went back into the system only to be found by my papa,  _another_ dark wizard" She made a noise that was a part laugh and part hysteria.

Harry rubbed her back as she pondered how unlucky she was.

"That doesn't make you bad Poppy" He muttered quietly but softly. Harry's back was rigid and eyes bright. He looked so surprised, worried, compassionate, angry, bewildered and protective or her.

She looked up with big puffy eyes, refusing to feel hopeful, "I know dark magic, Harry. My papa taught me it. He-" Her throat gradually closed up as she continued talking until she was incoherent.

Harry moved forward to hug her tightly, in a move that seemed very unusual for the shy boy not used to physical contact.

"I don't care. I know you didn't want to and your still my friend. You stuck up for me at the welcoming feast and don't let Snape bring you down. Your good. I know it" His whisper was fierce and held no room for argument. Pure joy and hope threatened to drown her.

Poppy only wished that he was right.

The very next night, with her talk with Harry fresh in her mind, she conjured her first ever corporal Patronus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any guesses to who her uncle is? Or papa? I will give you props if you can guess her Patronus or animagus form. All will be revealed eventually anyway. Poppy's Patronus and animagus forms are different but both very rare. Wow, I have a lot of secrets here. Hopefully, it makes my story interesting and not annoying! Let me know what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

After her confessions to Harry at Christmas, they were closer than ever. It was not unusual for her to lean against him in the common room, give him frequent hugs and grab his hand. Sometimes she got funny looks from people but she didn't care. It was comforting and wonderful and she didn't care if others cared. It felt so wonderful, knowing he accepted her.

They sat together in both Transfiguration and Charms and Poppy frequently held his hand under the table unless he had to concentrate.

One day at the end of January, they were trying to turn match sticks to needles in Transfiguration. Poppy didn't even attempt the boring task. She sat with a focused face as Harry as many others around her constantly repeated the incantation over and over as she waved her wand discretely under the table. Poppy was trying to move the match stick. The easiest of easiest of spells. Though she was trying to do it silently.

The match twitched and she smirked in triumph.

" _Miss Stark_ have you even attempted to transfigure your match stick?" A sharp voice interrupted her from her almost success.

Poppy, not wanting to break her concentration, merely peered up at the expectant face of Professor McGonagall and replied honestly, "No Professor"

She looked back down and stared intensely at the little piece of wood again. Too busy focusing, Poppy failed the notice the classroom go deadly silent.

"...Excu- _Miss-_ is there a particular reason you feel you are above participating in my lesson?" McGonagall was not at all happy. Poppy looked back up and wondered why the Professor was now looming over her table, face like thunder.

The striped haired girl blinked and then answered with a confused frown, "It's not that I think myself  _above_ this lesson, I just find it boring and completely unnecessary. Why would I  _ever_ want to turn a match stick into a needle? I have a wand and can just  _repario_ any clothes I want and for that matter, why would I need a match stick when I can  _incendo_ anything. This lesson is really unnecessary and confusing" She explained patiently to the Professor. Incredulous stared were aimed her way but Poppy only had eyes for the increasingly frustrated looking Transfiguration Professor.

Minerva McGonagall's face had turned a little red and her veins were more prominent. The woman was probably embarrassed she had thought up such useless lesson plans.

Poppy decided to be helpful, "Professor, Perhaps if you taught us things that are more relevant and applicable to everyday life then it would be more interesting" Poppy said with a comforting smile.

McGonagall took another deep breath and then looked directly at her, "Be that as it may, Miss Stark, I have given you a task and I expect you to complete it unless you would rather discuss this in detention tonight?" She asked with a warning and pointed look.

Poppy nodded, "That sounds good Professor, I can help you come up with more exciting lesson plans" She agreed, thinking that it may be interesting and give her a better idea of the current curriculum and what she could practice on her own to avoid being bored.

McGonagall looked completely flabbergasted and she heard Harry sigh next to her and whisper, "Poppy, stop talking" He begged, sounding pleading and sheepish at the same time. She turned to look at Harry's embarrassed face with a frown.

"What-why-" She began but then Harry cut in again, "-She wasn't actually asking Poppy, just try the spell" He explained with a touch of exasperation.

"But the Professor said-" She immediately began to retort.

McGonagall had evidently been listening and then decided to speak again, "Listen to Mr Potter" She warned.

Poppy looked back and forth between them and said, "What? But can't we discuss lesson plans?"

Harry sighed heavily and people were snickering now, "She isn't going to discuss lessons plans with you, Poppy,  _please_ just do your work"

The first year girl looked to see McGonagall nodding in agreement with Harry. She now sighed heavily, "Fine. I don't understand why you would suggest such a thing if you had no intention of following through Professor" She grumbled and then turned back to her match stick once again,

" _Ligno Ferrum"_ She chanted with a swish of her wand. Immediately the match stick changed to a needle. She smiled and then looked up at her head of House.

"Now can we discuss lesson plans?" Poppy asked expectantly.

Harry banged his head on the table.

The incident in Transfiguration wasn't the only hiccup Poppy had. She was notoriously known for not having a verbal filter. On the one hand, she was a very naturally honest person. On the other, she lacked proper respect for authority figures and wasn't used to acknowledging others feelings. Thank you, papa. It wasn't though she didn't  _care._ Poppy was never deliberately malicious but her brutal quick honesty and sharp tongue landed her trouble, more often than not. The first year earned quite the reputation among the Professors for her honesty or 'lacking any semblance and understanding of tact' as her head of House would claim.

Harry was often seen explaining things to her patients with pink cheeks, Ron with wide gaping eyes and laughing himself silly and Hermione looking comically scandalised. She loved her friends.

* * *

It was mid February when Hermione started to get  _very_ stressed about upcoming exams. They were still months away but that did not stop her bushy haired friend from spending most of her time in the library and with her entire face sequestered in a book.

Because of this, Poppy began chatting with the other girls in her dormitory. The animagus girl still wasn't too fond of them but did occasionally spend some time conversing with them. It was late one night when the Gryffindor girls were braiding each others hair so that when they slept on it, it would be lovely and curly the next day. It was menial and pointless but Poppy joined her roommates in as they discussed the student body of Hogwarts.

Poppy was sitting on the floor with her back to Parvati's bed. Parvati herself was seated on the bed with her legs open so she could fit in the space in between. Lavenders hair was already finished and she was admiring it in a hand mirror.

Just before curfew, Hermione entered the dorm humphing a large and heavy looking book in her arms. When her brunette friend saw Poppy seated there, she scowled, "You really should be studying for your Ancient Ruins. You dropped a few very easy marks in the last test" She huffed. Poppy rolled her eyes thinking the whole test was very easy.

Hermione then made her way to her bed and dropped the heavy book and pulled more parchment from her bag. Lavender rolled her eyes, "Just because Poppy wants to have a life" She giggled.

Poppy frowned and her eyes darted up to Hermione. Her friend lowered her head further as if embarrassed. The animagus turned her head slowly, "Hey 'Mione, wanna join us braiding hair?" She called out. Hermione's head shot up and a smile started to stretch across her face before Lavender spoke up.

"I'm not going anywhere near  _her_ hair" She giggled. The two other girls giggled at each other.

Poppy stood up swiftly and looked down at the two girls, "And what is wrong with her hair?" She asked calmly, dangerously.

The sudden hostility must have startled the girls as they exchanged unsure looked before Parvati spoke up, "We didn't mean anything by it, just that it's... a bit much to handle"

Poppy licked her teeth and hummed in thought, "I see. If hear either of you picking on my friend for the way she looks, you  _will_  be sorry. Do you understand?" Poppy's voice was strong and did not waver though it sounded perfectly polite. She made eye contact with both girls.

"Y-yes" Parvati stuttered while Lavender just stared with wide fearful eyes.

Poppy then moved to sit next to Hermione on her bed and pulled her curtain closed for privacy. Hermione looked both shocked and emotional. Poppy gave her a hug, "Don't listen to them. You  _are_ beautiful and very smart. Don't measure your self-worth on how other people see you. It doesn't matter what they or anybody else thinks. I think you're beautiful" She whispered.

Hermione clutched her tighter.

After that day, whenever anyone dared to ridicule or make a comment about Hermione's hair, teeth or appearance her friend would stand tall and not let a flicker of pain reach her face. But when she peered back at Poppy hesitantly, the striped haired girl would wink back and mouth 'Beautiful'.

* * *

At the end of March, Poppy was bored. Harry had an upcoming Quidditch match against Slytherin soon and Oliver Wood was working the team extra hard. Similarly, they had a small practice test in Charms and Hermione had been camping out in the library, only to emerge to snap at others, nag at her friends for not studying, and of course, pester Flitwick. Oh and she did also get some food now and then.

On a fresh Sunday morning, Poppy watched sadly as Harry left breakfast early with the rest of the team and Hermione only appeared briefly to grab some fruit. The girl sulked and watched Ron devour his food like a man starved. She nibbled on some toast in thought.

"We should do something today" Poppy announced to her ginger haired friend who was currently slouched over and concentrating solely on his food. She often wondered why he ate like it was his last meal.

Ron immediately looked up but didn't stop eating. In fact, he furrowed his eyebrows with a frown, "We not just gonna hang about the common room? We could get a game of chess. Seamus and Dean are going to listen to the Chuddley Canons and Puddlemere United match on the-" Ron began talking, skilfully without food falling out of his mouth.

Poppy interrupted his spiel with a long and drawn out part way yawn and part way groan. Ron sighed heavily.

"Can we not go exploring the castle? Or the grounds? Or the Forbidden Forest?" Poppy perked up immediately. She hadn't explored the forest in anything other than her animagus form and that was while invisible. The magical creatures – such as unicorns, centaurs and bowtruckle – seemed to sense her presence. Whenever she was about, her paths were sniffed curiously and followed by curious creatures. They weren't malicious or anything but she overheard the centaurs debates and confusion. It was pretty funny. She wondered what would happen if she appeared in her human form.

Ron's eyes widened in fright, "The forbidden forest! Bloody  _mental_ you are. Never again, you have no idea what kinds of things lurk in there Poppy, we could get killed!" He gasped dramatically.

Poppy rolled her eyes. As if a creature could  _ever_ harm her. She opened her mouth to say otherwise but then paused. Ron didn't know about her animagus form. Should she tell him?

Poppy shook her head and then continued, "Please Ron! Just exploring the castle and grounds then. Only Harry ever comes with me and I bet we could find more hidden passageways if we tried" Poppy beamed to her friend.

She and Harry had come across a hidden passage behind a tapestry that led to the Transfiguration classroom. It was amazing and since then she'd been itching to find more. There must be  _hundreds._

Ron sighed again, looking as if the mere thought exhausted him. It had taken a while and bribery as she promised to do his Care of Magical Creatures essay until he finally agreed.

Four hours later Ron was still grumbling and complaining. Poppy had tried to get him outside, only it was raining and he refused. She then wandered the mostly empty corridors and felt around the walls with a concentrated look on her face. Ron followed her sullenly the entire time.

" _Could be listening to the Canons right now_ " Her freckled friend muttered as he kicked some dust on the ground as she suspiciously poked a tapestry.

Poppy, finally at the end of her patience, turned around with a glare, "Can you stop whining like baby Ron?" She huffed angrily.

The animagus senses alerted her to the fact that they weren't alone just before she heard a voice call out, "I don't believe he can. Weak and whiny Weasleys are, aren't they?" A superior sounding voice called out.

Poppy turned to see none other than Draco Malfoy standing at the end of the corridor flanked by Crabbe and Goyle. The young girl was  _very disappointed_  knowing Draco Malfoy. He was an utter disgrace of a human being and she'd never met someone who thought so highly of themselves but were actually weak and worthless.

Crabbe and Goyle snickered and agreed. Ron swivelled around and pointed his wand at the first year Slytherins with a red face, looking pretty angry.

"No one asked you. Now get going" Ron attempted to sound intimidating with his wand still pointed directly at them. Poppy had her own wand in hand and was ready to send out some paralysing spells if she had to. Her ginger friend hadn't noticed that the three Slytherin boys also had their wands in hand.

Draco Malfoy appeared only amused and superior, "Oh and what are you going to do about it _Weasel_ " He snickered and edged her friend on. Poppy snorted at the pathetic insult he used.

Ron, wand still up and arm trembling, he opened his mouth to speak back but at that moment Draco Malfoy shot forward much like his House's animal.

Poppy didn't even let one spell come out of Draco's mouth before she flicked her wand and muttered under her breath, " _Asinus Retro"_

A pink shot of light came swiftly from her wand and directly hit the young pureblood. Immediately Draco Malfoy shifted and the lower half of his body transformed into something like a centaur, only shorter and more goat like. Malfoy stumbled and fell to the ground, making loud donkey noises.

Ron let his arm drop and turned to look at her incredulously and then turned back to Malfoy. The part Wizard part animal was flailing around and Crabbe and Goyle, desperately trying to help him and shouting at themselves.

Crabbe straightened up and then pulled his wand out, " _Inc-"_ He began but couldn't finish when Poppy shot out her wand faster, " _Rubrum Capillus"_ Poppy hissed.

Crabbe's hair turned bright red – more so than Ron's and grew long, long past his shoulders and down to his bottom. It was quite beautiful actually. She thought with an amused smile.

The spells weren't malicious in any way but the young boy was freaked out. Ron Weasley was now doubled over in laughter at the group with Goyle desperately trying to help his two friends.

Noises down the corridor altered her to people swiftly moving in. She waited until they approached.

" _What_ is going on here?" Professor McGonagall's voice rang out. Poppy turned around to see a group of Professors closing in on them. Her eyebrows rose, they must have come from a staff meeting.

The Head of Gryffindor came charging forward with a furious face while Professor Sprout came up to her side with a frown. Filius Flitwick looked surprised as he assessed the scene. Severus Snape was perhaps the most furious looking as he stormed towards his first years and began waving his wand in a diagnostic manner. It did not look good.

Dumbledore stood at the back of the small grouping of Professors.

"Well, will one of you like to tell me what happened" McGonagall's eyes pierced right into Ron and her. Her friends face had turned a deathly pale and he both looked shocked and worried.

Immediately Draco Malfoy spoke up, apparently able to speak now thanks to Snape even though his bottom half was still transfigurated, "We were on our way to the Common Room when  _Weasley_ just came out of nowhere and attacked us!" His voice was high and indignant. Immediately, Crabbe and Goyle started to agree.

Poppy was not amused. Ron immediately started protesting desperately, not making much sense.

Snape stood back up with a snarl on his face, " _Quiet_ you imbecile. Just how do you suggest this happened then? You're caught red handed, don't you lie to me-" He started advancing towards an increasingly shrinking back Ron.

"I did it" Poppy spoke up for the first time. Everyone in the corridor turned to look at her in surprise.

McGonagall looked especially startled as she looked at the first year girl with wide eyes, "You did this to Mr Malfoy and Mr Crabbe?" She asked, her voice incredulous.

Poppy nodded her head with a smile. Ron turned to look at her wide a surprised face but thankful eyes.

" _Why you little-"_ Snape's voice hissed and immediately McGonagall turned to him to silence him with a look.

"Severus, let me deal with my own House while you deal with yours" She snapped and then turned back towards Poppy, still furious. Her demeanour would perhaps have been quite intimidating if she didn't know the woman would never really hurt her.

"Care to explain why you would viciously attack fellow first years, Miss Stark?" Her questions seemed more rhetorical and angry than anything.

The trio of Slytherins immediately started giving suggestions, Goyle even said 'she's out to get us, she was trying to kill us'

Poppy tried not to snort and turned to the Transfiguration Professor calmly, "Well they were trying to attack Ron here, Professor. Me and Ron were exploring the castle when the boys found us and starting calling Ron names and trying to provoke a fight. Ron got quite mad and pulled his wand us and warned him to go. Malfoy was about to hex him so I hit him first. Then Crabbe was about to cast another spell so I hit him too" She explained rationally.

The whole corridor of professors was looking at her strangely as if confused by her behaviour. The Slytherins began immediately protesting and declaring their innocence.

Snape scoffed loudly and drifted over to her with dark eyes glaring, "Oh and we are just supposed to  _believe_ your story? Where is the evidence of their spells then? No doubt you and Mr Weasley thought it would be quite  _funny._  You thought you could get away with-" He attempted to degrade her but Poppy wouldn't stand down.

She looked directly into his eyes and raised an eyebrow, "Well you could check our wands, if you like Professor. Or get some Veritaserum. Or ask the Portrait over there for what he saw" She pointed to a portrait of a man that was hiding behind something in his frame. The Professor's all turned to look.

Professor Sprout nodded to McGonagall, "I shall see what he has to say" and wandered off

McGonagall nodded and continued eyeing the striped haired girl suspiciously, "If this is true Miss Stark, why would you not simply stun the boys if this was all in self-defence" She frowned and watched her closely over her glasses.

Poppy shrugged her shoulders, "Because we haven't learned to stun in Defense yet? Because I only knew those two spells because you recommended reading on partial human-animal transfiguration and Professor Flitwick was telling us all about a hair growing charm last week" She explained and continued, "But mostly I did it because they were trying to humiliate Ron and they've been picking on him since the beginning of the year and been quite nasty. I wanted to give them a taste of their own medicine so to speak" She smiled then.

Everyone just stared at her, "What? I don't like bullies" She stated to everyone.

McGonagall was quietly considering her and seeming more surprised than angry at this point "You do realise you just admitted to attempting trans-species Transfiguration after I gave an hour long lecture in why it was so  _dangerous"_ The woman was now glaring at her in exasperation.

She nodded and said, "But he was being such as Ass Professor" Her face was puzzled and gave a significant look to her head of House. The girl then looked towards Draco Malfoy that upper half was human and lower was still half part donkey.

Flitwick snorted and stifled a smile.

McGonagall's lips thinned but she  _swore_ that she saw the strict woman express a little bit of amusement for a moment.

"Very well, I am afraid I will have to take ten House points and give you detention for the next week" She explained.

Poppy nodded calmly.

Professor Sprout then appeared and explained the same story that Poppy had told. The Slytherins now glaring at her in hatred but received the same punishment as she.

Poppy served her detentions and took her admonishment like a champ. From that moment Ron hero worshipped the grown she walked on – for a few days at least – and was sure to tell everyone about how she owned the Slytherins.

The Weasley twins, in particular, were impressed and many upper years congratulated her. Her bond with Ron only grew from there and she was glad that she grew closer to her freckled friend.

Since then, Ron always eagerly followed her whenever she wanted to explore the castle.


	6. Chapter 6

Poppy settled into a familiar and welcoming routine during her first year at Hogwarts. She would wake at five am and go for a run in the Forbidden Forest to clear her mind of its usual nightmares. She was very fortunate that her animagus abilities had an optional coat of invisibility. She would then shower before the rest of the girls awoke and would religiously spend time on her appearance. It was nothing too elaborate but she always made certain her uniform was perfectly pressed and shoes shined. Her hair would be fixed properly and her face clear and bright, displaying her supposed youthful innocence in the best light. If she appeared weak then it would make her opponents underestimate her.  _No one_  could know what was really going on inside of her. No one could know how damaged and ugly she was. If she looked good on the outside, no one would question the inside.

Poppy would then go to breakfast and chatter with her friends while making sure to be as impulsive and carefree as she wanted. Then she would attend classes where she would pay the barest amount of attention though she sometimes practised her wordless magic if she was bored and other times – such as during Binns' class – furthered her meditation. It helped with her brief bouts of panic, creeping thoughts of worry and clinging apathy.

She would spend her free time in the common room with Ron and Harry or Hermione when she wasn't studying. Each of them had their own pastime. Harry played Quidditch, Hermione would study and Ron... well he would catch up on extra sleep. Poppy would usually go to bed early in order to keep up appearances to McGonagall to appease her 'medical condition' but actually read for a couple hours at whatever stroked her fancy. Her Head of House usually granted her a few days absence every few weeks when Poppy would become overwhelmed and needed to isolate herself.

Poppy would then spend an hour meditating as a hope to keep nightmares away and to calm her mind and body before getting a deep and wonderful four hours of sleep. Five if she was feeling especially tired. The young girl functioned on very little sleep thanks for her papa.

The only hiccups in her life were Professor Snape and this adventure with the Philosophers stone.

If she was being honest, Poppy didn't care. She did not care that Albus Dumbledore was stupid enough to hide something so valuable in a school of impressionable children. The whole situation was very uninteresting to her. It was not her concern nor her responsibility. It was Albus Dumbledores.

Yet she still followed her persistent friends and aided them as much as she could. Which was very little, to her own disgust. Poppy could duel but protecting her friends from their own need to meddle in dangerous affairs was very difficult. Especially as Harry had been targeted that year and his determination to find out who made it harder to keep him safe. Poppy did not regret one bit setting fire to the Quidditch stands on Harry's first ever match.

After all was said and done - and Poppy had a minor mental breakdown in worry for her friends - Albus Dumbledore revealed that he had suspicions of Quirrell and it only made her angry at the man. Why did he not sort out his  _own_ mess then? Harry spent a few nights in the hospital wing because of that fool. She slept on the floor beside his bed in her animagus form completely invisible, feeling ashamed as she was unable to protect him. She wanted to make sure he was safe.

The end of the year exams were pathetic and she decided to perform at a mediocre level to avoid arousing suspicion. When they finally completed their first year and the time came for them all to leave, it was painful. Her friends had become a part of her and leaving them seemed unquestionable.

The last day of the year, Poppy and her three friends were all smiles and giddiness at winning the House cup even though it was only a result of their misadventure with the stone. They ran through the halls with smiles on their faces that slowly faded as they collected their trunks and made it onto the train.

The four first years sat quietly on the Express in sadness and in silence.

"I can't believe our first years over, went by quickly didn't it?" Ron sighed, the most upbeat of all of them.

Hermione nodded, "It certainly did. It wasn't as productive as I hoped it would be but I still managed to do alright" She said seriously.

Ron's eye widened and he looked to both me and Harry incredulously, "Done alright? You were top of our bloody year, that's a bit better than alright I'd say" He breathed with wide eyes and then looked at us, "Honestly? Alright" he repeated with a head shake.

Hermione just huffed and then looked towards Poppy, "You did better than I expected. Next year if you really apply yourself then you could get better results"

The animagus girl merely raised her eyebrows and tilted her head to the side, "Pardon? How could I do better? How do you even know how I did?" Poppy frowned.

Hermione's eyes bulged, "You didn't even check your results!" She gasped as if it was a great scandal.

Poppy cringed at the slight wail in her voice, "No no, I did. Got the parchment from McGonagall. I did fine" She placated her bossy friend who's bushy hair seemed wilder than usual in her agitation.

"No. Did you not look for your place in the top ten grades of the year? It's posted outside the Great Hall" Hermione was extremely irritated as she basically bit the words out.

Poppy just stared at the girl impassively, "Obviously not" She droned.

Hermione huffed again deeper and turned to the two boys, "You two checked, didn't you?" seeming to dare them to refuse.

Ron was wide eyed, "Bloody hell, don't drag me into this" He gasped incredulously.

Harry looked sheepish, "We weren't on the list, were we?" The bespeckled boy asked tentatively.

Hermione shook her head with a frown, "Well no-but-"

Ron cut her off, "-No! Why are you pitching a fit then? Honestly, girls mate" He turned to Harry. The boy-who-lived was trying to fight off a smile.

Hermione groaned again loudly, "If you would just listen to me, I was  _trying_ to say that Poppy made the list" Her words rushed out of her mouth desperately.

The orphan girl merely blinked in surprise. Did she really? That is not at  _all_ what she was going for. She frowned. Poppy wanted to remain firmly average. Happily normal.

Ron smiled at her, "That's great Poppy! Well done, always knew you were proper smart, always reading and that" He congratulated with a happy face. Poppy was  _very_ amused and pleased at Ron's approval.

Harry smiled at her also and said, "Wow, that's great Poppy, congratulations. Where was she on the list Hermione?" The dark haired boy turned to her.

Hermione was now the one frowning but did answer, "She was number ten" She sniffed then looked away out of the window.

Ron was still quite pleased, unable notice Hermione's mounting anger even if Harry's eyes did dart to her worriedly, "Good for you Poppy" Ron cheered.

Hermione's patience snapped, "Honestly Ronald, you didn't congratulate  _me_ for getting the top place. No one went on about it"

Ron just looked completely bewildered, " _You_ went on about it. How did you want to  _keep_  talking about it?"

Hermione's face went red and hair cackled in anger, "Yes but you didn't even congratulate me" She snapped back.

The bickering between Ron and Hermione was nothing new, though their ability to remain friends after was quite remarkable.

Poppy turned to Harry to simply roll her eyes. He smiled back. Her friends were strange and sometimes annoying but she wouldn't change them for the world. They accepted her after all.

* * *

The summer between first and second year was the worst summer Poppy ever had.

She was essentially homeless but now knew what it was like to live a carefree and comfortable life. She was fortunate that she didn't have a magical trace so was able to use her magic to make her life easier.

Such as by being able to;  _Scourgify_  her clothes when they started the smell,  _Augmenti_  herself clean in some sort of semblance of a shower, Shrink her belongings and trunk so they fit neatly in her jeans pocket.

Around three weeks in, Poppy got frustrated running around in her invisible animagus form and sleeping in the cold. She took risky measures and broke into muggles houses when they were away. It was summer so more often than not, families were packing away and flying somewhere warmer.

Poppy shamelessly let herself in and lived in their houses until she could think of a more permanent solution. How could she make money? She couldn't get a job yet as she was too young. She would  _definitely_ not be selling herself like other homeless children did. The young witch had no shame in stealing, however, which is exactly what she did. Mostly to drunks and awful people lurking in Knockturn Alley. She needed the galleons to buy next years textbooks and clothes after all.

The girl was also very worried her papa would find her without the protection of Hogwarts. She did run away without a goodbye and did not know if he would be looking for her. Probably, he spent a lot of time and effort into her and would be furious. Although she didn't much like living in her animal form she did in fear of being found by her papa or even Muggle authorities.

The young Orphan didn't even notice her birthday passing and when her Hogwarts letter finally came she almost wept with relief.

That summer was also particularly awful as Harry hasn't replied to her letters. She was sick with worry and berated herself constantly for not getting an address so she could check in on him. She would  _not_ be making that mistake next year.

It was with both hope and desperate longing when she finally left for Hogwarts to start her second year.


	7. Chapter 7

Poppy's second year at Hogwarts began as a disaster. The animagus was frantic that Ron and Harry did not show up on the Express. After Harry not replying to her letters and now  _Ron_ disappearing, she had a brief episode of sheer panic on the train. For the entire journey, she wept and hyperventilated in Hermione's arms swearing and blaming herself for not protecting them. Her fellow Gryffindor promised her they would be at the welcoming feast.

They weren't.

Poppy didn't sleep her first night of second year and spent all night rocking back and forth imagining all the ways in which they were dead. She thought her life was crumbling all around her and slept in Hermione's bed, clutching the girl desperately and breathing shakily as sleep would not come.

The only reason she moved that day was because her bushy haired friend that forced her to dress, get ready and leave the dorm.

When they reached the common room, Poppy gasped seeing her boys safe and waiting for the girls. The animagus proceeded to then berate the boys in a manner that would make both McGonagall and Hermione proud. In fact, Hermoine sent a lovely stinging hex to both of boys for the pain Poppy was put through.

Poppy loved that swot.

That breakfast she clung to both Harry and Ron desperately, still not knowing the story or caring at the moment. If people gave her funny looks for her pale face, wide eyes and almost desperate expression then she didn't care either.

Her friends were safe.

It was only later that night that she discovered that they were  _not_ safe. Or Harry wasn't anyway. A house elf warned him his life was in danger. What family did this elf belong to? What was going on? It was all very suspicious. Either way, Poppy would  _not_ be letting  _anyone_ hurt her friends.

The striped haired girl clung to her friends the first week of second year like Devils snare. Harry was very understanding and simply indulged her as she cuddled into his arm, draped over him in the common room or grabbed his hand. Ron was not as tolerant and eventually shoved her off, though Poppy mostly just kept the ginger boy in her eyesight.

One early morning the foursome left their Transfiguration classroom when a voice brought them to an abrupt halt just outside the doorway, "Ah Harry, my boy, how are you this morning?" A man's voice reached her ears. Poppy didn't recognise it and immediately turned around to frown.

The man that spoke was conventionally handsome with blond wavy hair. He was dressed in Wizarding finery in ostentatious gold and emerald colours that would look more suitable at a ball or formal event. He was smiling charmingly though this was all a mask Poppy could clearly see. His teeth were blindingly white and his hair charmed and coiffed to perfection. It was all an elaborate charade that did not impress the hardened girl one bit.

Harry looked sheepish and uncomfortable as he replied, "Sorry sir, I was just on my way to class" He mumbled. Ron grumbled and crossed his arms over his chest moodily. Hermione smiled and looked up at the man with big brown sparkling eyes that were excited and giddy. What in Merlin's beard? Who was this man?

All of the other second years had left by this point leaving only Harry, herself, Ron and Hermione standing awkwardly as the man smiled at her messy haired friend with eyes that gleamed hungrily. Poppy stood beside Harry closely with an impassive expression and wand at the ready.

McGonagall then appeared in the doorway to her classroom frowning at those clustered in front of her.

The Head of Gryffindor House cleared her throat, "Is there a particular reason you four are all loitering in the hallways when you should be on the way to your next class?" She pointedly asked the four of them, peering over her glasses disapprovingly.

The wavy haired man then cleared his throat and leant back pompously with a small grin, "Forgive me, Professor McGonagall, I was just talking to young Harry here" He continued smiling, obnoxiously in Poppy's opinion and she immediately stepped in when the man tried to put his arm around Harry's shoulder.

"Excuse me, I don't believe we've met" Poppy spoke up dryly and looked at the man expectantly. Lockheart turned as if surprised by her presence and he did not even notice her standing right beside the boy he was fawning over.

He smiled indulgently at her and flipped his hair to the side. Hermione sighed dreamily, "Gilderoy Lockheart, my dear, your new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor" He boasted loudly and flipped his hair again. Poppy was startled. She paused noticeably and her eyes widened in shock. The man had an air of arrogance that appeared as if he was gracing Hogwarts with his divine presence.

She turned to look at Professor McGonagall who's patience seemed to be wearing dangerously thin. Her lips were tight and face unamused. Poppy looked directly at Lockheart and said, "Your joking" She deadpanned.

The man looked surprised for a moment and then laughed as if it was all some big joke. Poppy turned back to look at her Transfiguration Professor, "This is all some elaborate prank, isn't it?" She asked seriously and a little hopefully to the older woman. Hermione jabbed her harshly in the back and Ron let out a snort of amusement.

They were  _not_ joking!

The man was smiling at her in a condescending and indulgent way that was making her itch for her wand, "My dear, it is most unfortunate that you truly do not know whom I am, it is understandable, you are so young yet and you have not have had the pleasure of your first Defense class I'm afraid"

Poppy's jaw dropped. The man could not be so stupid, could he? Did he think boasting like this was subtle and would make people admire him? Humbragging. That is  _exactly_ what he was doing.

The man then pulled a book from inside of his elaborate robes and handed it to her with a flourish. Poppy peered down at the book that showed a massive picture of the man before her beaming as fireworks went off in the background.

She absently flipped the book to read the back.

Poppy whipped her head to look at the man after reading the first couple sentences, "This says you used a spell to turn a  _werewolf back into human._ What! that's-that's just _-dangerously_  insane! If you were going to just make stuff up then you could at least do something more believable!" She exclaimed with a puff of air, wondering how on earth anyone would publish such nonsense. It was a book comprised of a grown man telling tall tales and grossly over exaggerating his accomplishment like a five-year-old child.

Hermione grabbed roughly by the back of her arm and hissed in her ear. The man stood back in shock and McGonagall's lips twitched as she shifted.

"Enough Miss Stark, you four had best be getting to class" The head of her House told her quite calmly.

"-Get back to my... Professor this is madness! This says he took on a banshee single handily as well as a group of Trolls" Poppy's eyed were bulging wide at the ridiculousness of the entire situation.

Poppy looked frantically around her, baffled as to why no one else thought this was utter madness. Albus Dumbledore  _hired_  this man?!

"Poppy come on, we need to get going" Harry whispered in her ear, though his voice was shaky as if he was trying to hold back laughter.

"What" She yelped, still looking around for some sort of support. McGonagall was trying to hide a smile, Hermione looked thunderous with her hair cackling madly and Ron was sniggering.

" _Come on_ " Harry emphasised and then dragged her to Charms class.

Hermione didn't speak to her for a week.

* * *

Her first few months of second year were unremarkable. The orphan girl kept an eye out for the 'danger' Harry was in and found nothing. The most interesting development was during Duelling club when they found out Harry was a Parselmouth.

The descendants of Slytherin were Parselmouth. She explained this to Harry and began researching dark scars, dark magic and the killing curse furiously by sneaking into the forbidden section of the library in worry of her friend. Most of the information she already knew. How could Harry gain this completely unique ability passed only through blood from surviving a killing curse? It made no sense. His scar  _wasn't_  a dark scar. That much was evident. What on earth was it?

Poppy continued practising her magic by the forbidden forest or black lake where no one would find her. It was a quiet Sunday night at the end of September when Poppy made her way down to the lake alone. Most of the students and staff would be at dinner so she didn't need to worry about anyone seeing her.

Closing her eyes, Poppy concentrated and took a deep breath of the cool and damp air. A medium sized rock sat at the bed on the river. She focused on it and pointed her wand.

' _Winggardium Levisa'_ She said lazily in her mind. Immediately the rock lifted easily into the air and floated. The young girl was improving at casting wordless magic.

_'lepus mutatio'_  Poppy waved her wand and Transfigured the rock into a rabbit. Her wordless magic had  _definitely_  improved. It was almost second nature to her.

She believed it was time to begin wandless magic.

Poppy paused her wand movements as she heard figures approaching her from behind. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath to identify their scents.  _Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle._ She kept her back to them but remained alert in the event they attempted to curse her while her back was turned.

"Out all alone, Stark? Dangerous creatures lurk here at night you know, hopefully, you'll get eaten" Malfoy's smug and amused voice spoke out from behind her.

Poppy turned slowly to look at the Malfoy heir surrounded by his two other pureblood 'friends'. The pathetic boy really wasn't worth her time. She regarded him coolly for a moment before turning her back to him again.

"Thanks for the concern Malfoy but I'm sure I'll be fine" Poppy's voice was both dismissive and definitely amused. A creature attack her? Right. For some reason, magical creatures always were courteous and accepting of her.

Poppy heard the boy hiss out an angry breath and march closer to her threateningly. The Orphan girl turned around again swiftly and saw his wand directed right at her nose. Draco Malfoy's face was twisted into an ugly snarl.

"How dare you turn your back to me, filthy little Mudblood" He spat.

Poppy bit her lip anxiously, eyeing the wand. She felt her heart rate increase and adrenaline pump through her. The spoiled boy was only a  _second_ year so it was doubtful he could do much damage. Though he was a pureblood. And his father a Death Eater. He could know a host of dark spells. Poppy was quite aware what could go wrong. It was all her fault for not being more cautious.

Her wand was clutched in her hand tightly and she was hyper focused on the boy in front of her, intent to not make another mistake. The girl didn't even realise she was so tense that she bit her lip too hard.

Draco Malfoy jerked back from her with an expression of pure disgust, "Keep your filthy blood away from me"

Poppy lifted her left hand up to her lip to see her fingers stained crimson with blood. The girl got a devious thought then. She really shouldn't... The animagus smirked at the pureblood in front of her and held out her bloody digit, "It doesn't look dirty to me... want to see?" Her voice was sweetly innocent as held her hand out for him to inspect.

Draco Malfoy's eyes widened and he stepped back further, "Keep your dirty blood away from me" His voice was definitely less confident.

Poppy could help it. She really couldn't. Anyone in her situation would have probably done the same thing. The striped haired girl sprung forward suddenly, like a snake, grabbing Draco Malfoy by the shoulders and smashed her lips against his.

The Slytherin boy jerked heavily in her arms as she rubbed her mouth all over the boys own lips and forcing it into his mouth. After a few moments, she was finally ripped away with the two other spectator Slytherin boys and Draco Malfoy was pale and shaking with wide eyes with red lips. No, he looked a little green actually.

Poppy snickered. The two boys stared in terror and Malfoy was now whimpering and frantically wiping his mouth on his sleeve and spitting.

"How was it, taste dirty?" She asked dryly, immediately the boys whipped their head around to her and then it seemed to register how near she was as they bolted away from her in a panic.

She laughed outright then as they got further and further away. Poppy couldn't resist shouting one last time before they were out of view, "That was great! We should do it again sometime!"

The striped hair animagus second year dropped to the ground in laughter.

* * *

Potions class was something of a trial in patience for Poppy where she worked on controlling her emotions. Severus Snape was a very unpleasant man and made life as difficult as possible for herself and Harry. The animagus didn't let it bother her as she saw the man as emotionally weak and allowed himself to be miserable but it bothered Harry. Her friend was starting to become angry and bitter about his treatment and if it bothered Harry, well, then she would need to do something about that. Wouldn't she?

Harry and Poppy were working quietly on a Potion together when her friend absently ruffled his hair, "Enough Mr Potter" Snape barked. "No amount of grooming will tame that birds nest atop your head. Two points from Gryffindor for your pathetic vanity" The Potions Professor sneered at the boy-who-lived. The Slytherins in the Potions room all snickered and smirked at her friend.

Poppy slowed her stirring of the Potion and when she had finished, looked up to see Severus Snape smirking with dark amusement. Harry had his head ducked down and face was flushed.

Poppy let out a loud scoff and looked directly into the dark eyes of the former Death Eater, "I can't believe  _you_ just commented on the state of someones hair. You know you can't take House points away because Harry's touched his hair. Maybe you would too-if you actually  _washed_ it" Poppy now smirked at the man.

His face changed colour – not quite red but more of a blotchy pink – and twisted into something very unattractive, "You should try it sometime" She winked cheekily.

Poppy was given two weeks worth of detentions but she didn't care.

Harry had lifted his head and laughed.

* * *

Mid way through October Poppy entered the Great Hall late for dinner. She had been down visiting Hagrid but knew she had to grab some food before her detention tonight. The striped haired girl entered the side door of the Hall – the one usually used by Professors - instead of the main entrance in an attempt to save some time.

She walked jauntily by the Professor's table and heard Lockhearts loud and honeyed voice drifting over her. Poppy looked over. Poor Professor's must lose their appetite.

"- _Anyway"_ Lockheart laughed, "I managed to talk down those vicious Vampires- only after defeating their leader of course" He send a wink towards Professor Sprout who immediately looked away in disgust.

Poppy stopped at the table and bend backwards in an arrogant gesture and grinned pompously, "Right you did, my good man" She stepped forward and spoke with an inflection that sounded uncanningly like Lockheart, "Just this morning swimming in the black lake I had to fight off those  _vicious_ Merfolk! They were jealous, you see, of my enchanting beauty and wonderful voice, no mere mermaid could compare" Poppy flailed her arms and grinned again, showing off lots of teeth.

By this point she was drawing the attention of quite a few people. Poppy then slapped her leg as if in rememerance, "But all of that was before breakfast, of course, on my way to class several dementors appeared out of thin air and I had to battle to them to the death. My patronus was so powerful that they burned from the inside out-" She gasped and grabbed her heart dramatically.

Lockheart, for the first time ever, was not smiling pompously. He was glaring with an unhappy face that was frozen into something that he was trying to appear amused and non-chalant. It was not working.

Professor McGongall cut in, " _Miss Stark_ what nonsense are you on about? Are you quite finished" Her voice was not amused, though several Professors around her with sniggering to themselves and hiding smiles.

Poppy shook her head with another bright grin, "Not quite, I haven't reached the part where I mastered Animagi transformation or learned to fly without a broom. Oh and I simply must tell you about the galleons that I pulled from my arse the other day-"

"Ten points from Gryffindor for your foul language. You will go sit down and stop making a specticle of yourself or you will have a weeks worth of detentions" McGongall glared at her in warning.

Poppy deflated from her arrogant pose and sighed looking deeply contrire, "I'm sorry Professor, I thought you were playing a game. See who could make up the most nonsense" She grinned then, more mischievously than before.

Poppy winked and moved forward to nick some roast potatoes from Lockhearts plate. Like the pathetic man could do anything about it.

McGongall looked horrified and enraged by her complete disrespect so she held up her hands in defense with a sheepish smile, still chewing her food. Her Head of House was about to open her mouth when Poppy interjected.

"-I'm sorry, I know, I will graciously concede defeat this time around. I know when I've been beaten. Didn't even come close, I'm afraid" She continued smiling. The girl then cheekily reached over for a slice of grilled chicken from the foolish man's plate.

Poppy made a sound of intense enjoyment and spoke through a mouth full of food, "Mm the house elfs really outdone themselves tonight" She commented idly. Lockheart had lifted his plate and snatched it away from her prying hands by this point.

"Detention tonight and for the next week for your complete disrespect of a staff member and inapropriate behaviour" McGongall breathed angrily. Though Poppy was observing the woman closely and could have  _swore_ the woman held a little amusement in her eyes.

Poppy sighed heavily and backed off then towards the Gryffindor table. On the way she passed Albus Dumbledore and spoke to him as she passed, he was watching her with amusement glittering in his bright blue eyes, she gave him a pointed look "Just so you know, I've lost a lot of respect towards you for hiring that man" She said quietly, though still loud enough for the other staff members to hear.

" _Two weeks worth of detention. Starting tonight"_ McGongall snapped loudly as she continued walking. Poppy's back was to the Professor so she simply lifted her hand in acknowledgement and called back loudly so she could hear,

"Sorry Minnie, I've got a date with Snape every night for the rest of the week but I'll see you on Monday"

Poppy finally reached her friends, seeing Hermione's white and thunderous face, Ron's incredulous face and Harry's amused but exasperated face.

She merely grinned then began eating her dinner.

* * *

The night of Halloween, four second year Gryffindors bolted down the corridor as fast as their feet would take them. What had just happened? What had petrified Mrs Norris. More importantly, who wrote,  _'The Chambers of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the heir beware'_ in humam blood.

These thoughts were swirling around each of their brains as they finally reached the common room. It was thankfully empty as everyone was still at the scene of the attack most likely.

"It's just strange" Hermione exhaled and then flopped down in front of the quietly flickering fire place.

"What is?" Harry asked quietly and moved to sit on the sofa. Poppy sat down beside him.

"It's just-you hear a voice that only you can hear and then Mrs Norris turns up petrified, it's just strange" Hermione finished with a contemplative frown towards Harry.

Ron looked still startled and dismayed. Harry furrowed his brows, "do you think I should have told them? Dumbledore and the others?" He asked worriedly.

"No-"

"-Are you mad?!"

Both Poppy and Ron spoke simultaneously.

The striped haired girl sent a stern look towards Harry. Hermione continued speaking, "Even in the Wizarding World, hearing voices isn't a good sign" Her voice was tight and comercerned.

Harry looked dejected and Poppy moved to give him a hug. The boy-who-lived merely sighed in response, pat her arm and then retired for the night, dragging his feet up the stairs.

Poppy sat with Hermione as the two boys walked up to their dormitories for the night.

"Do you have any books on Hogwarts history upstairs?" Poppy questioned as the common room became flooded with people once more whispering and gossiping about what had transpired that night.

Hermione frowned and stood, "Of course"

Poppy nodded in response, "So do I, care to do a little research tonight?" She asked, sending a curious look to her friend.

Hermione smiled excitedly in response.

Poppy and Hermione only stayed up around two hours before the other girl begged off to get some sleep for classes the next day. That was fine with Poppy. The green eyed girl planned on sneaking out that night to see what clues she could find from the scene of the crime in her animagus form. People were already whispering about Harry being to blame and hearing strange voices? That was  _definitely_ worrying.

Shifting into four legs silently, Poppy made herself invisible and sped through the common room, through the walls and floated through the many Hogwarts corridors until she reached the place where they had found Mrs Norris.

Poppy immediately stopped and surveyed the place with her different eyes. She was lower to the ground of course and someone – probably Filch or the Professor's – had already cleaned the area. She let out a tiny exasperated growl.

Fortunately, the ground was no longer wet but the walls were not dripping in blood either. How irritating. If even a tinyest bit of blood was still there she could have scented and found the owner of the blood. She huffed and stalked closer to the wall, sniffing intently and scenting for anything.

Too many people had come and gone for her to identify.

Standing up on her back legs and paws against the wall, she sniffed long and hard for even the tinest trace of scent.

_Wait. There is was_.

Poppy breathed in and out liberally. The scent was small and barely there but she found it. The animagus did not recognise it and it was too little for her to remember if she bumped into the owner of the scent. It was young and... Spicy? Too common.

Letting out another frustrated growl she sped back to her dormetry in seconds fat, once again fading through walls.

Poppy would need to keep her eye out. Something wasn't right.

* * *

It was two weeks of randomly patrolling the hallways of Hogwarts castle that Poppy  _finally_ caught an unusual scent. An unusual  _creature_ scent. Only it wasn't present and did not leave a trail. It was almost like the walls had been washed with it's scent and even more frustrating yet, she could not idnetify the odor.

Poppy was no expert in magical creatures even though one could argue she  _was_ one. The girl had only encountered a few in her life and would remember their unique smell anywhere. It was the same with magical and muggle scents, magic had its own identifier and so did magical creatures.

The only thing she knew for certain was that it was large and covered a lot of surface area. It was not warm blooded or it would linger more. It positively  _reeked_ of dark magic that was sour and unpleasant to her nose. So much so, she would get sniffs of it during the day in class times making her sneeze and only frustrating her further.

The smell was unique... almost like an Runespoor or an Ashwinder...Wait. Was this some kind of snake creature? It would explain the noises Harry was hearing.

This revelation came to her in the middle of dinner one night and she immediately shuddered then bolted out of the Great Hall to research in the library.

Poppy didn't sleep that night. It didn't take long for her to find the creature that fit the profile and it only terrified her to the point of true insomnia. A  _Basilisk._ A creature that could kill you by making eye contact. Poison that could kill you in minutes. It could grow massive in size and live for thousands of years. How could she save her friends from this? What did the bloody house elf have to do with it? How was Mrs Norris only petrified and not killed? How was this creature travelling through the school unnoticed?!

Poppy needed to tell Harry.

Thus, she paced the common room before breakfast waiting for her messy haired friend to finally wake up so she could explain it to him. Many Gryffindors passed her and gave her odd looks but she simply ignored them, pacing in her pjamas.

"Poppy?" Harrys confused voice called out.

The girl's head snapped up, "Harry, I need to speak with you  _now"_ Her voice was tight and urgent. The bespeckled boy immediately grabbed her arm carefully and looked her up and down, emerald eyes so much like her own fixating on her in worry.

"Poppy, are you okay? What's wrong? You look awful" He whispered and continued looking for signs of injury or the like.

The striped haired girl checked for anyone lurking about and no one was close enough to listen. She leaned in to whisper, "I know what petrified Mrs Norris. I know what Slytherin's creature is" Her quiet voice confessed.

Harry immediately pulled back to look at her with wide eyes. He stared at her for a moment, waiting.

"It's a Basilisk" Her stranged voice choked out.

Harry hurried off to his first class that morning – Transfiguration – Poppy was fortunate that McGongall allowed her a few days off now and then for her 'condition'. Since she stayed ahead in her studies, her Head of House was quite understanding. Poppy had nightmares at least once a week, sometimes more, so catching up on sleep was always essential though she didn't always take days. Only a couple every few weeks. So her lack of presence that day would not be questioned.

Poppy was now in quite the predicament and sat all day nervously fidgeting in her bed, attempting to sleep.

But she couldn't. That was because Harry had to immediately rush off to class but only after Poppy made him promise not to tell Ron or Hermione. Harry was confused and wanted to know how she figured it out. She had to tell him, didn't she? He was her best friend. She had to tell him she was a bloody animagi! How could she not? It would be dishonest not to.

The only problem was his reaction. It wasn't normal for such a young girl able to master something so advanced. It wasn't normal for her anamagi form to be a magical creature and not an animal. Nothing about this situation was normal.

She prayed to Merlin everything would work out.

That night, around two in the morning, two second year Gyriffindors sneaked out of their beds to meet in the common room. The girl had been seated there for a few hours already; waiting. Waiting for something wonderful or awful to happen.

The boy yawned and crept down with a cloak clutched in his hands and immediately spotted the girl, hunched over on the sofa looking defeated.

He walked over slowly and sat down next to her.

"Whatever it is can't be that bad. Your still my friend no matter what" Harry promised her. Poppy's big green eyes opened and blinked up at him sadly and hopefully.

She took a deep breath, "Before I came to Hogwarts I was living with my papa, you know that right?" She bit her lip uncertainty. Harry nodded, face serious.

"Well, he was a  _very_ powerful wizard and had dark magic, I couldn't just run away from him. I needed to be certain he wouldn't-couldn't follow me. So, everyday for around two years I plotted a way to escape" She whispered, eyes continuously darting around the room hoping no one overheard.

Harry nodded with a confused frown on his face, listening closely, "At first, it wasn't to run away... but then as time when on it was my only hope" Abruptly Poppy stood up to stand before Harry with a shaky breath.

He watched her carefully.

"I-I'm a-" She cut off, uncharacteristically uncertain, "It's better if I showed you" She whispered.

Poppy then quickly shifted into her animagus form.

Harry's eyes widened and he leant back a little in his seat, gaze transfixed on her form that was now much lower to the ground. Poppy sat down on her hind legs to appear less intimidating and let out a small low pitched whine, her ears folding back into her head.

Harry was still staring in shock and awe his hand lifted forward hesitantly as if he wanted to touch her but then pulled back. She whined again and dipped her large canine head in a welcoming gesture.

The second year boy took this for the permission that he needed and gently stroked her head with his palm and touched her muzzle. Poppy's big green canine eyes closed, her tail twitching idly behind her. The anigmaus enjoyed the sensation of hands rubbing carefully through her pure white fur, gentle but firm. It felt wonderful. Before she knew it a strange rumbling – not unlike a purr – started from her chest.

At Harry's chuckle, she looked up again. He was smiling warmly at her, "Your a wolf" He stated, oddly calm.

Poppy then knew she had to demonstrate the extent of the strangeness. He probably thought she was an ordinary wolf – perhaps even part dog as she was a little on the small side. She backed off and Harry watched again, fascinated. She shifted her body so that all that remained was a wispy light creature version on the flesh and blood animal she was before.

Poppy looked much like a Patronus when she was like this. Harry's green eyes sparked in the scarce light and he gazed at her in complete awe as if she was the most precious work of art.

The wolf-creature darted around the room, in whispy light form, quick as lightning to demonstrate her abilities, in and out through the walls and Invisibility flickering on and off. Harry's eyes followed her closely and his mouth hung open.

Poppy finally landed back in front of Harry on the sofa and shifted back to human. The strange blue glowing lightness that reached every corner of the common room was immediately extinguished and Poppy felt uncomfortable in the dark again.

The second year girl looked up hesitantly. Harry's face was nothing but filled with marvel and happiness.

She decided to explain, "So in order to escape I became an animagus" She finished rather lamely after her spectacular show.

Harry opened his mouth to speak but she cut him off abruptly, "-But I don't know what I am" She hit out with in a frustrated tone, starting to pace back and forth in the common room, "I mean, animagi are magical folk who turn into  _animals_ I'm not an animal as you can see" She turned around to look helplessly at Harry who now looked concerned, "I am a magical creature. But I don't even know what  _kind._  Other magical creatures recognise me, Harry and I can recognise them. Even in witch form, I can tell. It's like a scent... and scents! Why can I still recognise scents as a human! Why is my hearing better and vision clearer and-and-"

Harry had stood up and enveloped her in a hug. She immediately sagged in his arms. Harry was not a physically affectionate sort. He definitely was not. Only with her.

He spoke quietly but tone held no room for arguments or objections, "I don't care what you are, your still and always will be my friend Poppy"

The second year animagus girl started to weep.

* * *

Poppy was not in a good mood. No, ever since telling Harry about the Basilisk and then tentatively informing the rest of their friends – withholding her animagus status - Harry has been dead set on  _finding the beast and taking care of it._

The entire idea was insane. His logic being that because he was the only known parcelmouth that he could do something. No. Poppy  _suggested_ quite strongly to give this information to Albus Dumbledore. He was the headmaster. Allow him to deal with it!

But no.  _Hermione_ and the rest of them were afraid if they found out how bad it was then the school would be shut down. That stopped Poppy for the moment, knowing she was homeless and didn't have anywhere to go. But  _really_ the Professors should at least deal with it. This was  _not their responsibility. People could die._

They were bloody second years!

It was in this frame of mind that Poppy sent jyxes and hex's to a couple of dummies she'd conjured at a small hidden area just before the forbidden forest. She has essentially mastered non-verbal magic and did not even think before sending various rapid spells at her targets.

Pausing to take a deep breath, she focused her mind and Occulmency shields. She calmed and focused her mind, tucking her wand away in her sleeve and holding out her hand. She could do wordless and wandless magic but not excellently and powerfully. Now was the time to practice.

' _Bombarda'_ she thought loudly and waved her hand.

The dummy exploded. Poppy smiled.

* * *

Her Second year was more eventful than first year and even more tedious dealing with that utter  _fool_ Lockheart. They were all extremely fortunate that children were only petrified and none killed. Poppy attacked and killed  _tons_ of arachnomantualla in attempt to keep Ron and Harry safe after they became desperate when Hermione was attacked.

Poppy also followed Harry and Ron into the chamber of secrets – unbeknownst to the ginger boy and the clueless defence Professor – in her wolf animagus form and invisible. Harry was the only one that knew and kept a steady grip in the pure white fur on her back as she kept an eye out for the basilisk.

It could not look into her eyes if it did not see them, she theoried.

Poppy attacked the giant snake and blinded it before she was thrown off violently. Fawkes then came to the rescue and Harry managed to kill the beast.

Everything turned out fine in the end, to her great relief.

Poppy couldn't believe how difficult it was to keep her friends alive.

* * *

On the train journey home that year, the foursome were huddled together, talking in quiet tones. Poppy was unashemedly latched onto Harry as he talked Quiddich with Ron.

Poppy rolled her eyes to Hermione over the boys heads. Trust them to return to talking about Quiddich after two of them almost  _died._

"Wood said that next year he will be starting training on the second day of term, can you believe it, Quiddich mad he is" Ron exclaimed as he ruffled around in his bag for something.

Harry laughed and Ron pulled his arm out, "There you are Scabbers" He smiled.

Poppy was now looking out the window when a strange scent hit her. She looked around the carriage with a frown wondering if someone had suddenly entered. No. The animagus look another deep breath. Why did she smell... a man? An older man?

Her eyes then reached the rat sleeping innocently on Ron's lap.

It was one of the moments when it seems like time is frozen as she watched the slumbering rat in a dark state of detachment. A rat... a rat... a rat...

_The man with the watery eyes smiled though it was slimy and greedy. Poppy was scared. She was in his arms. How did this strange man get into her bedroom? Why was he here? Poppy sniffed and tried to be brave, telling herself that she was a big girl now._

_Poppy's eyes connected with her Uncle. He was standing tall and poised staring helplessly at the pair in the doorway. Poppy tried to struggle and go to him but the man held on and his wand was pointed right at her throat. She wanted her uncle._

_Warm tears fell from her eyes._

" _Alright, I promise. Just give me Poppy" Uncle's voice was desperate and filled with worry. She wanted to hug him._

_The pudgy man at her side pushed her towards her uncle standing in the doorway to her room. She stumbled a little but uncle caught her._

" _I've got you Poppy. Your safe. Your safe" He whispered desperately at her. They hugged each other fiercely but only for a moment. Her uncle then stood, keeping his body angled in front of her in an odd way to keep the strange man with two large front teeth and twitching nose from view._

_He then turned around and nudged her out the room. The small family was quite relieved to get away when a large hiss came from behind them as soon as uncle had turned his back fully to the man._

"Avada Kadavdra _"_

_Poppy heard a thump and swivelled around to see a strange green light settle on her uncle, who was now lying on the ground motionless with his eyes open._

_She stared, completely uncomprehending._

_The man tried to approach and say something but she couldn't hear as her heart was ringing in her ears, still not knowning. She knelt on the ground and shook her uncle in panic._

_A loud 'pop' echo'd throughout her bedroom and a house elf appearec looking furious with large eyes glittering with madness, insanity and hate as it began attacking the strange man and destroying her room._

_The man tried to defend himself but he was startled and the sheer onslaught of the elf was too much. He began to shrink and Poppy watched with a strange sense of confusion as he turned into a rat._

_The rat ran forward, close to her. She watched it closely. It was fat and brown with beady eyes and a big fat worm like tail. It's little claws scuttled on the floor, though, right at the front, it had one toe that was noiseably missing._

_The elf blasted the floor as it got near to her, in attempt to kill it._

_Poppy screamed and ran. She didn't stop._

The memory hit her suddenly and her heart began to thunder in her ears. It couldn't be. It wasn't. She had seen many rats over the years. She was being ridiculous. But why did this sumblering fat rat smell so much like a man?

Poppy counted the toes on the rat. One...two...three...four...five...six...seven...eight...nine...nine...

Rage and fear became overwhleming for long moments.

"Hey Ron?" She asked quietly, gaze fixated on the rat.

Her ginger friend turned to look at her questioningly,

She smiled calmly, mask in place through her eyes were probably unusually bright and hard. "Can I borrow your rat this summer?"


	8. Chapter 8

The summer between her second and third year was the most taxing and stressful of her life. It happened as suddenly as a lightning bolt but now it seemed she had found her uncle's murder, disguised as Ron's pet. The disgusting and evil man that taken her only family away. She had him. Part of Poppy was maliciously pleased and another agitated and paranoid being in such close proximity.

Poppy had taken the  _rat_ and placed upon  _it_ a very powerful sleeping spell so  _it_ would not awaken. She then placed wards, imprisonment spells and mild curses around  _its_  cage so that it could not escape.

That summer, Poppy obliviated a Muggle man for accommodation. She gave him the idea to move to France for the next few months and then she lived in his small flat for free. The flat was just around the corner from Diagon Alley. Poppy began brewing and selling advanced Potions illegally for gold. It was lucky that she had learned how to brew Polyjuice that year and it inspired her as a way of making galleons. She would drink the Polyjuice twice a week and sell her Potions down Knockturn Alley. It was not an honest way of living but she couldn't exactly get a job now, could she? Who would hire an almost thirteen-year-old? She didn't have a choice nor did she particularly care.

It felt like she did not relax once that summer, her eyes constantly shifting towards the innocent looking cage and mediocre looking  _rat_. The animagus girl spent hours staring at the cage and imagining what she could do to him. He killed her uncle. She began to train and practice her spells almost obsessively in her fear. Although the  _rat_ was locked away - in another room and under many protective and borderline dark spells - she was afraid. It was like seeing a spider in the corner of your room and knowing it was there but you  _need to_  watch it constantly to know it was still in the same place and hasn't suddenly disappeared.

Poppy was afraid and felt both helpless and spiteful. This rat killed her uncle. Why did he kill him? This  _rat_ was also a Death Eater so that could not have because of her uncle's life choices. Was it in revenge? Poppy didn't know but she became increasingly desperate as the weeks wore on and she still hadn't done anything.

It was at the beginning of July that she finally plucked up the courage to do something. Poppy released him from his cage and turned him back human - though heavily bound to a chair with all kinds of enchantments to stop him shifting again. Poppy stared hard at the killer for a solid hour as he dangled limply, still unconscious. Small eyes. Watery mouth with large yellow bucked teeth poking out. Balding head. Fat and lumpy.

The murderer was pathetic. He was not the incarnation of all evil as she'd imagined but he looked weak, distasteful and worthless. She did not know if that made it easier or worse. It was another half hour of agitation where it felt like she had flobberworms wriggling under her skin and her breath came in pants until she finally awoke him,

" _Rennervate"_ Poppy whispered with a flick of her wand.

The man jerked in his seat and she took a sharp breath. Poppy sent him a bruising hex right on his knee cap, feeling dark satisfaction at the act. The rat gasped and sniffed the air frantically, much like his animagus part and beady eyes flickered all around the room when they finally landed on her. Poppy snarled and sent him a blistering hex on his neck. Painful looking pus filled sores appeared.

The murdering rat screamed. Poppy didn't enjoy the sound and she flinched away. She wanted to do this, didn't she? This man should pay for murdering her uncle.

The thing started to plead, "Please please don't-don't hurt me. I-I-I'll do anything. Sweet Poppy, your little Poppy aren't you? Ron's friend, Ron's such a good master-" The murderer sobbed and pleaded though also pulling on his bindings that only grew tighter and more bruising as  _it_  struggled.

Poppy felt fear squeeze the breath from her lungs, " _Don't you dare speak Ron's name"_ She snarled and moved forward threateningly, brandishing her wand, " _Illud e loco"_ She hissed and immediately the rats shoulder dislocated in its socket with a sickening crack. The rat shrieked and pleaded, mucus flowing freely down his face. Poppy's face was completely impassive as her papa had taught but on the inside, she felt... a little ill and hollow. Why didn't see feel good at making this man pay? Because it didn't feel good, it only felt like something inside of her was unsettled and ashamed.

Resolving to try a different method, she decided to try and penetrate his mind. Poppy was exceptionally well read when it came to the mind arts and had extensive experience in Occulemcy through her papa. Eventually when the rat made eye contact with her she whipped her wand out,

" _Legilimens_ _"_ She said forcefully.

Immediately Poppy was transported into his mind. It was a swirling mass of chaos that was more like a landscape filled with different colours - memories - completely disjointed. It was confusing and nauseating. She left his mind with a gasp. The rat was panting, sweating and whimpering when she left. She panted as well.

The second time she attempted it, the rat tried to fight back though she pushed through it. The first memory hit her.

_It was a rat scuttling through an alley, suddenly picked up with grubby and sticky hands. It flailed desperately before a soft voice cooed, "Your alright, little man, I'll take care of you" It was young and boy like. The rat slumped in the hands._

_"Oh my- Charlie put that down! Probably ridden with diseases" A woman's voice scolded._

_"No mum, I want to keep him, pleaaase" The boys voice pleaded cutely._

_A man chuckled, "Let him have it Molly, hopefully, it will stop him asking for a pet dragon" He said with amusement._

Poppy gasped as she retreated from the mind again. This went on for a few days. Poppy getting accustomed to entering his mind and looking around. She just wanted to know  _why_ he killed her uncle. She didn't want to know all of this  _useless_ information about the thing. His favourite sweet was liquorice wands. His name was  _Peter Pettigrew._ He was afraid of cats. It meant  _nothing to her._

Eventually, when she found the memory and reason for why he had killed her uncle, she threw up.

Poppy didn't return to him for days even though she really ought to have fed him. She did not sleep. She did not eat. She did not bathe. She sipped water and curled on the floor. She actually spent that time hyperventilating and mourning her uncle's death all over again. It was so tragic and devastating, though a small part of her was relieved that the rat didn't kill him because of  _her._ That would have destroyed Poppy, she knew.

The young girl finally returned and saw the man weakened and slumped in his chair. He looked even worse than when she had first turned him back human. More of his hair had fallen out. His skin was now a sickly yellow, pale from lack of proper nutrition. He was still fat though had lost weight noticeably enough that his skin sagged a little. He wheezed. One of his shoulders was limp. Down his neck was red blisters.

Guilt seized up inside of her. Who was she? If her uncle could see her now he would be ashamed. Is this what she was doing with the life he gave her? Poppy swallowed. She would kill him and stop his suffering. Yes. It was the only solution. It was justice.  _He deserved to die._

Poppy had never used the Killing Curse before. She'd seen her papa use it.  _Conviction, intent, desire to kill._ She told herself. Poppy knew all about it... She'd seen her uncle fall from it.

The striped haired teenagers focused face fell. Her uncle was  _murdered_  from it.

Suddenly uncertain, Poppy decided to take one last look into the rats mind. She waved her wand and he gasped as she looked inside,

_"Alright there Wormtail? That bird still got you in a tiff?" A handsome curly dark haired man threw his arm around a small beady eyed blond boy. They walked through the halls of Hogwarts, not having changed at all in the years to come._

_The two boys wore ties of crimson and gold._

_"Oi Padfoot, Peter wait up" Another boy shouted from down the corridor. Poppy now realised the young beady eyed and chubby boy was... the rat. The murderer. His crimson and gold tie glared at her. The boy that had shouted wore glasses and was tall with a black fringe of messy hair._ Harry.  _Only it wasn't. He was older and had a confident and cheeky grin that would never be on her best friends face._

_The Harry look alike caught up with the boys as they reached the Gryffindor common room. They entered and it was empty aside from another sandy haired boy and a red haired girl reading a textbook. They both looked up as the boys entered._

_The messy haired boy grinned and pushed forward, grinning at the girl, "Evans, lovely to see you again, you're looking simply_ ravishing  _this evening" He winked and when the girl lifted her head fully, Poppy jolted. Green eyes exactly like hers. Sweet face, very young but this was definitely Harry's mum. She recognised her from her photos. Which meant the boy was Harry's dad..._

_Harry's mum rolled her eyes and huffed, approaching the chubby boy with a sympathetic face, "Hey Peter, I heard what Mary said to you at dinner. Don't worry about it. I'm sure you'll find a girl that will like you for who you are" She smiled kindly._

_The boy blushed bright red though looked pleased, "T-thanks Lily" He muttered._

_The girl gave him a comforting smile and then left._

The memory made her fall to her knee's. She had seen that chubby boy before in Harry's parent's yearbook! He was  _always_ in them. That was... that was the rat? The man that killed her uncle? He was... he was friends with  _Harry's parents._

Poppy heaved violently on the floor, bile trickling down her chin.

He didn't look evil in the memory. He was a young, shy boy with great friends. What happened? He became a  _Death Eater._

Poppy remembered his crimson and gold tie. He was a Gryffindor. Like her. Poppy stood up shakily with a new sense of determination. She could  _not_ kill him. She wanted nothing to do with the Dark Arts. She wanted to be nothing like this rat. Only he wasn't a rat... was he? He was a person. A person that had a life, had hopes, dreams and  _friends._ He was friends with Harry's parents. His name was Peter.

Dear Merlin.

Feeling both at peace and a little disappointed, Poppy had made her decision with what to do with him.

* * *

By the time her birthday rolled around, the orphan was _more_ than ready to get rid of him. She still battled back and forth between getting revenge and justice. In the end, she knew she couldn't kill him. Poppy didn't want to be a murderer. It was a slippery slope and she didn't trust herself. She didn't want to be dark. His...  _Peters_ crimson tie flashing in her mind.

It was at the dawn on her birthday that Poppy gobbled down some Polyjuice, gathered a bound and unconscious Peter with a note stuck to his forehead. She side-along apparated with the rat. She was Polyjuiced herself to appear as an elderly man in case there were any witnesses. She was fortunate she had already learned to apparate though she usually just used her animagus form to travel.

She found herself just outside of Hogwarts wards and stared up at the large gate, suddenly unsure. Was this the right decision? To not seek revenge. Poppy didn't want to be someone her uncle disapproved of. She didn't want to be a killer. No matter how she tried to justify it, the man at her feet was exactly that.  _A man._ Not a rat.

Poppy took out her wand and waved it over the man's head one last time. She was securing the mental block she had made in his mind. It was not overly complicated but she had hidden several of his memories from prying eyes. It was not impossible for another legilimens to find but it would be difficult and that's all that mattered. It was unlikely that these memories would interest an observer as he had much more incriminating ones. Poppy wanted to hide his memories or her and her uncle away. She didn't Obliviate him because she wanted the man to know the full extent of his wretched crimes. Perhaps he would feel remorse when he was sent to Azbakan.

It was with a shaky breath and still feeling uncertain that she called out in a raspy voice, "Fawkes"

Immediately a flurry of flames appeared before her. Fawkes cawed out in question and stared at her, perched on Hogwarts gate with dark piercing eyes, flapping his magnificent wings. She let out a burst of light magic to show who she was without revealing herself.

The Pheonix settled down and then watched her expectantly.

"Go and get Albus Dumbledore. I have something for him" Her voice croaked.

The Pheonix let out a caw and immediately disappeared. Poppy's attention went to the man at her feet. Peter. He would get what he deserved. It may not be revenge but it was enough for her. She didn't want to end up like Peter himself. _A crimson and gold tie..._

Poppy shifted into her animagus form and slunk away to the shadows. She wanted to be absolutely certain that he was picked up.

Albus Dumbledore appeared and walked swiftly for a man his age, colourful robes billowing behind him towards the gate. His face was taught and serious, giving him a fierceness that he did not show in his career as a Headmaster. The kindness and playful expressions were all gone.

McGonagall walked behind him on one side with her wand in hand and brows furrowed while Snape slunk at his other side, eyes darting here and there.

As the gates swung open, they all saw the unconscious man and immediately the woman knelt down on the ground to inspect him for injuries. Poppy had quite obviously and prominently displayed his dark mark for all to see and immediately the Gryffindor head of House gasped and covered her mouth.

"Death Eater" Snape's voice drawled.

Albus Dumbledore picked up her note and read it quietly.

" _It can't be_ " Professor McGonagall gasped and then all eyes flew to her as she crouched over the man and from her position only she could see his face, "It can't be. It looks like but-" She fret, looking unusually emotional and frantic compared to her usually calm and composed manner.

"Minerva, who is it?" Dumbledore's voice was grave as he clutched the note in his hand.

"Oh my- it looks like- but it can't be" She said quietly and then turned the unconscious body over.

The man's face looked right up at them.

"Peter Pettigrew" Snape's voice was uncharacteristically soft.

Poppy then bolted from the area and heard Fawkes soft voice call out to her. They knew. That was enough. Albus Dumbledore would take it from there.

Dumbledore looked back down to the note in his hand. It read;

_'If you want to know who he is, look at his wrist._

_If you want to know the truth, look into his mind._

_Your welcome._

_PS – He is a rat animagus, be careful'_


	9. Chapter 9

Poppy's third year started out as quite unremarkable. She was delighted to see her friends again and happy to finally be old enough to qualify for Hogsmeade visits.

The only hiccup was Ron as he was very annoyed that she didn't return Scabbers. Poppy spent the train ride apologising over and over to her ginger friend, explaining that his rat had finally died of old age and gave him a small box of ashes over. It was deceptive of her but in the end, she didn't know how she could explain the truth to him. It would also be quite traumatising. Ron looked only marginally sad before Poppy presented him with a lovely miniature and excitable owl as a gift. It cheered him right up and he quickly forgot about his recently deceased 'pet'.  _If only he was really dead._

At the sorting feast, Poppy attached herself to Harry as usual but watched Albus Dumbledore curiously. The man looked older, not in years but in conscious. He stood giving his speech in a more tired and listless manner than the year before though it was barely noticeable to the eye. She wondered if this was because the rat she had sent him a month prior. The headmaster smiled and introduced the new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor; Dedalus Diggle.

Professor Diggle stood up with a smile and wave. He was a small man that had a top hat placed upon the table and smiled impishly towards the student body who clapped politely. Poppy was not impressed though did not dislike him.

The four third year Gryffindors caught up with tales of their summer, Ron showing off his new owl and telling everyone about his trip to Egypt. Poppy only listened half-heartedly as she watched Albus Dumbledore out of the corner of her eye.

She wondered what his game was. The orphan girl had been keeping an eye on the Daily Prophet and nothing had been published about a Death Eater being discovered. What was the old man up to? Perhaps it was idiotic of her to trust him and she should have left the rat on the ministry door step. Would Poppy need to take things into her own hands?

"What did you get up to this summer Poppy?" Ron asked kindly as he then filled his mouth up with potatoes. She smiled and started talking.

The next morning the headlines read,  _ **'MINISTRY FAILURE:**_ _DEATH EATER DISCOVERED YEARS AFTER BEING PRONOUNCED DEAD AND AWARDED ORDER OF MERLIN FIRST CLASS_ '

Poppy smiled into her porridge.

* * *

It was during Poppy's third year that she began taking her appearance more seriously and how attractive she looked. Before the beginning of term, Poppy bought a whole new wardrobe of both Muggle and Wizarding clothes. She had made quite a bit of gold from selling her illegal Potions and decided to do something practical with it.

Last year, Lockheart was an irritation. Though she had learned something very useful from him. Appearance counted for  _a lot._ More so than she had originally believed. Those that were attracted to the man seemed completely oblivious to his so many flaws. Including Hermione, who was pretty sharp.

Therefore, she began learning beauty spells to remove unwanted hair, sculpt eyebrows, soften skin and make hair shine. It seemed rather vain of her but to be truthful she just wanted people to not notice her flaws. Or to notice how broken she was on the inside. Humans admired and were naturally drawn to people that were more attractive, it was a sad fact but also true. If she looked good on the outside then most people wouldn't notice anything deeper. Much like Lockheart and his legions of fans.

It worked. Her only popularity grew.

Early Sunday morning Poppy sat alone at the Gryffindor table. Harry left already for Quidditch practice, Ron was sleeping in late and Hermione had retreated to the library as they had  _two_ tests in Transfiguration and Ancient Runes the next day.

Poppy sat quite contentedly eating her breakfast and planning on practising her wandless magic that day when a voice cleared their throat from behind her.

"Hey, Poppy? We were going to sit by the lake and work on our Herbology homework, wanna come?" A hopeful voice spoke up. Poppy blinked and turned around to see Hannah Abbott and Susan Bones standing side by side. They looked a little uncertain and shy. What were the girls up to? The animagus touched her wand in reassurance.

The striped haired girl blinked but then smiled winningly, "Sounds great. I really need some help" She lied and stood up happily, wanting to know what this was all about. The girls looked a little relieved. Houses didn't usually mix too much so it was a little strange. Not unwelcome but still strange.

The two Hufflepuff girls and Poppy reached the black lake no bother. It was late September and the day was bright and sunny though the air was chilled. It was great weather considering the time of year.

Poppy flopped down in an exaggerated casual manner and grinned at the girls who looked a little shy. Why did they ask her here? They had to have a reason. Poppy was determined to make them feel at ease and immediately began talking about Herbology.

Twenty minutes later, the trio of girls was laughing together. Poppy's impression of McGonagall getting into a verbal sparring match with Snape was spot on. Susan was now laying on her back, stretched out languidly and Hannah was seated on her knee's comfortably beside her friend. The striped haired girl sat back in a relaxed pose though she was quite alert and watching the girls closely.

Poppy then decided to bring up her suspicions, "So, not that I don't like hanging out with you guys, but is there a particular reason you invited me out today?" She leant back and smiled in a welcoming way when the girls exchanged unsure looks.

Susan was the brave one and cleared her throat, "Well, it's just-we talk a lot in class and you seem to do really well without even trying, so we just wanted to see what your secret was" She grinned. It was true, Poppy did talk to the girls quite a bit. Especially in Herbology but to be fair, she talked with everyone and anyone excluding Slytherins who liked to keep to their own House and away from 'Mudbloods'. It was necessary for it would seem strange for her to only speak with Harry, Ron and Hermione.

Poppy scoffed back but was admittedly a little flattered but also alarmed that people were noticing her intelligence, "It's no secret, sweetie, just a swotty best friend making you study" Her voice was dry but also filled with undeniable fondness.

The girls giggled at her.

Susan then sat up seriously and bit her lip, "And well... to be honest, we just wanted to know what kind of spells you use on your hair" She confessed sheepishly. Realisation hit Poppy like a Lumos. They were drawn to her because she started taking more care of her appearance. Satisfaction filled her about her correct assumptions that people would like her better if she was more attractive.

Hannah looked appalled and embarrassed and hit her friend lightly on the arm, "Susan, that's so rude! We did not just want to know that"

Susan rolled her eyes at her sheepish friend, "Come on Hannah, you want to know as well as me. Maybe then we would have the boys drooling all over us too" She wiggled her eyebrows then.

Poppy blinked, "Come again?"

The two Hufflepuff girls stopped their bickering to look at her. It was Hannah that answered with a kind smile, "Come on, you must notice boys watching you all the time. Your smart, funny and they all look at you like lost Puppies. I wish I was that lucky" She sighed.

It took Poppy only three seconds to process what she said and it made her very uncomfortable. Perhaps this was the flip side to it all. Were boys attracted to her? She was bloody thirteen! Had they even reached puberty yet? She tried not to sigh. It was all so shallow really, none of them really liked her for who she was. Then again, if anyone saw what was on her inside they would run away screaming or try to hex her. As long as they were looking at her outside and did not pry on her inside, she was fine.

She had her friends.

Poppy scoffed and then lay back, "Ugh I did not notice and who cares really? I mean boys are idiots and if there staring at me then it's obviously because they don't see how sweet you are Hannah" She said kindly, trying to flatter the girl.

Hannah blushed and dipped her head bashfully. Susan smirked at her friends embarrassment. Poppy sat up again, "Who needs boys right? I am awesome on my own without caring how attractive boys find me and you shouldn't care either Hannah"

Hannah lifted her head and nodded in agreement happily. Poppy continued, "Now, I'll show you the spells but only because you girls will look brilliant with them" She beamed.

The Hufflepuff students giggled and the three third year girls spent the day swapping beauty spells and tips. Poppy felt almost like a normal girl that day.

* * *

Poppy's biggest issue in her third year was her nightmares. It could have been the stress and emotionally tense situation that occurred during the summer or just her usual fears rearing their head but either way she found sleep difficult to come by. Her nightmares increased to once every two days. She would wake up panting, swearing and drenched in sweat.

She would often spend those night roaming the Forbidden Forest on four legs and relishing in the sense of freedom and joy it brought her. Other times she would sit quietly in the common room alone until other students began trickling down for breakfast and then she would go and get ready in her dorm, expertly removing all evidence of her sleepless nights.

Two months into the year, Harry began to notice her constantly tired state and on one night - around midnight - crept down to the common room to sit with her. Poppy could not see him approach but could smell him. Her best friends scent was very recognisable to her by this point.

He pulled the invisibility cloak from his shoulders and sat down gently beside her on the sofa. Poppy stared desolately at the empty fireplace. Her bespeckled friend allowed her a few moments before hesitantly speaking up,

"I get nightmare too, you know" He confessed quietly in the darkness of the common room.

The striped haired girl looked up slowly and observed him with her lifeless green eyes, "What about?" She whispered back. Harry just sighed then and shook his head, "I don't know. Most of the time I don't remember"

Poppy nodded her head in acknowledgement but frowned when Harry itched his scar.

He then spoke up again, "You can talk to me about it, if you like" His voice calm and matter of fact, it was not trying to sway her either way. She sighed heavily and rubbed her stinging and heavy feeling eyes.

"It's not that I don't trust you, I just don't want you to look at me any differently" She admitted. Harry nudged closer to her and Poppy grabbed his hand, squeezing it tightly and enjoying the feeling of his warm palm against hers.

"I don't care what you've done in your past. You're my best friend and the bravest person I know. That's not going to change" Again, Harry's voice was matter-of-fact and it made her heart ache and soften.

Poppy sighed again, "I don't think I can talk about it-its just-too much" She replied hoarsely.

Harry began rubbing his thumb across her knuckles soothingly, "I understand. If you ever need me, I will be here" He promised seriously.

Poppy felt pain and relief ripple through her. It was like she was no longer alone and had an anchor, someone to keep her grounded. She wanted to tell Harry then. Wanted it more than anything but didn't think she could speak the words. Speaking just made it all real. Her past was something like a horrible nightmare to her now. It was years ago and she tried her best to pretend it never happened.

Poppy made a decision then and stood up. Harry watched her silently, "I-I can't talk about it" She began and then started unbuttoning her pyjama top, "But I can show you" She whispered. Poppy wore a long checkered shirt to bed with a white vest underneath. Harry looked confused and a little uncomfortable as she removed her top layer.

When it was finally off, his green eyes immediately darted to the large brand on her upper left arm. He stood silently and approached her, hand raised as if to touch it. Her friend paused and looked to her for permission. She nodded. Harry then used to fingers to trace the strange pattern and feel the charred flesh. It was an old one and had sunken into her skin in a dark pink colour. The skin was fleshy and numb. Poppy didn't feel his fingers tracing the pattern. He frowned as he studied it.

"What is it?" He muttered.

Poppy just let out a bitter laugh, "You don't want to know, trust me" The girl then slowly turned around to let him look at her back. She heard a sharp hiss of breath. Fingers again traced the scars on her back, this time winding down like snakes and twisting this way and that. The scars on her back were not as deep as her brand but they were more distinctive and obvious.

"Is-is this..." Harry trailed off and barely breathed out the word, "Whip lashes?"

Poppy turned back around, feeling warmth race down her face. Harry tucked her into his arms. Poppy shook and tears continued to fall endlessly though she didn't make a sound. Her breath came out shaky and in quick little pants but she still did not make a sound.

It was a long time after she had calmed down. The animagus took deep breathes to comfort herself with Harry's scent, "Why would he do such a thing" Harry's voice croaked.  _He_  being her papa, of course. Poppy pulled back to see tears falling down Harry's cheeks as well. She reached up to clear them off, feeling a sharp stab of guilt for making him cry.

"Punishment?" She said bitterly with a dark twist to her mouth, "It encourages resilience and strength. It makes me more stoic in the face of-"

Harry interrupted her, "It is nothing but sick and twisted" He snarled, his voice dripping with venom. Although he sounded furious and even a little scary this only comforted her even more. He would protect her. Just like she would always protect him. It didn't matter what happened to her before. She had something to fight for now, to be a person that her friends would be proud of. She had Harry. Her best friend.

* * *

Poppy yawned and stretched as she stood from the table. The library was quiet as it was only an hour away from closing. Technically, animagus didn't really need to be there. It wasn't as if she  _needed_ to study for Arithmancy but she wanted to spend some time with the others. Normal people socialised with others.

"Is that you off?" Padma asked her as she straightened her own back from it's no doubt uncomfortable position in being slouched over an old tome.

Poppy sighed and continued stretching, "Yeah, I'm beat. You guys all staying until closing?" She asked the table.

Terry Boot looked up, his eyes a little bleary, "Yeah, go ahead" He muttered then put his head back down.

Mandy Brockhurst only hummed in agreement and Anthony Goldstein merely grunted.

Poppy giggled as she collected her belongings.

" _Ravenclaws"_ She sighed dramatically as she left.

Padma threw a wadded up piece of parchment at her as she left.

Poppy laughed as she walked out the library being glared at by Madam Pince.

* * *

On the day of her first ever Hogsmeade visit, Poppy was not in a good mood as she sat poking her breakfast with a spoon. This was because Harry had not had his permission slip signed and therefore couldn't go. It was all so ridiculous and petty and yet he was still not allowed to visit the small village. Harry also seemed a little -upset? pensive? - Poppy had asked him what was wrong, he opened his mouth looking conflicted but then Ron came barging over ruined the moment. Was Harry alright? What was going on with him?

Poppy thundered down the snowy and beautiful path towards the village with Hermione and Ron scrambling behind her. Ron and Hermione marvelled at the snowy little village and wandered about quite happily, Poppy following moodily behind them.

Eventually, the trio of Gryffindors split up when Ron wanted to hang about Zonko's joke shop and Hermione sequestered herself in the book shop. Poppy explored the village herself. She wanted a drink. The three broomsticks was bustling, overheated and too busy so Poppy looked for somewhere else to sit and sulk in quiet.

Madam Puddifoots tea shop looked promising until Poppy saw all of the 'couples' of teenagers attempting to have a romantic day together. She groaned and stomped around. After a while, she found a quiet and run down looking pub named  _Hogs Head_ and decided to make her way inside. The inside looked dirty and there were only two patrons on either far side of the dingy pub. One man was hooded and nursing a drink and the other was slouched on a table appearing to be asleep.

Poppy made her way to the bar where an old man with long grey hair was wiping a glass with his back to her, "Hey, can I get a firewhisky?" She asked.

The old man paused and turned around only to take his time to eye her up and down.

Poppy frowned, "Yes, I do exist, now can I get that drink?" She asked expectantly.

The man let out a mocking laugh and then slammed his glass down on the bar. He was old with a long beard and grey shabby looking robes. His hair was mostly white but streaked with dark grey.

"Ain't you a bit young to go about ordering firewhisky?" He scoffed and sent her a scowl. Poppy merely raised her eyebrows in response as if questioning if she was supposed to be intimidated.

He scowled deeper and then turned back around, "Run along now before I report you to your Headmaster" He warned.

Poppy tilted her head back and let out a laugh. Yeah right! As if _Dumbledore_ would do anything to her. She was Harry's best friend and clearly knew that she was therefore entitled to better treatment. He had his favourites and through her proximity to the boy-who-lived, she was definitely one.

The old man glared at her this time and moved forward threateningly, "Find something funny, missy?"

Poppy got comfortable in her little bar stool and sent the strange old man a charming smile, "Why yes I do, be sure to tell Dumbledore, I'm curious to see what would happen" The amusement was ringing loud and clear in her voice and it made the man pause and frown at her.

He drifted closer and although he still did not look happy, he appeared intrigued, "Don't think you'd get into trouble, little girl?" He grumbled, eyes taking her in.

Poppy shook her head with a confident smile, "Nah, don't you know who I am? If you report me being up to no good, all I'll get is a slap on the wrist, nice little chat about 'responsibility' all the while Dumbledore's trying to fight off a smile"

The old man was now watching her with a frown, "Who exactly are you then?" He asked, less disgruntled than before.

"Poppy Stark" She explained with a smile.

The man paused noticeably and furrowed his brows. He then took her in again properly, blue eyes lingering on her own greens and looked like he was trying to figure out a puzzle for a moment or two.

"Stark, you say?" He inquired quite casually but he did not fool Poppy, something about her intrigued him.

Poppy smirked, "Yes, it isn't a Wizarding name. You going to kick me out?" She asked calmly while drawing small imaginary patterns on the dusty bar table.

The man snorted, "Think I can afford to be kicking out paying customers 'cos ah there blood status?" He snorted with a pointed look around his humble establishment.

Poppy looked back to the two men and hummed in agreement. She then turned around with a big grin towards the old man, "Great so can I get my drink now?"

The barkeep let out kind of an exasperated laugh, "I still don't see what's so special about you, missy" He asked, still watching her.

Poppy explained patiently, "Well I'm best friends with the wonderful and oh so famous boy-who-lived. Dumbledore isn't going to punish me too harshly" She laughed at the mere thought.

The man slammed another glass harshly onto the bar table with a growl. It did not startle her and she just tilted her head to the side,

"Think you're entitled to special treatment then, eh, girly?" He grumbled at her. Poppy shook her head and began bouncing her legs.

"Nope but that doesn't mean I'm not given it" She explained. His anger seemed to deflate then he watched her again with a frown. She continued, "By the headmaster at least" She added as an afterthought thinking of Snape.

The old man didn't appear happy by what she said. He stomped away and began clunking his glasses about and whipping an old rag on the dirty bar table angrily. Poppy watched him for a couple moments before speaking up,

"I know it's not fair but I mean after how many times me and my friends have almost died because he was an incompetent headmaster, it is kind of fair"

The man paused here and then threw his head back and laughed loudly, "Never heard anyone call him incompetent before" He sent her a smirk.

She smiled back, "Well he is" Poppy lifted her hand to begin counting off fingers, "Rampant bullying, incompetent Professors, mountain trolls roaming the school, a Basilisk, children getting petrified, mudblood being tossed around like a quaffle" She paused and then thought hard for a moment and snapped her fingers, "The worst part is everyone worships the ground he walks on, I mean, seriously?" She sent him a look.

The old man smirked again and shook her head, "You'll need to explain all of that to me, 'cept the whole Mudblood thing, two guesses it's Slytherins"

Poppy hummed, "You would not need those two guesses" She acknowledged with a head tilt. The man came back over and continued watching her,

"But first, your muggleborn, aye?" He asked looking very skeptical and even suspicious.

His sudden interest in her was a little strange and should be alarming but Poppy at this point felt a little happy  _finally_ being able to release her frustrations about Albus Dumbledore, even if it was to an old barkeep.

"Yep" Poppy acknowledged, "Well-I mean kind of"

The old man raised an eyebrow but waited for her to continue with a frown, "I'm an orphan and I don't know who my parents are so that basically means I'm muggleborn. To be fair, muggleborns are a bit of a step up from me, they at least have families" She sighed.

The old man looked angry again and hummed in a tense manner. She watched him, it didn't appear as if he was angry at her this time.

"Right, where'd the Stark name come from then?" He questioned her further as if she was this mysterious puzzle.

Poppy shrugged her shoulders, "I made it up" She laughed.

The old man shook his head at her and then walked away only to come back with a butterbeer. Her eyes lit up immediately. He sat it down in front of her and warned, "Now don't be telling your headmaster about this or I'll be telling him about your badmouthing" He smirked as if the whole situation was very funny to him.

"Thanks" She beamed and then took a long sip. The man then moved to disappear into the back of the building, "Hey wait, what was your name again?" She asked idly, taking another sip of beer.

The old man paused and turned to look at her with a devilish expression and smirking, "Aberforth..." He began and she nodded, "Aberforth... Dumbledore" Poppy paused and her eyes went wide. The man then walked into the back of the store, leaving her dumbfounded.

Poppy sat in the quiet, dingy old pub feeling the silence was a little oppressive, "Well that was awkward"

* * *

It was a week later when Poppy finally cornered Harry in the common room. He had been moody all week and at first, the girl simply thought he was upset at missing the Hogsmeade visit but when his dark, pensive mood remained she decided to take action.

Harry sighed and his eyes darted about the busy common room uneasily, "It's nothing Poppy-I'm fine" Her best friend spoke quietly through the dark shadows under his eyes and pale face was very telling.

Poppy folded her arms across her chest in an exasperated manner, "You are not. Your not sleeping, you've been quiet and subdued all week Harry. Please just let me know what's wrong" Poppy whispered, true worry seeping into her voice then.

Harry sighed again and ruffled his hand through his hair nervously, "It's nothing bad really-" He began again but Poppy cut him off.

"Don't you trust me?" Poppy whispered, feeling devastated. She had revealed so much of herself and parts of her past that she was so ashamed of. Maybe their friendship isn't what she thought it was.

Seeing the forlorn expression on her face made Harry pause and grab her hand. He dragged her to a secluded table in the corner of the room where no one could hear. Harry sat down and rubbed his face tiredly. Poppy waited patiently for him to begin.

"I-I got this letter" He began and pulled out a very crumpled piece of parchment from his robes. It looked like it had been opened and refolded many times.

Poppy nodded.

Harry's green eyes looked around the common room again before leaning in closer to her, "It's from a man I've never heard of before. He-he claims to be my godfather" Harry whispered with wide uncertain eyes.

Poppy's mouth dropped open.

Harry sat back and started fiddling with the small piece of parchment nervously, "He apologises over and over for not being there for me and said that he's been away for years and only now is able to contact me. He says that my mum and dad wanted him to take care of me" Harry's voice got noticeable hoarser here and she took his hand.

The messy haired teen squeezed her hand tightly and continued, keeping his eyes on the letter, "He says that he wants to get to know me and if I wanted then I could go and live with him" Harry finished talking and Poppy was  _very_ excited for her friend.

"Whats his name?" She asked casually, trying to hide a small smile.

Harry looked up for a moment before looking back down, "Sirius Black" He mumbled. Poppy held in a gasp but couldn't help the grin that spread over her face. She squeezed Harrys hand so hard that he looked up again,

"Harry that's great!" Poppy whisper yelled at him with a bright smile.

Harry frowned uncertainly, "How do I even know he is telling the truth? I've never heard that I had a godfather before, it all just seems-seems to perfect" He confessed quietly.

Poppy reached over to give him a quick hug and then pulled back with a gentle smile, "Harry, I don't know if he is your godfather or not but Sirius Black  _was_ your dads best friend in school" She explained.

Harry's confusion only deepened with his frown, "What-how did you know that?" He asked.

Poppy smacked her forehead with her hand and groaned, "I am so sorry Harry, I found your parents year book a few years ago and completely forgot to tell you. It's in the school library, come on" Poppy stood up quickly with a smile and Harry stood up equally as fast.

The striped haired girl went to leave the common room but Harry leant in to whisper, "It's getting near curfew, I'll get the cloak so we don't get caught" He said quietly and then ran up to his dormitory to fetch it. Poppy smiled as she watched him leave and made her way to the entrance.

Poppy was aware of the people around her, of course, as her heightened senses alerted her to everyone in close proximity. To her surprise, a wave of strawberry shampoo suddenly moved directly into her pathway. Poppy felt someone beat their shoulder against her.

Poppy stopped to sniff the air to identify who it was and blinked at Ginny Weasley's scowling face, "Excuse me" Poppy said and then continued walking. Was the girl dizzy or confused? She stumbled right in front of her.

" _Excuse you_ is right" Ginny muttered snidely under her breath, Poppy only hearing it due to her animagus abilities.

Harry then rushed through the common room and the pair left swiftly hoping not to be noticed. Poppy and Harry didn't run to the library but walked at a fast pace. They didn't speak and Harry looked both determined and excited to see his parents yearbook.

The library was still open but only for another fifteen minutes. They sneaked behind Madam Pince and Poppy quickly located the correct yearbook and then sat down at a table hidden from view. Harry immediately began flipping through the pages with an eager expression.

Poppy sat next to him quietly, allowing him to absorb the information.

"Head boy and head girl" He muttered under his breath with an expression of awe and longing.

Poppy smiled slightly as he turned the page. The picture showed James Potter lounging by the black lake and tossing a snitch into the air. He had two other boys beside him.

Poppy pointed to the black curly haired handsome boy, "That's Sirius Black. He and your dad were best friends" She explained. Harry leant down to squint at the picture of the boy that looked like a sixth year in the photo.

It was quiet for another couple minutes when Poppy pointed to the next boy reading a book quietly, "That's Remus Lupin" She said quietly.

Harry jerked his head up and said, "Sirius mentioned a Remus in the letter. Think it's the same one?" He whispered.

Poppy nodded her head firmly, "Yeah, most likely" She said back quietly. Harry continued flicking through the pages quietly and Poppy looked outside the window to give him some semblance of privacy.

When Harry spoke up, he was quiet, "Why...why did he only contact me now? I don't get it. What was so bad that I didn't even know he existed until now" Harry's voice was filled with pain and confusion.

Poppy took his hand again and took an unsteady breath, "Sirius Black was in Azbakan Harry" She whispered.

Confusion washed through his features so she explained, "It's like Wizarding prison. He was accused of being a Death Eater and sentenced without a trial. He must have only been found innocent recently and been released" She explained quietly.

Harry's eyes widened and darted back to the picture of the dark haired boy laughing carelessly with his father in the photo below him, "Are you sure he's innocent. What-"

Poppy cut him off in a voice sharper than she intended, "Yes I am sure" She bit out. Harry paused and looked at her for a moment.

"What do you know?" He asked, staring at her expectantly.

Poppy sighed heavily and explained about Peter Pettigrew and her adventures that summer. She explained how the rat was believed to be killed by Sirius Black but he faked his death and framed him. She also revealed that she learned this by going through his mind.

The girl also quietly confessed that the rat was the man that killed her uncle. Harry hugged her then.

The two Gryfinndor third years walked quietly back to the common room, lost in their own thoughts. It wasn't much past curfew and neither much felt like talking though a definite lightness had settled into Harry's face.

Before they entered the common room Poppy turned to face her friend, "Hey, can I see that letter?" She asked, only out of curiosity, wondering what the letter said. Harry paused but handed the letter over easily before giving the fat lady the password and entering the common room.

Poppy unfolded the very creased parchment and read;

_Dear Harry,_

_You don't know who I am but I would very much like to change that. My name is Sirius Black and I am your godfather._

_I know you've probably never heard of me but your parents named me your godfather and asked me to take care of you if anything ever happened to them. I am so sorry that I've not been around and you've had to live with your Aunt and Uncle. I wish I could have been there for you._

_I hope it's not too late and I can still be a part of your life. I would very much like it if you came to live with me and we could be a proper family but I know that might be too much to ask._

_I have been away since the day you were given to your Aunt and Uncle and if I could go back and change things then I definitely would. I can't explain why in a letter but please know that it was out of my control and if I could I would have raised you like I should have done._

_I know this is a lot to take in so I will stop my letter now. Right now I am staying with my old friend Remus and you are more than welcome to come live with us for the summer once I get things sorted._

_Take your time to reply and know that I will always be here for you,_

_Sincerely yours,_

_Sirius Black._

* * *

Her third year was unremarkable but very safe. She spent the whole year practising wandless magic in duelling and studying on spell development and how they are created for extra reading.

She became relatively popular that year and talked with all kinds of people from different Houses and remained friendly with everyone. These 'friendships' were rather superficial but necessary and she still cherished her time with her best friends – Harry, Ron and Hermoine.

Professor Diggle was not completely incompetent as a Defence professor though Poppy always refused to actually duel in class. The man wasn't stern enough to force her so class was always rather boring for the young animagus.

Curiously, one of her favourite times of the year was her visits to Hogsmeade and subsequently her strange visits with one Aberforth Dumbledore.

"Morning Abbie" She called out with a big grin and she entered the dingy little pub she had grown very fond of.

The owner of the pub, Aberforth emerged from the back rooms scowling and quickly sent her a mild stinging hex that she only barely managed to dodge out of the way while laughing.

He moved behind the desk, waving his wand threateningly in her direction, "Don't be calling me that again missy or you'll be getting worse than a few hexes" He warned her.

Poppy gasped dramatically, "Oh no! How  _ever_ will Dumbledore react when he hears his innocent baby brother is  _attacking_ his students" She fanned herself as if it was some great scandal.

Aberforth snorted inelegantly and started pouring her a butterbeer, "I reckon he'll be understanding when he spends more than a minute in your presence" He slid over the warm beverage to her. She breathed in its wonderful aroma before taking a sip. Aberforth would only ever sell her one. Two if he was in a particularly good mood. If she asked for any more than that then he would attempt to hex her.

Poppy grinned with an upper lip covered in foam, "Oh he's spent more than a minute in my presence" She winked but then sighed in an over exaggerated sad manner, "But my little humble presence is over shadowed by the incredible boy-who-lived _"_ Poppy let out a long suffering sigh at that moment.

Aberforth grumbled under his breath, "Humble presence my arse"

Poppy beamed again and winked at the man, "You know you love me. This is my last visit you know, don't lie and say you aren't going to miss me terribly over the summer" She smirked.

It was strange yet Poppy had come to really enjoy her visits to Hogs Head and chats with Aberforth. She didn't reveal any of her secrets but did explain about her misadventures with her friends in the castle and it was somewhat gratifying to see the anger on his face at the danger her friends got into when the issues should have been dealt with by his older brother. She didn't know what kind of family issues they had and didn't really want to know.

Aberforth grumbled and asked in a much too casual voice, "What will you be doing over the summer then, missy? Where is it that you live anyway?"

Poppy lifted her eyebrows and finished the last of her beer with a happy sighing sound, "Don't know. Here and there. Orphan remember? Trust me when I say being homeless is better than an orphanage as a witch" She shuddered then and recalled some of her experiences.

The owner of Hogs Head then paused and looked at her with a frown, "What's that supposed to mean?" He asked in a dangerous voice.

Poppy sighed and swivelled the dregs of her beer around the bottom of the mug, "Just that non-magical folk don't take too well to children doing strange things. They either want you to show them how to do it or think you're some sort of demon" Poppy rolled her eyes here and noticed the vaguely worried look in the old man's eyes and hastened to take it away, "It wouldn't be as bad now anyway since my magical isn't accidental" Poppy sent him a grin to ease his worries.

He only grunted in acknowledgement, "So you'll be what, sleeping on the streets and raiding bins for food this summer?" He scowled at her as if she was a gigantic idiot.

Poppy gaped, "Hey, it isn't exactly my choice you know and I'll probably just find a job. I don't steal my school supplies and clothes you know" The animagus rolled her eyes. Aberforth then paused for a moment before swearing foully. He poured her another butterbeer and she smiled happily.

The old man did not speak to her for the rest of her visit. He stalked and grumbled around his small pub and Poppy only watched in amusement as she finished off her beer.

"Well I'm off, I'll see you next year" She shouted as she put her coat back on. Aberforth stepped out of the back rooms with a defeated and vaguely angry expression.

"Wait-I've got an offer for you" He grumbled and stalked back over to her.

* * *

Poppy's third year at Hogwarts was actually lots of fun. The four Gryffindors sat on the Express discussing how strange it was for their life not to be in any danger for once. Harry was smiling and kept looking out the window in an unusually upbeat mood.

Poppy nudged him with her elbow, "What up with you?" She grinned and he grinned back.

"Well, it's just-I'll be meeting Sirius this summer" He relayed happily. Poppy grinned and gave him a hug in congratulations. Harry had been tentatively writing to his godfather throughout the year and found out that he was in recovery from his time in Azbakan and staying with his friend Remus. Unfortunately, the ministry was dragging their feet on announcing him to be innocent as it would only reflect atrociously on them and until Sirius was declared a free man, Harry couldn't go live with him. When her friend first found this out he had an awful tantrum and was in a foul mood for a week. Poppy eventually soothed her friend and told him to be patient. He was extremely lucky to have found a lost family member as it was. Harry was also appeased by the fact that he would be meeting the man soon.

"Sirius? Sirius who?" Hermione interjected with a frown. Harry and Poppy exchanged a look. The messy haired teen decided to tell his two other friends.

After his explanation, Ron looked happy for him but Hermione was frowning worriedly, "But Harry, how do you know he is telling the truth" She asked, biting her lower lip anxiously.

"Well I spoke to Dumbledore and he said it was true" Harry said back with a smile.

Hermione expelled a large breath of air, "That poor man spending twelve years in Azbakan for a crime he didn't commit" She raged, looking indignant on Sirius Black's behalf.

Ron turned to Harry then, ignoring Hermione's rant, "So you've been writing him all year, yeah? What you been saying?"

Poppy looked at Harry curiously. The bespeckled boy just grinned, "Just getting to know each other, really. He has a lot of good stories about my parents. He asks a lot of questions about me and my school work and Quidditch, obviously" He grinned happily.

Harry then turned to look at her, "He asks about you guys also and talks about the importance of friendship. Asks about you tonnes too Poppy" He said absently with a tiny furrowed brow.

Poppy raised her own eyebrows in surprise but answered back cheekily, "That's because he must know that I am the most awesome of your friends" She winked at him.

Harry rolled his eyes with a smile.

"What will you be doing this summer Poppy?" Hermione asked her as they boys conversation inevitably turned to Quidditch.

Poppy let out a bright grin, "Well I got a part time job" She declared proudly.


	10. Chapter 10

The summer between third and fourth year was the most tedious of her life. Aberforth was kind enough to provide her with a small yet scarcely furnished room in the back of Hogs Head pub. It was very generous of the surly man to offer her a part time position for the summer. That being said, Poppy was forced to work every day in order to earn her keep. Well, perhaps not  _every_  single day but she helped out due to sheer boredom.

Helping out entailed cleaning, lots of cleaning. The worst part was the grumpy Hogs Head owner made her do it all by hand as he could get into trouble by allowing an underage witch to use magic in his establishment. How ridiculous, most of the patrons did not even know she was underage judging by the way they ogled her.

The animagus spent that summer mostly reading and practising her occlumency and legilimency. After last summer, she recognised how useful the skill was and began practising entering someone's mind without using the incantation. It was actually easier to enter someone's mind if they were drunk, surprisingly, and they didn't even notice her intrusion. She also continued her reading into spell creation and started off extremely small in attempting to create her own spells. She was unsuccessful but continued trying.

Poppy wrote her friends a lot that summer. In particular to Harry but as he knew about her animagus form she simply stopped by his house on Privet Drive and dropped him off food and the two friends would chat. Harry didn't like her visiting too much as hearing the Dursleys would make him embarrassed so she only actually visited him twice. He would make it up to her with lots of letters.

_Hey Poppy,_

_The summer has been a bit boring like it usually is. I'll be staying with the Weasleys again before the term begins. How have you been? How does it feel working in Hogs Head? At least you've got something to do and are right next to the Forbidden Forest if you want to go for a run._

_I met Sirius yesterday. He's great. I was picked up by his friend - your remember Remus - and he brought me to where he and Sirius are staying for the moment. It's a lovely little cottage in the woods. It's where I will be staying when I go to live with him. Sirius was disappointed he couldn't take me out for the day but seeing as he's still technically a wanted fugitive it wasn't possible. He's really eager to make up for lost time. He bought me a firebolt. Can you believe it, it's amazing, he said that he will definitely be sneaking into Hogwarts to see me play this year. Dad was really brilliant at Quidditch, he said._

_The day with Sirius was great but he was very annoyed at how the ministry was handling the situation. They are avoiding him and taking ages to reply to his owls and he can't exactly barge into the Ministry for a meeting, can he? They say it's because they're swamped with the Quidditch World Cup coming up._

_Speaking of, I will be going with the Weasleys. Sirius is gutted he can't go but wishes me the best. I'm disappointed you can't come. We will miss you there. I'll be meeting Sirius a few more times before September first. He was asking about you. Would you like to come meet him? He'll be meeting Ron when he drops me off at the Weasleys but he's really eager to meet you._

_Let me know,_

_Harry_

Poppy did not go meet Sirius that summer. Mostly because she didn't want to intrude on their time together. Sirius was probably just asking lots of questions about Harry's friends and Harry was eager for someone else to meet his godfather. Perhaps it was because they were both a little awkward together. They were family but didn't really know each other. She did not envy their situation and didn't want to involve herself. They would be fine.

Aberforth was oddly protective of his goats and refused to allow her near them. Lounging around a dingy old pub every day made her feel lazy so she became more active in taking a run around Hogsmeade every day in her human form. Poppy usually went on runs in her animagus form, relishing in the freedom of the Forbidden Forest but wanted to keep her human body in physical shape too. Poppy also roped Aberforth into practising duelling with her. Well, it was more like he threw spells at her and she practised evading and dodging them physically.

Again, Poppy bought a whole new wardrobe and even got a hair cut this year. She was shooting through her puberty as girls typically did at her age and wanted to use her new mature body to her advantage. She was still keenly aware of the power that being attractive held and powerful mask and shield it provided her. Poppy took it a step further and used some of her own savings from last summer to pay for a personal stylist in the muggle world. Poppy was admittedly uncertain of Muggle fashions and therefore got professional help. The man that helped her was strange. He was giddy, hyper and cuttingly honest when he bought her clothes. Apparently, her arse and tits were to  _die for_  but would make her look too trashy in some of the more popular styles. The man was in his early twenties and wore brightly coloured clothes and gold hoop earrings. He even introduced her to muggle 'make-up' though she was pretty uncertain about most of it and preferred her spells when it came to skin care. This was the most fun she had all summer and promised to return to him next year.

The animagus didn't consider herself vain but more hyper aware of her presentation to the world. Men's eyes would follow her as she walked by and she had developed fairly well for her age even though she still had growing to do. She didn't consider herself to be more attractive than the other girls her year but the effort she put in did show. Like Hermione had lovely tanned skin and such wild beautiful hair. It was important to look the best she could however as people didn't usually listen to what she said or noticed her occasional unusual behaviour if she looked pretty. It was both infuriating and demeaning but as long as it worked to her advantage, Poppy didn't care. The teenage girl was extremely aware of how an individuals posture, facial expression, hair and the care that they took with their appearance told you about their character.

For example; McGonagall's perfect bun and lovely but neatly pressed and conservative robes. This told her that McGonagall was a serious woman who held herself in high respect and was confident in was assertive at times such as not shy in standing up for what she believed in.

Similarly, Albus Dumbledore with his brightly coloured and silly patterned robes and a long beard. His mind was keenly unique and he enjoyed the simple pleasantries in life such as amusing robes with dancing pumpkins at Halloween. However, the robes were soft and comfortable looking and he did not appear to care how attractive he looked, his mind was more important to him than his body. The odd colours showed how unique and eccentric he was and how did not like to conform to traditional fashions and liked to think outside of the box. He didn't care what anyone else believes but stuck by what he himself liked.

Poppy, herself, decided to wear mostly conservative looking clothes that covered most of her skin - and scars - but clung to her figure attractively. They were neither the height of fashion nor careless but they were pretty, bold colours that emphasised her growing assets. They were still relatively childish clothes and somewhat innocent as she still wanted to be underestimated by her opponent. All in all, Poppy wanted to convey that she was bright faced, naive and innocent young girl. She wanted to look like she did not care overly about her appearance but still made an effort to look nice. Her personality was as bright as her clothes and they did not draw attention away from her big green eyes and wavy hair.

One definite benefit of living in the Hogs Head that summer was the newspapers she could read to keep up to date with the Wizarding World. It was very useful, especially when she read the Daily Prophet the day after the Quidditch world cup, knowing her friends had attended. It had given her a heart attack and certainly startled Aberforth. He didn't really know how to deal with a hysterical teenage girl. It would have been amusing if she wasn't so freaked out. She had failed her friends. Yet again.

She checked in with her friends – in invisible animagus form – from time to time since the attack and became even more focused in practising her duelling abilities so she would be properly equipt to deal with any danger. It was only to Harry did she reveal herself and had taken to stopping by as a wolf at least once a week by the end of summer.

It was only a week later that another dreadful headline put her into another mood;

_**Azkaban Breakout;** _ _Peter Pettigrew, recently captured Death Eater and mass murderer escapes_

Poppy was  _furious_ with Albus Dumbledore and wanted to go and curse the man. She had to take deep breaths from running off and confronting the imbecile. He was an utter failure. He did not deal with the situation and instead showed himself to be an incompetent old fool. Poppy sliced open her palm that day squeezing a glass too hard. It was how she discovered she had slight more strength than an average girl her age. The younger Dumbledore brother stitched her up silently. She was grateful and returned to him later when scratched her arms too harshly when crying. He didn't say a word.

Aberforth was surprisingly well off and generous with his gold. When her Hogwarts letter arrived and she read the list of school books, he gave her more than  _double_  the necessary galleons for the items and told her it was her pay for the summer. She was pleasantly surprised as she assumed her pay was her board but apparently not. She tried to hug the man in gratitude but he sent her a hex in response that had her limping for a week.

Poppy felt refreshed and ready to take on the world when she finally left for her fourth year at Hogwarts.


	11. Chapter 11

The start of Poppy's fourth year was extremely busy. That year she did not board the Express and instead simply walked to the school from the Hogs Head pub. She did not see the point in travelling all the way to London only to sit on a train all day to return to where she was. The new fourth-year girl stood silently by the carriages and fondly pet the Threstals while waiting for the train to arrive.

The train boarded and hundreds of students all gathered around the carriages. Poppy waited for her friends. When the striped haired teenager finally spotted a head of messy black hair she grinned and called out. Harry darted forward and gripped her in a fierce and mildly suffocating embrace, "I thought something had happened to you, why weren't you on the train?" He breathed, looking very relieved. She smiled at him sheepishly.

Their Defence Professor that year was a former Auror named Moody that seemed paranoid and overly aggressive. His scars fascinated her as did his magical eye. Poppy was intrigued and actually looked forward to Defence class that year.

When Albus Dumbledore announced later at the welcoming feast that their school would be competing in the 'Tri-Wizard' tournament Poppy slammed her head  _hard_ on the Gryffindor table. Why was this man always trying to endanger her and her friends? It was a great relief to learn that none of her friends were old enough to qualify. Only Ron seemed a little interested, though not overly so.

Needless to say, when Harry's name was spat from the goblet, she was utterly furious.

* * *

Poppy's fourth year was the most productive of her Hogwarts career; though it was the most stressful for her friendships. It was perhaps the time for strains to emerge for they had all been friends for years and were bound to have their tiffs at some point. As a result, she spent a lot of time constantly researching and practising her duelling, knowing someone was  _again_ out to kill Harry. She became obsessive much like the beginning of her first year and took more days off than usual, still using her 'insomnia' excuse to Professor McGonagall.

She continued researching spell creation because she knew that she would need her own spells to have an advantage over others. Her primary focus was learning counter curses from the Dark Magic she had learned before Hogwarts. Poppy became closer to her Ravenclaw 'friends' as she was always in the library that year and didn't really want to study with Hermione. She loved the bushy haired girl but she had a tendency to nag.

At the beginning of November, Poppy sat on her bed in Gryffindor tower and determinedly repeated the incantation of her invented spell. Her curtains were closed and a silencing spell had been raised so none of her roommates would hear.

Poppy decided to create a healing spell, thinking that it would be the most useful at the moment. It was quite ambitious for her as healing spells were not exactly easy but it only motivated Poppy more. The striped haired teenager possessed extra abilities that others didn't and she was more than prepared to use it to her advantage. This was the light magic she retained from her animagus form. It was not especially powerful but she decided to harness it by twisting known spells and adding her own brand of light magic.

The spell she was attempting that night was the  _Vulnera Sanentur_ which closed deep gashes from cutting or slicing spells. The only issue was that if the spell used to pierce the flesh was dark magic then a scar would be left and the victim would become weak until the dark residue was flushed from their system. It was not fatal but this was a good place to start. It would test her brand of light magic against dark spells.

Therefore Poppy had sliced her palm open with a dark hex and was repeatedly trying to close it. Her hand was stained a deep burgundy red as was the small towel she had conjured, uncaring that the blood had soaked through and had pooled on her mattress. The wound was deep but the blood had mostly clogged up by this point so that only it only oozed lightly.

" _Proxima Tenebris"_ Poppy hissed, brandishing her wand.

Nothing happened.

" _Proxima Tenebris"_ She repeated again. Still, nothing happened.

Finally, Poppy took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She used her meditation techniques and closed her mind.

_"Proxima Tenebris"_ She tried again. No effect. Poppy continued trying to concentrate and forcibly called the place inside of her that was a different sort of light magic associated with her wolf form.

" _Promina Tenebris"_ The animagus said calmly and immediately a pale blue wispy light shot from her wand and closed the wound up expertly. It tingled and Poppy excitedly waved her wand to inspect for any signs of dark magic residue.

There was none. It was a success.

* * *

It was strange when the students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang arrived. The students of Hogwarts were in two minds of their guests. The first was that they were fascinating and exotic and immediately wanted to befriend them. The other was that they were a nuisance and invading their privacy. Poppy leant towards the latter.

Unfortunately, it was all that her 'friends' went on about or rather the groups of people she socialised with outside of Gryffindor. House tables became a little bit more divided that year to make room for the guests. Poppy was wary and suspicious of the arrivals. They were strangers and could not be trusted. Though both sets of students were rather arrogant and stuck up so she did not perceive them to be too much of a threat.

"Do you think they speak any English?" Mandy Brockhurst asked the table curiously. Terry Boot shrugged his shoulders. The rest of the Ravenclaw table was staring avidly at the three Beauxbaton girls several places down.

Poppy tried not to sigh. She had taken a break from her friends that evening as Ron had fallen out with Harry because of the whole tournament and she couldn't deal with the sudden hostility. Hermione and Poppy decided to stay out of the nonsense but that meant Poppy usually spent time with Harry and Hermione was with Ron. That dinner Harry stormed from the Great Hall because of a snide comment made by her ginger friend. Poppy quickly stood, whacked Ron on the back of the head and then calmly walked over the to Ravenclaw table. She started to regret it.

"Of course they do" Poppy said idly while cutting up her chicken. All eyes turned to her, "Perhaps not well but I know they understand us" She explained calmly. It was obvious from the way they would tilt their heads and respond to remarks made about them in English.

Just then Poppy heard a loud bout of laughter from the Beauxbaton girls. They were attracting quite the attention and not attempting to quieten their voices,

"Vous penseriez qu'ils apprendraient au moins les sorts de toilettage de base à se révéler fondamentalement présentables"' _You would think that they would learn at least the basic grooming spells to look passably presentable'_  one of the girls scoffed. The animagus frowned. Poppy knew her French. It was the second language she learned, thanks to her uncle. He was quite adamant in teaching her. It was a pureblood custom. Poppy continued to learn it even after he died, in memory of him.

"Je connais. Avez-vous vu leur postures, ils se heurtent terriblement dans ces selles"  _'_ _I know. Have you seen their postures, they slouch awfully in these stools'_  Another girl began. The girls tittered in amusement. The Ravenclaws around her watched them with idealised expressions. It made her irritated.

"Oui et avez-vous vu les cheveux du champion des Cheleurs de Poudlard? On dirait que quelque chose s'est glissé sur sa tête et est mort" _'_ _Yes, and have you seen the hair of the cheaters Hogwarts champion? It looks like something crawled on his head and died'_  they giggled.

Poppy stood up. The striped haired girl ignored all around her. It felt fiendfyre had been unleashed inside of her raging to get out. She kept it in though, the only indicator of her burning rage was her almost glowing green eyes. As she walked over, her posture was overly languid and smooth. Poppy was imagining all of the different ways she could curse the girls. Perhaps make their hair fall out? Too petty. Swell their tongues so they choked? Too vulgar.

With her mind flashing with possibilities she stopped behind the girls. The hardened teenager spoke up calmly, "Excuse me, ladies"

The Beauxbaton students turned around all looking a little surprised at being directly addressed. The three girls eyes took her in critically. Poppy watched them calmly with a blank expression, her wand in hand.

"Yes? I do not believe we've met" One of the girls smiled sweetly as if she wasn't a vicious bitch on the inside. Her English was fairly decent. The other girls' eyes showed their visible approval of her. Poppy's wand hand twitched. How dare they insult her best friend in both character and appearance in one measly breath. They would pay.

Another girl from the other side of the table spoke up, "Indeed, I do believe we would have remembered if we've seen you before" She spoke charmingly. Her hair was spun gold and eyes a dark brown. The girls all nodded their heads in unison. The third offered her to join them.

"And why would you have remembered me?" Poppy inquired, her voice still unflappably calm with a hint of a drawl. It was almost dead sounding. Poppy would have tried to sound more human if all her concentration wasn't on holding in her anger. It would be wrong to curse them. Even if they deserved it.

It seemed that her mood was finally noticed by the girls as they exchanged uneasy looks. One was even brave enough to flip her long hair, "You are clearly cut from better stock than your Hogwarts peers" She said with a smile as if insulting her entire school was flatting to her, "You are obviously more cultured. Please join us" She winked and then motioned for her to sit.

Poppy stood frozen for all of seven seconds. In those seconds she stared directly into the girl's dark brown eyes. She was silent and her face was stoic as she considered her options. A mild jynx would not be too offensive. Would it? Everything about these girls rubbed her the wrong way from their nasty behaviour to their shallow countenance. It was awful how they appeared to be lovely on the outside but were rotten on the inside. If it weren't for all of the beauty Charms and effort, they would be as average as everyone else.

The atmosphere around the table grew frosty in the silence. Poppy gently tilted her head and took a deep breath and spoke with great restraint, "No I will not join you ladies. Nor now or anytime in the future" She spoke almost softly but her eyes made sharp eye contact with the girls at the table, "I genuinely don't think I could stomach listening to any of you for a significant period of time. I would lose the tiny thread on my temper" She said calmly with iron clad restraint. The girls looked mildly alarmed. If it was by her words or her strange behaviour, she was not certain.

Poppy continued, "I do not find it flatting for you to insult my entire school or the complete student body. If you insist on continuing to spout your hate then I  _will_  do something about it, are we clear?" Poppy's voice asked conversationally, carefully keeping her face blank. It would be very weak to shout and lose all composure. She was stronger than that. She was in control of her emotions they did not control her.

The girls fearfully nodded their heads. Poppy then left the Great Hall. She needed to let off some steam. The girls were  _imbeciles_ and utterly shallow but that did not make them deserving of being cursed of hexed. The animagus would be sending a few mild Jynx's if they continued, however. They had been warned.

* * *

Midway through November, Poppy noticed an unusual scent drifting through the corridors of Hogwarts. It appeared quite suddenly but the odour almost immediately permeated almost all of the air space of the castle and tickled her nose familiarly. It was sharp and warm with hints of spice. She wasn't certain what it was and it only served to irritate her.

This bothered the animagus for around two days before she went to investigate. It was on a very early Sunday morning when she shifted into her wolf form, turned invisible and followed the strange burnt, musky and powerful scent. The only issue was that it was  _everywhere._ It drifted in the breeze and did not seem concentrated in any one area. It took her quite a while but eventually, it led her right to the Forbidden Forest.

The wolf stalked slowly, tail flicking agitatedly and eyes darting this way and that. Tents had appeared to have been erected. The wolf smelled the many different scents of wizards and witches in the area. These were not the odours that bothered her. That smell was  _magical_  and different and clung to the air like smoke. It called her to her and intrigued her. The smell was almost overwhelming as she got closer it blocked out all of the different fragrances in the forest.

She crept slowly through the woods, feeling her paws sink softly into the forest floor. A sudden booming roar echoed throughout the forest and Poppy's ears shot up and her tail twitched. She continued approaching hesitantly as the scent seemed to warn her to be cautious. When the smell started to burn her hyper sensitive nose, she finally saw it.

Off in the distance, surrounded by what looked like a pen for farm animals were four large Dragons.

The wolf froze for three long seconds before bolting away and flying through the air, straight into Gryffindor tower where the students would be already up and at breakfast.

Poppy immediately entered her dorm and seeing it empty, shifted and barrelled down the stairs, wanting, no  _needing_ to find Harry and warn him about the first task for why else would four  _dragons_ be hiding in the Forbidden Forest.

It was sheer luck that Harry and Hermione were huddled in the common room alone. Poppy ignored the shocked and bewildered look she received Hermione and immediately approached Harry and breathed, " _Dragons"_

The teenage boy blinked and frowned, looking confused and eyeing her in a concerned manner. Poppy grabbed his arms worriedly, "It's  _Dragons_ Harry, the first task" She explained, her voice high and distressed. How would her friend deal with them? Were the people who arranged this whole thing mad?

Harry's face drained of all blood and the looked aghast, "D-dragons are you sure?" He asked sounding almost hopeful she was mistaken. Poppy shook her head with a sigh.

"No, it is, I saw them. I've been smelling them recently and-" She began frantically.

The two emerald eyed best friends seemed to forget the presence of their bushy haired friend as she suddenly cut in.

"-You've been  _smelling_ them? What is that supposed to mean?" Hermione demanded with a frown and placed her hands on her hips with a confused and frustrated face.

"For that matter, where  _were_ you? I checked  _all_ of upstairs and you were not  _there._ How could you have just appeared in the dorm? What is going on, what are you two not telling me" She demanded again, whisky eyes darting back and fourth between her and Harry.

Poppy and Harry exchanged uncertain looks before the striped haired teenager nodded minutely. Turning back around to her female best friend she took her hand gently, "'Mione, I've got something to tell you" She said quietly.

Poppy then confessed and showed Hermione her animagus form. She also explained the situation surrounding it. It shouldn't have been a surprise that Hermione seemed disbelieving and little jealous that Poppy had achieved something so advanced  _before_ studying magic. It was strangely Harry that sorted Hermione out with strong words and a disappointed face. Hermione went red.

The three Gryffindors missed breakfast and despite having thousands of questions for Poppy, Hermione insisted they attend lessons. Poppy wanted to use her 'insomnia' excuse but Hermione didn't let her. The muggleborn witch sat beside Poppy in every class that day asking menial and confusing questions about her other form. Most of them Poppy didn't even know.

Hermione spent every spare moment of the next few days furiously researching everything that could help Harry and find more about Poppy's mysterious and unknown animagus form.

* * *

Two days before the first task, Poppy yawned and slouched tiredly at the Gryffindor table when the owls swooped in. That morning a letter dropped in front of Harry. He grinned brightly and eagerly as he opened it.

Poppy smiled at his enthusiasm and yawned, "That from Padfoot?" She muttered sleepily. Harry's bright grin was her reply as he read over the letter. Padfoot was a nickname that Sirius Black had told Harry to call him to not arouse suspicion. The ministry  _still_ hadn't declared the Black heir innocent or announced he had been released from Azbakan. They were trying all kinds of underhanded ways to avoid telling the public as it would reflect horrendously on them. Sirius even said they tried to bribe him handsomely if he would live out his life in isolation.

Hermione's loud gasp as she opened her Daily Prophet alerted Poppy that something major had happened. Immediately her brown haired friend stood and squeezed herself in on Poppy's left, throwing the paper down in front of both her and Harry.

The teenage boy had finished his letter and was grinning in such an unrestrained manner that it made Poppy giddy and curious.

Hermione tapped the newspaper in front of them to draw their attention, "Harry look" She gasped excitedly. Poppy skimmed the article. It showed a picture of a handsome man with dark curly hair standing beside Minister Fudge and looking unamused as reporters tried to hound him.

_**'Sirius Black found innocent of all charges and released from Azkaban'** _

_The Ministry of Magic is guilty of one of the biggest mismarriages of justice in the last thousand years. Sirius Black, heir to the most Noble and Ancient House of Black, has been proven innocent of his supposed 'mass murder' and support of You-Know-Who._

_Twelve years sentenced to Azkaban while the true culprit was awarded an Order of Merlin first class._

The rest of the article viciously attacked the ministry and spouted Black as a supposed saint. Poppy peered up to Harry who's green eyes were staring at the paper with brightly. She grabbed his hand under the table.

"This is great" He breathed his joy and looked up to her eagerly, "This means that I can go and live with him this summer" Poppy had never seen Harry this giddy before.

Poppy leant over to give him a quick hug. The three friends chattered excitedly about the ramifications of Sirius' declared innocence.

Just before breakfast ended Harry turned to Poppy, "Oh and Sirius really wants to meet you this summer" He said with a smile.

Poppy's eyebrows flew to her head, "Just me? Not all of us?" She asked and gestured to Ron - further down the table as he was still put out with Harry - and Hermione.

Harry furrowed his brows and nodded, "Well he's already met Ron when he dropped me off at the Weasleys. Remus wants to meet you too. They ask about you tons. Not sure why" Harry sounded like it seemed a bit strange, not bad, but simply strange.

Poppy was quick to agree, "Sure, I can meet him this summer " The friends grinned at each other again.

* * *

The first task was much like Poppy's boggart come to life. Seeing Harry going against a  _Dragon_ and being unable to help him. Hermione physically restrained her. Poppy let out her frustrations by screaming at Ron for being a prat. What if Harry died and they never made up? The students in the rows surrounding her would look back to watch her like she was mental. Poppy would then scream at them for having sick enjoyment in watching a boy fight for his life. Lots of people shuffled away.

Needless to say, when a huge party was thrown in Gryffindor tower to celebrate their champion Poppy was not amused.

"But they  _bullied_ him for a solid month and have been complete arseholes. No loyalty whatsoever" Poppy huffed, slumped on the sofa by the fire. They were all waiting for Harry to arrive and show off his egg. Hermione rolled her eyes and nodded her head,

"I know that but they are proud a Gryffindor did so well. Don't start screaming at them like you did during the task" Hermione warned, looking stern. Poppy slumped even further. They deserved to be berated!

"Right so he's not a Gryffindor when he's accused of cheating but he  _is_ when he wins" The striped haired teenager summarised dryly.

Ron then turned around and stood up as a crowd of cheering Gryffindors entered the common room. Poppy watched with a scowl as her best friend was hoisted on shoulders and cheered on. Fickle bastards. The screaming inside the egg was oddly satisfying to her even if she doubled over in pain. So did the rest of the false idiots so it was alright.

Harry approached his friends and Poppy latched onto him like a leech, "Thank Merlin your safe. I would have killed every last judge if something had happened to you" She said seriously. Harry squeezed her tighter and let out a strange laugh.

When Poppy pulled back, Ron was staring at her with wide and slightly alarmed eyes at her comment. She gave him a small smile and shrug in response. Hermione let out a laugh. Her ginger friend then turned to the boy-who-lived, "Listen, mate, I-I'm sorry for doubting you. You would have been suicidal to put your name in that Goblet" Ron Weasley voice was quiet and subdued. Poppy watched with sparkling eyes, relieved her friends were making up.

Poppy slid up next to Ron and put her arm around him, "And you're sorry for hurting his feelings. Not believing in him was one thing but you were pretty hurtful" Poppy frowned. Harry looked very relieved that their argument was over but also a little amused at her antics.

Ron huffed and smiled, "Yeah" Poppy squeezed his shoulder and nudged his hip with hers and stared at him with narrowed eyes, "Say it" She prompted expectantly.

Ron gave her a look to tell her she was mental before sighing heavily and turning to see Harry's  _very_ amused and a little smug face, "I am sorry for hurting your feelings" Ron huffed, speaking mostly sarcastically.

Poppy beamed brightly and gave him a quick hug. Poppy then moved to Harry's side and put her arm around him and smiled at him expectantly, "Tell him thanks for apologising and coming to this realisation after a good screaming" She inclined her head.

Hermione by this point tried to stop her but the animagus didn't budge. Harry repeated what she said. Ron's shoulders then dropped in relief and he moved to walk away. Poppy then spoke up sharply "Is that all? You've been his best friend for four years and that's all your going to say? Dam it man! You crushed the poor boys feelings" Poppy barked to a suddenly startled Ron. He backed up with an incredulous expression. Poppy glared, "The sweet boy was up all night crying his pretty green eyes out-"

"-I was not-" Harry cut in quickly. Poppy ignored him and continued, "And all you give him is a measly apology" Poppy turned back to Harry with a frown, "I think you should make him work for it" Poppy advised her best friend in low tones.

Ron let out a shout, "Oi" He said irately.

Harry openly laughed then and gave her a hug back, "Thanks, Poppy but I think we should just move on" He smiled at her, green eyes happier than they'd been since Halloween.

Poppy beamed brightly and moved so that each of her arms were around her two male best friends shoulders, "Well thank god that's over. It made me so uncomfortable" She confessed easily.

Ron grumbled even more and removed her arm, "I know exactly how you feel" He muttered. The two boys then started catching up and Poppy watched them with a fond little smile. The striped haired girl turned to her brunette friend, "Boys, they're so weird, aren't they?" She smiled a little.

Hermione looked up at her, stared, opened her mouth, closed it and then shook her head, "Yes Poppy... yes they are" She ended up sighing and letting out a small disbelieving laugh.

Her friends were all together again. That's all that mattered.

* * *

It seemed like her little confrontation a few week previous with the Beauxbaton students became common knowledge within the school. She shouldn't be surprised really as the rumour mill at Hogwarts was legendary. In many ways, she was praised and seen as a hero amongst her own school. The only issues it caused was the sudden hostility and French insults aimed her way. Poppy ignored the childish pettiness, though did send a dark smile to the shallow girls she had spoken to every now and then to remind them that they were being watched and her warning still held true.

It came as quite a surprise to her when at the start of December she was given a note that told her to go the Headmasters office. The striped haired girl became extremely paranoid and worried Dumbledore knew something he shouldn't.

Entering the office through the strange winding stairs, she was rather surprised to see Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, Madam Maxine and of course the three trouble making girls from before. Poppy had an inclination of what this was about and was greatly relieved. Dumbledore did not know anything.

Albus Dumbledore sat behind his desk with McGonagall beside him. The very tall half-giant lady sat off to the side with her students surrounding her and gazing at her superiorly.

Poppy smiled as she entered, a little amused. These girls should not be looking so smug for they were afraid enough to tell on her. It was actually a little sad for she hadn't actually done anything. Yet.

"Miss Stark, do you know why you have been called here?" Dumbledore asked her, peering at her over his glasses. The old man did not look angry at her but merely observant and was watching her carefully.

Poppy nodded her head, "I believe so sir, I assume this is to do with my disagreement with the Beauxbaton students?" She began calmly. McGonagall frowned and sent her a reprimanding look that was very frustrated.

Madam Maxine made an irate humming noise. The girl with the long blond hair turned to her headmistress, "Est-ce que tu vois? Elle l'admet" ' _Do you see? She admits it'_  The girl said passionately. Poppy watched the group impassively.

Another girl spoke up, sounding falsely sad, "Elle nous menace et nous terrorise" ' _She has been threatening and terrorising us'_

Poppy watched the expressions on Albus Dumbledore's face and knew that he had understood. It was not exactly surprising that he spoke French. McGonagall did not however and waited patiently. Poppy realised with a start that they did not know she understood either.

Madam Maxine turned around with a deep frown, "You admit to your acts?" She spoke in a heavy French accent, directly at Poppy this time. The woman did not even wait for her reply and then turned directly to Albus Dumbledore, "I demand action be taken for this atrocious behaviour" Her French accent grew more pronounced as she got angry.

The girls spoke up again, "Elle nous a fait du harcèlement et nous terrorise"  _'Keep her away from us, we don't feel safe'_

Poppy snorted then. McGonagall looked about to burst, "Do you find this  _amusing_ Miss Stark?" She cracked.

The animagus shook her head with a small smile and turned to Madam Maxine, "Est-ce que je peux dire mon côté de l'histoire? Est-ce ainsi que vous dirigez votre école, madame? Jugement rapide et partial?" ' _Am I allowed to tell my side of the story? Is this how you run your school, Madam? Quick and bias judgement?'_ She spoke in fluent French and raised her eyebrow. The three girls gasped.

Madam Maxine looked surprised as did McGonagall. Dumbledore hid it well so she was not certain, "Vous parlez français, jeune femme?"  _'You speak French, young lady?'_ The Headmistress sounded pleasantly surprised.

Poppy tilted her head in an acknowledgement gesture, "Oui, Madame, peut-être que nous pourrions continuer cela en anglais, car tout le monde dans cette salle le dit. Mon chef de maison ne connaît pas le français et nous sommes très désagréables. Ensuite, nous pourrions aborder ces accusations qui ont été étiquetées contre moi et parlé dans une langue que vous présumez que je ne comprends pas afin que je ne puisse pas me défendre"

_'Yes Madam, perhaps we might continue this in English as everyone in this room speaks it. My Head of House does not know French and we are being very rude. Then we might address these accusations that have been labelled against me and spoken in a language that you presume I don't understand so that I cannot defend myself'_

Poppy said this all calmly and watched with satisfaction as the blood drained from the girls faces.

Madam Maxine seemed a little impressed and sent a look towards the girls, "Of course, my dear, we can continue in English" She agreed courteously and then continued, "My girls said that you have been threatening them, is this correct?" She asked with a shrewd look.

Poppy replied immediately, "I did not. I did, however, give them a warning"

Madam Maxine frowned deeply and the girls sent her a smug look, "You feel there is a difference?" Her voice was sharp.

Poppy sat quite calmly and nodded, "Yes Madam, I did not give any threats or say anything untoward. The girls were being rude and disrespectful. I warned them that if I kept hearing it then I would take action. I didn't specify what I would do" Poppy furrowed her brows, "I could have meant reporting it to a Professor" she explained.

Her Head of House cut in, "And did you mean reporting it to a Professor?" She asked pointedly.

"No of course not" Poppy scoffed, "but that doesn't mean the girls shouldn't have thought that" She said. McGonagall looked like she was developing a headache. She rubbed her temples and sighed deeply.

The Blonde one spoke up, "But she is lying Madam, we did not say anything! We kindly offered her to join us and then she made those threatening comments" She said desperately.

Madam Maxine turned to her with an expectant face.

Poppy explained, "Perhaps not to my face but I heard them making disparaging comments about the students of Hogwarts, of Hogwarts castle in general  _and_ my best friend. They did this in French and would openly mock others beliving they could get away with it as those around them could not understand. I obviously did. Then when I approached they visibly appraised me and only after they deemed me attractive enough to join them, offered" She explained rationally, trying very hard to keep the irritation out of her voice.

The girls immediately began to interject and spoke over one another with both excuses and accusations against her. Poppy sat back in her seat comfortably and turned to look at her Professor's. McGonagall was frowning and Dumbledore turned to look at her. The animagus rolled her eyes at him. His lips twitched.

Madam Maxine then shushed her girls and turned to her again, "Do you have any proof of your accusations?" She asked with a frown.

Poppy looked amused, "Do you need any proof, Madam? Did you not try to demand a punishment from your students word alone?" Poppy tilted her head.

Madam Maxine looked shocked and angry, "I have never heard such disrespect" She gasped and looked towards Dumbledore as if he would berate her.

Minerva McGonagall did speak up, "That was extremely disrespectful Miss Stark" She agreed disapprovingly.

Poppy shrugged her shoulders, "Respect is earned" She replied simply. The whole room paused to look at her as if she was an idiot. Poppy had grown bored by this point and turned back to the French Headmistress,

"I do not have any proof Madam for it was a judgement call. I can tell you the insults your students made but you would probably not believe me. Maybe we should get some Veritaserum or I can see a Pensive over there" Poppy peered around Dumbledore to the ornate bowl. Merlin, those were extremely rare, "Instead of this childish, 'he said she said situation'" She finished.

The Beauxbaton girls gasped in fright, "You use  _veritaserum_ in this school" One girl gaped in horror. Poppy shook her head, "No but I would be willing to consent to get this nonsense out the way" Poppy was beyond bored by this point.

The room then grew quiet then and the striped haired girl wondered if they were contemplating using the truth serum.

"What do you think?" Madam Maxine asked Dumbledore with a frown though her eyes watched Poppy in curiosity.

The Headmaster popped a lemon drop into his mouth and hummed, "I do not know for certain Madam, however, I can say that Poppy is one of our most consistently honest students, perhaps too much so" He explained with twinkling eyes.

Madam Maxine frowned. The girls began trying to explain themselves again. The headmistress held up her hand, "Yes, I quite agree with you" She acklowedged. The half-giant then turned to her girls, "Vos filles ne se sont pas comportées d'une manière qui convient à un étudiant de Beauxbatons. J'ai honte que vous agissiez le mieux et que ce ne soient pas les hôtes gracieux que je vous attends. Votre comportement intolérant et vos façons trompeuses ont été notés. Si vous continuez de cette façon, vous serez immédiatement renvoyé chez vous. Suis-je clair?'

' _You girls have not behaved in a way that is fitting for a student of Beauxbatons. I am ashamed that you have been acting superior and not the gracious guests I expect you to be. Your intolerant behaviour and deceptive ways have been noted. If you continue this way you will be sent back home immediately. Am I clear?'_

_"_ Oui Madame" They chorused despondently.

The half giant then rose to her remarkable height, "It was lovely meeting you, my dear. You truly are... unique" She said with a slight smile but puzzled face. The French ladies then swept out of the room.

McGonagall did not look as angry as she was previously, "You handled that very maturely Miss Stark" She commented. It was the highest praise Popyy had ever gotten from her Head of House.

Poppy smiled, "Thanks Professor, I had planned on jinxing their hair to fall off but this works too" The animagus then rose to leave the room. The last thing she saw was McGonagall's incredulous and outraged face.

* * *

Poppy was not interested when the Yule ball was announced. The fourth year and above students were seated in the Great Hall for their very first dance lessons, taught by Professor McGonagall. She sat at one side of the hall with all of the other girls and the boys were at the opposite end.

Feelings of glee and enthusiasm were almost suffocating from the girls side. Poppy made eye contact with Hermione and they seemed to exchange the same amount of apathy as the other.

Susan Bones leant into her side and giggled, "Do you see that Ernie keeps looking at you? I bet he's going to ask you to go with him" She winked Poppy who for the first time realised she would need to get a date. The striped haired teenager looked hesitantly over at Ernie Macmillan as his gaze quickly darted away from her.

Hannah Abbott cut in with smile head, "Yeah and I bet Terry Boot too, who do you want to go with?" She asked with a smile.

Susan sighed heavily and rolled her eyes, "Come on, it's obvious isn't it? She's going to go with Harry Potter. Your so lucky, he's so handsome" She sighed. The certainty and casualness of Susans tone made Poppy's heart stop for a moment and if she'd been if her animagus form, ears perk up and tail drop.

Hannah just nodded and smiled at Poppy, "Yeah, has he asked you yet?" She inquired casually. Too casually for the madness they were discussing.

Poppy sputtered for a moment and shook her head violently, "N-no-no, Merlin no and he is  _not_ going to ask me. We are just friends" Poppy's voice was resolute and tone harsh.

The two Hufflepuffs girls eyes widened and shyly turned away from her, looking nervous. Hermione nudged Poppy on her other side, "Ignore them. I'm sure Harry will ask you soon" She said in a soothing manner.

The bushy haired teenager attempt at comforting her  _did not help._ In fact it made Poppy freeze in horror for a few moments. Go with _Harry?_ Like,  _On a date?_ That is insane. Much too insane. It was disgusting! Harry was her best friend and thinking about him romantically felt so wrong.

Poppy was distracted and worried during the dance lesson and completely avoided eye contact with Harry the entire time. Did... did Harry fancy her? What if he did? How would she let him down easily? Poppy  _thought he liked Cho!_ This was a complete disaster. It would ruin their whole friendship. She couldn't loose Harry. He was her best friend. He was everything to her. He kept her grounded.

Immediately after practice Poppy approached Neville Longbottom with a determined air. His back was to her and she tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey Neville?" She asked lightly. Neville turned around looking a little surprised but smiled when he saw it was her.

"Hey Poppy, what's up?" He said casually, lifting his book bag more securely on his shoulder. Poppy felt certain with what she was about to ask him. Neville was a really good person.

"Do you want to go to the Yule ball with me?" Poppy asked calmly. Immediately Neville looked shocked as lots of students passed them, not paying attention to their conversation. A small blush appeared on his cheeks and Neville fidgeted nervously.

"Oh, are you not going with Harry?" He asked hesitantly, shooting her uncertain looks. Was everyone in on his insanity? More fear shot through her chest and Poppy knew that she needed to make it clear to Harry that they would never be together. Discussing it with him would be a disaster and potentially making their friendship awkward. No by finding someone else to go to the Yule ball with would make it clear enough.

"No definitely not. We are just friends" Her voice was firm and she made eye contact the whole time. Neville nodded and his pose had become less confident and more shy.

Poppy tried to smile at him in a comforting manner, "Just as friends. I don't want to go with someone to give them the wrong idea" She explained gently.

Neville relaxed a little more and sent her a smile, "As friends, yeah, that sounds good"

Poppy sighed in relief.

In the weeks leading up to the Yule ball, the two Gyriffindor girls mostly avoided their two male friends. This was because they were both in foul moods when they learned the girls already had dates. Poppy didn't fully understand what both of their problems were and the constant suggestions of Harry liking her by almost everyone made her think the worst; that he was  _jealous._  Ron was also noticeably cold towards the girls and that only made Poppy paranoid that  _Ron_ fancied her as well.

Poppy was very fortunate that she had Hermione as they both seemed put off by the boys behaviour, "Stupid boys, the emotional range of a teaspoon, honestly, angry that we got dates, it's their  _own_ fault" Her brunette friend would mutter under her breath.

Poppy wasn't exactly sure what she meant by that but was still relieved Hermione was content to avoid the boys with her.

Poppy didn't enjoy the Yule ball much. No matter how beautiful and stunning people told her she looked, it didn't really matter to her. She was upset because of her continued distance from Harry. Ron and she did continue to speak – though not nearly as much as before – but the rift between her and Harry was only making her feel awful about herself and ashamed. She missed his comforting looks and small smiles. The way that he would know something was bothering her or give her hand a squeeze when she had a nightmare. She missed the silent way they would look at each other when either was uncertain and worried and ease it away. Poppy missed her friend.

Neville was a fine partner though he retired quite early. That left Poppy sitting alone. Hermione and Ron had walked away to speak to each other in private and her friends didn't return. Poppy sighed and watched everyone dance happily.

"Can-can I sit here?" A familiar voice interrupted her musings. Harry stood looking nervous in a lovely set of black robes. Poppy didn't want to have this discussion but knew it was inevitable.

Poppy nodded silently and her friend sat down. It was very awkward for a few moments before Harry cleared his throat, "You look beautiful tonight" He said with a little smile and hesitant expression.

Nausea welled up inside of her as she desperately blurt out, "I don't fancy you Harry" She breathed.

Harry looked startled and his green eyes widened in repulsion, "What?" He gasped with his mouth hanging open.

Poppy fidgeted and couldn't make eye contact with him, "I don't like you in that way. You know I love you but your my  _best friend_ and I don't fancy you and I don't think I ever could-" She rambled nervously.

Harry placed his hands on top of hers and let out a puff of laughter, "Well good. That's a relief. Neither do I and the thought of it just gives me the shivers" Indeed Harry looked a little disturbed by the notion.

Poppy stared for a moment before letting out such a bright a smile that would scare off a dementor, "Really? Thank Merlin that's a relief. I was really freaked out when everyone started suggesting that we go together. I thought you were planning on asking me" She confessed, feeling like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders for the first time in weeks.

Harry shook his head with a confused smile, "Well I was going to ask you but only as friends" He explained.

Poppy frowned, "Then why did you seem so put out at me for asking Neville! I thought you were jealous" She scowled now and crossed her arms over her chest, feeling angry they had been distant over such a silly misunderstanding.

Harry winced and rubbed the back of his head, looking bashful, "I was just feeling overprotective. I didn't know you liked Neville and the thought of you dating  _anyone_ just distributes me... but now I know I was being stupid. I can't push you away if I'm not comfortable with it. I just worry about you and don't want you to get hurt" He explained with a timid smile.

Poppy started laughing, "Oh-my-I-can't" She choked out, feeling so and utterly foolish. They were both idiots.

"What?" Harry looked amused at her unrestrained laughter.

She barely managed to get out, "I don't like Neville. I only asked him because I thought  _you_ wanted to ask me out on a date" She guffawed.

Harry then laughed with her.

The atmosphere between the two friends had definitely improved and they both felt like imbeciles. The two friends were very relieved everything was back to normal. They decided to dance, enjoying themselves much more than they did before with large grins on their faces.

Whispered followed them as Harry attempted to spin her around the floor – also standing on her feet. Poppy sighed and sent a few glares. Harry squeezed her shoulder.

"Just ignore them, it doesn't matter what anyone else thinks. They're mental if they think something going on between us. All that matters is that we know the truth" He said calmly.

Poppy nodded her head firmly and looked him directly in the eye, "Yeah. There is nothing weirder than the idea of us two together. Promise me we will never  _ever_ talk about us being together,  _ever again"_ Poppy shuddered a little.

Harry laughed and agreed wholeheartedly, "We will always be friends Poppy" He said with a smile.

Poppy smirked at him, " _Best_ friends" She reminded him. Harry grinned back.

The two best friends continued dancing for the rest of the night; even though Harry kept stomping on her feet and Poppy kept trying to twirl him around like a princess.


	12. Chapter 12

The second task was rather surreal for her. Poppy and Hermione were selected to be the 'things that were taken' whatever that meant. Apparently, it meant being unconscious at the bottom of the black lake waiting to be rescued. The animagus was not very pleased with being selected. Especially since the victims were all women. Yes, a damsel in distress needing rescuing, how cliche. It was even  _worse_ that two out of four were actually the romantic interest of the champions; Hermione with Victor and Cho with Cedric. It was not helping the rumours of her and Harry being together that she was aggressively trying to stomp out.

It was a week after the second task that Hermione sent Poppy a cryptic note about meeting her in the library. Poppy found her bushy haired friend in a partially hidden corner of the library, seated at a large table with four other available chairs.

The animagus frowned and raised her eyebrows as she cautiously approached. Every inch of the table's surface was covered in different books and parchment. Her friend was looking more than a little frazzled. Hermione was hunched over the table, her face so screwed up in concentration she almost looked to be scowling and muttering under her breath.

Poppy didn't know if she should be worried or not.

"Hey 'Mione" The teenage girl spoke quietly in the peaceful library as she approached. Immediately, Hermione's head shot up and whisky eyes zoned in on her emerald ones. Poppy sat down carefully at the overly cluttered table. Her studious friend looked excited and focused.

" _I've found it"_ Hermione whisper yelled and promptly began flipping pages through ancient looking books and trying to haphazardly organise the mass amount of parchment on the table.

Poppy stared a little in disbelief and began to slowly stand up, "-Maybe I should come back another time..." She began only for Hermione to thrust a dusty tome right under her nose, dropping it on the table with a loud thud.

"I've found out what you are" Her fellow Gryffindor whispered and then her eyes darted about the library as she leant closer so no one could overhear, "Your animagus form"

It took her one heart beat to respond. The striped haired teenager waved her wand under the table to wordlessly cast a silencing spell.

Poppy felt a chill of panic and uneasiness run down her spine as she straightened her back to sit rigidly in her seat. Her face shifted into something neutral and posture was carefully controlled. Was she ready to know... what she was? Poppy wasn't certain. She stared hesitantly at her friend and studiously ignored the book in front of her that may hold the secrets to what she is.

Hermione's excitement seemed to simmer down. She must have found something in Poppy's expression. Her face shifted from eager to cautious. She reached up and took Poppy's hand gently, "I'm right here. It will be fine" Hermione's voice was firm and no-nonsense. It was not the most comforting of tones but it held a certainty that Poppy needed at that moment.

The animagus took a deep breath. Peering down, she examined the book that appeared to be written in Japanese. She didn't know Japanese. The teenager lifted her wand and tapped the page, " _Transferendum"_ The words glowed bright gold for a moment before shifting into English.

Hermione muttered in slight irritation at her knowledge of the spell when it had apparently taken her a while to find a suitable translation spell.

The book was a documentation of ancient mythical creatures. She blinked as she read the index page and all of the different classifications,

_'Aviary' 'Dark creatures' 'Dragons' 'Sea dwellers'_

There were hundreds of different categories. She stared blankly, only partially being able to process the words as her heart roared like a beating drum in her ears.

Hermione reached over gently, "Here" She said quietly and flicked her wand. The pages of the book flipped through rapidly and settled on a chapter. The title read;

_**'Tamashī no dōbutsu** _

_A race of light creatures that are said to have had the power to heal the soul and cure the world of evil'_

"Soul animals" Hermione said quietly. It felt like ice was being pumped through her veins. Poppy looked at the bucked tooth girl blankly, waiting for an explanation and trying to keep her emotions in check. Her face felt numb but eyes bright. Hermione looked nervous for a second before sighing and sitting back on her chair with a frown.

"It was very hard to find any information on a type of glowing wolf that can manifest itself without a physical body" She began, "I must have read hundreds of books of known, unknown and suspected magical creatures before I found this"

Poppy nodded blandly.

Hermione started to get passionate again as she furrowed her brows in thought, "It was when I was researching different known animals produced by a Corporal Patronus that I read about the origin of the Patronus Charm and how it was inspired by a race of magical creatures" She explained enthusiastically, leaning forward in her chair.

The orphan teenager frowned but Hermione continued talking, "This race is sometimes known as the  _ **'**_ _Tamashī no dōbutsu'_. Their existence has been the debate of Wizarding World for hundreds of years" She took a quick breath but continued speaking swiftly, "But it was theorised that they became extinct because of the rise in dark creatures" She explained and trust a small piece of parchment under her nose as if Poppy was going to read it and then began riffling through more books with a frown and continued talking,

"In the Western worlds case that would be Dementors. ' _Tamashī no dōbutsu'_ Roughly translates to 'Soul Animals' and the rise of dark creatures that taint the soul is believed to be the reason they became extinct or went into hiding some claim"

Poppy swallowed nervously as her eyes flickered down to the book in front of her and the section on Ôkami or 'Wolf';

_The Ôkami is the Tamashī no dōbutsu most associated with balance, harmony and judgement. They are thought to be both benevolent and malevolent, noble and ruthless._

_This creature is sometimes known as the 'sending creature' as it acts as a trusted guide to aid Witches and Wizards through the most treacherous of journeys (This is especially true in the American magical community)._

_In folk tales, the Ôkami is able to determine between good and evil and would judge the soul of witches and wizards. They would become the most loyal allies to the true of heart and maul the unworthy and wicked._

Poppy read the page three times over, feeling as if her whole existence was tipping beneath her feet. She took four calming breathes before looking up at her friend, "Is this supposed to make me feel better?" She said quietly and tried to scowl but felt her face twist in pain.

Hermione shook her head forcefully and flipped the page to point at another entry. This one was entitled ' _Kitsune'_ or fox.

Poppy gave her friend a blank look, "I'm not a fox" She said carefully.

Hermione huffed in exasperation and instead of arguing just pointed to a specific passage;

_'According to Yokai folklore, all foxes have the ability to shape shift into human form._

_There is some written accounts of the Kitsune shape shifting into beautiful women though some argue this ability may be not limited to the Kitsune and all Tamashī no dōbutsu share this instinctive talent'_

Poppy jerked up to look at her friend with wide, scared eyes. Hermione watched her closely and warily, "Does... does this mean that I'm not an animagus and I'm a magical creature instead?" Poppy's voice was small and childlike as if asking a parent something and knowing it to be true but wishing it wasn't. Her green eyes watered. Poppy felt lightheaded and her noticed her mental shields crumble from emotional instability. She was weak. Emotionally dependent. Weak, pathetic.

Hermione looked pensive and sympathetic as she watched her, "I don't know. You said that you studied and went through the process to become an animagus. But on the other hand you don't know who your parents are so it is possible" She sighed and then reached forward to take Poppy's hands in comfort as she began to visibly tremble. Hermione's hands were small and very dry with little ink stains. Poppy watched their entwined hands with a heart that was both affectionate and aching.

She couldn't comprehend what was happening really. It was one thing being so different and alienated from the world around her but she might not even be human? Poppy didn't belong anywhere.

"Poppy" Hermione's voice was soft and brown eyes kind, "I also did a lot of research into the history of animagi and no one really knows when witches and wizards started, it dates back thousands of years. Most of this-" She waved a hand to the book Poppy read before, "-Is actually derived from muggle folktales so it's possible that before witches and wizards shifted into non-magical animals, they shifted into 'Soul' ones" She explained as her eyes glazed over as her thoughts became more academic and theoretical.

"It would have sense, wouldn't it?" The brown haired girl mumbled as she stared off into the distance, "Magic has said to have become much less powerful over the years. To become an animagus you must form a close bond to your magical core and soul. It is also only adult Witches and Wizards that learn now" Hermione bit her lip as her eyes focused back on her, "In ancient American cultures it was a rite of passage to shift into an animal and this was learned before puberty. The muggle community called them 'skinwalkers'. It wasn't allowed to do so in adulthood. Learning languages is simpler as a child so why not the animagi process? It could be something to do with that, your personality is less developed as a child and your soul is more pure" Hermione bit her lip and looked uncertain but fascinated by the possibilities.

Poppy pulled back, slumped ungainly in her seat and rubbed her hands over her face, "So we are back to the beginning, still not knowing if I'm even human?" She let out a bitter, self depreciating laugh. Poppy was an utter disgrace, no wonder her parents left her.

Hermione smacked Poppy on the arm. She yelped and looked up to see Hermione's scowling face, "Of course you are human, Poppy, don't be ridiculous. I can keep researching but I'm afraid everything is hypothetical at this point. All I know for certain is that you are not on any known animal or creature list"

Poppy nodded her head blankly, barely paying attention any more. She was a freak of nature. An abomination. She didn't even  _know_ what she was. Poppy was all alone.

"Stop it" Hermione's sharp voice cut into her thoughts. Poppy's eyes drifted slowly up to her friend and looked at her impassively. Worry flickered through her friends face. Poppy's own face felt oddly numb, "Don't do that. Poppy this doesn't matter"

Poppy's lips twisted into something bitter, "Right because it's all well and good not knowing if your  _human_ or not"

Hermione sighed but looked stubborn and determined as she stared directly into Poppy's green gaze "It doesn't  _matter_ Poppy. You have an amazing gift and you worked hard to get it. It  _saved your life_ remember? Who knows where you would be without it" Hermione spoke passionately but Poppy merely sat staring at her friend apathetically.

Hermione shook her head and then moved forward quickly to grab her in a forceful and not all that comfortable hug. Poppy allowed it to happen but felt a strange disconnection inside of her that stopped for enjoying the human comfort.

"I don't care what you are Poppy. Neither does Harry. We love you for who you are" Hermione whispered fiercely.

Tears developed rapidly in her eyes and her breath was stolen from her lungs as sobs suddenly ripped through her body.

Poppy spent that night sleeping in Harry's bed. She was so distraught that her friend refused to leave her side and eventually dragged her up to his dorm under the invisibility cloak. Neither friends got much sleep that night as Poppy sobbed out what she had found and let him read the various notes Hermione had made up for her.

Harry hugged her and told her that he didn't care what she was and that she would always be his friend. The striped haired teenager clung to him the next day. The student body of Hogwarts were quite used to her random bouts of neediness when it came to Harry Potter and didn't look at the pair twice. Except for Ginny Weasley who was in a particularly foul mood for the rest of that day.

* * *

The night before the final task, the four friends sat quietly in the Gryffindor common room worrying about what was to come. The common room was dim, empty and the hour was late. The friends had given the Tri-Wizard champion some time alone to floo call his godfather. After he spoke with Sirius, Poppy, Hermione and Ron sat down next to Harry to offer him some meagre comfort. The boy-who-lived stared despondently into the flames.

Ron sat slouched on the armchair and Hermione sat on her toes, biting her fingernails, "I just have a bad feeling about it" Hermione sighed again, shooting an almost tearful look towards Harry.

Poppy agreed with her female friend. So did she. The striped haired teenager had been a relatively awful friend when it came to protecting those she cared about. She watched her messy haired best friend from the corner of her eye. She  _hated_  the resigned and determined look on his face. She had left Harry to fend for himself in the last two tasks and would not be doing it again.

"I think I should be there with you" Poppy spoke up for the first time, sounding uncharacteristically serious. All her friends turned to look at her in confusion.

Ron furrowed his brow and looked at her like she was crazy, "I don't think they'll let you, Poppy. Even under the cloak, it would be obvious" He muttered.

Poppy bit her lip and gave significant looks to both Harry and Hermione then; she could go in her animagus form... Harry's green eyes widened in understanding and Hermione's face became awash with excitement.

Her bushy haired friend almost vibrated, " _Of course_ you could, couldn't you? At the very least if something went wrong you could run back and tell Dumbledore and the others" Hermione breathed, looking eager.

Poppy smiled dully at the support and enthusiasm of her friend though she definitely did not agree with telling the Headmaster anything. Albus Dumbledore could not be trusted. He had already proven himself to be incompetent. Harry was frowning at Hermione and looked uncertain like he didn't want to put Poppy in danger.

Ron still looked confused and peered between his friends suspiciously, "What? How could you manage that? Why don't we all just go along then?" He huffed and rolled his blue eyes.

Poppy, Harry and Hermione all looked at one another. It was her decision. How could she not tell Ron? She had told everyone else. Poppy sighed and turned to him,

"Ron, I have something to show you" She said quietly. It many ways, it was easier now that two of her friends knew and accepted her. But in others, it would always be difficult.

Poppy didn't allow herself a moment to panic and over think anything. She took a deep breath and stood. The striped haired teenager stood directly in front of Ron. She then shifted into her wolf form and stared up at the youngest Weasley boy with her canine eyes. He jerked back from her on his chair and his blue eyes went wide, " _Bloody hell"_ he swore.

Poppy had never felt so uncomfortable in her wolf form. Her pure white fur stood its end and her green eyes shifted uneasily around the room. She stood on her paws and watched her friend cautiously. Shame and fear welled up inside of her rapidly but did not let it deter her. If he didn't accept her after this then there was nothing she could do. Poppy needed to show him. Harry's soft and affectionate expression and Hermione's curious and kind expression gave her the strength she needed.

The wolf changed into the light version of itself and then sped around the common room in a display she'd down twice before. The dull common room was instantly illuminated as she glowed and twisted through the air. Three pairs of eyes tracked her movement and she twirled though the stone walls. By the time she reached Ron again and was a wolf in the flesh again, the ginger haired boy was standing up and breathing heavily. He pointed at her,

"Spirit wolf! You're a spirit wolf" Ron almost shouted in awe. Hermione stood immediately and both shushed and reprimanded him for being so loud. But Ron didn't seem to notice Hermione as he was still staring at her.

Poppy shifted back into a human and stood in front of him and shuffled her feet. Ron lifted his hand slowly and touched her hair gently. Poppy allowed him but sent an uncertain look towards Harry. Her ginger friend then touched her face with the tips of his fingers.

Hermione stomped over to bat his hands away from Poppy's face with a scowl, "Honestly Ronald what you do think you are doing?" She huffed angrily and crossed her arms, glaring at the boy.

Ron blinked then as if coming out of a trance. He paused and looked between them all with a baffled expression, "You both knew?" He gasped and then looked back at Poppy.

She dipped her head a little, "Sorry Ron, I didn't plan to but I kind of had to reveal myself" She sighed still feeling nervous and Ron hadn't explicitly stated what he thought of it all.

When she peeked up at him again he was smiling at her, "A  _spirit wolf._ That's amazing Poppy. Really, incredible. Are you Harry's guide then? It would make  _a lot_ of sense really. The boy-who-lived would get one, wouldn't he-" He began to babble excitedly still peering at her this way and that like she was a strange exotic animal. She felt uncomfortable but also very relieved.

"What are you on about Ronald. What is a spirit wolf?" Hermione asked, probably irritated that she didn't understand what he was saying. Her lips were pursed and brown eyes fixed on Ron.

Ron paused and then frowned, looking around the room at the puzzled faces, "You know, A spirit wolf?" He then turned expectantly to her, "Tell them Poppy" He gestured for her to explain.

Poppy just opened and shut her mouth helplessly for a moment. Harry finally stood up and wrapped an arm around her in a comforting manner, "She doesn't really know what she is Ron" The bespeckled teenager said quietly. Harry squeezed her shoulder in support. Poppy felt some tension bleed from her shoulders.

Ron's eyes widened again, "Blimey"

Hermione sighed, "So tell us, Ron, what's a spirit wolf?" She asked tightly, forced patience in her voice.

Ron swallowed and then sat back down. The excitable moment seemed to have passed as her friends settled down for a deep conversation. Hermione followed Ron and Harry led her to the sofa, arm still around her protectively. She leant into it.

Her ginger friend didn't look like he knew where to begin, "Well spirit wolves are just legends really. Something that you tell for bedtime stories. Spirit animals too really, you can get all kinds of them, like Spirit Stags, Spirit foxes, Spirit bears, all kinds of them really" He began conversationally, his eyes looking at Poppy curiously.

Hermione's eyes gleamed as she learned this new knowledge and Harry listened but his green eyes kept darting to her. Poppy herself felt a little numb with emptiness clinging to her. She listened to Ron with a carefully controlled face. She shouldn't let her emotions run rampant.

Ron continued, "There are all kinds of stories about them. Especially the wolves. Spirit animals are light creatures that have the power to see into your soul and brighten up the darkest of places. They usually fight against Dark creatures but that's mostly the bears"

Hermione nodded and Ron continued, "Spirit wolves – in the stories – usually act as a sort of guide and judge. They determine whether someone is good or evil and then either punish them or become a guide. Those stories are usually about a hero that needs to complete a dangerous quest and is aided by a spirit wolf. Those were the best" He sighed longingly with a face that looked dreamy. If she wasn't feeling so tense Poppy would have snorted.

Hermione took all of the information in with stride with a face that read she was thinking deeply. Harry just nodded calmly.

Hermione spoke up, "Why haven't I heard of this? All of the texts I found on the subject were all in other languages" She said in frustration.

Ron shrugged, "Well it's kids bedtime stories, int it? Probably not something you were looking through. Some Wizarding cultures swear that spirit animals did exist and there are all kinds of myths about why they're not around anymore"

Poppy snorted and three heads turned to her, "Like Beedle the Bard?" She asked dryly. Anxiety bubbled up inside of her. She reigned it in tightly.

Ron nodded his head, "Yeah but for younger kids. I dunno if there are any books on it or if it's something that people just make up. Everyone just knows 'bout spirit wolves" He shrugged. It was not the most eloquent explanation but it still told Poppy a lot.

Poppy wanted to know more, however, "Tell me about Spirit Wolves directly. You said in the stories they are a... _guide_?" She frowned at the rather vague statement. Ron nodded but then looked a little uncertain,

"Well not just a guide. That's only the Wizards whose souls are deemed worthy. They devour ones with the impure souls" He explained. Poppy just stared blankly. Like a dementor. The idea of her animagus form being connected to 'souls' was cropping up too much for her to be comfortable with.

Three sets of eyes shot to her. Poppy felt ill. Did this make her a bad person? She thought she was a  _light_ creature but that didn't necessarily make her good, now did it? Your animagus form said a lot about your personality. Did this mean she was rotten on the inside, despite her actions? A devourer of souls...

Poppy's throat felt tight and Harry's arm pulled her closer.

The foursome continued talking for a while and explained to Ron that Poppy was actually an animagus. They believed so anyway. The Weasley hit out with a 'bloody hell, best animagus form ever' to her amusement.

Eventually, the conversation drifted back to the third task and both Ron and Hermione agreed that Poppy should accompany Harry in her invisible wolf form. Harry didn't agree.

"But it's dangerous. Something could happen" The messy haired teen objected with a frown.

Ron rolled his eyes, "Mate, if a spirit wolf can't guide you safely then you've got no chance"

Hermione smacked Ron on the arm, "Ronald!" She scolded and then turned back to Harry with a comforting expression. The ginger glared at his brown haired friend.

"Harry, it will be doubly dangerous for you without Poppy and no one will even know she's there. If there is any danger then she can run right back and report it. It will be fine. We are not letting you do this alone" Hermione's voice was firm.

It took another half hour to convince the boy.

* * *

The day of the final task, Poppy crept by Harry's side in invisible wolf form. She lurked beside him, touching his legs so he would know where she was as they warily entered the maze. The wolf was focused. She would keep Harry safe. Poppy had been in wolf form for most of the day, a constant vigil at Harry's side.

The animagus was a little disappointed that she couldn't meet Sirius Black. The man had unexpectedly shown up to support her friend. Harry's godfather gave him a huge hug and wished him luck, grey eyes dancing with slight anger and lots of concern. Harry was so happy to see him.

A sandy haired man with a tired smile also wished him luck. The mans scent distracted her for quite a while. It was sharp and powerful. It had an undercurrent of dark magic though... it  _wasn't_ dark magic. It was rich and strong, though not unpleasant. In fact, Poppy liked the scent quite a bit. It was similar to a magical creature but so obviously human male. It was  _very_  musky and pleasant.

At the entrance to the maze, Sirius Black had looked around with a frown and asked where Poppy was and that he wanted to meet her. Ron, Hermione and Harry all exchanged looks. Ron's gaze even dropped worriedly to Harry's knee's. The boy seriously lacked subtlety. Harry stuttered out an excuse and eventually the Black heir was forced away by officials as the task began.

The maze was eerie but Poppy had the advantage of seeing through the tall grass walls with her vision. She directed Harry with a nudge of the leg every now and then. She sometimes took the wrong path so it wouldn't seem obvious he had a guide. Poppy could care less if he won or not. Her main objective was to keep him safe.

When they discovered Victor Krum was under the Imperius curse Poppy tried to drag Harry back. He ignored her and continued on. The fact that he was apparently cursed to help Harry  _win_ told the wolf that something awful awaited her friend at the finishing line.

Harry – being the stupidly noble boy he was – offered the cup to win with Cedric Diggory. Poppy watched warily from the side lines as they both grabbed it at the same time. Immediately, they began to move and it was with a start that she realised it was a _port key._

Poppy only barely made it in time and bit the robes at Harry's back to take her along with them.

They all landed in a graveyard. The two boys and the winners cup tumbled away. Poppy landed awkwardly on her paws. She whimpered as she tried to stand, wobbling like a baby deer.

She turned her head to see Harry slowly sit up and look around him. He was possibly looking for her but it was most likely because he had no idea where they were. The wolf watched as realisation crept into Harry's green eyes. He knew they were in danger. Cedric didn't seem to understand this, however, and thought it was still a game. The poor boy.

When she was finally able to stand she carefully took in her surroundings. A graveyard at night fall. Harry was standing now and looking around almost worriedly, he was probably searching for her now as her invisibility was still on. The boy-who-lived eyes darted around the graveyard worriedly. She was about to approach when something drew her attention away.

A small breeze tickled her fur. It carried with it the scent of a man and something...  _wrong._  The wolf stiffened and turned around. At the far side of the graveyard, a strange hooded figure stood beside a large bubbling cauldron.

A voice hissed out, " _Kill the spare_ "

The figure whipped out its wand and with no hesitation cast the killing curse. Poppy bolted as fast as she could in the glowing green lights trajectory. She managed to use her canine head to push Cedric Diggory out of the way quickly. He tripped on the grass and rolled over. The wolf darted her eyes to Harry who was standing almost in shock. The relief she felt was almost crushing.  _The killing curse wasn't sent at Harry. Thank Merlin._

The unforgivable was apparently not enough as the hooded figure then cast a quick slicing curse that hit the boy directly in the chest. Poppy was distracted in checking over Harry and did not protect him. The Hufflepuff fell on his back, grunting. Poppy dashed over and crouched on his stomach to deeply sniff the wound to assess the damage. She smelt the pungent aroma of blood tainted with dark magic. If she didn't do something then he would die. The boy was wheezing and twitching in pain. The wolf had never attempted magic in her animagus form. What else could she do? If she transformed back then the figure would attack her and Cedric would die anyway. She watched as blood poured from him in a constant stream. She had to try. The wolf stared directly at the wound and thought with intent, " _Proxima tenebris"_

The wound closed immediately with a faint blue light.

She huffed in relief and then looked back to the hooded figure with teeth bared at the ready. The figure wasn't looking at Cedric. It was strange, surely the boys miraculous healing would cause some sort of curiosity. She wished she could see the figures face.

"Nooo!" Harry screamed, staring in their direction. He tried to run over but was quickly bound in ropes and attached to a tombstone. Poppy snarled silently. She was about to dart over in her friends defence when a voice grumbled beneath her. She looked down to see Cedric Diggory trying to move and his eyes blinked open.

"Oh Merlin, a spirit wolf" He breathed, eyes wide. ' _Oh shit'_ Poppy thought. Was she still not invisible? She thought she was. The hooded figure hadn't noticed her yet. Neither had Harry... Why could Diggory?

Poppy hesitantly looked back up to see the hooded figure now placing things within a large cauldron. A dark ritual. Harry was still bound to the tombstone. His messy head of hair moved slightly, telling her he was discreetly peering around the graveyard as if looking for something. They were relatively near, why didn't Harry notice the bleeding boy beneath her? Or the large white wolf looming over him? The Hufflepuff just proved he could see her. Why couldn't Harry? Poppy frowned - as much as she could as a wolf - and looked back down to Diggory. He was still staring at her with wide eyes and an open mouth. Another quick look up told her Harry was still peering around the graveyard for them both.  _What on earth..._ Did... did she make Cedric invisible too? Is that why he could see her but no one else could see either of them? She didn't have time to ponder this! Harry was in danger.

The wolf looked back down to the boy beneath her as Diggory finally drew his attention away from the wolf. He watched Harry and the hooded figure with wide eyes also, "Are-are we invisible" He whispered, eye darting back to her. Did he know she could understand him?

Poppy let out a small grumble and nod her head. Cedric's eyes were still wide and both alarmed and amazed. When the foolish boy tried to stand to aid Harry she morphed back into a human quickly, stunned the boy and dragged him off to the shadows. Poppy heard the cruciatus curse being used on her friend as she dragged the limp boy. The sound of Harrys screams would forever haunt her. She felt her blood boil and magic flare.  _She did not have time to babysit the Hufflepuff_. Poppy swiftly wiped his memory of her. She placed him beside the cup and disillusioned him so he would not be noticed.

Poppy shifted back into her wolf form and crept towards Harry, mercifully invisible again. She was very fortunate the figure hadn't noticed. By this point, the figure's hood had finally dropped... revealing... a short pudgy man. He had overly long bucked teeth and was hunched over the Potion with an excited expression.  _Merlin, it...it...it was_   _the_   **rat _._** Pettigrew.  _That filthy murderer_. A small growl built up in her chest. She should have killed him when she had the chance. She would not be making that mistake twice. Pettigrew was holding a bloody blade. The scent on it was practically screaming at her.  _It was Harry's._

The wolf pressed up against her friend. His mouth opening and eyes darting to the side for a second was the only sign that showed he knew it was her. Poppy let her instincts rule her and bent her head to lick the slash wound on his arm. Harry's blood was strong and very flavourful though not too unpleasant. It tasted like  _Harry._ When she pulled back, the wound was completely closed without even a scratch.

When the wolf turned its head she saw that Harry's blood was being used for a dark ritual. Drops slowly fell into the Potion. She eyed the plump rat man hungrily, wanting to rip his throat out. Poppy was a complete idiot for not getting her revenge on him when she had the chance.

The disgusting vermin pulled out a small creature from his heavy robes. It was the size of a small child that looked as if it had been cursed inside out or was burnt in a fire. It wheezed and was all sharp bones. It was utterly hideous.

The worst part of the creature was not its appearance, however. It was its  _smell._ It was dark, so much so it burnt her nose. The dark magic was the most powerful scent. The wolf tried not to whimper or gag. It was an abomination; rotten, unworthy, simply  _wrong_. It smelled unnatural like a vile odour that was synthetic, made specifically for smelling as worse as possible. Only this was no dungbomb. It was unnatural. Everything about it made Poppy feel ill inside and everything about it made her want to  _destroy it._ It did not belong.

The rat dropped it within the cauldron reverently to complete the dark ritual. It was with a hitched breath she realised she had been simply watching this happen. No. She would  _not_ be sitting back. Poppy bolted forward and rammed her head into the cauldron forcefully. It tipped over and fell onto the grass, hissing and bubbling toxically.

A voice hissed, " _Wormtail"_

Screaming and gurgling came from the spilt over Potion. It all reeked of dark magic, so much so that she backed off to Harry's side again to escape it. The wolf then began biting at Harry's bindings while the murderer was preoccupied with trying to fix the mess. Her friend couldn't see her but was whispering for her to  _run._ She didn't listen.

The vile rat was stuttering apologies and trying to help the now bigger creature up. It had grown. It was now roughly the size of a ten year old child. Its skin was no longer charred and shrivelled. Instead, it was a transparent grey with visible blue veins though its hands were still claw like. It still stank like an abomination. It held no nose but its eyes were a striking and vivid red...  _Red. Red. Red eyes. This... this was Lord Voldemort. Merlin._

When Harry was finally free, she nudged him with her head as quickly as she could. Poppy needed to get the boys out of there while the dark wizards were preoccupied. The Dark Lord was nude and examining his new body, seemingly outraged. If he had nostrils they would most certainly be flaring. His voice still cracked though slightly more human sounding.  _It_  was not human. Every instinct from her animagus form screamed at her that he was not human. Or a being. He was unnatural. The Dark Lord viciously berated the rat for failing in the ritual. She could hear Peters whimpers and pleas for mercy.  _Weak rat._

Poppy kept an ear trained to them as she nudged Harry over to the cup. He looked back occasionally though he followed her obediently. When Harry saw the cup he breathed a sigh of relief but then whispered. "Cedric, I can't go without him"

Poppy growled, shifting back into a human. She then waved her wand to make disillusioned boy visible. Harry immediately ran over to Cedric Diggory and began inspecting him for injuries. Diggory was quite the sight; lying in a pool of his own blood. Poppy felt only protectiveness and determination as she levitated the cup towards the teenage boys. Just before it touched them both Harry's alarmed eyes met her apologetic ones, " _No"_ He gasped and before the cup whisked him away.

Poppy shifted into her wolf form again and shielded herself with invisibility. She couldn't leave yet. She would bide her time and get revenge when she had the opportunity. She would not make the same mistake twice. The rat needed to be taken out. He  _tortured_ Harry. This vile man was best friends with his parents. It was not cruel... it was  _necessary_ to ensure Harry's safety.

Crouching in the shadows, she watched with a sense of fascinated terror as the Dark Lord summoned his followers. The Wolf stumbled around a little to keep out the path of the many different Wizards apparating in. It was rather telling for her. She watched as men she'd suspected of Death Eaters were confirmed. The Dark Lord was short and...  _different_  but even so, he held a power none of the other men possessed. He would still beat them in a duel most likely.

The Death Eaters were tortured and punished for their apparent failure of their master for a while. They then discussed plans. She waited for the opportune moment to strike. When Poppy heard Harry's name mentioned, her ears perked up. The Dark Lord scoffed in response to something one of his minions had said, "Crouch will hand Potter over to me, he is still in that school disguised as the Auror and will report to me by morning"

Rapid panic and rage rushed through her as she finally realised how Harry was sent to the graveyard in the first place!  _It was Moody._

The Wolf did not stick around, all thoughts of killing were gone. She immediately flew through the air, bolting as fast as she could back to the Hogwarts castle by letting his instincts guide her. How could she not think of this? Of course, there was a spy! How else would Harry's name have even gotten in the cup? She had sent her friend back to a Death Eater. Alone. How awful was she. He had been under the Cruciatus Curse, she should have at least ensured he was taken the hospital wing. But she had let her need her revenge cloud her judgement. Again.

It had taken her around fifteen minutes to return to the castle. She did not stop as she continued straight to the Defence Professors quarters, he could have captured Harry by now.

When she ran through the wall, she came to an abrupt halt. Dumbledore was standing with his wand trained on a young dark haired man. Harry was hiding in the corner looking surprised. She was too late. Poppy had failed her friend  _again_.

The Wolf padded slowly over to her friend as the Hogwarts professors opened a trunk. Their attention was drawn away by whatever was inside the trunk. Poppy nudged her head softly against Harry's hand. He gasped and looked down, green eyes darting this way and that no doubt trying to see her though she was invisible.

The boy-who-lived sighed in relief and buried his hand into the white fur at the nape of her neck. He whispered, "I was so worried" under his breath.

Poppy licked his hand.

Her friend was ushered to the hospital wing then. Poppy didn't really notice what was going on around her. She was directed by the scruff of her neck by Harry and barely registered anything else. Sirius Black stormed into the hospital wing both equally angry and worried. She had to budge away reluctantly when the man enveloped his godson into a hug. Lupin hovered worriedly also. Dumbledore then got Harry to explain it all. Cedrics unconscious form was at the opposite side of the wing. Amos Diggorys distress was loud and annoying for everyone. The Hufflepuff would live.

Poppy buried her head in Harry's chest as she recounted her failures that night.

What good was she if she couldn't even protect her friend?

* * *

Sirius paced the Headmasters office in an irate fashion. His anger and frustration were building inside of him rapidly and he didn't think he could contain it any longer. He had to leave his Godsons side because the old man had something important to discuss with him. Or rather inform it. It was all complete and utter  _bullshit_.

"Sirius, sit down and we can talk about this" Remus said quietly from his chair in front of the desk. Sirius turned around to glare at his best mate fiercely.

"Talk about what?" The ex-convict snarled, grey eyes wild as he stalked closer to his friend, "About the fact that Harry  _still_ can't come live with me this summer? It's a load of shite. I'm his godfather Albus" The Black heir then turned around to direct his anger at the man deserving of it.

Dumbledore didn't look happy. He looked subdued and his normally bright blue eyes were dull, "I know Sirius and I am very sorry but Harry must remain at Privet Drive to be protected by the blood wards" The bearded man reminded him yet again. Sirius was not listening though.

He threw his hands up in the air and scoffed, "You were fine with it before and now you've suddenly changed your mind. You can't do that Albus, I won't allow it. He is my godson and you have no authority over him" He challenged darkly. Moony then stood up to place a hand on his shoulder. The sympathetic look on the werewolves face only enraged him more and he shook it off.

"That was before Voldemort returned" Dumbledore's voice was both grave and powerful.

The last two Marauders turned to their former Headmaster swiftly. It was Remus that asked, "So it is confirmed then, he really is back?" The werewolf gulped.

Dumbledore rose from his chair and sighed, "I am afraid so. Harry confirmed it, though it would seem he is not yet at full power. I believe it is only a matter of time. It is doubtful we will be able to do anything before he reaches full strength" He sighed, looking his age for once.

Sirius was still fuming and spoke up, "I can protect him just fine" He bit out and folded his arms in a stubborn manner.

Dumbledore looked at him directly for the first time, blue eyes soft in pity, "Ultimately, it is your choice Sirius whether or not you take in Harry this summer. Though you know as well as I that the blood wards and protective magic from Lily's sacrifice are the boys best chance at remaining safe" His voice was quiet though certain and unyielding.

Remus placed a comforting hand on his shoulder again. Dumbledore continued even more gently than before, "I know you have his best interests at heart but you need to take care of yourself right now-" He began.

Sirius jerked away with a growl and continued pacing, "I am  _fine. Bloody fine_. So what if I have a few nightmares now and then? That would happen to anyone who'd spent twelve years in a bloody hell hole. Are you saying I am  _unfit_ to care for my godson?" Sirius accused Dumbledore with a ferocious look.

Dumbledore sighed and shook his head slowly, "No of course not, merely that you have yourself to concentrate on. It is too much for you to be dealing with your trauma and protect Harry to the extent he needs it"

Sirius growled at the useless answer and continued pacing the office, " _I am fine"_ He spoke through clenched teeth.

Remus, once again, tried to calm him, "Sirius, mate, the healer said that you have permanent damage to your mind and soul. He said that for a while you won't be thinking clearly and you'll make reckless decisions. I understand that you want to be there for Harry but you won't be doing either of you any favours here if you act too impulsively" He said quietly.

Sirius looked at Moony in complete and utter disgust at his logic. He should be taking care of his godson!

The dog animagus continued to pace, feeling he was being trapped. Remus spoke up again, "You can visit him this summer Pads and I'm sure he could come stay with us for a bit"

Dumbledore agreed and they began making plans. Sirius could feel that his support had fled the room. He refused to admit there was a reasoning behind it all but knew when he had been outnumbered.

Sirius flopped down onto a chair at last and looked up at Dumbledore again, "Well what about Poppy, can she come and stay?" He grumbled, expecting the answer to be quite simple.

The headmaster's sudden cautious look made him furious again. He thumped the desk in front of him with a loud bang, "Why the hell not!" He roared.

The old man didn't flinch or acknowledge the loud noise in any way but said simply, "Sirius, she does not know yet about James and Lily" He admitted quietly.

Sirius leapt from his seat again, toppling it over as his mood finally reaching its peak, "Why the hell not! She deserves to know! Poppy is old enough now for fuck's sake. James and Lily would be rolling over in their grave that they're daughter doesn't even know they're her parents" He bellowed. It was true, the Potters were more than heartbroken when they had to send their precious daughter away. It was only for a short while. Less than six months. Their little angel would never know. James, Lily and Harry had a target on their back but not sweet little Poppy. No one outside the Order knew she existed. It was for her protection...And the biggest mistake they ever made. One that should have been rectified  _years_ ago even if James and Lily were no longer here.

Remus' arm was now more restraining than attempting to be comforting though he did turn to Dumbledore with a disproving frown, "He is right Albus, Poppy deserves to know and so does Harry. They don't even know that they're twins" He said quietly.

Dumbledore then seemed to slump in his chair. The unusual sign of weakness from the usually strong man made both Marauders pause.

Sirius decided to further his point, "I haven't even met her yet Albus. Tell her the truth and at least give her the option" He said a little quieter though it was still more threatening than he'd intended.

The headmaster looked up again with a pointed look, "Poppy is not your goddaughter Sirius" He said in almost a warning manner. Pain shot through Sirius. Poppy wasn't his godchild like Harry was but she is still James and Lily's little girl. He needed to protect her. Give her a family.

Remus then sighed heavily, "Albus we agreed last year that it wasn't fair to just spring this information on her and Harry so suddenly" Remus began, Sirius felt a little relief knowing that his friend was on his side, "I know you hoped to tell her when she was older, had met us and gotten used to us but I don't think that really fits anymore. You-Know-Who is back and both Harry and Poppy deserve to know they are brother and sister. She is old enough, Albus" He said quietly.

Dumbledore nodded his head in agreement, "You are right but it is still a difficult situation. She may not want to know" He admitted.

Sirius and Remus sat back down looking like this was not something they had anticipated. Sirius frowned, "Of course she'll bloody want to know" He huffed.

Albus shook his head, "I will speak to her and give her the option. I know you are only wanting the best for her but in the end, she is still a child and this is difficult information to process. She deserves an unburdened childhood. This information might only be more painful to her. To learn that she had a loving family that is now gone" He sighed, "If she does not wish to know by the time she reaches her majority then I have no say in whether or not you tell her" He spoke in a reasonable voice. It only grated on his nerves.

Sirius growled, "That's three bloody years away!"

Remus turned to him with an attempted smile, "Let him give her the option, Pads, we can't force her"

Sirius did not agree. Poppy might be afraid, but in the long run, she is better knowing the truth. No doubt she's worried her parents didn't love her or were awful people or a whole other host of worse case scenarios. This was the best thing they could tell her. She would gain a  _brother_ and a family. It would be the best for her.

"Sirius, do we have an agreement?" Albus asked with a distinct warning in his voice.

Sirius grumbled and folded his arms across his chest, " _Fine"_ he bit out but then stood up again, the chair once again tumbling to the floor, "But I am meeting her and you can't stop me" He warned to the room at large.

Sirius then stormed from the headmaster's office to visit his godson in the hospital wing and hopefully meet little Poppy.

* * *

Poppy lay on Harry's lap - still in wold form - as he sat on his hospital bed. Hermione and Ron sat at his bed side silently, all four of them in a dark mood reflecting on the fact that Lord Voldemort had returned. Poppy burrowed her wolfish head into Harry's side. It was  _her fault._ She shouldn't have been so distracted and done something sooner. She was blinded by her need for revenge. It was weak. The meagre consolation that he wasn't at full power wasn't really enough. He would be soon. He had his followers back. It won't be long now.

Sirius Black entered the hospital wing again and Harry's face immediately lit up. Poppy ignored it. She still hadn't met him and didn't feel much up for it now. Did she even deserve to meet him? He was a bright, bold personality that interested her but right now she didn't think she'd have the enthusiasm for anything.

The musky scented man – she know knew to be Remus Lupin – entered behind him alongside Albus Dumbledore. Harry sat up a little straighter at the Headmasters entrance and she tried not to grumble. The old fool wasn't worthy of admiration. He was just as much of a failure as she.

The wolf was obviously invisible though both Hermione and Ron knew she was there. Sirius Black slumped down on another chair beside the bed with a strained smile, "Hey there pup, how are you feeling?" His voice was forced cheerfulness.

Harry must have noticed the strangeness in his mood and frowned, eyeing the two other men that stood by the hospital bed.

"Whats going on?" He asked suspiciously, "Did something happen with Voldemort?" He asked warily.

Poppy burrowed her head further. That disgusting Dark Lord would be getting nowhere near her friend.

Dumbledore shook his head and sighed, "No Harry I am afraid we are here to talk about your living arrangements this summer" He said sadly.

Harry sat up a little straighter, jostling her. Poppy then drifted out of the conversation around her though could tell Harry was  _very_  upset. Apparently, he could not live with Sirius this summer because of the Dark Lords return. It wasn't fair. Sirius and Harry looked equally unhappy and it made her heart ache. It was Poppy's fault that Harry wasn't able to live with his godfather. If only she'd stopped him. Killed Wormtail. Done anything.

Poppy only concentrated again when she heard her voice, "Do you know where young Poppy is, I would like to have a word?" Albus Dumbledore asked.

Immediately, her wolf ears perked up and she became worried. Was the old man aware of her presence in the graveyard?

Harry too looked anxious and the three friends exchanged looks, "Why Professor, what's wrong?" Harry's voice was firm.

Albus Dumbledore paused, "I would just like a word with her. She isn't in any trouble" He tried to sooth but Harry's face did not falter.

"Then I can be there when you speak to her" The boy-who-lived said expectantly. His voice held no room for argument. Poppy smiled and nuzzled Harry again, proud of him for standing up to the powerful Wizard and touched he was trying to protect her.

Dumbledore nodded his head, "Very well, that may be for the best in any case. Perhaps we can speak in my office?" He suggested though it was more of a command.

Immediately, Hermione jumped up with a worried frown "I'll go and get Poppy" The bushy haired girl said with a significant look towards Harry's groin area, to Poppy's amusement. She got the message loud and clear.

Harry sat up from his hospital bed, pushing the wolf from his lap. Sirius began to fret over him and apologise and make sure he was alright all at the same time. Poppy hopped down from the bed and bolted out of the hospital wing. She flew through the school in her light form and landed directly inside Albus Dumbledore's office. It was just how she remembered it from her first year. Cluttered but organised. A chair was laying on the floor as if someone had knocked it over. The striped haired girl walked over and sat it up upright before sitting down.

A musical whistle drew her attention. Fawkes appeared in a flurry of flames. He swooped down to sit on the Headmasters desk, right in front of her. His dark eyes staring directly into hers.

He cawed softly and dipped his head, a soft and warm wave of concern hit her. Poppy gasped at the feeling. It was nothing like she'd ever felt before and just  _knew_ he was trying to convey concern. The Phoenix must be trying to speak with her. This... this was very strange but somehow... right?Poppy sighed and shook her head. She in return sent back a wave of light magic tinged with guilt and shame.

The Phoenix hummed a noise that sounding oddly sympathetic and comforting. Poppy closed her eyes and let herself be soothed by the sound. Fawkes then began to sing quietly.

That was how Albus Dumbledore and Harry found her. Sitting with a Pheonix as he gently sang to her.

Harry paused and smiled a little at the scence and Dumbledore looked amused and very fascinated. Poppy stood when she noticed the pair.

"You wanted to speak to me Headmaster?" Poppy asked, going directly to the point. The animagus' voice was a little dull and lifeless. She didn't have the patience to deal with Albus Dumbledore right now. The brief moment of lightness was gone and they immediately got down to business.

The old man nodded his head gravely and moved to his place behind his desk. Harry immediately moved to her side and took her hand, sitting on the other chair. He was sending her a look with his green eyes. It said, ' _Don't worry I'm here'_

Poppy attempted a tired smile and leant into his side.

Dumbledore hummed and began, "There is no easy way to say this Miss Stark so I shall be blunt... I have information about your parents"

Fear and panic shot through her. The first thing that ran through her head was,  _'no. no. no. no. no. no'_

Harry's hand tightened in hers and he was now frowning at Dumbledore. This was too much of a coincidence, wasn't it? The headmasters blue eyes were watching her in sympathy, her internal distress probably obvious. Something was prompting the Wizard to bring this up with her. And it was probably the return of the Dark Lord. He... the Dark Lord couldn't... be her father... could he?

No. That was a ridiculous thought, wasn't it? Though why on earth was the old man bringing it up  _now._ A Death Eater? That was likely. She had considered that possibility before. Her Uncle was a Death Eater and had taken her in. Where would he have found her if not as the child of another dark wizard? what if they wanted her back? What if they were trying to kill Harry? Poppy couldn't handle it if her biological parents were trying to kill her best friend.

An internal battle between curiosity and a need to know her origins battled with her fear and an impending sense of dread. Much like how Poppy knew when a magical creature was about and could sense both light and dark magic, she  _knew_ her parents were most likely awful people.

Her throat was dry. The silence of the room was reaching oppressive points when Dumbledore hesitantly spoke up again, "I can see this is difficult for you, Miss Stark. I will give you the option of knowing who they are but you do not have to take it" He spoke quietly. The great Wizard looked sad. It looked like he knew what the best thing to do in this situation was but wouldn't press her. It irritated her a little.

Poppy swallowed and looked to her best friend. Harry was staring at her with green eyes filled with nothing but care and support. She swallowed again. Poppy closed her eyes and tried to calm down rather unsuccessfully.

Dumbledore broke the silence again, "I know this is hard for you Miss Stark but it is very likely that you will learn the truth one day. I cannot prevent that. There is no right answer here, my dear. Just do what you feel is best for yourself" He said quietly.

Poppy nodded her head but kept her eyes closed.

The teenage girl didn't know how long she sat there, utterly silent. Her chaotic mood that was bombarded with guilt now felt like she was suffocating on the emotions inside of her. Her heart pumped rapidly through her chest. Her chest tightened up, restricting her airflow. All in all, she wasn't even thinking. It was like her brain had shut down.

After a while, a pair of hands moved to touch her on either side of her face. It was Harry's hands. Poppy opened her eyes. Emerald met emerald. Poppy stared at her best friend, needing guidance.

"It doesn't matter who your parents are Poppy. You are still you" He murmured. It was like only the two of them were in the room. Poppy nodded uncertainly and her disbelief must have been obvious.

Harry dropped his hands from her face but continued to stare at her, "No it doesn't matter. You are still my friend. My  _best_ friend too. Ron and Hermione don't care either. We love you for who you are. Quirks and all" Harrys voice was quiet strength and so certain that it made tears fall from her eyes. She looked down.

Harry moved closer and enveloped her into a hug. He then turned his head towards the Headmaster, "Sir, she doesn't want to know" He decided quietly. Poppy tried to hold back her sobs but they got caught in her throat. She wept, feeling shame and both heavy relief. Poppy didn't want to know how awful her parents were. She was  _better_ wasn't she? She wanted to be better.

The animagus finally lifted her head from her friends now wet t-shirt and sniffed. Poppy felt drained and wanted nothing more than to collapse and never wake up. The orphan girl turned back to Albus Dumbledore, feeling embarrassed at her breakdown in front of the powerful wizard. Albus Dumbledore had an expression on his face that she would never forget. It was pure heartache and sorrow. His bright blue eyes had a light sheen to them as he looked at her and Harry. They were still holding hands. There was a knowing look and something in his eyes that seemed like he was witnessing something terribly tragic.

Poppy looked away. She didn't want to interpret that look. The animagus felt years younger and she drew her legs up and hugged them, "Sir... can I please leave for the term?" She said quietly her voice disturbingly vulnerable and childlike.

Albus Dumbledore's face was still etched in sorrow though not as overwhelmingly, "I am sorry my dear, we do not have anyone to drop you off at the moment" He said gently.

Poppy didn't care that Aberforth probably didn't want his older brother to know she was living with him. She didn't care about keeping her location a secret. She just wanted to be alone in a bed.

"I actually don't live in the Orphanage anymore sir. Can I send a letter and get someone to come pick me up? We can take the floo, if you don't mind opening it up" She sniffed. Harry began rubbing her back.

Surprise flickered across Dumbledores face. He looked like he perhaps wanted to question her but refrained. He smiled in acknowledgement and waved his hand. Parchment and ink appeared before her. She wrote;

_I'm in the Headmasters office and I really want to leave. It's been a tough night. Come and get me please?_

_Poppy_

The teenage girl didn't even know if the surly Hogs Head owner would come. He agreed to allow her to work and stay for the summer again but she doubted this is what he had in mind. The headmaster kindly allowed her to use Fawkes.

It was less than ten seconds later that the fireplace roared to life and a scowling old man stepped out. Dumbledore immediately rose behind his desk. The Headmaster paused as he recognised the visitor.

Aberforth himself did not even acknowledge his brother and immediately stalked over to Poppy. The temperamental old man huffed and stood in front of her, eyeing her up and down with a frown, "Ready to go?" He asked simply. Poppy loved the old bastard for that. He didn't pry. He didn't try to find out what was wrong. He didn't try to make it better. He didn't make assumptions. He was there and gave her space.

Albus then cleared his throat and approached his younger brother with a very curious face as his blue eyes darted back and forth between the two of them. Harry stood up then and gave her a big hug squeezing her tightly, "Just relax and promise to write?" He whispered. Poppy nodded into his shoulder.

Her messy haired friend watched her with worried green eyes and she stepped away with the Hogs Head owner. Aberforths lips were tight and expression clearly read for everyone to leave him alone. His brother correctly interpreted the expression.

"Have a good summer, Miss Stark" Albus Dumbledore said with a soft smile. His blue eyes were twinkling again in curiosity and a little bemusement as he stared at his brother. When he looked towards his younger brother, a tiny little happy smile was on his face.

Aberforth left through the flames first. Poppy followed him after a final goodbye to Harry.

* * *

The teenage boy watched his friend leave through the floo in a flurry of green flames. He was frowning as he watched her hunched shoulders and arms curled around her middle as if wanting to shield herself. It made his chest ache in sympathy. Harry wished he could do more for Poppy. She had deep scars both on her body and mind. As much as he wanted to tuck her into his side forever he knew by now that she needed to be alone. For such a friendly and talkative person, she needed her isolation every now and then.

"How long has young Poppy been living with Aberforth?" Dumbledore's curious voice spoke from behind him, watching the floo with him. Harry turned around to the headmaster with a frown,

"Since third year, sir. He offered her a job and a place to live. You know him?" Harry asked with furrowed brows, turning fully to the wizard. Dumbledore had a contemplative expression on his face and was still staring into the floo.

He turned to look at Harry with a small smile on his face, "Yes, he is my younger brother" He explained quietly. The headmaster then moved back behind his desk. Harry's eyes widened in shock.

"I-I didn't know you had a brother, sir" He breathed. Admittedly Harry was very worried when Poppy told him that she would be living in a pub and working there. It wasn't even a reputable one but the dirty and questionable one on the outskirts of Hogsmeade. Harry got Ron to ask his parents and brothers about the owner of Hogs Head and apparently, he was completely trustworthy if a bit mental. Now he knew why.

Dumbledore's blue eyes drifted back towards his fireplace with a wistful smile, "Not many do. Aberforth isn't much of a people person, I'm afraid. He is much more fond of his goats"

Harry nodded his head and looked back at the fireplace as if it would tell him how his friend was doing. When he looked back, Dumbledore was watching him with sad eyes.

"Sir, do you think I did the right thing? Not letting Poppy know who her parents are?" He asked quietly, looking directly into Dumbledore's blue gaze.

Harry didn't care in the slightest but Poppy had serious identity issues. She thought that because of her past and that she was an orphan it meant that she was a bad person. He knew that Poppy thought she was somehow bad or broken on the inside. She didn't realise that it was your choices that determined who you were. It's why he was put in Gryffindor and probably why she was too. The problem was that Poppy tried to be perfect.

But Poppy wasn't perfect. She tried too hard to make others like and admire her with a carefully constructed friendly disposition. She had a temper that she would keep an extremely tight rein on as if she didn't trust herself. She worked too hard and pushed herself too much and there were many other little things like her biting honesty and strange behaviour. For some reason, she seemed to genuinely hate herself and think herself worthless because of things out of her control.

But Harry didn't care. Poppy was also genuinely kind, completely loyal, had sharp humour, was a little mischevious and possessed a bold personality that was completely unique. He wanted to hide her away and make her forget all of her pain. Ron and Hermione were his best friends but Poppy was like  _family._

From the moment they met, Harry immediately connected with the strange and boisterous little girl. He didn't care she was different. He just wanted for her to be safe and happy.

Harry blinked his eyes rapidly as he came back to himself. He had been inside his own head and thinking about how he felt about Poppy. He frowned and rubbed his head a little as his eyes came back into focus staring at Dumbledore. He blinked again, watching Dumbledores blue eyes shine a little. He shook his head.

Dumbledore answered his question though Harry wasn't sure how long ago he'd asked it, "I cannot say for certain Harry. It is not my place. In many ways, I believe so but it isn't clear what would be best for Miss Stark. This information may change her or cause her a great deal of pain. She will find out eventually, however" He sighed.

Harry felt a flare of anger and protectiveness well up inside of him. Before he could reply the sound of the stairs moving behind the office door made him turn around.

Sirius burst through the door with Remus sending him a disapproving frown, probably for barging in. His godfather paused as he took in the room and frowned deeply, "Where's Poppy?" He asked gaze drifting between him and Dumbledore.

Harry frowned deeply.

Dumbledore sighed and shook his head. Remus' shoulders dropped despondently and Sirius growled.

Harry looked at the men, "What is it?" He asked unhappily. Padfoot didn't seem to notice his mood as he began pacing the office.

"Why didn't you tell Poppy?" He spoke in terse tones. The headmasters gaze shot straight to Harry. Remus walked up to his friend and said warningly, "Sirius don't"

Sirius huffed, "Why not? Harry deserves to know" He yelled, his temper rising. What was this all about? Clearly, Remus and his godfather knew all about Poppy's parentage. They didn't seem too happy about it either. Was this why Sirius and Remus wanted to meet his friend so badly? To... To  _judge her._

Anger swelled up inside of him as quickly as a firebolt, "Why!" He jumped from his seat to glare at his godfather. The adults in the room looked at him. He stood firmly and glared at Sirius.

Sirius looked a little surprised and frowned, "Harry-" He began trying to console him.

He jerked away, "NO" He shouted then, " _It doesn't matter who Poppy's parents are. I don't care. She's my friend"_

All of the men turned to look at him with sad expressions. It only irritated him more. He pointed at Sirius, "I thought you said that blood didn't matter? I thought you said you weren't like your family? Why is it  _so important_ who Poppy's parents are! It doesn't change who she is"

Sirius opened his mouth and closed it again. He then approached and placed his hands gently on his shoulders, "Pup, you don't understand" He said quietly, his grey eyes pleading.

Harry jerked away again with a scowl, "No I understand. I don't think you do. Poppy is my best friend and she doesn't want to know or be judged on her background. I thought  _you_ of all people would understand that" He said with a frown and disappointed expression.

Harry then left the room.

He didn't speak to his godfather for a couple days. Sirius came to apologise to him quietly. Harry noted that he did not say he agreed with him, however, about Poppy's background not mattering. The two of them didn't want any strain in their newly developed relationship and dropped the issue. They were at an ignored stalemate but both of them silently agreed to leave the issue alone for the moment. Because of their first fight - for the first time since Harry had known Sirius - his godfather didn't ask to meet Poppy.


	13. Chapter 13

Poppy spent that summer in a chaotic whirlwind of focus and anxious exhaustion. Aberforth never asked why she needed him to collect her from Dumbledores office. He was quite content with her continuing to work at Hogs Head - though by now he barely asked for her assistance in the bar. The animagus spent her entire summer doing one of two things; training or lying in bed and trying to sleep. The Dark Lord was back and she needed to be ready for him. He was coming for her best friend.

The hardened girl's motivation only increased when she saw the slander that was published about Harry. The Daily Prophet's articles bordered on abusive. As a result of her memory modification charm, Cedric Diggory didn't remember anything about the last task. Which was fortunate for her but now there was no one to verify Harry's story. The Prophet called him an attention seeking liar. It was infuriating. They also dragged Albus Dumbledore through the mud. It was clear that whoever was bribing the Daily Prophet had a grudge against Albus Dumbledore for whatever reason. Harry was simply caught in the crossfire and telling a hard truth when the Wizarding World would rather bury their heads in the sand.

It did not take a genius to realise Minister Fudge was the person with the grudge. It was obvious he was intimidated by Dumbledores sheer popularity and felt threatened. She knew this because the Prophet was peppered with pro-Fudge propaganda. It was not subtle. Cornelious Fudge was voted best dressed Wizard? Only an imbecile would believe that. Clearly, the Minister was an incompetent fool.

The striped haired teenager received many letters that summer from her worried friends. Her abrupt departure made Ron and Hermione worry worse over her than Harry who was kidnapped during the final task! Hermione told her directly in her letters that she didn't care that Poppy was an orphan and who her parents were. Blood didn't matter. Ron was more subtle about it and clumsily told her he accepted her but she appreciated the effort all the same. She didn't deserve her friends.

The boy-who-lived had abruptly stopped asking if she would like to meet Sirius Black and instead tried to cheer her up. It did not work. He was rather lucky that year, Harry would see his godfather every couple of days and for his birthday would be living with him for a whole week. It was not ideal but Poppy was quite happy for him. Harry seemed very pleased.

One morning mid-July, she slept in till nine am and was woken by ice cold water being thrown onto in her face. The Witch bolted upright on her bed and gasped. Poppy grabbed her wand from under her pillow and immediately pointed it at her attacker.

" _Incarcerous"_ Poppy shouted as her vision came into focus.

The old man deflected her spell with a flick of his wand and a scowl. Poppy paused as she realised that she was in fact not being attacked and instead had been rudely awoken by an  _augmenti_ from Aberforth.

The animagus scowled at the old man and waved her wand to dry her dripping hair and soaked pyjamas, "What was that for?" She demanded angrily. Now suitably dry and her surprise had passed, she felt the weight of her exhaustion hit her. It was too early. The teenager lay back down with a loud yawn, pulling her duvet up.

The younger Dumbledore brother waved his wand again. Poppy's warm blanket was shoved unceremoniously onto the floor.

She sat up again and glared. The old man appeared unfazed.

"Get up. Your going out today" He commanded with a stubborn set to his face. Poppy narrowed her eyes.

"To do what?" She said warningly, annoyed at his sudden strange behaviour. Alberforth and Poppy usually kept to themselves and they both liked it that way.

The Hogs Head owner lifted a small pouch and threw it onto the bed. It jingled as it landed, "Diagon Alley, London, Cardiff, I don't know and I don't care neither. You need to get out missy and stop moping around" He declared, features hard and unyielding.

Poppy scoffed and then stood up from the bed and stretched, "How generous of you" Poppy drawled sarcastically, "but I don't want to. I've got work to do" Poppy then tried to leave the room to get to the toilet.

Aberforth moved to stand directly in her way, "I don't think so. You've been running yerself ragged. If you keep going like this then you'll end up dead. Now I'm telling you to get out of here, go anywhere, I don't care where but I'm not letting you lounge around the pub all day" He scowled now looking rather frustrated.

Poppy ignored the man's ramblings and tried to move past him again. He stood firm, "Fine, I'll wander about the village, happy?" She huffed out an exasperated breath. Poppy did not have the patience to deal with him today. She was too exhausted. Her shoulders felt heavy and face felt puffy.

Aberforth snorted, "Aye so you can run about practising your duelling?" Poppy paused and looked at him in shock... he knew about her duelling? He scowled at her again, "Think I don't know what you're up to? If you're not running yourself ragged with the duelling then you're up all night reading all kinds of books that I frankly don't wanna know about" He frowned and his eyes drifted around to the many old tomes littered around her small room. Poppy followed his gaze and saw that clothes were lying all across the floor. There were a few old cups that started to let off a slight odour. She frowned. When had her room gotten so messy?

Poppy opened her mouth to object when all of the anger seemed to deflate from the old man. He moved to perch on her bed.

"Look kid" He began and then sighed deeply, "I get that your worried about Voldemort being back and what this means for your little friends. But you can't be doing this to yourself. If you run yourself too thin then you'll be no use to anybody" Poppy tried to open her mouth to object again when he cut in,

"- _Merlins balls_  have you seen the state of you, missy?" He suddenly snarled and bolted upright. Poppy was a little startled and blinked, swaying a little.

The Hogs Head owner conjured a hand mirror and thrust it in front of her face. The striped haired teenager's eyes drifted to it and gasped.

Her hair was the first thing she noticed. It was as limp and lifeless as her eyes, hanging carelessly down her face. It was greasy like rats tails and its usually lovely shine was all gone. Next was her face. Poppy was a naturally pale person but she was not as pasty and chalky white as her reflection showed her. The pink tinge to her cheeks was gone and replaced with an unnatural grey hue. Her lips were faded and cracked. But her green eyes were the worst. They looked haunted and dead.

The girl continued staring at her reflection when she heard a sigh, "And how are you expecting to be taking care of your friends when you can't do it for yourself" He stated.

The old man then left her room.

Poppy felt properly abashed that day. The first thing she did was clean her little room and shower. It felt so refreshing and freeing. It was like she was washing away the cloud of despair that had been following her around. She had been neglecting herself. She had been neglecting her  _friends._

The teenager then knew what she wanted to do that day.

As Poppy left the Hogs Head pub, she gave a slight thankful and acknowledging head tilt to Aberforth. He grunted back at her but his blue eyes looked approving as he wiped down the bar.

Poppy shifted into her wolf form and sped off into the crisp summer air. She ran for a while, simply enjoying the sensation of the wind passing through her form and the sense of freedom it brought her.

The wolf slowed down near Surrey and approached the quaint little house on Privet Drive. It was not her first visit to Harry and she knew exactly where to find her friend. She materialised in Harry's bedroom.

The teenage boy looked up in shock from a book he'd been reading. Seeing her standing there in four legs he grinned brightly,

"Poppy" He breathed happily. The wolf yipped happily and bound over to her friend. Harry pet her enthusiastically, making her tail wag furiously and pant in excitement. Her friend laughed at her antics as she began licking his face.

"Ugh, get off" He groaned but with a smile. Harry's excited mood seem to simmer down. His bright green eyes looked more sympathetic, "How've you been?" He asked quietly.

Poppy let out a doggy whine and dropped her ears. Harry pet her head again, "Yeah, I thought so"

The animagus stayed in her wolf form for a while, not feeling much like talking. Harry seemed quite content to sit with her for a while silently, hands gently cascading through her pure white fur. The wolf began to make a little rumbling noise in the back of her throat. She lay on his bed with her eyes closed, enjoying the sensations.

Harry let out a little laugh. Poppy peeked one eye open. He was smiling down at her, "It's funny how you purr like a cat" He said with an amused smile. Poppy let out a playful growl and pounced forward. The boy-who-lived landed on his back with a puff of air. The wolf then proceeded to slobber on every inch of his face enthusiastically. Harry began giggling much to his horror and tried to buck her off. The animagus was not particularly large for a wolf but she was still reasonably sized.

The wolfs ear twitched and head raised itself when it heard someone approach the door. The bedroom door opened to reveal a very fat man with a hideous moustache, "What's all this racket" He growled, eyes darting around the humble bedroom.

Poppy sat up properly from her place on Harry's chest. The messy haired teen scrambled up, cleared his throat and wiped his face.

The fat man looked disgusted when he peered at her. The wolf hunched down and tried to give him big puppy eyes so he would be kinder. He still sneered.

"What do you think your doing bringing a mangy stray into this house" He spoke in low dangerous tones. It was when he approached Harry in an almost a threatening manner that she walked forward and placed herself between her friend and the beefy man. The wolf refrained from growling, though only barely. Her friend placed his hand on her head. Her tail wagged a little in acknowledgement.

Harry piped up, "She isn't a stray Uncle Vernon, I was watching her for a friend. Her name is.. _.Ghost?_ " Harry said almost questioningly. Poppy's tail dropped. Ghost? What kind of name is that? Was that some kind of a joke?

Harry's uncle looked hesitantly down at her now but still scoffed, "Get _it_  out of my house or you'll be sorry boy" He warned and then stormed from the room.

Harry immediately guided her from the house and onto the Muggle street. The wolf could easily be mistaken for a dog as she was only medium sized but as they walked down the street, the teenage boy still garnered alarmed looks for the possibly threatening 'dog' not on a leash. Poppy actually wouldn't mind too much wearing a leash... was that strange of her?

Eventually, Harry sighed, "Shift back, would you? I don't want someone to phone the police" He muttered to her as they reached a small and deserted park. Poppy found a secluded bush in the little park in order to shift back into a human.

The two best friends didn't talk much but simply enjoyed each others presence on the swing set, idly drifting back and forth. Harry would be getting picked up by Sirius in a couple of days and spending his birthday with his godfather. Poppy wished him an early happy birthday. He looked sad for a moment but didn't ask her to join. For whatever reason, it seemed like he wasn't as eager to introduce the animagus to his godfather. Probably because the awkward stage had passed and Harry was more comfortable around the man.

It was dusk when the pair began the walk back to Harry's home. They, unfortunately, encountered Harry's overweight cousin who teased him about having a girlfriend in front of his friends. Dudley eyed her in a crude manner, making her want to knee him in the groin. Poppy toyed with the boy and gave Harry a big kiss on the cheek. Dudley's friends looked impressed while Dudley himself looked put out.

Harry's Muggle cousins little 'friends' then left while Harry and Dudley walked awkwardly back to their house. Poppy was certain Dudley only joined them as he wanted to know more about her. He kept shooting her looks from Harry's other side.

A street away from the house, Poppy smelled something  _foul_ in the air. Rotten. She paused abruptly and looked to the sky. Harry and Dudley stopped walking and looked back at her. Poppy closed her eyes and unashamedly began sniffing the air. Something smelled rotten and foul. It was a mixture between dead flesh and dark magic. It made her slip out a tiny growl in human form.

Dudley stumbled back and declared her a freak while Harry moved up beside her and whispered, "What is it?" His green eyes darting back and forth, subtly taking his wand out.

Poppy gulped and closed her eyes. The scent was getting stronger. The air got noticeably colder and the atmosphere of the street tense. Darkness. Emptiness. Wrong. The scent was blowing in the wind towards them. When the smell became overwhelming she opened her eyes again. She growled properly this time.

A large being approached from the distance. It a floating coat, black as midnight with frayed edges. It drifted closer to the three teenagers slowly but menacingly. The sharp sting of dark magic filled the air. Poppy tried not to gag. Whatever this thing was, it was  _wrong._

It approached closest to Dudley though the boy himself did not look worried. He was scowling at the other teenagers. When it was dangerously near, Poppy instinctively stepped in front of Harry and started growling louder. It was uncontrollable by this point and she was running on instinct. Keep this  _thing_ away from Harry. Her instincts were at the forefront of her mind. She had to concentrate to use the rational side of her brain to remain calm and figure out just  _what_  this being was. Clearly a dark creature.

Harry let out a small breath of shocked air from behind her. A small glance in her peripheral vision told her that her whole hair was glowing white by this point. She didn't care.

The creature stopped by Dudley and the boy dropped to his knee's gasping. Poppy snarled. Her vision changed and she saw a cloud of black sucking from a cloud of white. The black was turning the white grey and enveloping the lightness inside itself to destroy.

_Dementor._

It was with a start that she realised it was _eating_  the boy's  _soul_. How did she know this? It just... seemed right. The girl knew what to do then although something inside of her was telling her to leap forward and rip out its neck.

She raised her wand and spoke clearly with a picture of Harry and her dancing at the Yule Ball together inside her mind, " _Expecto Patronum"_

Immediately a blue light reminiscent of her animagus form darted from her wand in the shape of a large animal. The large animal charged forward with its head ducked and antlers poised for defence. The dementor let out a wail of pain and flew off, being driven away. Her Patronus glowed brightly in the dull twilight. The animal turned around slowly to face her head on.

The magnificent Stag regarded the pair for a moment before tipping his head and fading away.

Harry stood beside her with wide eyes, "It...it looks just like you" He murmured and then this eyes cut across to hers, "When you are... you know" He said by way of explanation.

Poppy snorted as they watched the Stag disappear, "Yeah it's my corporeal Patronus animal. Apparently, the Charm was inspired by my animagus form. It's a protector... specifically from dementors" She explained as the two friends approached the chubby teen that was lying on the ground. Harry began worriedly checking over his cousin while Poppy stood tall and kept an eye out for any more danger.

A Dementor does not simply  _wander_ into a suburban Muggle area. She kept alert, "Weird it's male, isn't it?" She commented on her Patronus form idly.

Harry huffed out a laugh as he attempted to pick up his cousin up. The fat boy sort of just flopped there. Poppy frowned at him, was he brain dead? Did the dementor do permanent damage?

The two teenagers attempted to drag the Muggle boy back to his house. It was difficult, "What-what was that thing?" Harry asked a bit breathlessly. Dudley's arms were around both of their shoulders as the two friends tried to carry him back. Neither of them was particularly strong, however.

"I... I think it was a dementor. They're the dark creatures that 'guard' Azkaban. It must be if a Patronus scared it off" Poppy sighed. The whole incident was troubling. Was the dementor attracted to her because of her animagus form? Hermione had said that Spirit animals were enemies to dark creatures that feasted on the soul.

Harry gulped and looked a little pale, "Where Sirius was..." He muttered. Poppy didn't feel she had a right to comment so didn't. Dementors were vile creatures and Sirius Black must be extremely strong willed to survive their constant presence.

The rest of the walk was silent though both of the friends were worrying about what had happened. What if Poppy wasn't there? Would that creature have eaten Harry's and his cousin's soul? No, perhaps it was attacking  _her._  Though how could it have tracked her?

For the rest of the short walk, Poppy's wand was out at the ready and eyes alert.

"As soon as we reach Hogwarts, you need to teach me that" Harry huffed out, struggling under the weight of his cousin.

Poppy strongly agreed as they helped the boy in the doorway. A sudden shriek made Poppy point her wand. A long necked woman was making all kinds of hysterical noises and reaching for the fat boy. This must be Harrys lovely Aunt Petunia.

Poppy stood in the doorway to the living room with a frown on her face. Dudley was moved to an armchair and seemingly unresponsive as his Aunt fret over him frantically. Harry's Uncle glared a and threw wild accusations at his nephew.

"You are your little  _freaky_ friend-" Vernon Dursley said and glared at Poppy, eyeing the wand in her hand.

Poppy paused for a moment and finally turned to look the man in the eye, "Excuse me, Vernon, is it?" She asked dryly and stepped forward. The man stepped back in response, looking wary. Coward.

"We did not do anything to your  _precious_ son. As a matter of fact, I saved his life. Dudley was being attacked by an evil creature that was trying to eat his soul. If it wasn't for us and our... how did you put it?" Poppy paused dramatically for a moment and tapped her lips. Vernon's face had gone from red to white and looked about to faint, "Ah yes" She snapped her fingers with a smirk, " _Freaky_ magic. Then your precious Dudders would be dead. No, actually, he would be an empty spiritless body" She smiled condescendingly at the moustached Muggle.

Petunia was hyperventilating by this point, " _Eat his soul?"_ She wailed from behind her.

Poppy sighed.

Vernon Dursley was eyeing her in a frightened manner. She ignored him and approached Dudley. Poppy lifted her wand to assess the damage. Petunia gasped. Poppy glared at her in response. Harry's Aunt visibly startled from her glare. The teenage orphan softened her gaze but stared directly into the woman's brown eyes, "I need to check if he will be alright. I won't hurt him" Poppy spoke calmly, reigning in her irritation.

Mrs Dursley swallowed and looked away. A flash of something on her face made Poppy frown. Did it look like guilt? Shock?

Poppy lifted her wand and cast silent diagnostic spells. It seemed that aside from mild shock and emotional trauma Dudley would make a full recovery. The animagus let her green eyes linger on the chubby boy and his vacant expression. Why was he in such a state? Was it because he was emotionally weak or were all people like this when attacked by a dementor? She would need to do more research. Harry hovered at her side.

Vernon Dursley - coward that he was - wasn't  _quite_  cowering in the corner but was definitely more on the outskirts of the room than before. She held in a snort.

"You... what is your name?" Petunia Dursley asked her quietly as she finished her diagnosis.

Poppy looked up at the thin, blonde and severe looking women for a moment. She really did not look much like Harry at all. Mrs Dursley's eyes flickered back and forth between Poppy's own eyes. She frowned.

"Poppy" She stated. The woman seemed to startle in her seat and her eyes went wide again. The woman's eyes drifted all over her face then. She was a strange one.

"Dudley will be fine. It might take him a while to get over it but there will be no lasting damage. Chocolate will help" She explained. Harry's Aunt stopped her obvious parasail of her to sigh in relief and envelop her large son in a hug. It was actually a little sickening to watch.

The striped haired teenager was about to make a swift exit when the screech of an owl drew the attention of everyone in the room. A plain barn owl flew in the open window and dropped a letter at Harry. The boy-who-lived went to catch it when it opened and a woman's voice began talking,

_Dear Mr Potter,_

_We have received intelligence that you performed the_ _Patronus Charm_ _at twenty-three minutes past nine this evening in a Muggle-inhabited area and in the presence of a_ _Muggle_ _._

_The severity of this breach of the_ _Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery_ _has resulted in your immediate expulsion from_ _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_ _. Ministry representatives will be calling at your place of residence shortly to destroy your_ _wand_ _._

_As you have already received an_ _official warning_ _for a previous offence under Section 13 of the International Confederation of Warlocks'_ _Statute of Secrecy_ _, we regret to inform you that your presence is required at a_ _disciplinary hearing_ _at the_ _Ministry of Magic_ _at 9 a.m. on the twelfth of_ _August_ _._

_Hoping you are well,_

_Yours sincerely,_

_Mafalda Hopkirk_

_Improper Use of Magic Office_   _Ministry of Magic_

When the letter had stopped speaking and had ripped itself up, Poppy turned to Harry with a tense expression. Harry was staring at her in disbelief. This was insane. How did the Ministry know about the Patronus Charm being cast? Poppy certainly didn't have a magical underage trace. Why did they blame Harry? Most likely because he was the only magical being near this area. But this also meant that the Ministry knew about the dementor... The Ministry also had control over dementors.

Poppy suddenly knew why a dementor had appeared suddenly in a muggle populated area.

The teenage girl decided to take charge of the situation. She turned to her friend, "Harry, write a letter to Sirius and explain the situation. Tell him to meet you at the Leaky. I will start packing your trunk. We need to go  _now_ before they come for your wand. Go  _now"_ Poppy commanded her friend. Harry didn't even pause and quickly ran upstairs.

Poppy followed him calmly to his bedroom and began packing his clothes. The letter was hastily scrawled and sent off with Hedwig when Harry took over his packing.

The orphaned teenager wandered back down the stairs to keep an eye out for any impending Ministry workers. She would not be allowing them to snap his wand. Poppy would go to the hearing and explain how she was the one that cast the Charm. In the meantime, they needed to get Harry away from here.

The animagus stood in the doorway of the living room, watching Vernon Dursley hand his son lots of different kinds of muggle chocolates. Poppy's eyebrows rose in slight surprise at the sheer amount. But, then again, considering the size of the Dursley's she should have expected as much. She snorted.

Her noise drew the attention of Petunia Dursley.

The woman decided to approach Poppy. The teenager in question raised an expectant eyebrow at Harry's Aunt. Petunia pursed her lips and eyed her suspiciously, "Poppy... was it? What's your surname?" She asked.

Poppy looked at the woman blankly. The muggle averted her eyes when Poppy made eye contact, "Stark. Poppy Stark" She said.

Mrs Dursley nodded sharply and frowned. Poppy stood awkwardly, hearing the banging of swift packing going up upstairs and wished Harry would hurry up.

"I see. Do you stay nearby or will your parents be coming to pick you up?" She asked in a tense manner. Poppy stared at her. The question would normally be one of a concerned aunt wondering how a teenager would get home safely. But Petunia's dull brown eyes didn't look worried or anything remotely kind. She looked suspicious and a little shaken.

Poppy decided to answer, "No parents. An orphan like Harry and I will be leaving with him" She said pointedly.

Petunia Dursley frowned again. Dull brown eyes once again flickering back and forth between her green ones.

"Ready" Harry interrupted the strangest conversation she'd ever had. Poppy nodded her head once and left the room immediately without a goodbye. Harry followed behind her without a word to his relatives. She didn't blame him.

The two teenagers made their way down the street. Poppy planned on using the Knight bus. She pulled out her wand. Immediately a triple decker bright blue bus appeared before them. Harry stumbled back a little and stared with bright eyes.

"That's the knight bus. It'll take us to the Leaky" She explained and tried to board.

Harry's hand shot out to stop her though, holding her upper arm gently. Poppy turned back to look at him curiously.

Her messy haired friend shuffled a little and then sighed, "Poppy, I told Sirius that  _I_ cast the Patronus Charm" He admitted quietly.

Poppy frowned, "Why would you do that? We need to tell the truth and get this ridiculous expulsion fixed. You  _will_  be going back to Hogwarts Harry" She said seriously, staring at her friend in almost a challenging manner.

Harry sighed angrily and ruffled his hair, "No Poppy, let them think it was me. No one needs to know about your involvement. I'm sure Dumbledore can sort it out at the trial. They can't just expel students without a hearing" Harry explained calmly. Poppy already knew this and had been planning on confessing the truth at the hearing anyway.

Harry looked at her with nothing but worry, "I mean, I'm the boy-who-lived... They can't just expel  _me._  Maybe this is the one time that it can be used for something good, right?" Harry's lips twisted into something slightly bitter then. Poppy felt her heart drop. He didn't know about the slander written about him in the Prophet, did he?

Poppy opened her mouth to explain this to him gently. Harry stopped her with a raised hand and frown, "No Poppy. Let me take care of this. You  _can't_ get expelled from Hogwarts. I'll be fine. I promise. You should get going though, no one should know you were here" He said, completely solemn. Poppy regarded him for a moment. Harry's face was uncharacteristically serious and stern. His green eyes were hard and expression read unmoveable. She knew this expression.

Poppy sighed heavily and reached forward to give him a hug, "Fine Harry" She huffed, silently deciding if things went wrong then she  _would_  be telling the truth no matter what the boy said.

When Harry pulled back he was smiling a little sadly. The boy-who-lived lifted his trunk and walked onto the bus. Poppy watched him go. Harry turned around with one last wave.

Needless to say Poppy did attend Harry's trial. Though to her absolute  _rage,_ they had changed the time and by the time she arrived at the Ministry it was already over. Thank Merlin that it ended in Harry's favour or she would have gone on a bloody rampage.

Harry stayed with his godfather for the rest of summer. He learned all about his reputation being dragged through the mud and Poppy did her best to try and comfort him. When she said she would tell the Prophet of her presence in the graveyard to verify his claims, Harry was very unhappy. He refused to hear anything of the sort and it only made Poppy frustrated.

By the time for Hogwarts to begin, Poppy was feeling restless, determined and prepared for whatever fifth year might throw at her.


	14. Chapter 14

Poppy's fifth year started off with a sense of foreboding. Everything seemed to go wrong on her first day. The striped haired teenager didn't ride the train again, only to receive stern words from Harry  _again._ She was made to  _promise_  to ride the train next year. This was of course made by Ron and Hermione who were fed up with their friends behaviour on the journey. Harry was apparently very pissy when it came to her protection.

Then, their Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor that year was an  _awful_ woman named Dolores Umbridge. The woman was short, pink and toad faced. In the Great Hall, Poppy listened to the woman's slightly mad introductory speech. Her keen green gaze took the Ministry woman in. She was unattractive but her hair was utterly perfect and clothes perfectly pressed. She was dressed in an orderly manner...  _too_ orderly _._ Something about her countenance screamed off to the animagus. McGonagall dressed impeccably but there was a difference in the women that Poppy noticed immediately. Poppy intended to do some research. Something was definitely wrong with her.

Perhaps it was the condescending and superior expression on her toad-like face. Perhaps it was the slimly eyes that seemed to creep across the students. Though it was most likely because Poppy knew her to be a Ministry spy. Most likely a result of the tensions between Albus Dumbledore and Cornelious Fudge. The teenager could admit she was likely being overly paranoid. A beurocratic nightmare but hardly a Dark witch.

The first night of term, the four friends converged in the common room after curfew. Poppy flopped down onto the armchair while her friends all huddled together on the sofa, comfortable around the roaring fire that had not yet been extinguished.

"I don't get it. Why is the woman from your trial our new Defence Professor?" Ron asked with a frown. Harry opened his mouth to respond when Hermione shushed him with a frown. Her whiskey eyes looked around the common room for a second before whipping her wand out. Hermione then wordlessly cast a silencing spell.

Poppy smirked in approval.

Hermione then huffed, "It's bad" She bemoaned, "It means that the Ministry is interfering in Hogwarts" Her bushy haired friend bit her lip and looked very worried.

She shot a sympathetic look towards her female friend.

Hermione continued, "I hope it doesn't affect our OWL's" She sighed, looking more than a little distraught. Poppy snorted. Since becoming prefect this year the girl had been out to prove herself even  _more_ than before, if such a thing was possible. And it had only been a day.

Ron turned to look at Hermione with wide eyes, "Your OWL's? That's what your thinking about now? The Ministry of Magic is out to get Harry and  _that's_  what your worrying about?" He asked incredulously with his usual she-is-bloody-mental tone of voice. Poppy watched with a little curiosity but mostly indifference.

Poppy and Harry exchanged a look then. It read, 'this could go on forever'. Yes, Ron and Hermione's little spats seemed to never end.

Hermione scowled at the red head, " _Obviously_  I am worried about Harry too Ronald but-" The brown haired Gryffindor's shoulders were back, eyes bright and expression stern. This meant she was gearing in for the long haul. Dear Merlin.

Poppy sighed very loudly to draw attention back to the matter at hand. Her three friends all looked at her.

She smiled at the attention, "There is nothing we can do about Umbridge at the moment aside from some preliminary research into her background" Poppy begin with a calm expression. She leaned forward in her seat, feeling focused, "Fudge obviously trusts her but it would be useful to know her political stance, blood status, Hogwarts House, age, family background-" She began only to be cut off by a baffled Ron Weasley.

" _Family background._ Why the bloody hell do we need to know that? Paranoid you are, what else do you want to know? Her favourite biscuit? What's that going to tell us" He let out a kind of little laugh and shot a strange and almost worried look towards her. Poppy rolled her eyes at his behaviour. It was just a small background check. Completely necessary and essential.

Poppy raised her eyebrows and tilted her head, slightly amused and played along, "Her favourite biscuit would tell me a lot actually" She began idly with a serious face, "If it was a muggle one it would tell me her blood status as a half blood or muggle born. Or it would tell me her stance on muggle-wizarding relations. If it was an expensive biscuit then it would imply she came from money. If it was a common one then it would tell me she didn't have much of a sweet tooth or refined taste when it comes to food-" Poppy begin her explanation but was cut off by Harry.

"-Right well, I don't think that matters much now" He spoke over her with an exasperated look, his face read 'I don't have time for your paranoia'. Poppy shrugged her shoulders unapologetically. She was right and Ron could do with a little extra precaution.

Her ginger haired friend was gaping at her wide eyed. He opened his mouth and closed it before turning to Hermione and whispering, " _That's not normal. That's not normal, is it?"_ He said furiously under his breath.

Hermione shot him an annoyed look before Poppy replied to him, "No it's not normal Ron" She said with amusement. Poppy was well aware she wasn't  _normal_  but as long as Harry accepted her then she could tolerate it. She could be a  _lot_  worse.

Ron jerked his head around, again startled, "How did you..." He trailed off with a frown, blue eyes lingering on her in confusion.

Poppy rolled her eyes, "Spirit wolf, remember?" She said pointedly and tapped her ears to indicate her advanced hearing.

Ron scowled and then muttered unintelligibly under his breath. Hermione huffed at his childish behaviour. Her female friend turned to look at her with worried eyes, "Poppy you should be more careful in being so flippant about your abilities. Someone might notice and begin to question it. You really shouldn't say anything out loud" She told her though the concern in her eyes was touching.

The animagus nodded seriously. Her friend was absolutely right.

"We should come up with some sort of code then when we're talking about Poppy's-you-know-what" Ron said earnestly, looking between Harry and Hermione.

The striped haired teenager scrunched her nose up, "Ugh that makes it sound like I've got some Dark Lord style STD" She muttered sullenly.

Ron let out a quick laugh while Hermione scrunched her nose up in disgust. Harry sent her a look, "Poppy, you  _need_  to stop mentioning sexually transmitted diseases" He told her a tad desperately. You didn't get such illnesses in the Wizarding World. Poppy had recently discovered them and was  _exceptionally_ amused. It explained a little why purebloods thought muggles to be 'dirty'.

She smiled sheepishly at her friends, trying not to laugh.

Harry then took charge, "Ron's right. We need to be able to talk about it without actually saying anything. It could come in useful this year with keeping an eye on Umbridge. Poppy you could maybe see what you can overhear or check in on her from time to time" He asked hopefully.

The animagus frowned at the thought of using her wolf form to spy on someone but nodded her head in agreement. It would be useful.

The conversation that followed seemed to last forever. They all tried to figure out the right name for her animagus form. It was mostly Ron and Hermione with Poppy adamantly refusing all of them. Harry would occasionally laugh and screw his face up to show his feelings on the manner but did not offer any himself.

Ron suggested, "How about Aleric?" He said, looking between his friends.

Immediately Poppy spoke out, " _No"_

Hermione just sighed in exasperation, "You can't name her after a known Spirit wolf in a story Ron" She explained with forced patience.

Ron just sighed then and slouched back on the sofa, "I don't know then" He muttered.

Hermione then looked like she was deeply concentrating, "Maybe Fenna? In Dutch, it means the guardian of peace" She said eagerly with a smile. Such a swotty response.

Ron snorted and Hermione turned to glare at him, "Guardian of peace?" He repeated in an almost mocking manner.

Hermione did not look amused, "Well I don't see you coming up with any better ideas" She hissed.

Ron objected, "I've come up with tons of great ones!"

Poppy didn't need to be a seer to know that this argument could go on and on. The animagus turned to her bespeckled friend.

"Right, you decide Harry because I don't think they will ever stop" Poppy spoke up, sounding bored. It didn't really matter.

Hermione and Ron looked a little put out but did look at Harry expectantly.

The boy-who-lived obviously didn't like the attention and ruffled his hair a little anxiously, "I really don't know... how about... G _host_?" He suggested in almost a questioning manner.

Poppy frowned at the name again. Ghost? What kind of name was that? He used that name as an excuse to his uncle Vernon during the summer, didn't he?

Hermione and Ron didn't say anything but did look at each other. Poppy wasn't sure what she thought, "Ghost. Why...?" She asked a little tersely.

Harry looked sheepish as he rubbed the back of his neck and fiddled with his glasses, "Well I just remember thinking the first time I saw you... that you looked a bit like a ghost. You know... see through and that? Your fur is also completely white so..." He trailed off.

The three friends all stared at Harry as they thought it through. No one seemed particularly enthused about the name. Harry's cheeks tinged pink before Ron cleared his throat,

"Ghost, eh? Well, no one will ever realize what we're talking about... will they" Her ginger friend said awkwardly. It was the most tactful the Weasley had ever been.

Hermione then gave Harry a kind of stilted smile. Poppy rolled her eyes but smiled at the messy haired teen.

"Yeah, it's not the best name ever but... it will do. The most important thing is that people don't understand. In the meantime, Hermione would you do some research on Dolores Umbridge? And I mean everything, from her Hogwarts House to the furnishings in her office" Poppy asked, the bushy haired girl nodded her head firmly.

Poppy turned to Ron, "You should ask around, maybe send a letter to your dad and ask him, he works at the Ministry with her, he might know something. You could also see what other people are saying about her and her classes"

Ron nodded quite amicably with a thoughtful face. Usually, it was her that gave directions to everyone though Harry was still the kind of leader of the group. He mediated between their idea's and if someone didn't agree with what she suggested. Which happened frequently.

The green eyed teenager turned to Harry seriously, "Tell me everything that happened in the court room and I mean  _everything._ Did they ask you to demonstrate the Patronus Charm?" She asked somewhat anxiously. If they discovered Harry to be dishonest during a Wizarding trial... well, she didn't want to imagine.

Ron suddenly sat up straighter and scowled at Harry, "Oi mate, I've been meaning to say, how could you not tell us you know the Patronus Charm?" He demanded.

Hermione too turned to frown at their friend and crossed her arms over her chest, "Yes Harry, it's a very advanced spell. I can't believe you didn't tell us" Her voice was dripping with disapproval.

The bespectacled boy's green eyes darted to hers for a fraction of a second in worry. Merlin, Harry was so obvious sometimes it was worrying. He opened his mouth to retort, "Uh-well-" He sputtered.

Poppy sighed heavily. Harry was the worst liar ever, "That's because I cast it" She said firmly. Immediately Hermione and Ron turned to look at her in surprise.

" _You_ did" Hermione repeated. The complete and utter disbelief on her face was a little insulting. She was trying to hide it though, Ron, was not quite as obvious.

"Like we're going to believe  _that-"_ He began with an eye roll.

Harry cut in with a worried look and a frown to Ron, "It's true, she was visiting me at the Dursleys when the Dementor appeared. If it wasn't for Poppy, me and Dudley would probably be dead" He explained quietly.

A sudden quietness filled the Common Room as the implications of the attack finally dawned on her three friends. Poppy envied their innocence.

Ron gulped and looked very worried. Hermoine's brown eyes also looked concerned though her curiosity got the better of her, "When did you learn the Patronus Charm Poppy?" She asked with a frown.

Poppy sighed. They really should be making plans and speaking of things more important right now, "I don't know... second or third year? I can't remember" She said wearily, rubbing the bridge between her eyebrows.

Hermione was still frowning as she eyed her in disbelief, "Well was it in second or third year? That's a  _really_  advanced spell Poppy. Who helped you with it? You  _couldn't_ have managed it on your own" She was still frowning with brown eyes moving up and down her in an assessing manner.

Irritation and impatience bubbled up inside of her like fiendfyre. Her heart raced in her chest and a wave of rage overtook her. How  _dare_  Hermione question Poppy's abilities. How dare she think Poppy to be stupid or  _average._ The animagus loved Hermione, she truly did, but her superior attitude and sheer competitiveness irked her like nothing else. Poppy was no idiot.

Poppy pursed her lips and took a steadying breath before speaking in a calm tone, "No one taught me Hermione. I taught myself, much like you do with spells" Her voice was almost pleasant.

Harry sat up sharply in his seat, suddenly alert. His green eyes locked onto her face. She ignored him.

Hermione scoffed and folded her arms, " _Taught yourself?_ How did-" She began.

Poppy patience reached its limit, "Yes" She spoke above her bushy haired friend. Poppy stared listlessly into Hermione's brown eyes, struggling not to take a deeper look inside her mind.

"Incase you have  _forgotten_ Hermione, that I was raised by a Dark Wizard" A slight strain entered her calm voice and she struggled to remain impassive, her eyes continuously locked onto the muggleborns.

Poppy continued, her tone now empty as she spoke her words very carefully, "I can cast advanced spells  _very_ easily as a matter of fact. I have learned and have  _experienced_ unforgiveables before you even  _knew_  you were a Witch. I know more Dark Curses than half of Slytherin House. I could turn your skin inside out, explode your eyeballs, snap your spine and then carefully oblivate you so no one would ever know" She explained, a slight haze settled over her vision.

She almost whispered, "You have no idea, Granger, exactly what I am capable of so I suggest you remove yourself from that high Abraxan your on. I do not appreciate people thinking I am being dishonest, nor do I enjoy because belittled and looked down upon by someone I would consider my friend"

A silence settled over them all as she paused. Poppy's vision was still a little focused as she concentrated on Hermione's eyes but couldn't determine her emotions.

"Just because I do not flaunt my skills or knowledge does not mean I don't possess it. Some of us do not feel the need to be constantly validated their abilities and my sense of achievement does not solely depend on House points and test results"

Poppy came back to herself a little by the harsh and bitter words she had spoken to her friend. It was then that the animagus noticed tears swimming in 'Mione's eyes. The muggleborns shoulders were hunched in guilt and her hands twisted nervously on her lap. Ron had shuffled over and had a protective arm around her shoulder though he looked worried. Harry, had moved and was standing silently beside her armchair, watching her and watching patiently. When her green eyes met his he smiled sadly. No judgment whatsoever. A flash of pain went through her.

She took a moment to collect herself. Poppy should have been more careful with her emotions. She turned to Hermione again, "In the future, I can only hope you will give me the benefit of the doubt. I don't seek praise or care much for my education, to be truthful but I do enjoy magic and reading. I find it fascinating and I would have hoped that you of all people would understand that" Her voice had gone quiet.

As if sensing that her mood had settled, Harry placed a gentle hand on her shoulder in silent comfort. Her friends were still silent so she rose from her seat. The three Gryffindor's watched her. She sighed, "I think it time for me to retire for the night. Harry-" She turned to look at her best friend. He nodded in acknowledgment though his eyes lingered on her worriedly.

"We can start Patronus lesson's tomorrow night" Poppy said quietly. Harry nodded in acceptance though looked a little conflicted. The animagus noticed his hands twitch as his sides. A flash of guilt shot through her. Harry did that when he wanted to hug her or comfort her but wasn't bold enough. Usually, she would simply hug him to save him the worry but she didn't much feel like it now.

Poppy walked silently over to the steps leading up to her dormitory, feeling three sets of different coloured eyes following her. At the foot of the steps she paused and turned around to give Hermione a solemn look,

"You know, you shouldn't be so hungry for validation. It's dangerous and it will make you act out of character. I know that a little competitiveness and ambition aren't necessarily bad things but... they can be" She finished in almost a whisper as she walked away.

* * *

_Tears fell from her eyes, bringing warmth to her frozen face. Poppy crouched on her knee's in the dirt, trembling but not from the frigid temperatures but from fear and shame. Wind bit at her exposed torso. She ignored the feeling. Their cozy little cabin was just off to her right, promising warmth and comfort. Though, she continued to kneel, facing out into the forest awaiting her punishment._

_This was her all fault. All for reading that stupid muggle book she found._

_Warmth continued to fall from her wide eyes. She panted, staring straight ahead at the small forest clearing, trying to focus on a point ahead._

" _I am so disappointed, Poppy" A voice spoke from behind her. Her papa. She let him down_ again.  _Poppy continued to pant, her nose blocked up. She trembled in fear though also in acceptance, focusing on a tree. She deserved this._

" _There is no shame in being curious" He said almost gently, still behind her. She knew what was coming, "There is shame, however, in lying to me" Papa's voice was sharp again, "Dishonesty is utterly unacceptable. I accept you for_ exactly _who you are, my dear. You are strong and powerful but this weak and cowardly attitude is beneath you. Do not ever hide who you are and what you think. You are above those that shun the truth" He explained strongly with conviction._

_Poppy nodded her head and continued to pant. The shame and guilt inside of her were more powerful than the cold winds or feeling of impending pain. Yes, he was right, only people afraid of the truth, lied. She didn't want to be a liar. She didn't want to be bad._

_Her papa sighed. Her Papa accepted her for who she was and all she gives him in return in disobedience and dishonesty. She was weak. Papa was just showing her how to be strong._

" _I do not wish to do this Poppy. It is for your own good"_

_The little girl's trembling slowed down a little as she knew what was coming. Her green eyes closed in acceptance._

"Verberum"  _His powerful and commanding voice spoke from behind her._

_A blinding burning pain whipped across her naked back in one perfectly aimed stroke. One lash. That was all. Just one. Sheathing her teeth behind her lips, the air was knocked out of her though she did not make a sound. Immediately, warmth leaked down her spine, bringing a rapid change in temperature to her cold back and pooling on the ground under her._

_Burning, agonizing pain across her back refused her from standing. Her breaths came easier, however as she knew it was over._

_Footsteps approached her from behind. She waited until he gave her one last speech to teach her the lesson. But her papa didn't immediately speak. Instead, to her surprise, crouched down beside her and placed a hand on her shoulder._

" _You didn't make a sound" He mumbled. Poppy turned her head to look directly into her papas sharp and hard eyes that were almost affectionate at that moment. She bit her lip uncertainly._

_Her papa reached around and waved his wand at her back. Immediately the wounds closed, though the pain and throbbing sensation remained. Not completely, healed, no never completely. But enough so that she wouldn't lose too much blood. Enough so she would feel and remember his lesson. You couldn't heal Dark wounds that easily._

_After a moment her papa reached around to hold her in a loose embrace. She melted into his arms in relief. He still wanted her. He would still protect her. She was despicable to ever lie to him. Over what? Some stupid muggle book she had found. Was it worth it? No._

" _Little Poppy, you're growing up so fast. You didn't make a sound. You're learning._ Never _show pain or fear" He said almost soothingly._

_Tears fell again from her eyes and she clutched her papa. Her only family. He saved her and this is how she repaid him. She deserved the punishment. He was only trying to teach her to be the best she could be. She wanted to be the best. She wanted to reach her potential._

" _I-I'm s-sorry papa. I-I-It was just a stupid book" She sobbed._

_Her papa hummed and pat her head a little, "Yes dear, don't be ashamed to be curious about the muggle world. There's nothing wrong with that" He said._

_Poppy lifted her head to look him in the face, "R-really?" She asked with worry, "I thought you hated muggles" She mumbled. Her mind going back to when he admitted having killed her evil foster parents when he found her._

_Her papa then stood, leaving her out of balance for a second. Poppy ignored the pain and burning in her back and stood with him. He silently handed her a robe to cover herself up with. She placed it around her shoulders, ignoring the blood._

_Her papa then walked slowly back towards their cabin, indicating with a wave that she should follow. She did slowly and stiltedly, ignoring the pain even as it burned and her muscles twitched._

" _It is not that I hate muggles" He began. She hung off of every word that he said, "I would not waste the effort to feel such strong emotions against them. Muggles are much like animals Poppy" He turned to give her a look to ensure she was listening. She nodded with bright eyes. He was back to teaching her. He couldn't be too angry anymore._

_They entered the cabin, "They do not know any better than you or I. They need guidance and a strong hand. In many ways, they aren't responsible for the atrocities they commit because they are so ignorant. They need us to show them the right way" He explained, wandering into the kitchen._

_Poppy followed obediently, shuffling her legs to not aggravate the wounds on her back. Her papa perched on a stool at the breakfast bar, smiling at her indulgently,_

" _You are bound to be curious about their world, Poppy. You are welcome to learn as much as you can. You learn the material that I give you but do not be hesitant to follow your own curiosities. You are a brilliant and talented Witch. Don't let conventional idea's or rules plague your greatness" He smiled a tiny, barely there smile at her._

_Her heart leaped in joy. Her stomach almost burned in a need for his approval._

_Papa gestured for her to approach him. She did and stood directly in front of him. She was very small, coming only halfway up to his chest so they were almost eye level with him seated on the stool._

_Poppy smiled at her papa, relieved her punishment was over._

" _Never lie, Poppy. Never hide. You are greater than that. Do not be ashamed of your magic or lie to justify your actions. You are only limiting yourself, not protecting yourself. Never lie again, do you understand?" He asked, his voice hard and steely again, face impenetrable._

_Poppy swallowed as she stared directly into the hard and unyielding blue gaze of her papa. His eyes almost softened then. He leaned forward and kissed her forehead._

" _You were so strong in overcoming your fear and hiding your pain. Never show weakness. Only the weak are afraid" He said with a smile as he pulled back._

_Poppy smiled back as he said gently, "I am so proud of you"_

… _so proud... so proud of you... I am so proud of you..._

Poppy bolted up from her bed. Panting and eyes swiveling around the ugly curtain hangings in her dormitory. It was just a dream. Only a dream... only it wasn't.

A quick tempus charm told her that it was half four in the morning. Considering how early she retired the other night, awakening at this hour wasn't uncommon.

The animagus silently pulled her curtains back to survey the three other girls in the room. Lavender Brown lay sprawled on her back, snoring softly while Parvati was curled in on herself and letting out little puffs of air.

Hermione... her friend lay on her side, facing Poppy and showing her that the bookworm was well and truly asleep.

The new fifth year student padded silently towards the toilets and showered to cleanse herself of the wretched dream. She had a lot of dreams like that.  _Memories._ At first, she hoped they would go away and every night she did not have one was something like a victory. That was her first and second year. By third year she had accepted it and become productive as a result and saw that the less hours she slept meant more hours in the day; a positive sign.

Poppy stepped out from the shower to the empty bathroom stall. Wrapping a towel around herself, she planted herself in front of the sink and mirror. The teenager didn't use an air cleansing spell to rid the mirror of steam but instead used her hand to wipe it away, staring at her reflection.

Lifeless green eyes stared back.

By now, Poppy almost relished the nightmares. The animagus was ignorant and believed her past would stay behind her. But it didn't. It was a  _part_ of her and always would be. These nightmares were reminders for her. Reminders of who she didn't want to be. Who she already was.

Poppy spent a while drying her hair with her wand and performing her morning rituals. Today she braided the sides of her hair while placing it in a high pony tail, perfectly straight. Two pure white strands of hair hung around her face as usual.

Small emerald studs in the shape of stars were placed in her ears in an attempt to bring life to her empty eyes that morning. Perfectly pressed school robes adorned in the most flattering light possible.

The animagus viewed herself in the mirror. Pretty. It would do.

Leaving the bathroom, she viewed her dormitory again. No one was awake yet. A tempus charm told her only an hour had passed.

Poppy drew her curtains again and placed a silencing spell, pulling out a couple of her textbooks to read over.

Most of the core classes would spend the first week going over what they all learned last year. Such as; Charms, Transfiguration, Ancient Ruins and Arithmancy. Poppy also noted these subjects would be beginning wordless spell casting halfway through the year. Poppy hummed and smiled. Wordless spell casting was relatively simple once you got the hang of it. She  _never_ cast a spell vocally now and tried her best to do so wandlessly also.

Poppy spent around an hour reading her Arithmancy textbook and then moved onto a book on the practical application of the subject from under her bed.

Eventually, she heard Hermione stir and make her way to the toilet. With her keen animagus abilities, Poppy heard the bookworm pause as she passed her bed and then sigh a little before moving away.

She didn't know how she felt about that. She didn't want to fight with her friend. She shouldn't have overreacted the night before. But she was so sick of Hermione's competitive behaviour and condescending attitude.

Sighing, she pulled her curtains back and packed her bag for the day before walking down to the common room.

Four first years sat in the common room, looking terrified and anxious. Two girls and a boy practically jumped from the sofa and looked at her with wide eyes as she approached.

Poppy stifled a smile. She was never that nervous, was she?

A blonde haired girl with tight curly hair and big glasses stood up from the armchair, "Are-are you a prefect?" She asked, chin high as if to show bravery though her hands fidgeted in front of her.

Poppy had never been approached by a first year before. It was still pretty early, no doubt Hermione was gearing up to perform her prefect duties. Ron would be sleeping in late, as per his tradition on the first day of term.

Poppy eyed the other two children. A brown haired boy and a light brown haired girl with straight hair. They also watched her warily but with a little hope.

"I'm afraid not. A prefect will be down soon but they will probably wait for the rest of the first years so they can escort you all together" She explained, making her way to one of the other armchairs and pulling out her book again.

Whispering broke out around her as she tried to ignore the worried voices of the three first years,  _"What if no one comes down?" "Do you think they might have left already?" "What time did they say breakfast was at?"_

Poppy felt her eye twitch in annoyance at the constant prattle around her. She snapped her book up and stood up with a sigh. The three voices immediately quieted and three pairs of eyes shot to her.

"Do you three want me to show you where the Great Hall is?" She asked kindly. Good lord, she wasn't even given the position of prefect and here she was doing all the grunt work.

The brown haired boy smiled widely, "T-thanks that would be great" A cute little blush spread across his cheeks. The girls nodded enthusiastically.

Poppy lifted her bag onto the back and walked towards the portrait hole, three small first years trailing behind her.

When they began walking down the moving staircase, Poppy felt the need the need to introduce herself, "My name is Poppy Stark. I'm in fifth year. I'm not a prefect but if you have any questions you can come to me or I can point a prefect out to you" She offered.

The two girls seemed to latch onto either side of her, eyes darting around the castle as they walked.

The blond girl with the bouncy curls beamed at her, "My name is Julia Grant and this is Megan Campbell" Poppy nodded her head. They weren't Wizarding names and they didn't sound familiar. Not purebloods then, half or muggleborn.

The boy that was trailing behind the girls spoke up, "I'm-I'm Peter Jones"

Her green eyes flittered behind her to see the brown haired boy. His features weren't distinctively pureblood but Jones was a known name in the Wizarding World. Her mind flashed back to the murder of Hestia Jones last summer.

She hummed, "Are you half-blood Peter?" She asked casually, gently pulling back Megan before she stepped onto a staircase that was about to move.

The girl stumbled a little before looking up at her gratefully.

"I-I yes. How did you know?" He asked in amazement, gazing at her as if she was Albus Dumbledore himself. Poppy tried not to smile.

"Jones is known name in the Wizarding World. Not pureblood but known" She explained.

Eventually, they made it to the Great Hall where only a smattering of students had arrived and no one yet at the Gryffindor table. Poppy sat nearer the staff's table and waved for the first years to sit down next to her.

Megan bit her lip and didn't start eating immediately, "Does... does that matter? Whether you have Wizarding family or not?" She almost whispered and gazed at the animagus fearfully.

Poppy tried not to sigh at how quickly muggleborns pick up on the prejudice. She poured herself a cup of tea.

"To a lot of people, it does. Particularly those in Slytherin, less so in Gryffindor. It can range from hatred, attacks in the corridors, name calling to other students being surprised how well you can do magic" She explained with a sip.

Three pairs of eyes stared at her avidly. Julia puffed up and almost glared, "If no one likes it then they can just shove off"

Peter's eyes darted to her worriedly, "Julia-maybe not-" He hinted, eyes darting to Poppy as if she would tell on them.

Poppy laughed, "Relax, I would tell on you. If you ever have any problems you don't want Professors or Prefects knowing about you can come to me" She winked, "Even if your caught hexing Slytherins. I'm not a prefect so I won't punish you" She smiled.

Three grins broke out on their faces.

That breakfast was not a peaceful one. The striped haired teenager was constantly bombarded with questions, some loud and excited, others subdued and worried. Some were wondering about what kind of hex's and attacked they could expect from Slytherins. Others were asking about the subjects and Professors.

The Great Hall slowly started to fill up. Poppy didn't much feel like speaking to her friends after her mood the night before so she simply ignored them.

As usual, McGonagall handed out timetables to the first years first and as she approached her little grouping her eyebrows rose.

"Good morning, Professor" Poppy smiled brightly.

McGonagall nodded back, "Miss Stark" The Transfiguration Professor handed parchments to each of the first years. They immediately ripped them open to read. Julia's eyes scanned the page with Peter's but Megan timidly thanked the Professor with her eyes down.

Julia gasped, "We have Charms first, is that difficult Poppy? What if I blow something up with my wand like in the shop?" She gasped in an almost panic.

The animagus tried not to roll her eyes, "You won't be using your wand today so calm down. You'll be learning the basics of the subject. So it will be mostly note taking" She explained.

Julia sighed, "Thank god. I don't know what we would have done without you Poppy" Megan and Peter nodded frantically.

McGonagall cleared her throat. The striped haired teenager looked up to see a ghost of a smile on the woman's face, "Here is your timetable, Miss Stark" She said and handed it to her.

Poppy flicked through it curiously. This year she was taking a total of ten subjects, an extra one more than required; Astronomy, Charms, Defence, History of Magic, Potions, Divination, Transfiguration, Herbology, Arithmancy and Ancient Runes. Hermione, she knew, would be taking all eleven, the maximum amount of subjects available. Poppy didn't hold much interest or talent in Care of Magical Creatures. Muggle Studies was a complete an utter waste of time.

First thing was double Potions. Wonderful for first thing on a Monday morning. She sighed heavily.

Poppy arrived a little late to Potions, loosing a total of twenty house points as she walked her little first years to class. Harry sat alone obediently waiting for her to arrive. Snape didn't allow much talking in his class so her friend was only able to give her a concerned look and a hand squeeze to ask if she was okay.

She smiled back a little. Harry's face sunk in relief.

Next class was Ancient Runes which she had with Hermione. The bushy haired girl was giving her uncertain looks as they left to Potions classroom and when the boys finally left did she turn around to practically burst out,

"I-am-so-sorry-about-last-night-I-didn't-mean-to-make-it-sound-like-I-was-calling-you-stupid" She exhaled.

Poppy turned to smile at her only female friend and shook her head, "It's fine. I shouldn't have lost my temper like that. I just hate that you get so angry and competitive when other people try to enjoy study as much as you" She sighed heavily. Indeed, since first year Poppy has avoided Hermione in the library.

Hermione looked properly abashed, "I'm sorry I just don't like how some people don't try as hard and still do well. It isn't fair" She sighed as they made their way through the busy halls.

Poppy arched one eyebrow, Hermione winced, "Yeah I  _now_ know you do try or at least did... I sometimes forget about your past and how it must affect you every day" She said quietly.

Poppy reached forward to squeeze 'Mione's hand, "I wish I could forget it too" She muttered back as they entered the room.

Her first day of term was long and tiring. Fortunately, they were not yet forced to endure Umbridge's Defence class which Poppy was strangely looking forward to. It would give her insight into the woman's character.

By the end of the day, she was exhausted. Her last lesson was History of Magic which she spent doing her own leisure reading as a break beside Hermione who always diligently took notes while Harry and Ron chatted amongst themselves.

During dinnertime that night, Julia waved happily to her from the other side of the table while Ron rolled his eyes. Poppy had Harry on her left and leaned towards him to whisper, "Patronus lesson tonight yeah?"

Harry's green eyes met her own and he nodded once.

The two fifth year Gryffindors made their way to the edge of the forbidden forest that night to practice. Poppy turned to Harry with a sigh.

"The Patronus Charm is very advanced and tricky to manage because it requires a certain mental discipline. You need to be able to control your emotions, which, obviously you know, is very difficult in the presence of a dementor" She explained.

Harry looked focused and nodded seriously. She decided to demonstrate for him and lifted her wand, watching to make sure he was paying attention, "The enchantment is fairly simple  _Expeco Patronum"_ She said clearly.

Harry nodded, "Expecto Patronum" He repeated back. Poppy smiled and nodded.

"The wand movement is like this" She swished her wand. He nodded and watched carefully.

"But it isn't enough to say the words and move your wand, you need to think of a memory. A memory that fills you with so much happiness and love you can taste it. It's not a pleasant surprise but true happiness in it's purest form... do you understand?" She explained.

Harry nodded, a little more uncertainly this time.

It was time for her demonstration. She closed her eyes to bring up a memory, " _Expecto Patronum"_ She said out loud for Harry's benefit.

A magnificent stag bounded from her wand to dance around the small clearing, lighting up the surrounding area. Harry looked in awe at the figure and smiled at the animal trot boldly up to him and bowed its large antlers.

Poppy shook her head as her animal pranced happily around Harry for a moment or two before fading away in a puff of light energy.

Harry was grinning when he turned to look back at her, "He's wonderful. What do you think mine will be?" He asked. Poppy shrugged her shoulders with a grin to match his.

"Who knows? Ready to give it a shot?" She smiled. He nodded excitedly in response.

Harry didn't manage to conjure a fully corporal Patronus that night. On their way up to Gryffindor tower, Harry seemed a little sulky but she explained how difficult the spell was and lots of people never managed to produce a fully corporal Patronus. He did manage a few wisps but nothing concrete.

* * *

The first Defense class of the year, everyone seemed to feel something was off. Poppy sat protectively beside Harry, sending a warning look to Ron as he usually sat beside him in Defence lessons.

With a huff, the ginger haired boy sat beside Hermione to their left with the Patil twins in front of them. The class was full and voices chattered happily. Harry sat quietly with a closed off expression on his face.

"Are you alright?" She whispered and then squeezed his hand. The boy-who-lived green eyes flickered to hers for a moment before sighing heavily.

"Yeah" He muttered back shortly, clearly not fine. Poppy didn't make him elaborate but simply sent him a sad smile in response.

The burning of a paper bird floating carelessly through the air alerted everyone to the arrival of their Professor. Poppy turned around with the rest of the class to see Dolores Umbridge smiling condescendingly to the room at large.

"Ordinary Wizarding Level Examination" She spoke in a high pitched voice, waving her wand as the words appeared on the chalkboard. Poppy took the woman in. All pink clothes – yet again – frilly, girlish and attempting to look elegant but failing. Her hair was perfectly styled though still lacked any fashion sense. All of these things sent a sort of warning off in Poppy's head as unusual but the one thing that stood out the most to her was the size of the woman's wand. It was short.  _Very_ short. She was no expert on wandlore but now really wanted to know more. Why was her wand so small?

"Or more commonly known as OWL's" Umbridge spoke sweetly. The false tone of her voice was grating on Poppy's nerves. Why did the woman speak like that?

Umbridge had made it to the front of the class and was now smiling, "Study hard" She began, still smiling and still in that false voice, "And you will be rewarded...fail to do so and the consequences may be  _severe_ " She positively grinned on the last word. Did that mean she took sick enjoyment from punishing others? … it was possible.

Textbooks floated towards them and immediately Poppy flickered through it. Beginners, definitely, perhaps things that a third or second year should really learn. The one thing that stood out the most was the lack of practical defensive magic taught.

Of course, she wasn't the only one that picked up on this. Hermione raised her hand, "There's nothing in here about using Defensive spells?" her friend asked.

Umbridge wandered closer to her friend, "Using spells?" She then let out a slightly mad giggle, "I can't imagine why you would need to use spells in my classroom" She spoke very condescendingly. Poppy watched the interaction closely.

Ron spoke up from beside Hermione with a puzzled face, "We're not going to use magic?" He asked, almost disbelievingly.

Umbridge turned to the class as a whole, "You'll be learning to use defensive spells in a secure, risk free way" She smiled.

Dear Merlin, the woman was an imbecile. She  _clearly_ had an adenda but why on earth would the Minsitry not want to teach their children proper defensive magic. What could they possibly gain?

Harry spoke up, "What use is that going to be? If we're going to be attacked it's not going to be risk free"

Immediately Umbridge looked furious. Poppy knew she had to run interference here lest Harry become a target. All the Ministry woman needed was the slightest provocation and her friend would most definetly give it.

"Students will raise their hands if they wish to speak in my class" She said almost sharply and then turned around with a smile, "It is the view of the Minsitry that theoretical knowledge will be succifient enough to get you through your examinations. Which after all, is what school is all about" She explained.

Poppy snorted then,  _loudly._ The whole class seemed to turn to her. Umbridge's eyes almost burned at her. Poppy smiled  _sweetly_ back at the woman.

"I disagree, Professor" Poppy's tone of voice was sickly sweet in clear mocking of the woman, "School is all about preparing you for the world outside it's gates. It is why Defence exists as a subject at all. And most importantly, the  _Ministry"_ Poppy almost scoffed the word, watching a fire catch light in the woman's eyes. Yes, obsessive and authoritarian. That could become problematic, "Does not have any authority over the curriculum, rules and governing of Hogwarts and it's education. That is determined by the board and Headmaster as of 1607" She said almost sympathetically, "Yeah..." She nodded.

Umbridge was now right in front of Poppy staring down at her from her short height. The animagus refused to bow down to such a pathetic woman and continued smiling at her.

" _The Ministry-"_ She began, in almost a squeeky tone of voice.

"-Has no say here" She smiled back with satisfaction. Poppy saw Harry bristling beside her and knew she had to up the ante or he would but in and get into trouble, "Professor I thought that  _you_ campaigned against Dark creatures and the right to attack them on sight" She asked in a confused voice and continued as the woman opened her mouth,

"-Such as werewolves. How on  _earth_ can we protect ourself against these – as you claim –  _dangerous creatures_ if we don't know the spells" Poppy gasped with wide eyes and then leant forward to say in a hushed voice, "Does this mean that werewolves aren't actually that dangerous at all?" She asked in a conspiratorial way, glad she had done some research on the woman and her hatred for 'dangerous creatures'. Like preventing a werewolf from gaining employment would actually protect anybody.

The woman almost stumbled back and her face turned a very unattractive shade of pink. Poppy heard Ron snort.

The animagus then sunk the final nail into her coffin, "Or god forbid,  _Lord Voldemort_ attacks one of us and then the Ministry is charged with neglecting it's children. They would be the laughing stock of the Wizarding World, wouldn't they?" She tut.

Umbridge straightened up then, seemingly able to gain composure and looked around the room with another false smile, "You have been told that a certain Dark Wizard is at large once again" She began as she walked down the isles, "This is a  _lie"_ she breathed.

Harry, it seemed, had reached boiling point, "It's not a lie, I  _saw him,_ I fought him" Harry pleaded to the class around them. Poppy felt her heart go out to her friend as several of their classmates looked away in disagreement. Only a few people believed Harry and not the Daily Prophet.

" _Detention"_ Umbridge yelled and Poppy wanted to bang her head against the table in annoyance. Harry getting into trouble was exactly what she was tying to avoid for Merlins sake! She didn't want him alone with the woman until Poppy knew more about her.

Poppy spoke up, "When it is revealed that Voldemort is back, will you give a public statement for telling lies, Professor? Can you imagine the public reaction against Minister Fudge when it's revealed that the Ministry put out a smear campaign against a fifteen year old boy?" Poppy hummed and shook her head at the scandal.

"DETENTION" the woman practically roared though it was still more like a squeak. Poppy smirked at the panting woman. She then turned to wink at Harry.

* * *

Poppy stalked through the halls of Hogwarts castle in a rage. All of her efforts were for naught. She tried very hard to provoke Umbridge but the vile woman was holding hers and Harry's detentions on different nights. Hers  _after_ Harry's. Something about allowing her best friend alone with that woman made something inside of her scream out in protest.

It was after curfew but Poppy didn't care one bit. She walked swiftly through the corridors towards the Forbidden Forest clearing where she would be giving Harry another Patronus lesson. He would be meeting her, lucky for him he had the cloak and would be able to avoid getting caught. Two days since Umbridge's pathetic excuse for a 'lesson' and she was still wound up.

Just as she saw the exit gate, she heard a strange sound and whipped her wand out and pointed it towards a section of the castle wall. Her eyes darted this way and that and she even took a stiff to search for scents. Two scents she could identify. Two  _very_ familiar scents.

She sighed and dropped her wands, "Fred, George, come out, I'm not in the mood" She huffed. Immediately the wall she had been staring at began the move and two red headed twins almost tumbled out with identical grins.

Fred stood on the left while George stood on the right. Not many people noticed but Poppy knew that Fred was the slightly more confident twin, he was the more daring and reckless than George and more of a dreamer and inspirational type of guy. He usually spoke first, drank his tea with a little more milk than his twin brother and was the more into slapstick humour of the two.

George, on the other hand was a,  _little_ more practical than his brother. He was the people person, he noticed things about other people. Where as Fred was imaginative, George was intuitive. George preferred an extra sugar in his tea, he would usually make more steady eye contact and was more perceptive. His humour was a little more quick witted than Fred.

The Weasley twins were so painfully similar yet completely unique. Fred was the dreamer, he had big idea's plans and inspirations but George was the man who brought it to life. They were the perfect team.

"Alright there Poppy-" Fred began with a twinkle in his eye.

George approached also, looking directly into her eyes, "-We heard about your little confrontation with Umbridge-"

"-Dead proud of you we are, standing up to her like that-" Fred winked.

"-But we know she can be a right bitch and if you ever need a distraction or someone to help keep the heat off you, we would be graciously willing to offer our services to you-" George spoke with amusement, though his blue eyes were serious.

Fred snorted, "-Merlin knows, Ron's useless. If you want us to Transfigure her broach into a spider, let us know" He grinned. Fred grinned also.

Poppy's lips twitched. Fred and George were actually very protective big brothers and took their duty seriously – not that anyone would think that. They would always appear and help Ron and Ginny out of situations even if they completely ridiculed their siblings for it. That sense of protection extended to their friends also. The Weasley twins did not like Umbridge it seemed. That would make sense, order, rules and frigidity was what Umbridge was all about and the Weasley twins were the complete opposite.

Poppy snorted, "Na she would probably eat it. Though you are more than welcome to give her a toad's tongue" She commented.

Fred beamed, "Child's play, we were thinking something more... inventive" He began with a thoughtful expression.

Looking between the Weasley twins then gave Poppy an idea. It was more of inspiration, really. It was painfully obvious that Umbridge had it out for Harry. Any distractions would be helpful for her friend and Poppy  _really_ wanted to take the woman down a billion pegs.

Dark Magic, wouldn't do – though she was actually tempted to drug the woman with Veritiserum – what other alternative could their be, other than complete and utter humiliation.

"-Uh oh George, I don't know what we said but whatever it is seemed to have inspired little Poppy here-" George said, playing that game where he pretended to be his brother.

"Indeed it does, Fred, care to tell us what's got that beautiful and a little evil spark in your eyes?" Fred asked.

Poppy felt a menacing grin spread across her face, "I have a proposition"

* * *

Two weeks into the school year, Poppy seemed to have settled in. Harry still hadn't managed to produce a fully Corporal Patronus though he cast a very powerful Non-Corporal one. He was doing exceptionally well.

The striped haired teenager had endured a detention with the smug toad faced woman. The Professor smiled condescendingly and spoke down to her. Poppy stared back with a bemused and slightly curious look back. It was the look of an indulgent parent against a tantruming toddler. Her lack of explosive response irritated Umbridge to the point of almost constant goading. This only served to make Poppy more amused.

Wednesday morning, Poppy sat at the Gryffindor table between Ron and Harry while Hermione had her nose in a book across from them, completely ignoring the outside world. The bushy haired teenager had yet to realise that they had months until exams. Ron was stuffing his face as usual, while Harry was covertly trying to sneak glances at the Ravenclaw table. Poppy followed his eye line but couldn't make out who he was looking at. Her messy haired friend looked away abruptly with a bashful look on his face... what was that all about? She would need to find out.

" _Poppy! Poppy!"_ A high pitched and panicked voice breathed out to her right, interupting her internal thoughts. She turned around to see Julia running up towards her, out of breath with worry and anger clear on her face.

Julia, Megan and Peter occasionally would run up to her with a question or the other and she would patiently answer them. Julia was a spitfire, Megan was uncommonly kind and Peter was clumsy.

Sure enough, Megan and Peter trailed along behind Julia with anxious expressions, "What's up?" She asked idly. Poppy had no idea why these children seemed to look up to her or ask for her advice. The animagus was the last person in the world to be advising others on their lives but took it all in stride.

It seemed Slytherins were harassing the two muggleborns – Julia and Megan. Poppy gave them some reading material of defensive spells and hex's and a little, 'fuck them' speech to cheer them up.

The three first years walked away, giggling in embarrassment at her language and looking more determined than before. Children were strange.

Fred and George sat down on either side of Hermione then. Poppy smirked at them. They winked back at the same time.

"How's the weather today?" She asked, their code phrase to indicate if their plans were going off today.

George smiled as he added an extra spoonful of sugar to his tea while Fred bounced on his seat, "Great day for Quiddich" He answered back.

Poppy held in the smile threatening to split her face in two.

" _rrrrreeeeeeeeeebbiittt"_ A large, almost belching like noise echoed throughout the Great Hall. Immediately, all eyes flew to the staff's table and zeroed in on the disgusting and offensive sound.

Dolores Umbridge sat in her ususal spot beside Professor Snape, small and wrinckled hands frantically touching her face in a panic, " _rrrreebitt! Rrreebitt!"_ She croaked, voice deep and echoing loudly. The Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor's entire head had been transfigured into a huge toad.

Immediately, loud applause erupted from the Great Hall, telling Poppy a lot about the woman's popularity in the school.

Umbridge was panicing now and croaking frantically, while Professor Snape tried to hold her still and wave his wand to assess the damage in between sending glares towards the Gryffindor table.

Poppy and the Weasley twins shared a silent victory grin before laughing themselves. Herding the woman out of the Great Hall was apparently impossible and other Professors had now stood in an attempt to help their colleague. Albus Dumbledore was not present, thank Merlin as he probably could have reversed it no bother. Poppy grinned as she saw Professor McGongall sigh and stand up relucantly as the other Professor's beconed her over – she was the transfiguration expert after all.

"Oh dear... it looks like Umbridge won't be able to make your detention tonight. Right Harry?" Poppy smirked in victory.

* * *

Harry paced back and forth in the small forest clearing in an agitated manner. Everything was so unfair right now. Voldemort was  _back_ and instead of doing everything to stop him gaining full power, the Ministry was attacking  _him_ and Dumbledore. Where is the Headmaster, anyway? Harry had barely seen him. He had wanted to talk to him after the trial but Dumbledore hurried off and Harry's not been able to get him alone since.

Umbridge was a right piece of work. The boy-who-lived grit his teeth thinking about her. No defensive magic? What were they all doing to do when Voldemort attacked?

He sighed heavily.

Harry turned and noticed Poppy sitting idly on the forest floor toying with some grass. Her hair was tired back but a few strands had gotten loose and was gently blowing in the breeze, including her two white stripes. She was biting on her lips as she did on occasion.

He sighed again and flopped down in front of her. His friend had been really helpful in helping him with his Patronus lessons. Poppy says he's really close but Harry wasn't so sure. It's been almost a month. Poppy could do this years ago, did that mean he wasn't as powerful? But that wasn't really fair. Poppy was a really powerful Witch and her animagus form was basically a Patronus in itself.

Poppy looked up and smiled slightly at seeing him seated, "You ready to head back to the tower?" She asked patiently, green eyes looking him over curiously. He felt guilty. She had taken time out to teach him this and he was sulking about like a child.

He stood up with determination, "No no, I can keep trying" He said with conviction, holding his wand out in the ready.

Poppy stood up then and smiled at him kindly with a raised eyebrow, "I don't think your in the right frame of mind for this, Harry. Plus I think Umbridge might be coming out soon" She sighed.

Harry scowled. Umbridge. She was out to get him. The last three times he and Poppy had almost been caught in their clearing. Luckily Poppy had her animagus form and he had his cloak or they would have been done for. It's not a coincidence that he's almost been caught everytime he's snuck out. Umbridge was bloody following him.

Harry grumbled, "Just one more try" He agrued, hating that Umbridge was causing more problems in his life.

Poppy nodded her head and then studied him carefully, "Your not picking a happy enough memory, Harry" She spoke critically, "It needs to be something full of love, light and  _protection._ Something that keeps you going when all seems lost. Something that makes you want to fight. True love is a very powerful thing. Flights of fancy won't do" She said with a frown.

Harry wanted to rip his hair out. Poppy had already told him all of this. He rubbed the bridge of his nose, "It's not that easy, is it. I hardly have many loving memories do I?" He said bitterly.

Immediately, Poppy's face smoothed into something more expressionless and her green eyes hardened a little. A small bitter smile danced on her lips, "And I do?" She said softly. Guilt hit him like a hippogriff. He was so insensitive sometimes.

Poppy shook her head, "It's fine. I had trouble too, you know. Do you want to know what I thought about the first time that I managed to successfully cast it?" She asked quietly.

Harry nodded.

She looked down a little shyly and ashamedly. Harry knew it would be personal and something she would consider to be 'emotionally weak'. Poppy was wrong. She was the strongest person he knew.

"I was thinking about when you saw my scars... and heard about my uncle and papa. You... accepted me. Dark Magic and all. You would have been completely justified to have hated me, you know. Dark Magic is one thing but my Uncle was a  _Death Eater..._ It's not about the memory. It's about the feelings you get from it. I guess I just thought about how happy and complete I felt to be so utterly accepted by someone else. There was no need to hide from you" She confessed.

Harry's left hand twitched, wanting to comfort his friend and not knowing how. He wasn't any good at this. He dabated giving her a hug and saying something profound and comforting but settled on trying one last time. He  _could_ do it.

Instead of imaging a happy memory like a video, he tried to imagine how loved and protected he felt from his parents. It wasn't difficult to imagine. His mum died to safe him... Being an orphan, daydreams about how wonderful everything would be if his parents were here wasn't uncommon.

_His dad teaching him to ride a broom... His mum fussing over him at platform nine-and-three-quarters...Dad beaming with pride as he caught the snitch... Mum straightening his robes... Mum and dad waving goodbye to him as he rode away on the Express, Poppy beside him._

"Expecto Patronum" He said clearly, with his eyes still closed.

Something felt different that time and when he opened his eyes, he quickly squint them from the bright light in front of him. He had done it!

The blue white light was so bright it took a minute or so to make out the form. Poppy was beaming and moved to stand beside him, the two friends watching his form with excitement. Harry couldn't wait to see what it was.

The light dimmed down and showed him it's legs or hooves. It was fairly large. He watched with fascination. His Patronus turned and he saw the large eyes a doe. The doe seemed to look right through him. His Patronus was soft and delicate looking but very pretty.

A deer... a doe... His Patronus.

"She's beautiful" Harry heard Poppy whisper.

The pair of fifth years watched as his Patronus eventually faded away. The night air surrounding them seemed much darker than before.

"Wow" Harry said to break the silence. He didn't understand why his Corporal Patronus was a doe. Did that make him delicate? What did it say about him? Doe's were fast... weren't they? Elusive? Hard to hunt? Maybe that was like him.

Suddenly, Poppy's head turned sharply and her eyes squinted. He watched her, this usually meant that she heard something from her advanced senses.

She turned back to look at him, "We had better start walking up. Umbridge is on her way with Filch" Poppy explained.

Harry nodded, his joy at finally being able to cast the spell taking away any frustration he would have usually felt. He grinned as he walked up.

Poppy snorted from beside him, "You look pleased with yourself" She rolled her eyes playfully and nudged him. He couldn't stop smiling.

"Well yeah, I didn't think I'd ever be able to cast it" He said with a smile as they walked into the castle.

Poppy sighed and spoke a little quieter now they were walking around the empty corridors, "We have had five lessons, Harry.  _Five._ I'm pretty sure you mastered it very quickly" She sounded fondly expaserated.

Harry was giddy and felt lighter than ever. It felt great  _finally_ being able to learn some proper defensive magic. He needed all the help he could get with Voldemort being back. Harry watched Poppy for a moment in thought, her eyes darted about and head tilted as she used her advanced senses to check if anyone was close by.

"Hey Poppy?" He asked, a brilliant new idea coming to his head.

The striped haired girl looked back at him for a moment before nodding, "Yeah?" She mummbled quietly.

They started walking up the long stairs towards Gryffindor tower, "You should teach me some defensive spells" He requested, growing more excited and determined with the idea. Harry knew Poppy was brilliant at defense. She was calm and collected, always altert, had unbelieveable senses and knew about everything in all of their textbooks and more. Not to mention her past.

Poppy turned around to frown at him, "Your great a defense" She stated, clearly deflecting his request. Harry tried to be patient but really this idea was so great. He needed someone to train with. Someone to learn from. Who better than Poppy?

They reached the fat lady and whispered the password. The friends looked about to see an empty common room. Poppy immediately moved towards her dormitory. He darted forward and took her hand gently.

She turned around with a hard expression. He had to tred lightly, Harry stared into her unreadable green eyes, "I need to learn to better protect myself and I won't be learning anything from Umbridge. No one else is exactly lining up to teach me" He admitted and then said gently, "...At least think about it?"

Poppy gave him one sharp nod in return before disapearing up the stairs. He sighed in relief. She didn't outright hate the idea so he had some hope. Harry would give her time and space but he wouldn't be giving up until she agreed to teach him. Voldemort was back, he needed to be ready.

Harry made his way up to his own room and slipped inside to see everyone fast asleep. Hedwig hooted gently from the window beside his bed. He crept over and smiled at her, gently taking the letter from her foot.

Harry lay down on his bed and pulled the curtains for privacy as he read the letter. He smiled when he realised it was from Sirius.

_Dear Harry,_

_How is fifth year going? Getting ready for your OWL's? Your mum would kill me if I didn't encourage you to study hard and behave. That being said, you should still have some fun._

_I just heard about your Defense Professor this year. I can't believe they appointed that woman from your trial. She's useless I bet. Let me know if she starts any problems. The Ministry still owes me for the whole false imprisonment._

_Remus sends his best and wants you to know if your having any trouble with the harder course material, don't hesitate to send an owl. Honestly, once a prefect, always a prefect._

_How are things going outside of classes? Is Poppy starting to worry about her upcoming exams? I remember Lily almost camped out in the library for the first month of the year. Not that I ever went to the library, of course, but I had it on good authority from your dad._

_Hogsmead will be coming up soon, are you thinking of asking anybody or will you just be doing with your friends? You should consider asking someone to go with you. It's an experience worth having, trust me._

_Wishing you are well,_

_Sirius Black._

Harry smiled as he read the letter over twice. It was nice having someone who cared about his wellbeing and someone who asked the trivial things and reminded him to study.

He decided to write back immediately. Retrieving some parchment form his bag and ink, he pulled out a textbook to lean on and wrote his godfather back.

_Dear Sirius,_

_Things have been alright. You are right about Umbridge, she is completely useless. She doesn't let us do any defensive magic and everything is theoretical and 'Ministry approved'. She has also been telling everyone about me being a liar. She did give me detention but it was cancelled, thankfully._

_Tell Remus thanks but it's a bit early in the year. If I start struggling with anything I'll let him know. I know it's our OWL year but we are only a month in. Poppy is fine. Hermione is the one freaking out. That isn't Poppy's style. She's brilliant like 'Mione and does read but only when it suits her. She isn't one for stressing over exams._

_Speaking of Poppy, she really doesn't like Umbridge either. She really made Umbridge look like an idiot when she called her out on her hate of 'dangerous creatures' and something about werewolves. Poppy's teamed up with the Weasley twins and started pranking her relentlessly. It's brilliant. At first they managed to transfigure her head into a giant toad – that's why my detention was cancelled. Next, they turned her hair into worms. Then they charmed silverwear to follow her around and repeat words back to her like a parrot. I don't know what they'll come up with next. I don't know why Poppy's taken an interest in pranking but she's really good at it. I'm not sure her teaming up with the Weasley's is a good thing yet._

_I don't think I'll be asking anyone to Hogsmead. Everyone thinks I'm a liar, so there isn't much point. I'm not really interested in going out with anybody right now anyway. There's too much going on. At least I'll be able to go to Hogsmead with my permission slip signed and everything._

_Quiddich season will be starting soon. I think we've got a really good chance this year of winning the house cup. I'll let you know when the first game is, I know your wanting to come watch me._

_It's pretty late now and I better be getting to bed._

_Write you soon,_

_Harry._


	15. Chapter 15

Poppy spent the first half of October avoiding Harry. Her best friend's request echoed in her head and distracted her constantly. He wanted her to teach him defensive magic.  _Her._ Surely there were a hundred more suitable people capable of showing him some duelling techniques? Harry was the bloody boy-who-lived after all.

The teenage animagus was conflicted. On the one hand, Poppy didn't  _want_ to duel him. She didn't want to analyse her best friend, determine his weaknesses and then strike at the best opportunity to cause the optimal amount of damage.  _No hesitation. No mercy._ That's what she was taught. On the other hand... well Harry needed all the instruction he could get, didn't he? Lord Voldemort was after him. Every hex, defensive spell and duelling experience was necessary. She scowled at the thought that someone  _should_ be teaching him by now.

The current climate was all very troubling and with the Ministry woman breathing down Harry's neck wasn't making her decision any easier.

The Friday before the first Hogsmeade weekend Poppy studied in the library in a small group. Or rather, finished her homework so she has the weekend to relax. The Professor's had unfortunately piled it on this week but most students in her year were quite content to leave it all until the Sunday it seemed. Other than Hermione that is, though she was most definitely a private studier. Thus, the only people she could find to work with her were the Ravenclaws. They were always up for a good study session. This way she could complete two menial tasks at once; her assignments and standard socialising. It made the two usually dull tasks a little less tedious.

Poppy sat beside Mandy Brockhurst working on their Astronomy homework. Poppy was  _excellent_ at astronomy, arrogance aside. It was most likely her best subject. She could name all constellations off of the top of her head proudly and the night sky was as familiar to her as her own face. However, she dwindled with the report and pretended to look for answers in books when really just doing some leisure reading on Astronomy. An interesting subject which made her wistful but had very little practical application in the real world.

"Ugh, how are we supposed to remember all of this? The star's all look the same" Mandy sighed and closed her book with a loud thump. The Ravenclaw girl then scowled.

Padma Patil let out a laugh and looked up from her parchment, "You should have taken Care of Magical Creatures instead. It's a lot simpler and more interesting" She teased.

Mandy sighed.

Terry Boot and Padma Patil were across from them working on something for Care of Magical Creatures. Perhaps, given Poppy's own status, she should be more interested in the subject. In a manner, she was. Certain magical creatures were interesting but they were also  _complicated_ and took a great deal of patience and understanding to master. That did not interest her in the slightest.

Terry was acting strangely since they had sat down at the table together an hour before. He had sent her a shaky smile and kept darting glances up at her. Poppy didn't mind the boy. He was relatively smart. He was not unattractive. He was even entertaining at times. However, his suspicious and usual behaviour was making her uneasy. Did the boy notice something off with her? Perhaps he caught an accidental glimpse down her blouse and peeked at her scars? Did she display her uncanny abilities? Had she said something about her knowledge of the Dark Arts? Why was the boy watching her?

The curious and assessing glances up told her he was looking for something. The animagus intended to find out what.

Poppy stood from her chair and stretched a little, "I'm sick of Astronomy. I'm going to find a book on Ancient Runes to get started on our assignment. Maybe a break from the stars will stop my mind from numbing over" She sent a lazy grin to Mandy. The Ravenclaw girl smiled back in understanding.

Poppy wandered from the desk to stroll idly through the stacks of books, each title familiar to her after all of these years. Although not especially studious, the striped haired teenager did enjoy a good book. That and it was a wonderful distraction from her thoughts at times and nightmares. Yes, the orphan had spent many sleepless nights at Hogwarts with a good book.

As she wandered through the stacks, trailing her fingers gently along the spines, she used her keen animagus senses to listen back towards her table and if Terry Boot had followed her.

" _Just go. Do it now, before it's too late"_ Padma Patil whispered. Poppy paused in her steps, pretending to browse a book. Were the girls in on this too? What were they planning? An attack? A prank? Something to get her to reveal her secrets, perhaps.

Poppy walked more lazily through the stacks but with her senses more alert. Terry swore under his breath and stood up, " _Alright alright. I'll go. Before Potter gets here and takes a fit_ " He muttered.

Mandy huffed, " _Come on, Potter's been staring at Cho since the start of term. Your good to go now hurry!"_

Poppy pretended to be examining various books when she heard Terry Boot approach. The animagus slipped her wand into her hand in preparation though kept her hand out of sight.

The fifth-year Gryffindor smiled at the Ravenclaw boy charmingly, "Hey Terry. What are you looking for?" She asked innocently, head tilted to the side. Terry looked anxious and tried to hide it behind a friendly smile. Poppy knew she should. She  _really_ shouldn't. But she did anyway.

Poppy made direct eye contact with the boy and took a peek into his mind.

_Poppy saw herself browsing through books in the library with a thoughtful expression, occasionally scoffing and nodding at others and pulling books out... She saw herself seated at the Gryffindor table beside Harry and Ron, saying something and flailing her arms about and the boys on either side laughing at her... She saw herself seated in Ancient Runes and doodling on a scrap piece of paper. The Professor calls her out and she glances up before giving the correct answer and then going back to doodling... She saw herself walking through the courtyard in the sun and flicking her hair back with a bright smile towards Hermione..._

The teenage girl retreated from his mind with a sense of blank shock. This didn't... what on earth... Merlin's beard.

In the meantime, Terry Boot looked nervously down to her feet and then peered back up bashfully with a tiny anxious smile dancing around his lips.  _No..._ This was insane. Surely the boy didn't  _fancy_ her? She frowned and it only made Terry look more worried. Didn't the teenage boy sense something was wrong with her? Abnormal? Unusual? Mandy and Padma were sitting at the table. Two smart, kind and well-adjusted girls. Yet here he was... flustering over  _her._ Was her facade really that good?

"Uh-I-was just wondering if you wanted to go with Hogsmeade tomorrow with me?" Terry breathed out, looking relieved to have gotten the words out of himself. Gryffindor, he was not.

A date? The boy wanted a date? Poppy's immediate reaction was thinking that she did not want to go. But then she weighed the pros and cons. It  _would_  make her seem more normal. Terry was a decent guy. It's an experience worth having... isn't it? But then a voice in her head that was getting steadily louder told her that she  _didn't want to._

Poppy gave the Ravenclaw a small smile, "Sorry Terry, I don't really feel like going out with anyone at the moment" The animagus watched as his face fell. She pat him on the shoulder, "If that changes I'll let you know"

Terry nodded despondently and walked away. The striped haired teenager turned back around to the library shelf with a shake of her head. What a strange development. Who would have thought Terry Boot was so dense?

* * *

The next day Poppy woke bright and early. She really did look forward to Hogsmeade visits, it was her opportunity to catch up with Aberforth and let him know about all the inconsequential things in her life. He would huff at and claim he didn't care but still listen attentively and offer advice. Crude and poor advice but still, it was appreciated. The old bugger was rough around the edges but so was she.

As usual, she wore muggle clothing to Hogsmeade visits. The animagus pondered her clothing options as she showered before the rest of the girls woke up. To be completely honest, she felt more comfortable in Wizardling robes. But muggle clothes were more 'stylish' and helped to cement her status as muggleborn to the rest of the world.

She was in a fairly good mood that morning. Poppy whistled as she dried her hair magically and brushed her teeth. The green-eyed fifth year studied her reflection and decided on leaving her hair loose today in long waves with a quick spell to keep it from frizzing. Smiling sweetly at her reflection in the mirror, she padded into her dorm and used her wand to open her trunk and swiftly flick through her clothes on her bed.

Poppy decided on a pair of high waisted jeans, large boots and a long-sleeved ripped t-shirt with a muggle band name adorned on the front. Her muggle stylist for the last few years – Greg – told her that this style was 'in' and popular with teenage girls her age. She thought it clung to her figure too much and looked unusual. Greg always complained that she refused to show her back or upper arms. If only he knew. As long as she could duel in it if she was suddenly ambushed then it would do. The outfit was also practical as it looked windy and chilly that morning.

By the time she was ready, Hermione was already dressed and waiting patiently for her to finish. Poppy envied her friend at times. How nice would it be to be so secure in yourself and who you were that you didn't need to hide behind clothes and a presentation to the world. If only she was as confident in herself. But then, 'Mione didn't have anything to hide. She was fine the way she was.

Poppy cleared her mind of negative thoughts and masked her face with calm happiness as she reached the common room. Harry and Ron weren't awake yet so the two female Gryffindors made their way towards the Great Hall themselves.

During breakfast, Hermione flicked through Daily Prophet with a scowl while Poppy chewed on some fruit idly. Two Hufflepuffs appeared beside them plopped down on either side of Poppy.

The animagus heard them approach, of course, but didn't exactly expect  _this, "_ Morning Susan, Hannah" She said casually with a sip of tea. She eyed the two girls curiously and a little suspiciously.

Susan huffed impatiently for an unknown reason while Hannah smiled at her shyly. Susan was the one to reveal they're strange behaviour, "Is it true you rejected Terry Boot because you fancy someone else?" She burst out.

Poppy set her tea down gently to study Susan, "...what?" She asked rather crudely. What on earth were these strange Hufflepuffs going on about?

Hannah smiled, "There are rumours going around that Terry Boot asked you out and you declined because you wanted to go to Hogsmeade with something else. Is it true?" She asked sweetly, eyeing her curiously.

Ah the rumour mill of Hogwarts. If she could Avada it, she would. Poppy shook her head negatively, "No of course not. If I liked someone I would just ask them myself" She rolled her eyes. Subtly wasn't her strong suit now was it? If she really wanted someone she would go for it. Then again, who would be mad enough to actually like her? Either that or they clearly did not know her.

Susan and Hannah looked disappointed. Hannah looked sadly over to the Hufflepuff table, "Ernie will be gutted. I think he was hoping you wanted to go with him" She mused. Susan nodded in agreement.

_Merlins beard_ , Ernie too? She barely knew the boy. The chatted on occasion but that was it. Poppy groaned, "Ugh teenage boys are idiots" She muttered. They would chase anything with a skirt and smile.

Susan snorted, "No arguments here"

Harry and Ron then appeared and gave the Hufflepuff girls strange looks. The two girls then decided to scamper off to their own House table before they got too many questioning looks. It wasn't forbidden to sit somewhere else but almost frowned upon. Poppy decided to ignore the conversation with the girls. They were probably mistaken.

"Where to first then?" Ron asked, in reference to their trip to Hogsmeade. Harry shrugged his shoulders as he spread some jam on his toast.

Hermione's eyes flickered up from her newspaper, "I need to get some new quills and a couple of books-" She began only to be cut off by Ron.

"-Right" He rolled his eyes, "You two up for going to Zonko's?" He asked Harry and Poppy as he stuffed his face with bacon. Hermione wrinkled her nose and went back to the newspaper.

Harry smiled in agreement but Poppy shook her head, "Maybe later, I should go visit Aberforth first" Ron groaned a little but really what did he expect? Years of Hogsmeade trips and she always spent them with the surly old man.

Later, the animagus walked down to the village with her friends, wishing she had brought her Gryffindor scarf as the winds were biting at her even with her muggle coat on. Poppy let her friends walk ahead as they entered the village. Hermione strode immediately in the direction of the bookstore and Harry and Ron chatted amongst themselves while they wandered towards Zonko's.

Poppy peered up at the sky to assess the weather and frowned. Grey horizon and darkening clowns blanketed the sky. It had better not rain. She shivered a little as a large gust of wind blew hair all over her face. The bloody muggle coat she was wearing was useless against the chill.

"Cold Poppy?" A perky voice spoke up. The animagus' green eyes darted to the side to see Ernie Macmillan smiling at her. Poppy could scent that the boy was near her but she didn't expect him to address her.

"Um-" She began only to stop when the Hufflepuff boy boldly approached her and placed his scarf around her shoulders and wrapped it around her. The scarf immediately warmed her against the wind.

Poppy didn't know how to take the gesture. On the one part, his move was very bold and unappreciated. By principle, she should spell it back to him to wrap around his throat or eyes and give him a little scare for being so presumptuous. But then... it really did help the cold and she wanted to keep it.

She smiled falsely at the teenage boy, "Thanks, Ernie"

The Hufflepuff beamed back to her. From that moment on, she deeply regretted accepting the boys scarf. Ernie Macmillan was all bright grins and sparkling eyes as he mindlessly chattered to her and followed her around. Poppy nodded her head and listened, feeling uneasy at the  _lots_ of curious looks she was garnering from students wandering the village. They giggled as they walked by and whispered. Clearly, there was some meaning or gossip worthy situation going on that she was unaware of.

Poppy noticed Lavender Brown in the distance as she spotted her two Gyriffindor roommates wandering together. The animagus tilted her head for a moment and focused her advanced hearing in on the two. The blond haired girl turned to Parvati, " _Ohhh look. Poppy's finally given Ernie a chance! Look how happy he is! I wonder if Harry knows. Someone should tell him"_ She whispered.

Poppy startled for a moment and her green eyes went wide, shifting towards Ernie with a nervous smile. She stared directly into his eyes and took a peek into his mind.

_An image of Ernie reaching his hand out to take hers only to snatch it back at the last minute... Ernie wrapping his scarf around her neck... Ernie leaning forward towards her smiling face and closing his eyes..._

Poppy stumbled backwards as she forcefully threw herself from the Hufflepuff's mind. Was... did... Ernie Macmillan want to  _kiss her._ Poppy's mind froze for a fraction of a second. It was if she was finally realising that she was a girl and Ernie was a  _boy._ She wasn't an idiot and knew all about sex... but she had never really thought about it in reference to herself. There was just so much going on in her life and too much danger. The concept of boyfriends and snogging was more for Lavender and Parvati. None of that appealed to Poppy. Would anyone even want her? She was disfigured, broken and  _wrong._ If Ernie knew the real her., if  _any_ boy knew the real her, they would run screaming.

"Poppy? Poppy! Are you alright?" Ernie's panicked voice reached her ears. Poppy looked up to see Ernie's worried face hovering in front of her. She felt him grip her upper arms... directly over her brand.

The animagus stepped back and out of his hold, "I am fine" The teenage girl cleared her throat. Ernie dropped his hands but then slid his arm around her shoulder. Her body tensed as if she was hit with a sudden  _petrificus totalus._

"Come on you need to sit down. I'll get you a drink at the three broomsticks" the nudged her with his arm as if to steer her.

A cold shiver trickled down her spine. This had gone on long enough. Poppy took his arm and removed it from her shoulder with an unamused look towards the Hufflepuff. She looked him directly in the eyes, "Thanks but I think I will head over to the Hogs Head. I'll see you another time, yeah?" Injecting the right amount of casualness to her voice though keeping her face expressionless and gaze expectant to get her point across.

Poppy was under the impression that she had given him a clear dismissal, even if it was only implied. Evidently not for although a flash of uncertainty went through his eyes, he smiled again, "We can go to Hogs Head instead. Sure thing" He then walked off in its direction.

Poppy frowned at his retreating back. Would it be necessary for her to explicitly state she was not interested? She didn't want to unnecessarily humiliate him. Or was he being deliberately dense?

Ernie turned around then and sent her a small and happy little smile then. His eyes were light with contentment. His whole countenance read that he was happy and smitten. She held in a scowl as she approached. Bloody Hufflepuffs with their  _kind_ nature. It was like kicking a pygmy puff.

Poppy felt uneasy as she walked through the entrance to the Hogs Head. She had never been in here with someone else before. Harry sometimes poked his head in to tell her her friends were leaving the village but other than that she had never introduced someone to Aberforth before. Of course, it would be the little Hufflepuff.

The bell on the door alerted the pub to their entrance. The dank establishment had around five people dotted around. No Hogwarts students, though the Three Broomsticks would probably be bustling. Cobwebs, dust and a general atmosphere of something unpleasant greeted her like an old friend.

Ernie's nose scrunched up as he looked around uneasily. She ignored him and stalked towards the bar where she hopped up and looked around, half wishing Aberforth wouldn't come out. Ernie slid up next to her, not sitting on the stool beside herself but standing in the small space in between two stools. It was  _right_ beside her and he was almost breathing on her neck.

The old bastard appeared from the back rooms and immediately zoned in on her and the boy beside her. At first, his eyes narrowed but as he took in her tense body and the proximity of the boy he simply frowned as she walked over.

"What'ye doing here? I don't serve minors" Aberforth grumbled with a glare to them both, especially fixating on Ernie. The younger Dumbledore's brother's eyes dropped to the Hufflepuff scarf tied tightly around her neck. Surprise flittered across his face.

Ernie took an automatic step back even though there was an entire bar table between him and the old man. The small display of fear was irritating to her Gryffindor sensibilities. Aberforth's blue eyes met hers. His face was unamused and a little scolding, he tilted his eyebrow up as if to say, 'really... him?' His eyes kept flickering to the Hufflepuff tie around her back unhappily.

A wash of embarrassment went through her. The whole situation was unfortunate and humiliating. What would be the best thing to do in this situation? She could not correct him that this was  _not_ a date as they hadn't established that it was one. Should she simply ask Ernie if he was under the impression this a romantic outing and kindly ask him to leave?

"Oh um, s-sorry sir, we were just leaving" Ernie's timid voice spoke out. Poppy's green eyes flickered back to him dully.

"Nah, I'll get you both a Pumpkin juice, on the house" Aberforth's voice was almost pleasant as he spoke out. The fifth-year Gryffindor stared in disbelief. What in Merlin's name was the crazy old coot doing now? The Hogs Head owner slid over two glasses of semi-fresh Pumpkin juice.

Ernie had shuffled back over and took his with a shy smile. Aberforth, still loomed over the two Hogwarts students, eyes flickering back and forth between them.

"What's your name boy?" He grunts out. The old man pulled a rag out from his shabby grey robes and started wiping the bar top in front of them despite the fact that the rag looked filthier than the bar top.

Ernie took small sips of his juice and shuffled a little on the spot, declaring how nervous he was. Poppy was not impressed. Anyone with eyes could see how uncomfortable the Hufflepuff was. Weak, passive, nervous, shy. She truly took the time to analyse the boy and was not pleased with her findings. Though that was her papa talking,  _not her._

Ernie cleared his throat, "Ernie Macmillan, sir" He said back, eyes flickering over to her. Poppy watched the interaction with irritation.

Aberforth grunted in reply and his lips curled up over his teeth, "Mistake this place for Madam Puddifoots, did you boy?" He growled, blue eyes still fixed on the boy.

Ernie swallowed again as his eyes widened, "No sir-I just-Poppy wanted to come along. Right Poppy?" His eyes searched hers for confirmation. Her lips thinned and it took her a moment to contain her anger at his cowardly and disloyal behaviour. Trying to throw her under the Hippogriff, was he?

Aberforth slammed a glass down on the table, "Trying to get this little girl here into trouble?" He snarled out, apparently in agreement with her thoughts. Ernie stepped back again and the animagus had had just about enough.

She stood from her own stood and turned to Ernie with an apologetic smile, "I'm going to the toilet" Poppy said and walked straight to the back rooms. She felt two pairs of eyes follow her.

The fifth-year Gryffindor girl didn't go to the toilet. Instead, she went to her humble little room, marched straight to her window, opened it and climbed out. Perhaps she should have just told Ernie to bugger off. Aberforth clearly wasn't happy with her bringing the boy and she did  _not_ want to have the awkward conversation. He obviously thought it was a  _date,_ dear Merlin that's humiliating! As if she would like Ernie. He was just so...  _Hufflepuff._

Poppy gave Aberforths goats an idle pet as she passed by and then shifted into her animagus form and raced towards the castle in an invisible wisp of light.

She spent the rest of the day in her dormitory reading her textbooks and assignments that weren't due for a while. The whole 'teenage boys with hormones' situation have only added another headache to her life. Umbridge, Voldemort, Death Eaters, Harry's request for training and now this. The work was a blessed relief from the worries swirling around her mind. Poppy was even weeks ahead of her readings. Hermione would be proud.

The Orphan teenager was seated semi-comfortably on her humble little desk beside her bed when her advanced senses picked up that pairs of feet walking towards the room. Poppy blinked and stretched her muscles. How long was she sitting there? Turning towards the window she saw it was very much still daytime. A tempus charm told her it was a little early for anyone to be back.

The steps by now were just outside of her door. A curious sniff told her Hermione was at the other end.

Turning her head as the door opened, Poppy nodded to her friend with a lazy smile, "Hey 'Mione"

Hermione looked a little frazzled as she entered. A thin furrow between her eyebrows and cracked lips from curious or nervous biting were her tells. Something was causing her friend to be stressed. The animagus wasn't too worried. It was in the bookworms nature to be overly stressed from menial things.

Hermione walked swiftly over to her with intent and huffed as she stopped in front of her, "Why didn't you tell me you were on a date with Ernie Macmillan?" She frowned a little.

Poppy scowled. Damn it. Word travels fast. She hoped the part of her ditching him also had spread around.

"Because I didn't" Poppy replied simply.

Hermione was still eyeing her, more exasperated than truly annoyed, "Everyone says they seen you with him in Hogsmeade wearing his scarf and then the two of you disappeared"

Poppy wondered why anyone even cared in the slightest. 'Mione cared because she was her closest female friend but really? She didn't give a fuck about who was dating or snogging. Lord Voldemort was back and this is what everyone was talking about? No wonder he almost won the last war.

The striped haired teenager let out a heavy sigh, "Yeah. I was cold. He gave me his scarf and then proceeded to follow me around like a stray puppy. It was annoying so I ditched him and came back here early" The explanation was simple but got straight to the point.

Hermione's shoulders slumped a little in relief and then she sat gingerly down on her bed. 'Mione's hazel eyes studied the Hufflepuff tie carelessly folded on her bed.

"You shouldn't have ditched him. You could have just told him you weren't interested" She clicked her tongue superiorly.

Poppy sighed and turned sideways in her chair to face her friend better, "I didn't want to. You should have seen his little face and sad eyes!" Hermione gave her an unamused look, "Really! It was like kicking a pygmy puff. I didn't want to be around when he realised I wasn't interested. He just assumed it was a date. If it were me, I'd want my humiliation to be private"

Hermione did not look appeased by her explanation, "It was still cruel"

Poppy hummed and stood, "So do you want to start heading down for an early dinner?" She stood and stretched with a yawn. Hunching over scrolls all day was not good for her back or her scars. It made them itch at times.

Hermione's eyes darted to the door for a split second and her worried look was back, "Listen Poppy... you should know that Harry wasn't too happy hearing you were on a date with Ernie..." She said with a significant look towards her.

Poppy's green eyes widened largely, "Shit really? I should go talk to him, right? How angry is he?" she stood swiftly and shifted her papers.

Hermione watched her knowingly, "Very. You know he's got a bit of a temper. Though fortunately, he is much more rational than Ron" She smiled in fond exasperation, "I talked him down a little and told him to wait until he speaks to you. I'm sure there was some reasonable explanation and there was. For the most part"

Poppy nodded seriously and gave her friend a peck on the cheek and one-armed hug as a thank you, "Thanks 'Mione. What would I do without you?" She said rhetorically and sent a wink her way.

The animagus left the common room swiftly and took a deep breath to see if she could scent Harry nearby. Yes, he was. In the common room. Worry, concern and dread were churning inside of her. She couldn't bear it if Harry was angry with her.

Poppy didn't quite run down the stairs but hopped down them swiftly, concentrating on the scent of Harry to guide her.

At the bottom of the stairs leading to the common room, she was distracted for a moment seeing Harry seated sullenly beside Ron half-heartedly playing a game of chess. For that reason, she wasn't paying attention and almost ran into Ginny Weasley as she was walking up the stairs. Poppy stopped in front of her with a blink and an idle look.

"Sorry" She said distractedly.

Ginny Weasley sent her a smirk as she moved aside, brown eyes glittering in satisfaction. If it was any other occasion she would have stopped and asked what the matter was but instead, she stepped aside and made her way towards her best friends.

Ron noticed her approaching first and sent a worried look towards Harry. Her bespectacled friend eventually looked up and then scowled when he saw her. She reached the desk and felt very awkward.

"Hey, can I talk to you, Harry?" She said quietly, feeling the weight of the common room burning into her back.

Harry's usually soft and welcoming green eyes looked more like her own then. They were assessing and uncertain. In the end, he nodded his head sharply and stood. Poppy and Harry walked to the portrait hole in silence. The entire common room had gone silent. Nosey bastards.

Harry led her through the quiet Hogwarts corridors until they reached the ground floor and walked towards the gates leading outside. She swallowed, "Are you angry with me?"

Harry's eyes darted to hers for a moment and he kept walking. They reached outside and automatically began walking towards their clearing.

"You went on a date with Ernie Macmillan and didn't tell me," He said back stonily.

Poppy nervously ruffled her hair. A habit that she had picked up from the boy beside her, "No I didn't. It's a complete misunderstanding, I swear. He gave me his scarf and then followed me about" She explained rapidly.

They had reached their clearing and Poppy took an automatic sniff around to look for ease droppers. No one, creature or otherwise were around. She also put up a silencing spell.

Harry turned to look at her and folded his arms across his chest in a defensive gesture. His jaw tightened and he did not look amused at all.

"Has he been bothering you" Harry's voice was steady but anger and indignation clearly bubbled beneath the surface.

Poppy sighed, "No Harry. He's a bit persistent but hardly bothering me. Sorry I didn't tell you. It didn't seem to matter, to be honest. It was obviously untrue, I mean do you honestly think anyone would ever be interested in going out with me?" She animagus scoffed a tad desperately.

Harry's stance softened, "Don't be stupid Poppy. You're great. Trust me, tons of guys want to go out with you" The boy-who-lived finished with a petulant scowl.

Poppy's smiled humourlessly, "Harry, teenage boys see a pretty face and think the girl hangs the moon and the stars. No one would like me if they knew what I was really like"

Harry rolled his eyes and his arms twitched, an indicator he wanted to comfort her but didn't feel right in doing so. The orphan girl walked forward and hugged her friend, he clearly wanted to comfort her.

"I wish you could see how great you were Poppy. Your my best friend" Harry's voice was sincere.

Poppy pulled back with a smirk, "Literally no one else is as kind and understanding as you are. Your much too good,  _boy-who-lived"_ She laughed.

The tension between the two best friends had melted away and they started walking back to the castle then. As much as she loved Harry, he was particularly overprotective of her. It was sweet and made her feel cherished but in some other aspects, it was exasperating. Silly boy.

The pair entered the castle and walked directly towards the Great Hall for dinner. Harry took a sidelong glance at Poppy, "Does that mean you don't fancy anyone?" He clarified carefully.

Poppy snorted, "Yes,  _Merlin_  Harry, it does. Don't worry about it, it doesn't mean anything what other people are saying. If you grew breasts I bet everyone would fancy you too" She winked.

A blush and scowl settled across Harry's face then making her laugh loudly. The pair walked into the Great Hall and whispers and mutters broke out. Her friend hunched his shoulders and Poppy winked at everyone who stared at her. More than a few people ducked their heads in embarrassment.

"So have you thought about what we talked about?" Harry asked under his breath, leaning a little closer to her.

Poppy stiffened at the mention of his request for her to teach him to duel. The fifth-year bit her lip as she sat down, across from Ron and Hermione, "Hm what?" Harry nudged her arm after she finished piling her plate up. She peered at him and he gave her an unamused look,

"Poppy" He intoned, clearly implying he knew she was playing dumb. Poppy smiled back serenely, hoping he wouldn't bring it up in front of their two best friends which were clearly listening in.

Indeed Hermione and Ron shared a long look before her female friend spoke up, "Everything alright guys?" She asked with a shaky smile.

Poppy beamed back and Harry nodded his head.

Ron looked the most relieved, to be honest. He sighed heavily then started eating heartily. Harry, on the other hand, kept steady and expectant eye contact with her. Poppy tried her best to avoid his direct gaze and stared at the table.

What would she do? To teach Harry would put her in an uncomfortable situation where she may have to potentially hurt her best friend. The animagus would need to be tough and firm with him to teach him adequately. It would put a strain on their friendship. No, she would  _not_ do this. She couldn't.

Having made her mind up, the striped haired girl's green eyes flickered up only to stop as something caught her eye at the table. Harry was pushing peas' around his plate with a frown. That is not what caught her attention. His arm was raised and hand visible as it clutched the fork. Poppy stared almost as if under the  _imperious_ at her friend's hand. For written there, in a messy scrawl she was familiar with said the words,  _I must not tell lies._

_Umbridge... Dark magic... Blood Quill._

"Yes" She hit out suddenly. Her three friends paused their respective conversations to look at her curiously. She only had eyes for Harry. Green met green.

"Yes, I will" Poppy answered calmly.

Harry's face broke out into a huge grin.

* * *

Poppy walked down the corridor with a serene smile on her face. October rolled into November and the first snow of the winter had appeared last weekend. Despite the steady decline in temperature, Harry was still eager as ever to meet in their little clearing to practice duelling. Poppy was  _extremely_ proud of her friend.

Harry Potter was a natural in defence. He had excellent instincts, a good grasp on basic defensive magic and a certain level of raw power that served him well. Her friend was coming along very well, in her humble opinion. They had moved onto duelling purely silently in the month they had been practising and she couldn't have been more proud.

Poppy hadn't yet confronted her friend about the scars marring his hand, she was still to enraged. Her craving for vengeance bubbled inside of her and occasionally boiled over though keeping a strict reign on her rage was exceptionally difficult. Meditation and occulemcy helped. As well as reading. Poppy read like a mad woman this term.

Her current tranquil mood was actually a result of one of her rages bubbling over. The animagus had continued her pranking of the toad-faced woman with the twins but had also...  _taken things into her own hands,_ as it were.

Poppy drifted down the corridor as she heard a high pitched scream echo from behind her. An involuntary smile spread across her face.

At that moment, the orphan was walking past Professor McGonagall's rooms and the Transfiguration Professor dashed outside in alarm at the loud scream. The halls were surprisingly empty at that moment.

" _Who did this. You evil little... vile... disgusting... I will...consequences... the Minister..."_ Someone wailed from behind them. The Scottish woman's eyes darted backwards and Poppy couldn't resist a glance back.

Dolores Umbridge flailed around the corridor with some sort of foul smelling green slime dripping from her head. She fumed and almost dashed away, shouting threats as she went. Just as she was about the turn the corridor, the woman slipped and fell spectacularly on her arse and  _farted_ as she did so.

Poppy let out a laugh as the woman scurried away.

A throat clearing in front of her made her look up. Professor McGonagall looked at her sternly and expectantly. The Gryffindor decided not to say anything to her head of House. Instead, she winked cheekily at the woman and walked away.

Minvera McGonagall's lips twitched as she returned to her classroom.

* * *

_'Colloshoo'_ Poppy thought as she raised her wand at the teenage boy across from her. The striped haired teenager had moved on from Jynx's to hex's when it came to training Harry. At the moment she alternated between a Stickfast Hex which made shoes stick to the ground, stinging Hexes and disorientating ones.

He blocked her spell easily with a wave of his wand. She stifled a smile.

Poppy paused for a moment to smile at the panting boy across from her. He alternated well between throwing up protective shields and dodging out of the way.

"Good Harry but try use other shielding spells other than a basic  _Protego,_ mix it up a little," The Orphan instructed.

Harry furrowed his brows, "But I don't know what hexes your sending. What if you send a too powerful one that a  _Protego_ can't shield?" He asked.

Poppy nodded at the question and pondered it for a moment. No, anything more advanced was out of the question yet. Hm...

She smiled at her best friend, "The spells you use is only half of winning a battle, as is raw power. It is good to be as unpredictable as possible and startle your opponent. People expect you to use a  _Protego_ because it's a standard and powerful shield charm. Dodging is all well and good but there are other ways to protect yourself. I'll show you, try to hit me with a Tickling hex" She commanded.

Harry nodded, furrowed his brow as if remembering the incantation, nodded and then lifted his wand.

Poppy lifted her wand – though she could the spell wandlessly – and  _Accoi'd_ a large tree branch resting several feet away. The large piece of wood moved directly in the trajectory of the spell and exploded it. Splintered and shards of woods rained down on them.

Harry watched with wide green eyes filled with awe, "That was brilliant" He breathed.

Poppy shook her head fondly. This wasn't so bad after all...

* * *

It was the beginning of December when Harry and herself were ambushed by their two other best friends. They had just finished a fun duelling session where Poppy would levitate conquered balloons and Harry popped them with various spells as quickly as possible. Eventually, they moved faster and faster and Harry even got his broom out to case some. Poppy watched her friend whoop and dip in the air above her in bemusement. They weren't getting much done but as long as Harry was having a laugh.

So it was well past midnight by the time the pair of Orphans wandered back into Gryffindor tower. Both were tired but had huge grins on their faces as they chatted quietly. The friends paused as the entered the portrait hole only to see their two best friends waiting up for them.

… or rather Hermione was sat with a book and violently shook Ron awake.

Poppy smiled amusedly at her friends and walked over to flop down on the armchair. She grinned at her friends, "Aw, did you miss us?" She asked sweetly.

Ron snorted loudly and Hermione elbowed him in the ribs. Harry's smile had dropped though he still looked light and happy. He moved to sit on the arm of her chair and she leaned away to accommodate him.

"You guys didn't need to wait up" Harry said kindly.

Ron mumbled his agreement under his breath while Hermione turned to glare at the ginger-haired boy. The bookworm then cleared her throat,

"Sorry, we just thought it best to talk to you both... privately," She said with a pointed look towards the both of them.

Harry and Poppy exchanged raised eyebrow. Harry shrugged and Poppy smiled amusedly at her best friends and waved her hand at them, "Well then, by all means, talk"

Ron – more awake by this point – got straight to the point, "We know you've been sneaking off" He said bluntly.

Harry blinked and Poppy tilted her head in a questioning manner. Hermione did not look happy at Ron's inelegant phrasing of the question.

She sighed and turned to them fully, "We just wanted to say that we know... about you two and that you don't need to hide it anymore" She smiled in a comforting manner.

Harry's shoulders dropped and he looked relieved. Poppy had asked her friend to keep their private duelling sessions secretive. Hermione and Ron didn't know the extent of her background and she was hesitant in telling them. Harry understood though he disliked keeping anything from his friends.

Poppy knew something wasn't right. They didn't know about their duelling sessions, they've reached the wrong conclusion somehow but  _what_ conclusion exactly?

"Yeah mate" Ron nodded, "We're fine with it, just wanted you to know you don't have to sneak off anymore. Dead obvious it was going to happen, really"

Harry still started to look confused and Poppy frowned as she regarded her friends. Hermione's expression was the most telling. She looked part ways happy and part ways sappy with whisky coloured eyes flickering between her and Harry.

_Oh Merlin no..._

"I've been giving Harry private duelling lessons" She bit out harshly, a tad annoyed at the audacity of her friends.  _Does everyone think me and Harry fancy each other? Bloody ridiculous._

Harry looked even more confused and sent her a questioning glance. She shook her head seriously. He did  _not_ want to know.

"What?!" Ron breathed, looking truly shocked. Hermione looked more confused and a lot disappointed to be truthful.

"Uh-yeah" Harry agreed.

"Oh" Hermione frowned.

"You've been giving  _Harry_ duelling lessons. Shouldn't it be the other way about?" Ron frowned, not grasping the situation. Hermione, silent, though clearly agreed with Ron's question.

Poppy closed her eyes. It was now or never. She didn't have a choice now, did she? Harry sought out her hand and gave it a little squeeze.

She opened her green eyes and told her tale. From her uncle to her papa. How she was trained in the Dark Arts. Given a wand at age five and taught things no auror should ever learn.

In the end, Ron looked as solemn as she'd ever seen him and Hermione's face was damp with tears and pretty brown eyes blotchy and swollen.

Poppy even lifted her shirt to show her friends the mutilated mess of her back. Hermione's sobs echoed throughout the common room and two one tears fell from Poppy's eyes.

Her friends enveloped her in a hug that made her breathes uneven and swell with aching tenderness.  _Her friends..._

She gave more details than she'd ever gave to Harry before, including how wonderful her Uncle was and how he loved her. She'd always known he'd viewed her uncle and not her papa as the evil of the two and she wasn't sure how he'd take that she loved a Death Eater.

It was three in the morning by the time they released the broken girl from the embrace.

"T-thank you" Poppy whispered to her wonderful, loving friends and practically fled to the safety of her bed where no one would witness or hear her tears of weakness.

* * *

Christmas holidays came and went uneventfully. Poppy elected to stay at the castle that year to keep an eye on Umbridge though all of her friends begged her to spend the holidays with them. Though appreciative, she was not a charity case. The animagus did receive special permission to visit Aberforth in Hogsmeade and that was enough for her. Though with McGonagall as an escort, of course. The man let her have a good six butterbeers and when McGonagall found out how many she had, was horrified and promptly marched her back up to the castle. Poppy rolled her eyes. She wasn't even tipsy. Was that a spirit wolf thing perhaps? She would need to experiment.

The beginning of the new year dawned frustrating for Poppy as Harry's hero complex had spread to her friends. They wanted to learn how to duel also. The striped haired teenager was not amused,  _at all._

They begged and tried to reason with her but she just...  _couldn't._ It was only when Poppy broke down and her breathing came in desperate pants and she fell to the ground in panic did her friends stop asking.

Poppy was afraid of teaching her friends. Of hurting them. Of them seeing how dangerous she was. Poppy didn't like duelling.  _She didn't._ She didn't want to hurt anyone... Poppy couldn't... it was too hard, no.  _No._

In the end, it was Harry that taught them with pointers from Poppy. Once a week Poppy coached Harry privately and Harry taught Ron and Hermione – with Poppy present – every Sunday. Only, their little clearing was becoming difficult to come to. The vile woman was pushing back the centaurs territory which messed up the entire balance of the Forbidden Forest and creatures would sometimes wander into the clearing. Additionally, the toad woman and other Wizards prowled the woods to push the 'dangerous creatures' back.

That was how they were discovered. Thankfully, it was only by Neville Longbottom as he was searching for some plant or another. Unfortunately,  _he_ then wanted duelling lessons. And really... who could turn Neville down?

Thus began Dumbledore's Army.

* * *

The weeks building up to the OWL's were stressful to everyone. Umbridge had gotten bolder over the months and was harsher with her students, everyone knew she would crack eventually. The mad woman was on a mission to discover and punish their private duelling club which had become surpisingly popular.  _The room of requirement._ How brilliant a discovery.

_Ahh the DA._ Ridiculous bloody name. The only reason Poppy agreed to it  _at all_ was because Aberforth was technically a Dumbledore. He teased her for a very long time at the name.

The toad woman was on the warpath and everyone else was simply stressed about exams. Poppy was calm, in general. She had spent a ridiculous amount of time studying her coursework thanks to her swotty best friend and did fairly well, in her opinion.

The Weasley Twins spectacular firework display at the end of the exam was music to her ears. The dragon chasing Umbridge was definitely her new memory for conjuring her Patronus Charm.

Though something odd did happen, Dolores Umbridge, the day after the last exam abruptly  _disappeared._  As did Albus Dumbledore. The Professors all sent each other strange looks and Professor McGonagall and Snape was rarely about either. It was clear something had happened, something extremely big.

That something big came loud and clear the very last day of term with the front page of the Daily Prophet;

_**You-know-who has returned.** _

Poppy's lips had thinned. The Dark Lord has returned to full power. This was not good. At the same moment, Harry huffed and slammed his cup down on the table.

She looked up, surprised he was so sullen when he should be happy the Ministry was finally taking responsibility and admitting the truth.

Harry scowled, "It's Sirius" He explained and waved around a letter she hadn't noticed Hedwig bring, "he can't pick me up at Kings Cross. He says I'll need to go to the Dursleys for a bit while he 'sorts things out'. Apparently, he's really busy because of what's happened but he said he'll explain fully when he sees me" Harry sighed heavily.

Hermione – seated next to the boy-who-lived – rubbed his arm comfortingly, "I'm sorry Harry, hopefully it isn't for too long" She said kindly.

Harry attempted a smile but then sighed, "Yeah. He did hint that he had really good news so... maybe I'll never have to go back?"

Ron agreed with the sentiment and they began talking about their summer.

The train ride back to Kings Cross was fairly uneventful. Strictly speaking, it wasn't necessary for her to ride the train but she wanted more time with her friends. Poppy could always run back swiftly in her animagus form, flying through the air in a reasonable amount of time.

A lull had eventually fallen on the friends when Harry cleared his throat. Hermione startled all of a sudden and sent Harry a sheepish look. Her bushy-haired friend then whispered in Ron's ear before the two of them stood up.

"We had better be off to do our rounds" Hermoine smiled with an expectant look towards Harry. A  _hopeful_ one. Wow, the Orphan could see why 'Mione was never considered for Slytherin.

Ron too eyed the two friends back and forth before slipping out.

Poppy smirked at Harry, "Subtlety is not their strong suit, is it?" Harry flushed a little and laughed.

"So what is it you wanted to tell me... alone?" She raised her eyebrows and stretched out on her side of the carriage.

Harry looked out of his window for a moment hesitantly but then looked back at her with very serious green eyes.

"Poppy... I know we've talked about this before but..." He said and then paused with a sigh, "I think you should come and stay with me and Sirius this summer"

Poppy felt a wave of ice wash through her and opened her mouth to immediately reply but Harry cut her off, "-It's alright, okay? I've spoken to Sirius and he said that he would  _love_ to have you. When I hinted at it, he jumped right at it, okay? Really eager, he seems happier to see you than me, to be honest" He joked and rubbed a hand through his already messy hair.

Poppy regarded the boy in front of her unhappily, "I promise that it's fine. Sirius still wants to meet you... and I just don't think you should be at that pub all summer... maybe just for a week maybe? I promise your not a burden. We could even see if Ron and 'Mione want to come visit too-" Harry rambled, a tad desperately.

Poppy looked down and said quietly, "I can't"

Harry sighed in a frustrated manner, "Why not?" He breathed out, looking vaguely angry, "Poppy, your my best friend and you haven't even met my godfather yet or Remus. I bet they would love you and you... you're all alone... like me... like I _was_  and I just... your my best friend... why can't you just... stop being so..."

Harry's voice rose as his frustration increased. She knew why. He was so protective of her and caring, he knew how  _down_ she got during summer and was only trying to help. But the hardened girl couldn't infringe on Harry's family time. She would not. But... to be completely honest she wasn't ready yet. She wasn't ready to meet Sirius Black. Sirius  _Black._

"I can't" She whispered in repetition.

"Why not?" Harry asked tersely.

"Because... I'm, I'm not ready to meet Sirius" The animgus said back shakily.

Harry's anger seemed to deflate out of him and he blinked, looking unsure and worried, "Why?" He asked simply.

Poppy swallowed. She had to. It was now. It was now or never, "My... my uncle," She began. Harry's green eyes watching her avidly with concern dripping from them. He nodded slowly.

"My uncle... was Regulus Black... Sirius Black's younger brother" She confessed and looked up to the wide surprised eyes of her best friend.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hey everyone! So this is where things start to get much, much different. I've got a gigantic chapter for you all and I hope you don't end up bored. Hopefully, this chapter will clear up a lot of questions and you'll enjoy it reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. This only has a little of Poppy's POV but next chapter she'll _definitely_  be meeting everyone.**

**Please let me know what you think! Enjoy :)**

* * *

The day of the last Hogwarts exam, a small pudgy man cowered behind a crowd of intimidating figures adorned in all black. He stuck closely by the side of the shortest of them though by far the one that radiated the most power. The man did not feel safe there or anywhere around these men but didn't really have an option.

The hunched man sniffed the air in a worried manner as the assembly of men stalked through the empty ministry hallways. It was ridiculously easy to enter the Ministry of Magic alone at night. The group swept through the halls as if they owned the place, confident in their stride. The man continued to trail behind the short leader, watery eyes darting all different ways in fear.

They said it wouldn't take long. His master was obsessed with returning to full power. He needed his body for that but as he technically already had a fully formed – if smaller and unable to hold as much more power – body, it would be more difficult. His master was so smart and decided to take a bold move. The man was just happy he would not be needing to make any sacrifices this time and were surrounded by other men willing to help.

They entered the bowels of the Ministry at the stroke of midnight. The man became more fearful and his breaths came in quick succession at the strange rooms they were passing through. The Department of Mysteries. He didn't want to know what those mysteries were.

The group reached a large room with an eerie feel to it. The watery man's eyes continued to shift around the room. It was empty but had an awful sense of foreboding to it. It gave the impression of being near a dementor. This feeling only increased as the group approached a strange doorway centred in the middle of the room. The archway. The archway between worlds. The Veil.

The man had heard his master talking about the veil and his plans. It frightened him but it terrified him more to object to his master's demands. Weakened in power he may be, he still cast a horrifyingly painful  _crucio._

The five men all assembled their places. Rockwood had given the idea and told them of the plan. His master loved it. His master now stood closest to the veil with his arms out wide as if to embrace a long lost lover.

" _Wormtail"_ A voice hissed to his left. He jumped and turned around with wide eyes to Malfoy who's glare seemed to reach him behind his mask. "Get in position" He commanded.

The man nodded his head jerkily and made his way to the end of the line. He opened his mouth as the incantation began, " _Partim mundi. Condunduntur. Tenebris. Partim mundi. Confunduntur. Tenevris"_

The voices echoed throughout the room strongly and his master lifted his head with a smile. Noises and screams emerged from behind the veil. The man was afraid but continued his chanting,

" _Partim mundi. Confunduntur. Tenebris_ " They all continued.

Spirits, ghosts or souls screamed and tried to rip through the veil but none were successful by being held back by an unseen barrier. They seemed to get close only to scream in failure. Wind swept around the room, blowing his tufts of hair around and the sounds of crumbling stone reached his ears. They should stop. Something bad was happening.

" _Partim mundi. Confunduntur. Tenebris_ " He now whispered. The things behind the veil were getting aggressive at this point. The entire archway was shaking and vibrating unstably.

His master walked forward slowly and carefully spoke the incantation, " _Partim mundi. Confunduntur. Tenebris"_ He bellowed.

Immediately a dark wave of magic swept through the room, continuing outwards. The pudgy man fell to his feet. It was chaos around him as the ground seemed to shake and shouts of the men around him reached his ears. He whimpered. His master was kneeling on the ground and screaming. Something went wrong.

The man quickly shifted into his rat form and scuttled away to safety, the ground still shaking and pieces of building falling to the floor. He squeaked as he tried to keep out of the projectile. Men were still shouting. His master was still screaming.

When he had run away as far as he could, his masters screaming stopped. All of the falling debris halted mid-air for three seconds before crashing to the ground again. The rat turned around slowly.

His master stood at the centre of the room, arms outstretched, a grin a mile wide was adorned across his much more human looking face. His nose was still gone and his skin was still a little grey but a head of curly brown hair sat atop his head now and he was now fully sized. His hands were back to looking human. His master's eyes were still a bright and glaring red.

The veil was still shaking and screaming through the room had stopped moving. Every man ignored it. The other men kneeled at his master's feet. The rat shifted back and was about to join them when a bang sounded throughout the room.

At the entrance, it seemed like a host of men in auror garb appeared. The wide smile that appeared on his master's face made shivers run down his spine. His master lifted his wand and sent out a bright blast of green light. He gulped and began to help his master duel the aurors.

The fight was easy for the masked men. Three of the aurors had fallen and the man was having quite a lot of fun sending off spells and laughing with the men beside him. He felt powerful. He laughed and grinned, feeling a wonderful rush.

It was only when people began to actually apparate into the room that he grew afraid again. Mad-eye-Moody appeared and started duelling with ferocious accuracy, taking out a man at once. This could only mean one thing; The Order had arrived. Next to appear was a young woman with bright purple hair. The man was almost frozen and felt suddenly very exposed for there weren't enough of the men to hide behind. His master was duelling expertly and taking on the more and more people who arrived. Albus Dumbledore then appeared in a flurry of flames.

When Remus arrived he knew that he had to run. The man turned his back about to shift into a rat when another boom echoed throughout the room. The veil's screaming had reached unbearable levels and once again the room started to vibrate.

He stared wide-eyed at the spirits attempting to escape, almost transfixed. A spell that had been redirected and almost hit him. The man jerked away and turned back to the fighting. His eyes immediately made contact with two grey swirling pools of rage.  _Sirius._

The rat immediately shifted and scurried off, using the mounting commotion from the veil to hide his tracks.

* * *

Remus swiftly deflected the curse sent to him by the Death Eater before him. He swore foully. Before Remus could retaliate the ground shifted and he stumbled. Everyone in the room must have stumbled. He growled under his breath and panted, sweat forming on his brow. It was too soon after the full moon for this.

From the corner of his eye, he noticed Diggle being surrounded on all sides by three Death Eaters. He sent two rapid hex's as he dodged another curse from the masked man in front of him.

Another series of rapid cracks altered him to more people arriving. Wand clutched tightly in his hand, he was prepared if more Death Eaters had arrived. It was not. Four men had apparated into the room. Two of them were aurors judging by their attire and standing protectively in front of two others. One of them was a man he did not recognise and the other was... Cornelius Fudge.

The sudden appearance of the Minister of Magic halted everyone's duelling. The room seemed to take a take an incredulous breath as Cornelius Fudge's wide eyes stared directly at Lord Voldemort.

The Dark Lord then vanished.

It was pandemonium again as Remus – as well as all other Order members and Aurors – launched a furious offensive attack on the remaining Death Eaters. They all began apparating away while everyone frantically tried to prevent that by trying to set up anti-apparation wards. It was too late.

Remus dodged another bludgeoning hex as his target disappeared. He swore loudly and then assessed the room at large.

Mad-Eye Moody was standing crossed armed in front of two bound and unmasked Death Eaters. His normal eye was glaring hatefully whilst the magic one rolled around the room. Sirius was shouting and running across the room for something, Remus frowned before dismissing the behaviour. Probably going after a Death Eater, he assumed. All other Aurors had congregated together in front of the minister to obviously make arrangements. Fudge looked ill and in shock. The werewolf had no sympathy for him.

Remus did expect to see Albus approach the minister but he frowned as noticed the Headmaster walking slowly to the still volatile archway.

At that moment, another boom echoed throughout the room, making the floors wobble in an unsettling fashion. The werewolf didn't pay attention to the aurors shielding and ushering the Minister of Magic for the room to protect him but instead approached Albus Dumbledore as he stood a few feet away from the veil.

The headmasters pink and yellow robes looked very out of place as they whipped angrily around in the air created by the archway. A jolt of fear went through him seeing Albus' vulnerable position.

He jogged up to the Headmaster. Voices and spirits of the dead screamed and tried to escape. Alarmingly, every spirit that attempted got closer and closer away from the veil only to be suddenly pushed back.

Sirius ran up to him at his other side and stood speechless along with him. Remus looked to Sirius to see his own worried and alarmed eyes. They needed to get out of here.

"Albus, we need to get out of here. It's going to collapse" He had to shout over the wails of the dead.

The wise Wizard did not even blink as his focused blue gaze was fixated on the archway that was beginning to vibrate and crumble. Remus didn't want to know what would happen when it broke. Madness.

Albus mumbled under his breath something that Remus could only make out because of his Lupine hearing, "...can't be... who else...splinter...merge...rip..."

His head whipped around to Dumbledore as a booming crack echoed throughout the room. A figure tumbled from the veil. Remus and Sirius whipped their wands out immediately at the silhouette of the man. He had a messy head of dark hair and casual robes on.

Sirius was the first to step forward – reckless like always – while Remus' eyes were back on the veil that didn't seem to calm down yet. How many more were going to come out?

Another figure flew out, landing near the man and Sirius immediately stunned it. This time it looked like a woman in muggle attire. A sea of long red hair that looked vaguely familiar, hung down her back.

Albus Dumbledore sucked in a sharp breath. Remus turned to look at him. The headmasters usually unflappable expression was pure white. His mouth was opened a tiny bit but his eyes sparkled with wonder and a slight hint of fear. Remus had never been Dumbledore  _afraid_ before.

" _Prongs"_ Sirius breathed.

Again, the werewolf whipped his head around to see his best mate now crouching on the floor beside the unconscious man. He was about to shout out a warning when Sirius gently lay the figure on his back. Messy black hair that stuck up in all directions. Wirely glasses. Straight jaw.  _It couldn't be._ It _wasn't._

Sirius was looking down reverently and teary-eyed at their third best mate. A boggart. An illusion. A disgusting trick.

Remus kept his wand up and pointed, "Sirius. Stand up" He commanded, his voice wavering. Padfoot's eyes snapped up and Remus could see the hopeful expression painted on his face. Remus felt pain ripple through him. This wasn't real.

"Oh Tom... what have you done" Whispered a sad voice. Dumbledore was kneeling beside the woman. The woman with closed eyes and skin that was peaches and cream. Full lips and fiery red hair. The woman bore an uncanny resemblance to Lily Potter.

Remus had had enough of his insanity, "Sir, what-what is this?" He asked hoarsely, his wand still raised but the arm was now shaking.

"A splinter in the world as we know it" Dumbledore mumbled back.

Remus managed to tear his eyes away from the sight in front of him back towards his headmaster. His breaths came out shakily and tears fell from his eyes in joy, though the ominous words of Albus Dumbledore left a chill down his spine.

* * *

Minerva couldn't believe it.  _She couldn't believe it._ It was a miracle. Utterly unreal yet a blessing in the dark times surely ahead. She stormed through the empty castle corridors, straight to the Headmasters office as she remembered how this came to be.

The school year had just finished and usually, the Transfiguration Professor would be packing to spend a few weeks with her nieces and nephews. But she had to rudely cancel her summer plans as something unexpected had happened.

When Albus floo'd her in the middle of the night, she was not amused. It had been a stressful week indeed and finally, she could sleep knowing that the exams had finally finished and that dragon of a woman would no longer be breathing down her neck.

The urgent and unusually terse voice of Albus was the only reason she responded at all. She entered the hospital wing through the floo in Poppy's office, adorned in only her nightgown and robe. Minerva was fully prepared to remind the headmaster of the rules of decorum when two faces sitting on hospital beds made her pause in her steps.

_James and Lily Potter._ It could not be. Yet it  _was._ Two beds had been pushed side by side and were closer together than the matron usually allowed. On one bed, a messy-haired man with spectacles and laugh lines, looking uncharacteristically sombre as he stared at the occupant of the other bed; A woman with long flowing crimson hair stared at her lap with an expression of sheer sadness and confusion. The woman then lifted her head to reveal the lovely face of Lily Potter.

Minerva was disbelieving at first, of course. Sirius Black and Remus Lupin hovered by their bedsides, looking too tense to be seated. Minerva kept an eye on her two former students in the event they collapsed from sheer stress.

Albus Dumbledore stood at the end of the beds and stared intently at the married pair. It couldn't be them. It  _couldn't._

Minerva approached with a frown and tried to remain calm, "What is this?" She whispered as she now stood by Albus' side.

Lily's eyes darted up at the sound of her voice. The green eyes watering slightly and her face sunk in relief. A pang shot through her. It has been much too long since she'd seen her former student.

" _Professor McGonagall"_ She sighed in almost a sob. Since Lily had changed from an Evans to a Potter, she had not called her by her title and familiarly called her Minerva. Yet the vulnerable and utterly relieved look spoke volumes.

The Transfiguration Professor didn't even hesitate to pull her former student into a hug.

That night was long and emotional. She tactfully refrained from commenting on the tear track marks on both Sirius and Remus' face. Evidently, You-know-Who had returned. He had somehow inadvertently caused this miracle. Emotions ran high and Poppy Pomfrey was called in to confirm their identity. Albus then verified it with an intrusive stroll through their minds which Minerva believed to be completely unnecessary. You do not look a gift unicorn in the mouth.

James and Lily Potter were then put into magically-induced sleep for two days in order to fully recuperate.

Remus Lupin and Sirius Black did not leave their sides once.

Since that fateful night, The Potters had been kept in the dark mostly since their awakening two hours previous and an abrupt Order meeting had been called. To her knowledge, the only questions that had been answered were if Harry and Poppy were safe. They both seemed to know that time had passed as their faces reflected the fact. Death had aged them. Were they really dead? No one can ever come back from the dead so where were the Potters this entire time? Albus would have some answers.

In the short time they were awake, the Potters sat and listened to their friends update them on menial things that had occurred in the last sixteen years – omitting important details. That would be revealed in the Order meeting that would be happening now.

Minvera gave the password to enter the Headmasters office and swept into the room. The office seemed rather tense. Albus sat behind his desk, watching everyone with obvious interest. James and Lily sat beneath his desk, chatting quietly with Sirius and Remus. The four of them huddled together. She felt affection rush through her. Four of her most memorable students. Friendship like that was hard to find. James then laughed at something Sirius had said. It seemed like Mr Potter and Black was quickly returning to the way they were in the past. Not a little amount of guilt filled her that she believed Black would ever willingly or not betray the Potters.

The entire Order was not present. In fact, only a select few that knew about Poppy's true parentage were present. Auror Moody stood in the corner of the room scowling and magical eye swivelling everywhere. Aberforth stood in a similar position hidden off from the room though he was seated and looked extremely irritated. Dedalus Diggle chatted idly with Elphias Dodge, the latter appearing disinterested. Emmeline Vance sat by herself though greeted Minvera kindly as she walked by. Hagrid was seated in a much too small chair, possibly trying to take up less space in the very busy office grinning and wiping tear tracks from his cheeks as he looked at the Potters.

Finally, there was Severus, seated beside Dumbledore, dark eyes fixed on Lily Potter unmovingly. She frowned as she sat down on Albus' other side. Severus had been informed of the Potter's return as she had. The Potions master had stormed into the hospital wing, glimpsed at Lily's sleeping face and immediately swept away before Sirius and Remus kicked him out as they immediately tried to do. Her colleague hadn't been seen until this meeting.

The headmaster turned to acknowledged her with a smile before turning to the very crowded office.

"I believe all of us are here and we may begin" He spoke over the noise and yet every person stopped talking immediately to turn to him.

Albus looked calm and his face betrayed nothing of his emotions.

"Now, I know this is all a shock to you all... many of you are disbelieving and yet you can see with your own eyes what we all know to be true" He explained rather vaguely with a look towards the Potters. Minerva wanted to roll her eyes. Most of the room seemed to share her sentiment.

Hagrid blew his nose into his very large handkerchief, "It's a miracle, is what it is" He said tearing up.

Moody growled from the back of the room, "Oh aye, miracle, bit convenient int it? Soon as the Dark Lord's back then these two 'return'" He snorted and then stomped his large staff on the ground. Minerva frowned at his rudeness.

It seemed like this comment spurred a flurry of arguments and objections from the room. A select few fully believed in their return whilst others demanded proof it was indeed the Potters. Irritation swept through her. Did they think they would not perform the necessary checks? Several in the room looked uncertain and watched with unsure eyes. Aberforth simply scowled.

"Enough" Albus' calm voice once again broke through the flurry of increasingly loud voices. The headmaster sat calmly behind his desk and steepled his fingers together with a curious expression.

"I think for the moment it would be best to give the Potters the benefit of the doubt. They are not, to their own knowledge, spies or imposters in any way" He spoke vaguely again. Minerva had been dealing with the man for thirty plus years and still did not have the patience to deal with this.

Lily Potter's face drained of colour and she looked shaken, "T-to our knowledge?" She asked quietly, "You-you think that we might be... imposters?" Lily Potter whispered. James' arm immediately moved around his wife and Remus Lupin pat her on the arm. Remus looked troubled and Sirius' face was stony and unreadable.

The whole room looked to Dumbledore for his deliberation. The headmaster hummed, "I suppose it depends on your definition of an imposter, doesn't it?" He mused, his head tilted back as his blue eyes studied his ceiling as if it held the answers they all sought.

The whole room waited for him to continue.

"You both have the physical bodies of James and Lily Potter. From Lily's childbirth to James' old quidditch injuries. Polyjuice imitates the outward appearance of an individual. It cannot mimic scar tissue or other such imprints within someone's body" He explained.

The room all exchanged glances and whispers then.

Albus continued with a thoughtful expression as he popped a lemon drop into his mouth, "Physically, you are both definitely James and Lily Potter, if not several years older than when you died"

James was frowning, "So, are we us are aren't we?" He asked irritably. Minerva shot him a stern look. Had never been patient, James Potter.

Albus hummed, "Physically, yes. Mentally? Most definitely. You have the exact memories, personalities and experiences of James and Lily Potter. There is nothing outwardly or inwardly different" He explained with a genteel smile.

James and Lily looked confused. Remus looked worried as his eyes darted back and forth between his friends. Sirius Black's face was still stony and grey eyes glittered though he remained faithfully by his friend's side. Hagrid looked confused but still full of joy. Moody was glaring suspiciously. Emmeline was frowning. Dedalus looked happy and confused.

Severus was still staring darkly at the Potters. Or, rather, Lily Potter.

"So...does that mean we are... us?" James asked again and ruffled his hair in an exasperated manner. She tried to stifle a smile. A gesture that was very much James Potter reminded her now of Poppy.

Dumbledore nodded, "It would appear so... and yet it is not possible to come back from the dead. This poses quite the conundrum, does it not?" He hummed and looked up towards the ceiling again.

_For the love of-_

" _Bloody hell"_ Moody spat at the end of his tether at last, "Spit it out Albus, not all of us are interested in you walking us through the answer. Just tell us what you think and if we should start brewing the Veritaserum" The retired auror growled. Minerva felt her lips thin at the disrespect.

Several people in the room bristled, Hagrid being the most noticeable. Sirius Black jumped from his seat to glower at the retired auror, while Lily stood to place a restraining arm on his shoulder.

Emmeline Vance clicked her tongue in annoyance, "Calm yourself, Black, though unnecessarily rude he is quite right. We need to know Dumbledore's theories and if we need to resort to extreme measures" She gave a frown in Sirius' direction.

Sirius Black  _growled_ at Emmeline and stepped forward almost threateningly, "Listen here-" He rumbled in a quite intimidating manner.

That was enough.

Minerva sat up straight in her seat and spoke sharply, " _Mr Black_ control yourself" She breathed, irritation riding over most of her other emotions. Sirius Black turned to look at her, grey eyes burning in anger, "She is quite right so if you could sit down and control yourself in the meantime then perhaps we could get some answers"

Mr Black looked a little abashed for a second though his jaw tightened in stubbornness. Regardless he did sit back down slowly. A lull had fallen across the room.

Minerva turned to Albus and frowned at the amusement on his face. She viewed it as a good sign that he was not too serious and overly concerned about the Potters, "Now Albus, would you care to share with us your theories on why the Potters have returned? No one can return from the dead and surely You-Know-Who did not intend for this to happen" She lead him a little.

Albus nodded in agreement, "Quite right Minerva, Voldemort did not intend to bring the Potters back nor did he bring anyone back from the dead, I do not believe this was his intention..." The headmaster paused here for a moment before continuing, "In order to restore himself to full power, he completed an extremely risky and Dark Ritual. He could not simply restore his body as by all accounts his body was already restored... simply  _different_ and unable to hold much raw power. As he could no longer restore or create a new body, he merely...  _merged_ his body with another version of himself" Dumbledore explained calmly.

The whole room watched avidly as if they followed the mans train of thought. Minerva knew that no one did.

"Diff... different version of himself?" Remus Lupin's faint voice called out. Minvera pitied the man, truly. He was coming to teach as Defence Professor this year and she was eager for the return of one of her most conscientious – if not troubled – former students. Yet the implication of the Headmasters words was not lost on her. Did this mean that James and Lily Potter were not...  _their_ James and Lily Potter?

Minvera sighed, feeling troubled. The entire room was now casting wary glances towards the married Potters.

Lily Potter's green eyes were wide and her hand delicately covered her mouth in shock. The Transfiguration Professor wanted to go over and comfort her. James Potter looked subdued, not a word she would normally associate with the easy going man.

Albus nodded seriously and popped another lemon drop into his mouth, "The veil is an archway into the beyond, is it not? What lies beyond it, no one can be certain aside from those who pass on... it is reasonable to theorise that the afterlife is not the only world out there, correct?"

The entire room was silent again. Suspicious and pity filled looks were sent to the married pair, both looking white and ill by this point. James Potter lifted an arm and gallantly wrapped it around his wife, whom was trying to keep her composure.  _Poor Lily._

It was James Potter which answered after a long swallow, "We... we aren't from this world?" He muttered quietly.

Albus blinked his blue eyes as if in surprise, "Of course you are, dear boy. Why would you think otherwise?" He questioned calmly. Minvera sent the headmaster a dull look.

Hagrid shifted in his seat, "Doesn't mat'er does it now? It's a miracle and we shouldn' go question' things otta this world" He huffed.

The half-giants remarks were ignored for the most part until Albus smiled at the groundskeeper and nodded, "I quite agree, Hagrid" He said to the surprise of the room at large, "What Voldemort has done is not simply dark magic but he has torn the very bindings which keep this world together. We are extremely fortunate the only noticeable damage was to bring James and Lily back" He explained.

"So we are us and not a James and Lily from another world or something?" James Potter frowned, clearly wanting a straight answer.

Albus again tilted his head and nodded slowly, "Of course, we have done the necessary tests to determine that you both are, in fact, James and Lily Potter. That is not in doubt"

Sirius Black, just like his best friend, seemed impatient and growled a little before folding his arms across his chest, "So they're back from the dead, aren't they?" He huffed.

Albus shook his head slowly, "No. No one can be brought back from the dead, I'm afraid"

Sirius looked about to explode but the Headmaster simply held up his hand for him to pause for a moment, "I am afraid I can offer no concrete explanation. It would seem Voldemort tore a point in time where the worlds naturally separated– the night his body was destroyed. He merged his current body with his old and but the repercussions of this were to bring forward the other spirits that had also perished that night. I believe since the destruction of his body and the deaths of James and Lily are so closely interlinked, in order for him to bring forth his body he inadvertently had to bring back the life force of the Potters. It appeared that this prevented their true deaths and brought their spirits to here and now. I believe they were merely... waiting for the correct moment in time to return"

The room was silent and many still appeared confused but accepting. Minvera knew the feeling. The half-giant was indeed right that this was a miracle but the fact that it came from such great evil troubled her.

"What happens now?" Elphias Doge asked quietly. The entire room seemed to look at each other then.

Dumbledore sighed, "It seems the war has begun"

A chill seemed to echo throughout the room then. Many present simply nodded their heads seriously, Alastor Moody among them.

Diggle looked around the room curiously, "Why isn't the entire Order here then? Shouldn't they know the Potters are back?" He asked quite innocently.

Minvera frowned and eyed the headmaster. She had her suspicions on why only old members of the Order are present though she was reluctant to voice them. Many things had changed in the years gone by and she was positive they wouldn't take the development of their children very well.

Lily Potter sniffed and wiped her face delicately, "Right. I think it's time that we go get Harry and Poppy then. I need to know everything that's happened in the years we've been gone. Fifteen years! Wow, they must be so grown up" The lovely woman brightened and green eyes so much like her children glowed with pride even though by all accounts she had no idea what had become of her children. It was so Lily Potter – loving fiercely and unconditionally.

Sirius grinned gleefully then and slapped James on the back, "You'll be so proud, Prongs. Harry is the spitting of you at that age. Not nearly as airheaded as you were though" He smirked.

James Potter shook off his best friends hand and gaped in mock outrage, clutching his heart, "Oi, I'll have you know I was the most mature out of the two of us. Isn't that right Lily?" He turned with a smile to his wife.

Lily Potter was smiling indulgently as was Remus Lupin. It warmed her heart to see such a display, "Of course you were, honey" She agreed and pat his arm.

James Potter puffed up with pride and beamed at his wife, showing off all of his teeth. Minerva blinked, that smile, it was so very Poppy it startled her. She had obviously noticed the similarities of the Potter children to their parents but that big and happy grin she saw often on her students face caught her by surprise.

Remus Lupin snorted and sent a look towards James, "That's not much of an achievement. Harry's already matured beyond the likes of you two" He shook his head with a smile.

James and Lily looked so happy at hearing any snippets of information about their children, it made her almost ache. Minerva resolved to invite them to tea in the coming weeks and update them on Harry and Poppy as much as she could. It was the least she could do.

James appeared delighted and did not quite bounce on his seat but was bustling with joyful energy, "That's my boy" He beamed arrogantly, "My little quidditch star" He then paused for a moment and looked towards Sirius, "He is on the Quidditch team, isn't he?" He asked expectantly as if already knowing the answer.

Minerva rolled her eyes and was amused to see Lily Potter doing so also. Sirius Black puffed up with pride now - good lord these men - "Course he is Prongs!" The man exclaimed with a wide grin that made him appear ten years younger, "Made the House team in his  _first year._ Youngest player in a century. Old Minnie here gave him special permission to join the team in his first year he was that brilliant. Made the team on his first ever flying lesson" Sirius Black boasted, looking as proud as if those were his own accomplishments.

James Potter leapt from his seat and raised his fist in the air, his delight palpable in the air. The room was now watching the display and Miverva wondered why Albus hadn't dismissed the Order yet to catch up the Potters on their children. It did not bode well.

James Potter was babbling, "I knew it! I knew it! Didn't I tell you, Lily, that he was a Quidditch prodigy? And you said his toy broom was dangerous. Get's the skills from his old man" He winked and pat his chest.

Remus Lupin's eyes were on the ceiling as if to say, 'dear lord' though the gigantic grin on his face somewhat ruined the effect.

Sirius Black was teasing his friend when James Potter gasped, "WAIT, What position does he play?" He swivelled to Sirius with intense and curious eyes.

Sirius, enjoying the centre of attention – the man always had – smirked, "He's Seeker"

James sighed happily, " _Seeker._ I can't wait to watch him crush Slytherin" He beamed that grin which reminded her of Poppy.

Minerva heard a slight creak and cast her eyes to the side to see Severus gripping the edge of his wand tightly, looking displeased and darkly furious. She frowned and eyed the Potions master for another moment before looking away.

Lily sighed, "Well I suppose I can't be too mad. You didn't exactly force quidditch on him and if he enjoys it himself" Lily did not look too happy about her son playing such a dangerous sport though her eyes were bright with pride.

"After all, he still has his studies to worry about-Wait" She gasped and looked startled for a moment, "It was their OWL year, wasn't it? Oh dear, I hope they done alright. I didn't even get to show them how to schedule their study sessions" She frets and looked anxious.

James Potter rolled his eyes and elbowed Sirius with a meaningful look. Although the red-haired woman had her back to her husband by this point, she spoke up, "Don't you roll your eyes at me, James Potter! Their studies are important" She turned around and looked pleadingly at Sirius, "You did make sure they studied, didn't you?"

Sirius' eyes softened and he smiled slightly, "Course. I knew you'd kill me if I didn't. Wrote Harry every week and reminded him to hit the books"

Lily nodded gratefully. James turned with a smile to his friends, "And Poppy? I bet you didn't need to remind her to study. How did she do? Ace all of her exams?" He asked with an easy smile.

When the young girl was mentioned a quiet awkwardness settled into the room. Minerva tried not to scowl. She had not agreed when Albus elected to keep Poppy's parentage hidden and did not agree now. She was correct in knowing keeping this a secret was indeed wrong.

Auror Moody growled very quietly and watched the coming proceedings with what she assumed to be curiosity. Hagrid shifted his eyes down in shame and shuffled in his seat. Emmeline Vance looked away a little awkwardly as did Deaguls Diggle. Aberforth looked bitterly amused with a tang of anger at the mention. She wondered why.

The biggest change was in Sirius as he visibly deflated at the mention of the girl and swallowed. Remus Lupin cast his eyes away.

The silence in the room was a little suffocating, "What is it?" Lily Potter asked, sharp as to the sudden change in the room. The woman stood with a tenacity that only a mother would show when wanting to protect her children, "Is Poppy safe?" She demanded to the room at large.

Albus now nodded his head as did several others though no one spoke.

James looked uncertain and hesitant, "Please tell me she's just bombed all her exams and nothing worse has happened to her?" He asked cautiously.

Lily smacked her husband on the arm and hissed. James jumped, "OUCH! Well, I'm just saying it's the best scenario here, isn't it?" He chuckled awkwardly. His wife didn't look amused.

"Sirius Black, Remus Lupin you had better tell me where my daughter is  _this instant"_ Lily Potter demanded, green eyes glowing with determination. Minvera grew worried. Things will not end well here, will they?

Sirius shuffled his feet, looking like the uncertain teenager he never was and peered around the room for support, "Uh-I'm actually not very sure..." He trailed off.

There was silence for a split second. Lily Potter whipped her wand out and trained it directly at Sirius Black's face with a fierce glare, "So help me god Sirius, tell me  _why you don't know where my daughter is"_ She glowered and then turned to Remus with an equally fierce look, " _Well?"_ She hissed.

James Potter had lept to his wife's side looking uncertain of whom to support. Minvera stood in worry and wrung her robes anxiously.

The tension in the room had reached boiling point and it was Diggle that broke it, "I saw Poppy today" He said loudly as if trying to help. Minerva held her breath,  _Merlin this will not end well._

"She-she was down in Hogsmeade and said she would be going for a swim in the Black Lake later because it's such a nice day! I bet that's where she is" He breathed out, looking happy to have contributed.  _The fool._

Lily's eyes were bright and her wand lowered, "She's-she's here?" The red-haired woman dashed to the window, hoping to catch a glimpse of her daughter. James Potter followed on her heels, also looking out the window. Minerva knew they couldn't make anything out too clearly from up here.

"I see someone down there! It's Poppy, it must be!" Lily gasped, the happiness in her voice clear. Minerva closed her eyes in sorrow. How painful this revelation will be.

Sirius wandered closer to the married Potters as did Remus. Both looked a little alarmed.

"Well then?" James Potter asked with a smile, knowing his daughter was so nearby, "Let's go meet her! You can introduce us Pads, I bet she'll be so surprised and-" He started to smile, imagining the reunion with his child. It was painful to watch.

Sirius Black winced, "I-I can't introduce you..." He trailed off.

The room was quiet again. Lily Potter turned from her perusal of the silhouette of possibly Poppy in the distance to frown at Sirius Black, "Why not?" She demanded, looking offended.

Remus Lupin held his hands up, "Just wait and we can explain okay? Things have changed and it's been fifteen years..."

"Padfoot" James Potter sounded firm and stared seriously at the black haired man.

Sirius Black shuffled his feet and looked ashamed, "Because... I haven't exactly met her yet" He admitted with a sigh. Minerva watched the tragedy unfolding, unknowing what to say to make the situation better. There was truly nothing.

James Potter and Lily stared at Sirius disbelievingly, " _What?"_ James breathed and jerked back from his friend, "Why... why the hell not?" He bellowed with a betrayed look.

Minerva frets with her robes anxiously. Lily turned to Black, "How can you not have met her?! You said Harry and Poppy visited for Christmas..." Her former student paused for a moment and her eyes glazed for a moment as it seemed she came to a revelation, "No... you said  _Harry_ joined you at Christmas. Why didn't Poppy?" Lily asked with dread settling in her features.

It seemed like a moment of sudden clarity hit both of the Potters at the same time. They both gaped with white-faces, "She-she was never picked up again from that Orphanage was she?" Lily whispered.

Minerva felt guilty even though she had done nothing here. Everyone in the room looked away. The obvious heartbreak on the mother's face was too much to bear. A sudden movement had everyone looking up. James Potter had grabbed Sirius Black by the front of his robes and was shaking him,

"What the actual  _fuck_ Padfoot! You said you'd look after them if we were gone! Your Harry's bloody Godfather-" James Potter spat out. Lily made no move to subdue her husband, truly showing how upset she was.

Remus Lupin was fast, however, and grabbed James Potter from behind firmly though the man was still holding onto his friends robes. Sirius Black looked both alarmed and broken. It appeared no one had mentioned the mans years in Azkaban yet...  _Oh dear..._

"Wait! That's why isn't it?" James Potter snarled and struggled in Remus Lupin's arms, "Poppy isn't  _your_ godchild so... so you just left her. Oh, Merlin, what must she think. I can't believe no one took her in" James breath hitched as if tears were about to fall.

Minerva swallowed back her own. Lily Potters cheeks were already wet when she shakily asked, "Why Sirius?" She said painfully.

Sirius looked startled and frozen in guilt and pain, Minerva pitied him the most in that moment. She knew he held a lot of guilt but it was not his fault at all as he was falsely imprisoned.

"Stop, James, Lily" Remus Lupin sounded firm. Eyes moved to him, "Sirius was in Azkaban for years. He has only been released two years ago. They blamed him for your murder" He said strongly.

James dropped his hands from his friend's robes and gaped, " _What?"_

Minerva watched with a heavy heart as the betrayal of Peter Pettigrew was explained to the Potters. Heartbreaking could not begin to describe it. They could not believe their sweet friend had betrayed their family so cruelly

...After they had made him godfather to their daughter.

Remus explained in quiet tones that everyone believed Poppy to be dead. That they thought Sirius had kidnapped her from the Orphanage and handed her over to he-who-must-not-be-named before arriving in Godric's Hollow. Then when Sirius was proven innocent it was revealed that Peter was the one to take the child away. No one truly knew how Poppy had survived. Albus believed she had been adopted by a muggle family early so when Pettigrew moved to take her again, he was unsuccessful. A trick of fate. She was then moved to another Orphanage. It was only when the girl arrived at Hogwarts that everyone knew her to be alive.

The Potters listened to the story with tears, bewildered faces and anger shining in their eyes.

"I-I can't believe it" Lily whispered and then stood, wiping her damp face, "I need to see her. I need to see her right now" She spoke with conviction and then stormed from the room.

Minerva gasped.

Everyone then jumped into motion. Sirius Black swore foully and she was hard pressed not to reprimand him. James Potter looked angry, "I'm going to see my daughter and you can't stop me!" He declared and followed his wife with Sirius Black and Remus Lupin hovering around him in panic.

One can only imagine how Poppy will react when she sees her best friends dead parents claiming she is their daughter...

_Dear Merlin._

* * *

Poppy gasped for air as she rose to the surface of the Black Lake. She opened her eyes and smiled up at the sky, enjoying the warm summer air. A rare day, especially in Scotland, she intended to soak up as many rays as possible.

Summer this year had started off exceptionally well with the weather. Even if she wasn't a fan of Divination, she could appreciate a good omen. Even though the Dark Lord had returned.

Poppy sighed as she bobbed in the cool water. Again, the creeping thought of worry plagued her. The swim certainly calmed her down but it was reaching mid-day and she should really return to the pub.

Poppy waded to the shallow end of the water while humming, feeling various little fish make a path for her. She smiled. It seemed that all creatures, magical and otherwise, instinctively  _knew_ that she was a magical creature or spirit wolf. They were almost... reverent towards her in a way. The animagus had a great time in swimming with the Gryndilows earlier.

The striped haired teenager began walking as her feet reached the shore and she smiled up the Hogwarts castle. Abertforth had grunted and groaned about going there. Some sort of meeting Poppy presumed. Either way, he gave her the day off and told her to relax. Or rather  _ordered_ her to. She didn't object and decided a day to recuperate was really what she needed.

Poppy exited the water and looked around to see if anyone was about. No one, thankfully. She was conscious of her exposed flesh as her muggle style swimsuit – which was actually only a bra and knickers in costume material – did not cover much of her at all. Greg had  _insisted_ on a 'kini or something and Poppy was hard pressed to object without trying it on for him to check. He would be horrified.

Poppy looked at her pale hands, glowing in the sunlight and the water droplets falling from them. She smiled. Her smiled faded when her gaze travelled up her arms to the shallow cuts of scars on her upper arms. Nothing too terrible, cuts... grazes... scrapes...

Then her left arm. Her flesh was sunken in there. It was raw and angry looking. The clear symbol made her swallow with a shiver of fear. Poppy looked up again towards the castle and felt ill staring at something so wonderful with her disfigured body. She turned her back to it and stared out at the Black Lake. The sun shone on the water, making it sparkle and dance in the light. The sun caressed her cool skin.

The orphan didn't feel the brand much. The dark magic used to create it still lingered though it held no power over her anymore.

Poppy looked down at her stomach and the marks littering her skin. It was nothing awful or deliberate there. All the cuts, burns and abrasions were the result of accidents while duelling. They simply  _were_ and told no stories. They didn't bother her as much as other ones... she  _earned_ them.

The lash marks on her back felt like they were tingling as she thought about them. Poppy closed her eyes and breathed shakily. Those marks were vile and crude. They made her look like a  _slave. She was a slave... branded and lashed._ No one wanted her unless they wanted to control her.

Her lashes were her papas legacy. They represented all the cruelness she had endured and dark magic she had learned. They showed she was both a victim and perpetrator of evil.

Poppy didn't know how long she stood there with her eyes closed. Her mind drifted as she attempted occulemcy to control the emotions raging inside of her.

A small gasp from behind her made her eyes shoot open and her body tense. The animagus didn't want to alert whoever was behind her she was aware of their presence so she simply stood still and breathed in deeply. A mixture of scents were behind her, too far away to identify. But they were people behind her. They were close enough to see her.

They could see...  _could see her shame. Her scars._

Poppy swallowed and her heart raced. She summoned all of her Gryffindor bravery before slowly turning around to reveal the strangers.

The teenage girl blinked. No one was there. That was, except a lone figure trudging down the hill towards her with a scowl on his face. Aberforth approached though he was too far away to have made the gasp. She frowned for a moment before masking her face with a casually relaxed smile. Perhaps no one would really there? Or they had left...

Poppy took a casual deep breath in and could still smell the scents.  _They were people there she couldn't see._

Although alarmed and paranoid she made no indication of his and relaxed her body as Aberforth approached, "Coming to join me?" She smirked at the elderly man, trying hard not to seek out with her eyes the group of people that were invisible.

Aberforth snorted and scowled, eyes drifting around him – as if he also knew people were about – as he drew nearer her.

Poppy kept a light amusement on her face and did not allow how uncomfortable she felt to show. Merlins beard she was basically standing in her underwear in front of invisible strangers!

The teenage girl eyed the old man's robes in an assessing manner, "I hope you've got swimming trunks because I don't  _really_ want to be skinny dipping with you" She winked.

Aberforth snorted looking both amused and exasperated. He came to stand beside her, "I think it best you be heading back now, hear?" He said with loading meaning in his words. His eyes went towards her brand and a cold fury swept through them. The Hogs Head owners body was stiff. He probably recognised it...

Poppy looked into the old man's blue eyes seriously for a split second. Something passed between them, something that said 'Something's going on and you need to leave, trust me'.

The girl nodded to the old man, a tiny movement before smiling lazily, "Of course, just after one more quick swim" She winked at the man and then ran into to water, to dive deep down. It was a feeling of great relief as the waves enveloped her and hide her sight from the invisible eyes she felt watching her.

When Poppy surfaced five minutes later, the scents were gone.

* * *

James paced around Dumbledore's office, something which seemed so big during his teenage years was suffocating now in its smallness. His mind was racing, his heart was racing. He didn't know what to think. He felt like he was going to explode.

James sent a glare to Moony who was the only one seated at the moment. The werewolf had his hands resting on his knee's in a casual gesture though his face was white and shaken. James then levelled this glare on Sirius who was standing by the window and muttering curses and running his hands through his shaggy hair. Padfoot looked about as ready to explode as him. How dare he! He didn't have that right! He..he...  _should have done something...anything! How could Padfoot! He was supposed to protect them... protect them... but how? From Azkaban with the dementors?_

James shifted his eyes away from his best friend in guilt. Maybe not Sirius then. Moony!

James glared at Remus again. Just what had the werewolf been up to all these years? Why hadn't he taken care of Poppy?

"Well then? What's your excuse, Remus? Why didn't you protect Poppy?" He almost snarled at his friend. James had the urge to shift into Prongs and run his best friend through, what happened to the Mauraders?

Remus looked up at him with haunted green eyes and James swallowed at his ire. He folded his arms across his chest angrily, he wasn't going to feel bad. No, after being best friends for years and  _dying,_ no one looked after his little girl? Madness.

Moony cast his eyes down again and sighed heavily. Lily moved to James' side and leaned against it, placing a cautioning hand on his arm in warning. Dumbledore's office had been cleared out of the Order by then. Only Sirius, Lily, Remus and Dumbledore himself were present.

The group had all been silently ushered up to the office, lost in their own thoughts a few moments earlier. He heard stilted sobs from Lily then.

James just...  _couldn't believe it. He couldn't._ He remembered that Lily had run at full speed down the slope towards the Black Lake. Though he saw she had paused and was simply staring at the silhouette of someone with their back to them looking out towards the Lake, so they didn't see his wife.

James smiled as he ran up to Lily with Remus and Sirius trailing behind him, trying to whisper-shout to him to stop. He wouldn't, that was his daughter! James eyed the figure curiously, in a small swimsuit with long black wet hair down her back.

Yet when he reached Lily's side, his wife looked pale and stricken. He noted the sick realisation and agony on her face. That made him pause and properly regard the figure in front of them... That's when he saw the scars.

Pale skin was marred by painful looking red lines, all across her back. Bile rose in his throat at the deep lash marks embedded in the soft white skin. It was...  _horrifying._.. That couldn't be Poppy... it  _wasn't._ But deep in his heart James somehow knew it was. That meant... that meant someone had  _done this to her_. To his daughter.  _To Poppy._

He gasped involuntarily but then a tingle of magic washed over him to signal that someone had cast a disillusionment charm over him. He did not object. James could feel Remus and Sirius now standing beside him and Lily, equally frozen and equally invisible.

It was bittersweet when Poppy turned around. Because that  _face. It was most definitely Poppy._ Beautiful little Poppy. Only she wasn't little anymore. Her hair – the same colour as his - tumbled down her back and across her face in loose wet waves, glistening in the sunlight. Lily's beautiful green eyes looked out from his thick eyebrows with a mischievous twinkle that was purely marauder. Glowing pale skin with pink-tinged cheeks. She was as beautiful as she'd always promised to be. Even more so. His little angel.

But then he cast his eyes down to the numerous scars covering her young body and he felt ill.

James watched with a sense of dull detachment as Aberforth had words with his daughter and then she disappeared back into the depths of the water. Part of him wanted to go after her. Part of him wanted to wake up from this nightmare.

James was brought back to himself as Lily's heaving sobs shook his frame. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and tucked her into his side protectively. His own eyes prickled.

"Well, Remus?" He accused quietly, levelling his best friend with a disappointed stare.

Remus huffed and stood, fidgeting with the front of his shabby robes, "I-I thought she was dead... and... what could I have done anyway" Remus groaned and gestured to himself and sent a somewhat bitter, somewhat desperate look to James, "Werewolf? Do you think  _anyone_  would have let me take her?"

James felt sympathy inside of him but the anger on behalf of his daughter stayed at the forefront of his mind. James snorted, "Like that would have mattered! No one  _knew_ she was a Potter before she came to Hogwarts, you could have just taken her" He exclaimed, gesturing wildly with the arm that wasn't around Lily.

The room seemed to drop several degrees once again. James cured, his desire to smash something growing, "What the bloody hell is it now? What else could possibly be worse in this fucked up situation?" He snarled, glaring at everyone in the room.

Lily had pulled herself together then and her lovely greens were glittering with pain but a steely glint of protectiveness. She watched the room from his side quietly. Meanwhile, everyone was back to avoiding eye contact with him.

His gaze shot to Sirius, still at the window, "Padfoot?" He demanded angrily.

Sirius turned to face him and chuckled bitterly, "Well Prongs" He drawled then levelled a nasty smile to Dumbledore, " _They_ didn't think it was best to  _tell_ Poppy about her parents. She doesn't even know she's a Potter" He spoke with a twisted calm, though his face was anything but calm. It was righteously indignant and privately ashamed.

Lily was frozen though he heard her swallow loudly. James spun around to face Albus Dumbledore, perched up at his desk.

"What do you mean Poppy doesn't know she's Potter! Why didn't you bloody well tell her?" James snarled at his former headmaster. He couldn't believe that no one had explained it to her in five years at Hogwarts. Lily spoke up from his side, "What...what happened to her while we were gone? How did she get those scars?" She whispered.

James' heart clenched. Yes, there were more important things... but Poppy didn't even know she had a family? That... that was just  _cruel._ How could no one tell her?

Dumbledore looked sympathetic as he stared down at them, his normally twinkling blue eyes were dull, "I am so sorry, James, Lily" He said quietly. James waited expectantly, "I did not think it prudent to reveal such a painful fact to her at such a tender young age" He admitted.

James scoffed in disbelief, "Well she's bloody almost grown up now, isn't she? Why haven't you said anything?" He repeated, needing to know.

Albus Dumbledore looked down at his desk before looking up and answering, "I am afraid that I gave her the option, James, but... she did not want to know who her parents were" He confessed.

It felt like James was hit by a rogue bludger. Poppy... Poppy didn't want to know them...  _him?_ But, she was always so happy with him. Poppy would giggle and squeal whenever he picked her up. She would shout for 'dada' all the time. She was near glued to his side her whole life... not anymore. He abandoned her.  _Oh Merlin. He abandoned his daughter. It was only supposed to be for a few months. It was for her protection. She wasn't supposed to even remember._

Lily marched forward with a glare to Dumbledore, "I want to know what happened to her!  _How did she get those scars!"_ His wife's voice did not raise an inch but she almost hissed and her green eyes almost glowed menacingly. Her wild red hair almost cackled with repressed power.  _Merlin she's beautiful, even after ageing fifteen years suddenly._

Dumbledore leant back in his seat them. All eyes in the room were on the old man expectantly. He was only slightly appeased that Padfoot and Moony had no idea the amount of abuse Poppy had gone through. They were as shocked as him at the reveal of her scars. He was secretly glad. It was one thing not knowing, it was an entirely another to  _know_ and not do anything. He would never have forgiven them. Like Wormtail.

He pushed aside his rage-filled thoughts and focused on Dumbledore.

Albus stroked his bread then and looked strangely thoughtful, though not in a curious and amused way as he usually was but an unpleasantly surprised. James' patience was wearing thin.

"I am afraid I know as much as you. I have never suspected Poppy to have been-" Dumbledore paused to pick his words carefully, "-so abused" He finished slowly. The headmasters eyes had shifted towards Fawkes and stared at the Phoenix as if trying to solve a riddle. He didn't have time for this. Fortunately, Lily's patience was less than his at the moment.

" _Albus"_ She snapped him back to attention. He looked back at his wife and smiled sadly, "No, I had known she suffers from a certain level of displacement and isolation in her time here but I assumed it was to do with believing herself to be an orphan"

This time it was Remus that spoke, "And you still thought it was in her best interests not to tell her about James and Lily?" He questioned strongly, the werewolf standing tall and face serious. It was the most confrontational he'd ever been to the Headmaster that allowed him an education. The display lessened his anger towards his friend.

Remus continued, "You told me she was happy, Albus. Happy and assuredly safe. If I'd known this I would have insisted! You said you wanted her to have a happy childhood, well, feeling unwelcome and isolated is hardly a great childhood is it?" He said quietly.

James fully agreed.

Dumbledore sighed, "Poppy is a happy child, I assure you. She is an unflappably honest, friendly and loyal individual, she finds joy in the simple things in life... though I must admit she is an excellent actress. It is my own failing that I did not think to pry deeper. We all have our own insecurities and I believed she was entitled to her own. Please believe me, James and Lily" He looked directly at them and his eyes was shining with sincerity as he spoke, "If I knew she needed help then I would not hesitate to protect her"

James felt only mildly appeased. It all seemed so ludicrous. Dumbledore knew  _everything_ didn't he? But then James knew he was projecting his own guilt onto the closest available source and that wasn't fair. Dumbledore is Poppy's headmaster, he has no responsibility for her. James does. He failed to protect his precious daughter. He will never forgive himself.

Lily did not appear appeased at all and closed her eyes to take a deep steadying breath, "You mean to tell me-" She spoke calmly but James knew that tone of voice. It meant that she was trying her hardest to be reasonable when she really wanted to explode. He felt the urge to inch away but did not, "-That my  _child_ has been beaten, tortured,  _maimed_ under your protection and you have the audacity to tell me you had no idea?" She repeated, leaning forward, eyes boring into Dumbledores. James flinched, to his credit, Dumbledore did not.

Lily continued, "I find that extremely hard to believe Albus. It's been five years.  _Five years._ Not once she's been in the hospital wing for some accident or silly hex? Not  _once_ has madam Pomfrey performed a general diagnostic spell on her for say, a cold?  _Never_ have you noticed her wince in pain or flinch away from somebody? Or heard  _any_ rumours? If the rooms and showers are the same as they used to be – and I'm very much sure they are – then why hasn't  _anyone_ reported or god-forbid  _gossiped_ about her scars? I cannot-" Lily paused here and pursed her lips before exhaling carefully, "I cannot believe you have no idea. Those scars..." His wife closed her eyes in pain for a moment. James tightened his arm around her in a silent show of support. Her green eyes opened again.

"-Those scars-" She repeated, voice a little hoarse, "-Are not easily healed. It would take  _months_ for something like that to heal to the extent it did and with extensive potions on hand. They aren't accidents or even abuse" Lily's voice wavered, his arm tightened, "Those are  _torture scars"_ She finished, her voice sounding strangled.

James was silent, knowing his voice was sound very similar to his wife's. He didn't want to appear weak now. Not after failing so miserably in protecting his family.

" _Someone must have known"_ Lily sobbed out. He tucked her into his side again. She shook softly and James rubbed her back carefully. The room was silent again for the longest time. No one quite knew what to say. There was nothing to say.

"I agree with Lily" Sirius spoke up, his own voice sounding hoarse. James peered back and saw Sirius had moved from the window and was standing beside Remus with his arms crossed unhappily.

"It's a bit unbelievable that no one noticed her pain or healing" He added. James nodded his head vigorously.

Dumbledore stood then and moved towards his shelves, peering at various objects. His blue eyes landed on the sorting hat and the old man appeared to contemplate something for a moment before turning back to the irate group.

"I do not know what to tell you. I am afraid it will only upset you more" He sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose, "But I am afraid another grain of sand will make no difference at the beach now, will it?" He paused and looked at everyone in the room before speaking again, "Poppy's scars... are of a dark variety. The spell used is ancient and very uncommon. I have not seen it in some fifty years and even then it was rare. If she had been attacked with the particular curse during her Hogwarts career then I suspect then the wards would have picked up on the change in dark magical traces surrounding her body"

James was uncomprehending for a moment. Though it seemed Lily and Remus understood as they both gasped.

"What does that mean?" He grumbled irritably. Lily's hand on his arm was tight.

Dumbledore stroked his beard and looked directly at him, "I am afraid it means that Poppy arrived at Hogwarts already injured.."

James body lurched. He did not know what to think. Poppy eleven when she started... someone... had done  _that_ to her when she was so young!  _Dear Merlin he was going to be sick._

His nausea passed eventually but his thoughts were conflicted. Was this a good or bad thing? On the one hand, it meant that no one actively ignored the abuse of his daughter... but then it meant she had been...  _tortured_ at such a young age.  _Merlin._ Well, being tortured at  _any_  age wasn't acceptable! James didn't know what to think anymore.

James ruffled his hair then and sighed heavily looking to everyone in the room, "What do we do now?" He murmured and looked down to the tear-soaked and utterly beautiful face of his wife. He kissed the top of her head.

"We need to tell Poppy as soon as possible" Lily spoke up, her voice quiet but firm. Everyone nodded.

"What do we... how can..." He began, wondering how to address the issues of her scars with her. Lily looked achingly sad when she pulled back from him and replied,

"I don't think there's anything we  _can_ do James. Poppy... she doesn't know us anymore. She'll need to find out about us being her parents and then slowly come to realise that we will be there for her and only when she's ready to come to us can we help her" Lily explained. James was not happy about this.

"-But-" He moved to object, furrowing his brows unhappily, his wife turned to stare at him directly and seriously,

"No buts James! Poppy  _doesn't know us._ She's going to need to trust us and get used to the idea of us. I know we love her and think of her as her daughter but-but she doesn't think that way. We need to be careful. I will not lose my daughter because you are eager for revenge, James Potter"

James felt anger bubble up but knew better than to say anything. It wasn't about revenge, it was about making sure the bastards that did this to his daughter were properly punished. How could she not understand that? He  _needed_ to get justice for his little angel. Poppy deserved it. Though he agreed that building a relationship with her was essential, he could do that and find the wizard that hurt her. He needed to keep her safe.

James cast his eyes back and met the grey eyes of Sirius. Something passed between them then, it was saying that they  _would_ find out what happened to Poppy. Good.

Lily composed herself then and straightened the dress she had been provided with and stood tall. He admired that about her. So strong and so brave in the face of everything. When he wanted to throw things about and rave, she was accepting everything and moving on.

"Now what about Harry" She began sounding serious and stared at the rest of the people in the room almost threateningly, "You said he was at yours at Christmas Sirius? I trust  _he_ knows he's a Potter" She said almost dryly, still looking mightily displeased.

Sirius nodded his head vigorously with a slight smile, "Oh yeah. Harry definitely knows. He loves hearing stories about you two. Harry's a great kid, Lily, honestly, not the arrogant sods we were" Padfoot grinned a little.

James scoffed, "You  _are"_ He objected with a smirk, "I grew up and got a wife and kids. I'm no longer the young lad I used to be" He puffed his chest out and grinned.

Remus snorted and shook his head, "None of us are  _young lads_ anymore"

Sirius and James gasped indignantly at the same time, "-How dare you Moony, I still have my dashing good looks-" Padfoot began.

"-Just back from the grave and getting abuse already? Merlin Moony, give a guy a break, I only just aged fifteen years all of a sudden-" James spoke over Sirius.

Lily whipped her wand out and cast a wordless silencing spell. The office was abruptly quiet and everyone looked at the unamused redhead staring seriously at the entire room.

"I don't have time for this nonsense" She spoke tersely, Lily was not in a good mood and it showed, "I want to know exactly when I will meet my children"

James sobered up and knew that for all happy he was to be alive a reunited with his friends, there were more important things to be worrying about. He nodded along with Lily and thought about everything that needed to be done.  _They needed a house, the one in Godric's hollow is probably useless now._ James needed to get his Gringotts key before that. Wait, he needed to announce he was alive again!

His thoughts circled for a moment and groaned, knowing it would probably be a little while until everything got sorted. James cast his eyes towards Lily who was in a deep serious conversation with Dumbledore about announcing they're... 'not dead' status to the world. He smiled happily at his productive wife.

He turned around to his two best friends and smiled, "Now, where is Harry right now anyway?" He asked, wanting to get prepared for the meeting with his son. Wow, Harry will be all grown up now, won't he? And a Quidditch prodigy. James was  _so_ proud.

The slight falling of Padfoot's face and the solemn and pity filled looks on Moony's was not helping his mood any. He thought all of the bad news had passed! What else could there be?

"Seriously? Something else? Don't tell me he's with  _Snape"_ He scoffed out the man's name. James willfully ignored the Death Eater sitting beside Dumbledore in the earlier meeting. Moony had claimed the git was 'reformed' or whatever when they first woke up. He was now a spy. A spy for which side, though? James didn't like the greasy snake, not one bit. But he wasn't a kid anymore, no, he could be civil. If the Slytherin was genuinely wanting to take down his master then he was not going to complain. There were more important things at stake. Like the fate of the Wizarding World. Maybe Snape had changed. James certainly hoped so. Maybe they could reach a certain level of civility they never had before. They were grown men and he had two near-grown children for Merlin's sake, he obviously wouldn't be sending the git farting hex's anymore!

James watched as Sirius snorted and shook his head at the ridiculousness.  _Good._ Just because he wasn't an impulsive kid anymore and was willing to give the man a chance, he still wouldn't be happy with the man well-versed in Dark magic around his son.

Moony rolled his eyes and sighed.

" _Circe_ Prongs, nothing that horrendous. Though it's not much better really" Pads admitted, looking mightly pissed off, crossing his arms. James felt that increasingly familiar stirrings of dread in his stomach.

Remus and Sirius exchanged uneasy glances, "Harry's been staying with the Dursley's" Sirius muttered unhappily, looking deeply worried as he stared at James. He blanched. Who? He didn't think he'd ever heard that name before. The expectant and worried faces of his best mates didn't put him at ease though.

It was Remus that stepped forward and muttered to him quietly, casting a wary eye towards his wife who was still in deep discussion with Dumbledore, "You know... Lily's muggle sister and her husband?" The Werewolf said under his breath.

James inhaled sharply and his brown eyes went wide, " _What?"_ He exclaimed and looked back towards his wife, hoping Lily wouldn't hear. He had no idea how to feisty redhead would take it. Her sister had caused her a lot of grief over the years and wasn't the most accepting of magic. Why would they be babysitting his son? Maybe the death of her sister made the jealous woman protective of her child? It would be a relief if Harry had some family there for him.  _If Remus and Sirius were gone... and he didn't even have Poppy either. Poppy had no one._

James regarded his friends for a moment and shuffled further away from Lily in the event that she heard, "Seriously?" He intoned, hoping it would be a joke. Lily always said her sister was a good person... deep down but he vaguely remembered a whale of a man calling him an 'amateur magician'. His son was with that oaf, seriously?

Sirius lived up to his namesake for the first time in his life and nodded seriously while Remus simply looked sad. James took a deep breath to think about it for a moment, "That's... that's not so bad is it?" He said in almost a questioning manner, hoping his friends would agree. They did not look to be agreeing.

He cleared his throat, "If 'Tuney felt guilty about not making up with her sister while she was still alive and takes a part in Harry's life then that's surely a good thing... isn't it? Even if her husbands a piece of work, it's good Harry had  _some_ family. Is that where he grew up while you two couldn't take care of him?" He asked, realising that he probably grew up there. He didn't know what to think about his son growing up in a muggle household. He would be at a disadvantage when he began Hogwarts. Though apparently, Harry didn't need any extra help.  _That's my boy,_ he thought proudly.

Remus shuffled his feet a little while Sirius' expression darkened dangerously.  _Not good at all._ The werewolf looked uneasy as he replied, "We-uh-we don't think they treated Harry very well" He confessed quietly.

James closed his eyes to take another deep breath. Apparently, some people were so bloody petty and treated his son badly because of his parents. At least Harry had a home and somewhat family. Protection. Poppy wasn't even protected.

He nodded his head seriously, "Okay. You need to tell me everything you know and things you might suspect. We will figure this out. We might need to pay a visit to these Durley's" He said with meaning. His two best friends nodded seriously. James was quite pleased and giddily thought of the whale mans face at seeing a dead person in the flesh.  _The best prank ever. He will find out_  exactly _how they treated his son._

He tried not to smile. Padfoot somehow caught on to his expression and smirked at him. He winked back.

James began, "Ok first things first, write a letter to Harry and ask how he's doing. Send him a package also, he deserves something nice. I think you guys said that it's just the beginning of summer?" He asked and received two nods in return. James smiled,

"Well, hopefully, we can get this all sorted by Harry and Poppy's birthday. It will be a nice surprise.  _Wait"_ James gasped, grinning brightly and looking to his two best friends, "We  _should_ tell them we're back for their birthday, it will be great! It's their... sixteenth?  _Merlin._ We can throw them a huge party with all their friends... it will be great" He beamed in excitement, bouncing on his toes. He was going to  _spoil his kids rotten._ He needed to make up for fifteen years worth of birthday presents, didn't he? Oh and Christmas' too!

Sirius looked excited as him and Remus looked happy but in a more subdued manner.  _Same old Moony._

They then all sat around the small table beside the window and decided to write out the letter to Harry. James' eyes kept peeking out the window, hoping to catch a glimpse of Poppy but she wasn't there anymore. He ignored the childish urge to go and look for her. He needed to do this properly.

Ten minutes and fourteen wadded up pieces of parchment later, James was feeling frustrated. They couldn't come to an agreement. James wanted to ask Harry a million questions about how his summer was going. What was he up to, what was his favourite Hogwarts subject, did he have any girlfriends yet... just standard stuff. Moony thought this was 'suspicious and out of character' for Padfoot to write. Ugh. Who cared?! He wanted to know  _everything._

Eventually, Sirius growled at the bickering of himself and Moony, he stood up swiftly, staring at them with narrowed eyes, "Alright,  _I'm_ the one who's writing to him so  _I'll decide_ what to put. You two gits leave me out of it" He declared and then moved to the opposite side of the room and plopped down on a chair to begin writing. James watched his friend write and squirmed in his seat. What was Sirius  _writing?_

Someone placed a hand on his shoulder and James looked up at the understanding face of Moony, "You'll get to find out all these things on your own, you know" He explained gently.

James huffed and ran his hands through his hair in an agitated manner, "I know but I just feel out of the loop. That's my  _son._ Shouldn't I know him the best?" He admitted. Remus was understanding as always and nodded slowly,

"I'm sure you will get to know him better than all of us but be patient. He's a teenage boy now and I doubt he'd like an overbearing father would he?" Remus said knowingly.

James rolled his eyes.  _Moony is always bloody right._ James was silent then and listened to the conversation between his wife and Dumbledore for a moment. Something to do with the Ministry rules and setting up a meeting... He felt agitated. So many years had past and he knew nothing about what happened. It was disorientating. James worried that his children were nearly grown and didn't need him anymore... Harry already knew how to fly a broom, Poppy didn't need anyone to read her bedtime stories anymore.  _Merlin Poppy._ What was he going to do about that mess?

Sirius had finished writing his letter and strode over with a determinedly pleased face that said, 'none of you is touching my letter'. James snatched the letter and read through it swiftly,

_Dear Harry,_

_How's your summer going so far? Relatives leaving you alone? Let me know if you want me to stop by and have a word with them. I'm sorry again for not picking you up at Kings Cross this year, things have been hectic with Voldemort back. I'll let you know what's happening as soon as I know. If I can't come and get you soon then I'll stop by and we can spend the day doing something. Maybe we could invite your friends over for a couple days for your birthday? I know you'd like that. And I'll finally get to meet Poppy. You didn't mention where she was staying, let me know so I can go pick her up._

_I've sent some things to keep you going and as an apology. I was really looking forward to this summer, I'm sorry it got so messed up._

_Hope your keeping well,_

_Sirius._

James smiled as he read the letter though was annoyed at its smallness. He looked up at Padfoot with a grin, "Nice way of sneakily asking where Poppy is, I like it"

Sirius grinned back with a relieved smile, "Yeah. He's awfully protective of Poppy. I've tried, Prongs, to meet her but somethings always getting in the way and Harry started to become suspicious of me always asking. I didn't want to have to lie to him" He sighed, looking dejected.

James felt guilty then. Sirius was his best mate but he spent most of his life Azkaban being blamed for their deaths. He and Lily should have told Dumbledore about their change in Secret Keeper. He had been giving Padfoot a hard time but it must have been really difficult for him. It's good to know he tried so hard, even if everything ended so messed up.

James moved forward and placed a hand on Sirius' shoulder with a grin, "Thanks, mate. I know I've been kind of dumping on you since I've been back but I'm so glad you've done so much for Harry and have been trying with Poppy. I knew you'd make a great godfather" He grinned toothily. Sirius' eyes swam for a moment and he looked so touched. James ignored this and moved forward to give his friend a tight hug. Padfoot clung to him and James could feel him trying to hold back his emotions.  _Circe James has been a right git to his friends, hasn't he?_

"No need to thank me, Prongs" Sirius mumbled hoarsely. James felt guilty again. He really did. How could he not tell anyone about their Secret Keeper? How could he trust his family with such a traitorous rat? It was his fault, not Sirius'.

Just as James and Sirius pulled back, Lily came marching over with a face as hard as any auror. He tried not to feel nervous. She was frowning as she spoke, "Unfortunately it will take a few months for the Ministry to officially declare us as 'not dead'. Voldemort has just been declared back and if we announce ourselves so soon then people may start speculating about how we returned and our legitimacy" Lily rolled her eyes in frustration, "We can try speed up the process but if we try to rush it then they might rule us as temporarily unfit to care for Harry" She explained. James opened his mouth to roar out his ridiculous that was when Lily held her hand up for silence.

"-I  _know"_ She cut him off unhappily, "But we need to do this right. Harry's location needs to remain hidden now more than ever and if people start speculating if he can stay with us then they will want to know where he  _is_  staying. Albus has set up a private meeting with the Minister tomorrow for us to reveal ourselves. We can try to rush this as much as possible but I'm afraid it will take a few weeks minimum"

James was not happy at all with this development, "What about Poppy and Harry?" He asked.

Lily's determination faded for a moment and she slumped her shoulders, looking deeply sad. He wanted to reach out to her, "Well the good news is that one of Harry and Poppy's best friends family is in the Order - The Weasleys I think. If we tell the Weasleys then they might help us reveal that we're back to them. I don't know when that will be though. Hopefully soon. We need to sort our vaults out, find a place to stay and-"

James moved forward to give his wife a hug, seeing how worked up she was getting. He felt the exact same. He wanted everything to be done  _now_ so he could be back with his family the way it should be. Lily sagged in his arms and sighed.

Eventually, the redhead pulled back with a small loving smile towards him and steeled herself for more preparing, "Now where is Harry right now? If he's being hunted then has he been put in a safe house?" She asked anxiously.

James' eyes went wide and he looked with worry towards everyone else in the room. Sirius and Remus looked apprehensive but Dumbledore looked calm. He would leave it to the Headmaster.

Albus Dumbledore rose from his desk then and waved his hand. Parchment appeared and words started writing themselves on it. He swiftly rolled it up and whistled, Fawkes cawed, picked the letter up with his claws and disappeared in a burst of flames. James exchanged an uneasy glance with Padfoot.

Dumbledore looked serious, "I am afraid where he is staying is no longer safe now that you two are back. I have asked the Weasley's to temporarily allow him to stay with them. I will fortify the wards surrounding their house myself and I'll see if I can get a guard at the moment. We can re-assess the situation soon but right now it's crucial to get him out of that house. He will be removed by tonight"

Everyone in the room must have felt a chill down their spine like he did. Why would the muggle house be  _suddenly_ unsafe for Harry? What difference did it make if he and Lily were back?

"Wait, where is Harry right now and why would it make a difference if we are back?" His wife questioned, on the same wavelength with him.

Dumbledore explained, "Harry has been living with his Aunt and Uncle"

Lily frowned and blinked, looking at him with confusion, "Harry doesn't have any Aunt's or...  _WAIT. My son has been staying with 'Tuney!"_ she roared.

* * *

James stretched his arms as he trudged along the empty Hogwarts corridor. It was strange seeing the usually busy and bustling school halls so empty and quiet. Mind, he was usually the one causing all of the racket but it was still unusual. James discretely yawned and lifted his hand up to hide the gesture. Of course, his wife noticed.

She lightly slapped him on the side of the arm and frowned, "Be on your best behaviour, James. McGonagall is doing us a favour you know" He looked from the corner of his eye to see his wife frowning. He sighed and nodded in agreement.  _Yes, bloody nice of McGonagall, maybe she should have done it at a decent hour._ He grumbled internally.

Since waking from his magical coma three days ago, James hadn't had a good nights rest. There was just so much to  _do._ After the disastrous Order meeting and kind of seeing Poppy for the first time in years, they spent the day catching up on all of the boring political stuff that's happened.  _Like he bloody cared who was the new head of the DMLE or which shops had shut down._ Although learning the year, date and the current minister was useful. Cornelious Fudge. Ugh, James had met that man on his second day awake. He was not impressed. Neither was his wife.

They had learned of the Ministers hate campaign against their son and the Minister was a little nervous meeting them as a result.  _As he should be._ James wanted to rip the man a new one. Lily, his wonderful and little scary wife, had spoken in calm tones but essentially emasculated the man and made him look like a complete idiot. The snake wanted an agreement, James and Lily would not attempt to sue or bring to court the Ministers actions against their son and in return, the Minister would make sure no one questioned the legality of their 'return'. They were playing it off as the Potters were in hiding for years.  _As if._ But apparently, it was necessary. The sweaty and nervously smiling minister was 'putting people on' their return. That man was the Minister. Voldemort was going to eat him alive.

James hid another yawn and blinked heavily. The days were a mixture of anxious worry and stress, busy schedules and his two best friends trailing along behind him. It was a relief to be reunited with his mates and really their chats were the best parts of his days and kept him from going mental and doing something stupid like hunting down his children. Though his nights were spent with his wife, holding each other and feeling both comforted and empty. It was strange to him, not being half aware of a crying baby down the hall or swapping stories with Lily about the shenanigans the twins were up to. Lily had shed more than one tear.

As the walked down the Transfiguration corridor, James eyed his wife again. Lily stood tall, long wavy hair falling down her back and expression determined and strong. He wondered how she did it. At nights she was devastated and sick with guilt at not protecting their children and missing them growing up. But during the day she was a fierce lioness taking on the world.

_Merlin, he loved her._

Lily marched up to McGonagall's door and rapped on it sharply. He rolled back on his heels and wished Moony and Padfoot were here to keep him company. Or he was back in bed.

McGonagall opened her door a moment later and smiled kindly at the both of them. He winked back while his wife embraced their old Professor familiarly, "Lily, James, it's wonderful to see you both again" The Scottish woman greeted them. She then gestured them forward into her office. James followed and looked around the room, noting the small changes from when he himself was a student. Their old Head of House had transfigured her desk into a round table which was adorned with a tablecloth and had a teapot and three cups atop it. He tried not to sigh.

Lily smiled back as they followed her towards the table, "Thanks for this Minerva, it's been a hectic few days and it seems people are reluctant to share details with us about Poppy and Harry" His wife smiled good-naturedly though also looked a little frustrated. He could relate. Everyone was willing but then also hesitant as they didn't want to set the Potters off. Well, the majority of information was all horrible so it wasn't their fault!

McGonagall cleared her throat then as she sat down at the head of the table, "Yes I can imagine it must be difficult. I believe they are reluctant to tell details which Poppy and Harry may wish to reveal themselves" She explained in a placating manner. Lily and James sat dutifully down at the table. As soon as they sat, the kettle floated in the air and began pouring each of them a cup of tea.

James stretched in the chair and sighed, "Yeah well it's frustrating" He said a tad bitterly.

Lily nodded with him and took his hand in support. Minerva looked sympathetic, "I can imagine it would be" She acknowledged, lifting her teacup then and taking a small sip. McGonagall then carefully placed the teacup down on the coaster, "I thought you might like to know how Poppy and Harry have been performing in class, as well as any other information I can give. I'm afraid I will not have many personal details" She explained.

Lily smiled brightly then and nodded her head strongly, "That would be wonderful Minerva, we'd be grateful for anything at all" Minerva smiled tightly and took another sip of tea, Lily sipping along with her. James skipped his tea and instead went straight to the small plate of biscuits, enjoying the chocolaty crunch.

McGonagall leant back in her seat with a thoughtful expression, "I trust you know they were both sorted into Gryffindor" She began.

James snorted, "Obviously" while his wife looked uncertain, "I assumed as much but no one's really confirmed it yet" She said hesitantly.

McGonagall nodded with another thoughtful expression, "Harry was sorted first. The entire hall went silent and eagerly waited for the sorting of 'the-boy-who-lived'" The Professor rolled her eyes.

James frowned unhappily. He'd heard about this 'boy-who-lived' nonsense and while he was so proud of his son for surviving the killing curse, he felt that Lily should be the one honoured. She was the one that  _protected and saved_ their son from the curse. Harry was a baby then, not a bloody hero that destroyed Voldemort.

Lily sighed, "That sounds terribly anxious for a first year, poor Harry"

McGonagall continued, "He took a fair while to be sorted. The Great Hall was all whispering by then though he was placed in Gryffindor. Poppy, took much longer to be sorted. She was sorted directly after Harry, under the name Poppy Stark. At first, I thought nothing of it until I saw her face" The woman sighed and looked troubled, "Even at that age it was clear who she was. That dark messy hair, that bright smile and of course, her green eyes" McGonagall smiled at Lily, "It was truly a miracle. Of course, after the sorting, we called her to Albus' office to confirm her identity. She was very nearly a hat stall, I suspect she may have been placed in Hufflepuff as she's shown fierce loyalty to her friends over the years"

James nodded thoughtfully. He wondered which House the hat was considering putting her in. Lily nodded with a smile, taking a sip of her tea. James lifted his own cup up then and took a gulp. He tried not to wince at the slight burning of his tongue.

"They sat together at the sorting feast, Harry and Poppy. From that day on they were truly inseparable. It was both wonderful and tragic to see how they instantly connected. I argued with Albus many times on revealing her identity but he would not hear it. 'Let them be children for a little while longer'" McGonagall sighed and then shook her head to clear it, "I did give Harry special permission to join the House team in his first year. I was attending to Poppy when I saw-"

Lily cut off Minerva, "-What do you mean attending to her?" She asked with a frown. The Transfiguration Professor lifted her eyebrows but answered anyway, "She had to be taken out of her flying lesson for an illness. She had come to me to discuss it privately" She explained cryptically.

James shot his eyes over to Lily. It was clear they were both thinking the same thing, that perhaps this was to do with her scars. Although he wanted to pry McGonagall more, she continued her story,

"I saw Harry on his broom, catching a small ball expertly and immediately knew he would be perfect for the position of Seeker" She explained.

James couldn't help but grin.  _Made the team on his first ever flying lesson and from being raised in a muggle household._ He was the proudest father ever.

Lily was smiling softly as McGonagall explained their first few weeks at Hogwarts, detailing their first lesson. It really warmed him that Poppy and Harry had become best friends and they were so close.

"Harry does well in Transfiguration and Poppy seems to have a natural talent for it. If she applied herself then she could do exceptionally well" James and Lily listened with rapt attention as McGonagall told them all about their beloved twins.

"Harry has been top of his year in Defense for the last few years. I believe he can produce a Corporal Patronus. While Poppy has made the top ten results in her year since she's attended. Unfortunately, none of them made Prefect though I believe Harry was not given it due to a certain Ministry woman who was teaching here last year" McGonagall seemed to puff up in anger and indignation at the mention of whoever taught there. James made a note to ask Remus and Sirius about it later.

James spoke up, "Why didn't Poppy make Prefect?" He asked. From what he could remember Poppy was such an eager to please baby. She was always smiling and talking at such a young age. She insisted on being read to constantly. She was his little genius.

McGonagall sighed and fiddled with her glasses, "Although intelligent she does not apply herself to reach her full potential. That along with some serious lack of respect for rules, a certain level of detentions and not taking her education too seriously have all applied" She said with a pointed look towards him.

James smiled sheepishly and almost apologetically towards his wife. Lily did not look amused and was almost accusing him with her green eyes, they were clearly saying 'she gets that from you'.

Although, in general, Lily looked quite pleased, "That's good. They haven't gotten into any serious trouble, have they? Or been caught hexing students in the halls?" She asked.

McGonagall shook her head, "A few minor transgressions here and there. Mostly for sneaking out at night-" Another unamused glare from his wife - James was trying not to smile, "And to my knowledge, they have only been involved in hexing incidents when they have been defending themselves or other students"

Lily looked greatly relieved and mightly proud. James was too. He could admit he'd taken things too far when he was young and picking on people for the fun of it was very wrong. He had worried that Harry or Poppy might follow in his footsteps and was glad that they didn't.

His old Transfiguration Professor and Lily chatted on about menial things such as Gryffindor winning the House cup. Poppy landing herself in detention by being cheeky to a Professor - it sounded hilarious. Minerva seemed to have run out of information when-

"Oh and I suppose you'll want to know who they went to the Yule ball with last year"

James sat up to attention and blinked. They had a Yule ball? Why didn't they have one when he was in school? James grinned brightly as he thought of Harry going on his first date but then it dimed as he realised he wasn't there to see it. Maybe they had photos.

Lily's green eyes were sparkling with the same amount of happiness and sadness as him.

"Well, Harry attended with Parvarti Patil, a Gryffindor girl in the same year" She nodded. James grinned as he knew who to question his mates about now.  _Did Harry have a crush? Merlin, he's turning sixteen soon! He'll definitely have had his first crush._ James resolved to talk to Sirius about any potential girls in Harry's life.

"Oh and Poppy, I believe she attended with Neville Longbottom" Minvera added.

James blanched.  _Poppy went on a date!_ "Longbottom?" James frowned as he thought back, "As in Frank and Alice's boy?" James scowled. He remembered that the Longbottoms had to go into hiding like his family. He pitied them though he secretly thought it was their son was the prophecy one as it hadn't spoken of twins. Though he was glad Alice and Frank hadn't been targetted. They were good people. But  _Poppy_ going on  _dates? And with this Neville boy?_

Lily looked pleasantly surprised and smiled brightly, "Oh that's nice. It would be great if Poppy and Neville got together, wouldn't it? I bet Alice would be pleased. How are Frank and Alice these days, I didn't see them at the Order meeting?" Lily inquired warmly.

James tried hard not to glare at his wife.  _Poppy was too young to be having boyfriends!_ Minerva's face fell and his anger faded a little.

The rest of the lunch was quite solemn as the fate of Alice and Frank Longbottom were revealed. James swallowed and felt such guilt. Tortured into madness. His fate was bad but he came back, didn't he? Lily was trying to hold back tears, he could tell. It seemed the bad news was never-ending.

The Potters left the meeting with their former Head of House in a light but solemn mood. It was wonderful hearing about their children but also tragic to hear about Frank and Alice. And the war was just beginning again.

* * *

It wasn't until the start of July that any concrete plans were made.

It was the day after the full moon that James found out what would be happening. He had just shifted back from Prongs and was about to follow Sirius to help up Moony - who was lying face down in the dirt when a Patronus appeared. James blinked up at the bright blinding light that illuminated the dank and dreary Forbidden Forest.

It was Lily's doe. A brief bout of panic hit him until her voice came out.

_'Come straight up to Dumbledore's office after you drop Remus off'_

James felt partially relieved yet even more worried. It wasn't an immediate attack or anything the like but it still didn't seem very good. He sighed out loud and walked over to his best mates. Remus was draped now in a large conjured blanked and hanging off of Sirius' arm. Padfoot had Moony held tightly around his shoulders but it still looked difficult. James felt a large stab of guilt as he noticed all of the new and old scars across Remus' body. It must have been extremely difficult for the werewolf to brave the full moons all alone.

James rounded on Remus' other side and together they walked out of the Forbidden Forest. It took them a while to hoist Remus up to the hospital wing - he was not a lanky teenager anymore that's for sure - and Sirius was torn between waiting at Moony's bedside and following him up to Dumbledore's office.

James pat his friend's shoulder and yawned heavily, eyes burning from exhaustion. He was definitely not a young man anymore, "Stay with Moony, I'll let you know what happening" He said carefully. Padfoot looked as tired as him and nodded wearily. Sirius was slumped in the small chair next to the hospital bed as they heard Madam Pomfrey fussing behind the curtain and healing Remus as best she could.

He trudged up towards Dumbledore's office sluggishly, feeling the weight of a full night running out in the woods. It was just like old times but so different. Moony was a lot more aggressive which was sad but he did eventually warm up to the stag and big black dog. It felt strange to him, being without Wormtail. He tried to hold onto his anger as much as he could but truthfully he just felt so betrayed and hurt. Peter... betrayed them all. James  _needed_ to find out why. He thought they were all friends. Peter betrayed his family.

He pushed these thoughts from his mind as he spoke the headmaster's password to the gargoyle and entered the office.

Lily was standing with a smile on her face though wrung her hands anxiously. James looked around the room and saw Dumbledore seated behind his desk and smiling.  _That could mean anything... though hopefully no more bad news..._

James immediately moved over to his wife's side and looked her up and down worriedly, "everything alright?" He asked hesitantly. Lily bit her lip before nodding uncertainly. The married Potters looked towards their former Headmaster for an explanation.

Dumbledore lifted a parchment as an explanation, "As you know Harry arrived at the Weasleys a few weeks ago and has been staying since. He expressed his worries about Poppy being on her own and the Weasley's have generously offered to allow her and Miss Granger to stay for the remainder or their holidays. Both for their protection and to help Harry adjust to his parents being back" He explained. James blinked then grinned, that's good isn't it? They wanted to tell Poppy and Harry together, it seemed wrong not to. It was perfect, now they would know where little Poppy was staying.

Lily smiled hesitantly, "We really need to thank the Weasleys for this. They've been wonderful with everything" She sighed. James nodded and remembered meeting Molly and Arthur Weasley a week ago. Molly Weasley took the 'feisty redhead' image to a whole new level. She gushed about how wonderful Harry was and how he didn't eat enough. Molly assured Lily she was feeding him 'extra'. Although grateful, he had a feeling his idea of 'extra' was different than hers. Lily instantly took to the woman and she asked about how Harry was getting on. Molly tearfully hugged them both and was one of the few people he'd met since hid returned that genuinely cared and wanted the best for his son.

Mr Weasley was a good man, it was obvious. He was level-headed, kind and had a great sense of humour. He was saddened to hear Molly was the sister of Gideon and Fabian Prewett. They were good men. James was very glad that his son was living with such a nice family and had made friends with their youngest son. Truthfully, James was surprised at the sheer amount of children the Weasleys had but it comforted him that they had the experience to deal with Harry.

Lily fell in love with the Weasleys. The two mothers swapped stories about what kind of foods Harry should be eating. What he's been up to and if he's been sleeping well. James rolled her eyes fondly and enjoyed Arthur's stories of his boys and daughter playing mock games of Quidditch. He good-naturedly challenged Arthur to a game. James was looking forward to playing his first game of Quidditch with his son.

The only slight issue that arose was with Poppy. The Weasley's did not know about their daughter and Harry's twin. They only knew Poppy as Harry and Ron's friend. James and Lily discussed revealing it to them but it felt wrong somehow as Poppy did not know herself. Harry and Poppy deserved to know before anyone else. Unfortunately, this meant any knowledge the Weasley's had on their sweet little girl was very limited.

As a matter of fact, none of the Weasleys had ever met Poppy.

Lily sighed with relief then and beamed brightly up at him. He smiled softly back. Lily gushed, "That's wonderful, isn't it James? Molly said we could come over soon and talk with Harry. We should wait until Poppy arrives and has a chance to settle in first"

James nodded grinned.

Dumbledore cleared his throat so that their attention went back to him. The old man smiled at them, "It says Poppy should arrive on Monday the tenth. I am sure Arthur will write to confirm when she's arrived"

James and Lily looked at each other in barely contained excitement.  _They would be with their children soon._


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hey everyone, so this chapter is even longer than the last! If I'm making these too long and you're getting bored, then let me know and I'll cut back. I just feel like it flows better like this? I don't know.**

**This is what you've all been waiting for. Poppy finally meeting Sirius, Remus and her parents! It's going to get very different now. Expect me to go into more detail with her friends and events that happen. I did skim as much as I could during her Hogwarts years. This part in my story is crucial, bringing Remus, Sirius, James and Lily into it so it will be long.**

**I'm always open to suggestions or ideas so please let me know.**

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Poppy bounced her leg as she stared intently at the ticking clock.  _36 seconds... 37... 38..._ Her heart thumped wildly in her chest as she breathed in and out carefully. Her wand hand twitched irritably, and her bottom had gotten numb from the forty-eight minutes sitting on the hard bar stool.

The pub was very empty this morning and Poppy was glad. She did not have the concentration to focus on anything other than her impending trip to the Weasley household. It was her very first-time meeting Ron's wonderfully crazy family she had heard so much about. The Orphan teenager swallowed as the clock continued to move. Her chest continued to rise and fall steadily. It was almost time.

It was only four minutes to eleven. In her letter to the Weasley's she said she would arrive in the floo at eleven. It was almost time for her to leave. Another minute gone. Three minutes now.

In many ways, this was the most terrifying thing Poppy had ever done. She had battled against a dementor, fought with aracnomantualla, duelled with a very dangerous dark wizard and stared directly into the haunting red eyes of Lord Voldemort.

But this...

_The Weasley's were normal._ They would know she was different. During those battles, the worst that could happen was pain... torture or death. The animagus was very familiar with death. She did not fear it, at times welcomed it, even. But the Weasley's would see she was unusual, dark and  _broken._

Ron was the most unequivocally ordinary of all her friends. And she  _loved_ him for that. The twins, even uptight Percy were all like a secret glimpse into a life that was never meant for her. Yet here she was being invited into enemy territory like it was all perfectly normal. The broken girl did not fit.

The animagus' green eyes flickered up towards the clock only to widen in fear and panic.  _One minute past eleven!_

"Merlin's beard I'm late!" She gasped in utter horror and promptly hopped from the dingy bar stool as if it had scolded her.

"Bloody hell, girl, yer no late yet" A derisive snort came from behind her. Poppy swivelled around to glare at the shabby old man that had wandered in from the back rooms.

She opened her mouth as if to object or make light of her panic with a slight joke, but no sound escaped. Poppy breathed from her mouth and licked her lips, at a loss for words. Her heart continued to race in her chest. She was frozen.

The old man eyed her cautiously with his bright blues and sighed. He walked forward and purposely ignored the slight tremble surely visible in her frame and slightly alarmed and lost expression on her face. Her mask was shattered.

Aberforth walked towards her and placed a hand on her shoulder firmly and looked directly and intensely into her eyes. Clear blue as deep as the ocean and as wide as the sky stared at her,

"You'll be fine" He grumbled. The younger Dumbledore brothers face was not caring or empathetic, but rather hard and certain. Her shoulders dropped in relief.

Poppy straightened her spine and donned her mask. Perhaps she would be, maybe she wouldn't. Either way she would not allow herself to crumble. She felt her expression soften and lips curve in a slight semblance of a smile. It was an expression that read friendly and sweet girl. Poppy would  _not_ ruin things with Ron's family. It was only a few weeks. She could do this, they were kind people.

Aberforth had shuffled away from her and levitated her heavy trunk onto the bar top. She watched as he shrunk it down, so it could fit in her pocket and Poppy moved to retrieve it.

The hardened girl almost felt a little wistful as she readied to leave. Her Hogwarts career was rapidly coming to an end and her time in the single back room on the smelly old pub was coming to an end. She would be getting her OWL results this summer and starting her NEWTS next year. It was incredible. The war had begun, and she wasn't naive enough to believe being a child would keep her out of it.

Aberforth looked serious and simply nodded his head in a farewell. Poppy strode over the floo, conscious of her facial expression and turned it to quite excited. The animagus lifted the floo powder and stepped into the fireplace. Before she dropped the powder, she nodded once to the old man watching her with a scowl.

The flames rushed around her, and she called out clearly and concisely, "The Burrow"

A million thoughts flew around her mind as thousands of different fireplaces rushed before her. The one that seemed to stick was,  _what if my clothes get all sooty?_

It was a fairly ridiculous but honest concern. Poppy had spent a ridiculous amount of time picking her clothing for her visit. In fact, she'd spent a fair amount of gold completely reimagining her wardrobe this summer. Although the animagus was still technically underage she had begun to notice that nobody treated her as such. Men's eyes would follow her hungrily in Hogshead, adults would speak without holding their tongues and of course being put into situations in which an inexperienced child should have no place.  _Bloody Albus Dumbledore._

Therefore, her carefully constructed persona of an innocent but sweet young girl wouldn't work if the majority of people did not see her as such. This development required a change. Her personal stylists Greg was  _gleeful_ when she claimed she wanted to look more 'mature'. He had snapped his fingers, gave her a wink and gotten straight to work.

In all honestly, her wardrobe hadn't changed much. Her skirts and dresses had changed from long and floaty to fitted and tight. Soft pastels shifted to slightly block colours with more elegant necklines. Poppy had kept most of her old clothes but was in the process of altering it.

For her first meeting with the Weasley family Poppy wore a cream skater dress with long sleeves and a high neck line. It clung to her upper half but flowed out at the bottom without looking too childish. Small white flats, a large beige knitted cardigan and hair that was tied in a high ponytail completed her look.

Poppy blinked as the green flames disappeared and she peered around the room she had landed in. The first thing she noticed was that everything was a little misplaced. Furniture, to decor to home-made blankets and crudely built walls screamed at her that the Weasley's were not wealthy.

The second thing she noted was an average height, red headed woman adorned in hand knitted and brightly colourful clothing barrelling towards her.

Poppy kept her face friendly and slightly nervous as the woman approached but subtly looked for the woman's wand which was tucked haphazardly into a back pocket of her dress.  _Probably not where she would put it if she wanted to attack._

"Poppy! Ron has told us so much about you" The woman declared and pulled her into a tight hug. Poppy immediately returned the warm embrace and didn't need animagus instincts to know this was a fiercely caring and maternal woman. Poppy relaxed and her smile came more naturally even if the contact was a little unexpected.

Poppy pulled back from the hug to see the woman smiling at her genuinely with true warmth in her eyes, "It is wonderful to meet you Mrs Weasley, thank you so much for inviting me over" Poppy chirped kindly.

The woman shushed off her gratitude and shuffled backwards.

Poppy didn't need to inhale to scent Harry coming forward to wrap her in a hug. She returned the embrace and clung to her friend for a long moment, enjoying the contact as she had missed him so much already. When she pulled back she even kissed him on the cheek for good measure. Green eyes met green as they pulled apart and Harry looked mightily relieved to see her. They did not speak but Poppy merely winked at her best friend. It felt wonderful to be reunited.

"Hey Poppy, glad you could make it" Ron's voice spoke up from where he had just entered the room. Poppy peered over to see her ginger haired best friend idly chewing on a roll and wearing a maroon coloured handmade sweater in the corner of the room.

The teenage animagus smirked at her friend, "What, not happy to see me?" She beamed and held her arms out wide to indicate she wanted a hug. Ron's eyes flickered over to his mum for a moment, almost in embarrassment. Her smirk turned into a full blown amused grin.

Poppy strode over and hugged her friend comically tightly and shouted out, "Did you miss me?" Cheekily. When she pulled back Ron's face was bright red but also exasperated, his eyes flickering behind him.

"-Yeah Ron, did you not miss her?" Fred Weasley immediately began to tease from where he had popped into the room, his twin following behind him.

Poppy smiled and followed Ron's eyeline to the only scent in the room she wasn't already familiar with. An older man stood with an amused face and kind eyes as he watched her. His hair was red but balding slightly and dressed in semi-smart attire. Poppy remembered Ron had mentioned his father worked inside the Ministry. The open and kind face on the man told her that Arthur Weasley was too nice and honest to be working in such a snake pit. It was probably the reason he was so low down.

Arthur Weasley stepped forward and extended his hand to her, Poppy moved forward and shook it firmly with an easy genuine smile on her face, "Arthur Weasley, pleased to meet you dear"

Poppy's entire body must have sunk in relief at the realisation at Ron's family were all  _truly_ nice people. Too nice to notice she was dark and broken. Mr Weasley's eyebrows moved up an inch at the firmness of her handshake.

"Lovely to meet you, Mr Weasley. Thanks for having me over" she said easily, letting go of the man's hand, internally berating herself for being so forceful. It was probably unusual.

"Not at all, you're the only one of Ron's friends we haven't met yet, so it is a delight having you over" He replied. Poppy got the distinct impression those welcoming words were genuine and felt amazingly at ease already.

Poppy turned around and eyed Harry and Ron at the edge of the room talking amongst themselves. She listened in,  _"Alright, I'll be keeper, you can be seeker and Bill's the chaser"_ Ron rambled. Her eyes took in their loose-fitting clothes and the broom leaning on a nearby wall.

"So, what you guys up to today?" She asked amusedly. Both teenage boy's attention shot to her and both looked a little sheepish as if they'd forgotten about her already,  _Boys._

Harry cleared his throat and ruffled his hair, "Well we were going to get a game of quidditch..."

Poppy tilted her head to the side and watched them with amusement. Ron sighed and looked at her almost pleadingly, "It's just Bill's here and Charlie's back from Romania this week so we were going to get a family game, you know?" He almost defended as if she had the authority to cancel their fun.

Arthur Weasley came up to her side and offered, "You are more than welcome to join us Poppy"

Poppy looked at the man and shook her head, "Thanks but I don't fly" She explained. The animagus had never even been on a broom and saw no reason to start.

Harry looked deflated but attempted a small smile when he said, "That's fine, I mean we could get a match another time..." He led off, Ron looking at his best mate with a comically horrified face. Poppy laughed.

"No, no. You go ahead, I'm sure I'll find something to do" The teenage girl offered, truly not minding if her friends left her to go fly outside. At least she knew where they were and that they were safe. Harry looked relieved but still looked like he might object when Ron forcefully grabbed his arm and dragged him from the room while whispering in his ear.

Arthur Weasley spoke up, "Molly's getting lunch ready in the kitchen, I'm sure she wouldn't mind a hand if you don't have anything better to do. I think Ginny's joining in on the game" He explained.

Poppy thanked the man and walked towards the sound of clanging of pots and pans which presumably would lead her to the kitchen.

Mrs Weasley was in her element. Several pots were scrubbing themselves, things flying across her head and the table was wiping itself down. She quirked a smile. The atmosphere was a little hectic but all in all, had a welcoming manner to it Poppy was unfamiliar with. Percy Weasley was sat at the table with a newspaper and dressed impeccably, most likely not being involved in the game either.

"Hi Mrs Weasley, do you need any help? I heard there's a quidditch match going and I'm not really much a player" She said wryly from her place at the edge of the room. The red-haired woman looked back, and irritation flickered across her face.

"Of course, dear, of course, I can always use an extra pair of hands. Those boys" She sighed and shuffled about, "They knew you were coming today, they could have done something different" She muttered.

Poppy shrugged her shoulders to show how little she cared and walked over to the counter top, wondering what she could do. She turned around to eye Percy Weasley,

"Hello Percy, how have you been?" She greeted politely. Poppy had never been fond of Ron's older brother. He was too obsessed with authority and to someone like her that screamed he was possibly dangerous. Those who blindly followed superiors were always a risk.

Percy looked up and carefully folded his paper across the table before nodding to her, "Quite well, thank you Poppy. And yourself?" He spoke with a slight arrogance and haughtiness that most people picked up on. Poppy knew it was all an act. He wasn't truly like that. Percy Weasley lacked the refinement and natural superiority that came from most wealthy purebloods. It was an act to hide an insecurity about his family.

"Alright I suppose. Looking forward to this summer but nervous about my OWL results" She replied. The animagus was not lying. She was actually worried about her results. It did not bother her not to be recognised by her Professor's or be praised for her abilities but these results... they were for herself. But she had genuinely tried her  _best_  this year. The orphan had notions of her own power and magical abilities but was she right? It might just be her papa's honeyed words whispering in her ear. These results would tell her how she was truly doing, without all the manipulation. And that was scary.

Mrs Weasley shuffled over and plopped down a full lettuce and some cucumber in front of her along with a knife and chopping board, "Could you chop that up for the sandwiches? Thank you dear" She requested. The woman then bustled away and began emptying loafs of bread onto the counter.

Poppy blinked and looked down, her mind going blank.  _How do you chop lettuce?_ She thought incredulously. The teenage girl hesitantly lifted the knife and took the giant leafed vegetable in her hand. She then stared. It can't be that difficult.

Minutes must have passed as she stared quizzically at the task in front of her. Poppy had never cooked anything before. She had raided bins and hunted animals in her animagus form but  _never_ actually cooked. Aberforth provided her meals or she ate fruit and already prepared food.

"Uhh… Mrs Weasley, how should I...?" She trailed off sheepishly, peering at the woman who was now getting glasses out.

Ron's mother paused and looked back at her and blinked looking surprised, "Oh, do you not know how to chop dear?" Her eyebrow furrowed, and she approached with her own knife.

Poppy felt extremely foolish and actually flushed, her face feeling hot. She had never thought she'd need to cook... food was never something on her priority list like Ron. It was a necessity but if she was truly that dire then she could always  _buy_ something.

Mrs Weasley patiently demonstrated and Poppy was even more ashamed at how easy the task appeared to be. It was similar to chopping potion ingredients but much less disgusting.

The older woman then moved away from her side, "I am sorry about that, Poppy. I didn't realise you wouldn't know how. Did your mother never teach you?" She inquired idly. The striped haired teenager froze with the realisation Ron had never told his family about her situation.  _Thanks for that Ron._

The animagus swallowed and contemplated lying for a split second before settling on the truth, "Oh no, Mrs Weasley" She said in a light conversational tone, keeping her eyes firmly on the task, "I'm an orphan, I've never had a mother" Poppy explained in a friendly tone. She could be honest while leaving out the bad details, couldn't she?

The sound of a knife hitting the counter was surprisingly loud, but Poppy ignored it in favour of completing her task, pretending not to notice.

"Oh-I-I'm  _so sorry_  dear" She gasped in horror, "I had no idea, Ron never mentioned" Mrs Weasley's voice had gotten closer and it dripped with compassion and sympathy. Poppy tried not to smile sadly and looked up to the stricken face of Molly Weasley.

The orphan teenager smiled in the most comforting manner possible, "Oh no, please, Mrs Weasley, don't feel bad. It's fine, really. I'm not an orphan like Harry. There's nothing to feel bad about" She explained, feeling vaguely guilty for the sadness on this woman's face. A twist of shame pooled in her lower stomach.

Molly Weasley had stopped cooking by this point and her attention was turned fully to the young guest in her kitchen, "What do you mean? Are their different  _types_  of Orphans?" She questioned, looking confused and vaguely incredulous.

Poppy smiled again, deliberately ignoring the tense atmosphere and nodded, continuing to chop, "Oh yeah, Harry's not an orphan by choice. His parents are unfortunately gone but I've never had any parents" She explained.  _No one wanted her… Harry was wanted._

Mrs Weasley looked staggered and her eyebrows were furrowed, "I don't understand, how can you  _never_  have had any parents?"

Poppy hummed, "Well in the muggle world, if a child is born and it is not wanted then it gets put into a home called an orphanage where other unwanted children are raised by people who work there" She explained in a light tone that was extremely out of place. She would not show how ashamed she felt or embarrassed at the fact that the two people biologically programmed to love you in the world, didn't care for her.

Poppy turned her eyes back to the task even though she was almost finished, just so she didn't need to look at the horror on Mrs Weasley's face.

"There is a place in the muggle world to  _abandon_ your children?" Molly Weasley gasped and she peered up to see Ron's mum looking extremely horrified. Poppy felt very guilty at the woman's dismay. This was obviously a very loving and caring individual. The idea of  _anyone_ leaving their children... it made Poppy feel very ashamed. What kind of baby was she that even her parents couldn't love her?

Poppy laid down her knife carefully and turned to Mrs Weasley, "Yes, I'm afraid there is. It's not only for abandoned children, it also for children who don't have any parents or guardians to look after them. Sometimes children get adopted into families by people who can't have children... or want some more. I'm just the kind that was voluntarily dropped off" She explained the positives with a hopeful expression. The tears swimming Ron's mother's eyes and compassion drowning on her face did not change, however. Of course, it wouldn't, she was a normal person.

Mrs Weasley swallowed heavily and turned back around, making a fair attempt to look busy but it was obvious to Poppy's eyes she just wanted to look busy, "I see, dear... and were you adopted then?" Molly Weasley asked with a forced light tone.

Poppy stood to face the counter, trying to keep the sadness from her face and the shame, "Well no... sometimes potential parents were interested but when they noticed my accidental magic they tended to..." the animagus paused here and bit her lip to censor herself, "...not understand"  _beat you or think you were possessed._ Muggles were afraid of things they couldn't understand.

A sharp inhale greeted her and Mrs Weasley continued trying to work but was obviously flustered by her young guest's revelation, "I-is the name Stark from your...  _parents_? then, dear?" She inquired, almost biting out the word 'parents'. Poppy quite agreed.

She let out a light laugh, hoping to ease the tense atmosphere, "Oh no, I've never really had a name, but I needed one to start Hogwarts, so I just made one up" She grinned sheepishly, hoping Mrs Weasley would find this statement as amusing as her son.

She did not.

"I-I see. And where is it you live then? Still in this  _home_  for abandoned children?" Mrs Weasley had raised her voice and it was now creeping into hysterical, practically sneering the word 'home'.

Poppy realised the situation she had gotten herself into and turned to stare wide eyed at Percy Weasley, hoping for some help. What was she supposed to do here? However, the Ron's older brother merely gave her a tight-lipped smile and slunk away from the table.  _Gryffindor my arse, the sorting hat clearly made a mistake there._

The striped haired teenager cleared her throat before replying, "Oh no Mrs Weasley, not anymore. Not since I started Hogwarts, I got a job and-"

" _a job-"_ Mrs Weasley fairly screamed, rounding on Poppy with an expression of pure horror as if she had said something truly devastating. The teenage girl stared wide eyed at the woman awkwardly.  _Should she get her wand and sedate the woman...?_

_"_ You've been working since you were eleven?! Where on earth would hire a  _child_? How can you even be living by yourself? You can't even chop a lettuce!" Mrs Weasley screeched. The concern had shifted to panic, and Poppy was truly flabbergasted. Why was the woman freaking out? She hadn't even mentioned her years on the streets. Better not, she didn't want to kill her.

Poppy eyed the kitchen door, hearing people approach and feeling so unbelievably glad. She really needed help here. They were still outside but they had better hurry up.

"Uh- well I don't live myself... I live where I work... You know- in a pub" She explained, hoping to calm the woman down, starting to become panicked herself. What was going on here?!

"A-a pub?  _a pub"_  Mrs Weasley screamed with wide eyes and moved her hand to her forehead as if she was about to faint. It was clearly a mistake coming here. Dear Merlin, is what she said so unusual? This was her trying to act normal! She  _knew_ she should have bloody lied.

At that moment, lots of people came tumbling into the kitchen with smiles on their faces and windswept hair. The Weasley twins were in front and laughed as they shoved another redhead with long hair and an earring. She inhaled his scent as she'd never seen him before. Behind the boys came Ginny Weasley with her hair tied back tightly and wearing sensible but pretty quidditch gear. The girl shoved past her brothers to make her way to the kitchen table. Harry and Ron appeared next with yet another red head, less tall but more muscular and tanned chatting happily.

Poppy stared between Harry and Mrs Weasley hoping he would understand and come and save her! Mrs Weasley was now just breathing deeply and watching as everyone entered the room with swimming eyes.

Finally, Mr Weasley appeared with a small smile and watching everyone chattering amongst themselves. He immediately noticed his wife and frowned in concern, walking over. In the meantime, everyone began to sit down at the table. Percy wandered in behind his father and sat beside the twins.

Mr Weasley turned to her quizzically for an explanation about the state of his wife. She merely stared back with wild eyes and a panicked face as if to say, 'help me'. Arthur looked worried as he reached his wife's side and whispered in her ear. He nodded at Poppy subtly, almost a dismissal and she had never felt such relief I'm her life, not even when being stopped hit with a cruciatus curse.

Poppy dashed over to the table and took her place across from Harry and beside George Weasley. Ron was on Harry's one side and the muscular red head on his other. Ginny had plopped down beside her youngest brother and then Bill sat beside his sister.

Ron stopped talking, frowned at the table and then looked up towards his mother, "Oi mum, food not ready yet?" He asked in dismay, looking forlorn.

The animagus jolted in her seat and stared wide-eyed at her ginger haired best friend and began waving her hands in a frantic 'stop' motion. Ron looked at her as if she was mental, so she leaned forward to explain in hushed tones, peering backwards to see that Mr and Mrs Weasley had edged to the corner of the room and were talking in quiet tones. Two guesses what they were discussing, "I think I broke your mum Ron" She whispered in loud tones, confident that the married pair couldn't hear her.

Ron continued looking at her with a puzzled and slightly bewildered expression, "What?" Ron grumbled.

Harry sighed heavily as he watched her, "What did you do, Poppy?" He asked, not in an accusing manner but still an expectant one. His green eyes watched her patiently.

The striped haired teenager bit her lip and tried not to cringe, "Nothing that bad, I swear!" She exclaimed to her two male best friends and the tanned red head also listening in with an amused expression.

Poppy explained, "Well Mrs Weasley was teaching me to chop a lettuce when-"

A derisive snort came from Ron's left as Ginny Weasley smirked at her, "-You don't know how to chip a lettuce?" She asked in almost a mocking manner.

The striped haired teenager was not a fool. She could see the hostility and dislike on Ron's younger sisters face. If it was anyone else she would have engaged but this was little Ginny Weasley.

Poppy ignored the resentment in the other girls tone and simply blinked back with a blank expression, pretending to not comprehend the dislike, "Yeah, I just said that" She replied and turned back to the three boys watching her.

"When she asked if my mother had never taught me… I kind of explained the whole orphan thing and she completely flipped out" Poppy sighed, still feeling uncomfortable with everything that happened. Another peer backwards told her Ron's parents were still chatting.

Harry was still staring at her expectantly, "What else did you say?" He prompted.

The animagus cringed, "Well I also mentioned how I've never had any parents… how they didn't want me and dropped me off an orphanage… then I explained that a muggle orphanage was for unwanted children… and how common it was to abandon your children in the muggle world… I think I also mentioned how I don't really have a name" She waffled on, feeling a slight migraine coming on. Why did Poppy say all of these morbid things to Ron's mum! She was insane!

Poppy rubbed her eye with the back of her right hand, groaned and then banged her head on the table.

Ron had turned to Harry and mentioned how mental she was. Poppy quite agreed with the sentiment. She couldn't even act normal for two bloody minutes. What else was she going to reveal? That she was  _adopted_ by Regulus Black, Death Eater?  _Merlin._

The striped haired teenager peered up when she heard Mrs Weasley move to continue preparing lunch and Mr Weasley sat down to strike up a conversation with Percy about something Ministry related.

As she looked up she smiled sheepishly at the tanned and older red head, already having an idea who it was, "Hey, in case you don't know I'm Poppy. I'm sorry about the personal babble there. You probably think I'm mental. I would say I usually have more tact than that but it would be an outrageous lie" She admitted.

The man laughed easily and held his hand out for her to shake kindly, "No worries, I'm sure you'll fit right in then" He replied with a smile, "I'm Charlie"

Poppy shook Charlie's hand, feeling the rough texture that hinted at his lifestyle working with his hands. She took her time to take Charlie in and scented the smallest whiff of dragon scent permeating his clothing. He was a friendly and easy going individual it was obvious though did not seem the overly sociable type. She did not take offense that he did not strike up a conversation as he seemed like a man of few words.

Mrs Weasley appeared then with lunch and began floating plates onto the table. Much like Hogwarts, the set up was something like a buffet and a legion of red heads all dived forwards to grab their food.

When Ron's mother lifted her wand, Poppy internally panicked and fingered her own in comfort. In hindsight it was a ridiculous notion that  _Mrs Weasley_ would ever raise a wand against her but at that moment instinct overcame her and she eyed the woman intently.

The animagus needn't have worried though as the Weasley children all jerked their hands back from the food with surprised and sullen expressions as their mother sighed heavily.

"We have  _guests"_ She reminded everyone with a stern expression to her children and then smiled kindly to Harry and Poppy, "Harry, Poppy dear, help yourself" She motioned to the food.

The two green-eyed best friends looked at each other awkwardly before reaching out and taking a sandwich each. As soon as the two had taken something the rest of the family dug back in.

It was a relaxed and easy-going atmosphere at the table, reminding Poppy much of Hogwarts. There was laughter, fun stories, teasing and lots of eating. The food was surprisingly delicious but the relaxed and welcoming atmosphere in the kitchen was much more enjoyable. The striped haired teenager watched the family interact with a small smile.

At one-point Poppy made eye contact with the long haired Weasley and knew from the process of deduction that this must be Bill. She smiled at him kindly and he smiled back charmingly, "I'm Bill by the way" He greeted as they hadn't been formally introduced yet.

Poppy nodded, "I figured as much. You're the curse breaker I take it? Did you get time off work to come visit?" She inquired, simply making polite conversation.

Bill Weasley was smiling and seemed more at ease conversing with her than his younger brother Charlie. She gathered he was a charismatic man that was fairly relaxed but took certain things seriously. Seated here, at this table with this wonderful family Poppy could finally see why Ron had developed such an inferior complex as did Percy too.

Bill nodded, "Yes, I moved back here recently and got a job in the London Gringott's bank. It's not as exciting but at least I can see my family much more" He explained.

Poppy was very interested in this revelation. Ginny turned to her eldest brother and started up a conversation then and left her to ponder Bill's statement. Was it coincidental that Bill Weasley – an accomplished curse breaker and probably reasonable duellist – moved back to the country when Voldemort has been declared back? Likely not. The fact that Albus Dumbledore moved Harry to the Weasley's told her the family must have some connection to the Wizard.

After they all finished lunch, everyone wanted to continue their Quidditch game. Harry begged off, "Na I'm going to spend some time with Poppy. I'm sure you'll want to get unpacked, right?" He asked her.

The striped haired girl smiled and nodded, Ron sighing heavily beside his friend and looking torn whether or not to continue playing.

Mrs Weasley bustled over and looked to her with a smile, "You'll be staying with Ginny, I hope that's alright. Hermione will be arriving tomorrow, and she'll be staying there too" She explained. Poppy smiled brighter knowing all her friends would be here soon.

Ron's mum then looked up, "Ginny dear, would you show Poppy to your room?" She called out to her daughter, already about to leave the room. Ginny scowled and paused.

" _Mum,_ I was just about to go back out to play. Can't you show her?" She huffed.

Mrs Weasley frowned at the obvious rudeness but Poppy interjected, "It's fine. I'm sure Harry knows. Don't you?" She asked her friend and Harry nodded frantically at her, seeming to notice the potential conflict as well.

Mrs Weasley did not look too appeased but Ginny had already darted out of the room by this point. Ron eventually decided to play the game again and Mrs Weasley said she had transfigured a double bed for her and Hermione to share. She thanked the woman profusely and even gave her a hug in gratitude. Poppy ignored the way Ron's mum held onto her a bit too tightly.

The striped haired girl grabbed her speckled friend's hand as he began leading her up the stairs after the Weasley's had disappeared.

Harry led her to a decent sized room with Quidditch posters on the wall of the Hollyhead Harpies and other mismatched furniture. In the corner of the room seemingly out of place was a double bed with two empty bedside cabinets on either side. Poppy wandered over, figuring that this was her bed.

The animagus sighed, plopped down on the springy mattress and looked around the room with a grin on her face.

"Wow" She intoned to Harry. Her messy haired friend smiled back and wandered over to sit beside her on her bed.

"I know" He agreed, both orphans at a lost for words at the Weasley home. It was both achingly wonderful and sadly amazing. Poppy didn't know she could ever be so welcomed yet feel so out of place.

The animagus reached forward to hold Harry's hand and clutched it a little too tightly. They both sat in silence for a moment before Poppy sighed and looked at her friend, "Come sleep with me tonight?" She asked hopefully, staring at her friend with big green eyes. Usually, Harry was weak for her pleading look but only looked at her with regret.

"Better not we don't want the Weasley's gossiping or for Mrs Weasley to flip out" He explained. The striped haired teenager huffed in exasperation.  _Honestly, did everyone assume something between them was going on._

It wasn't anything new, really. Poppy sharing a bed with her friends, that is. Every now and then she would sneak inside the boy's dormitory and cuddle with Harry for comfort after a nightmare. He never turned her away, despite how cramped the bed got as they grew up. Poppy even jumped in with Ron a time or two and was amused at the mortification and wide eyes of her friend. Ron sometimes kicked her out, sometimes he grumbled at her, but he always rubbed her back and held her hand if she was in a right state after a particular bad nightmare.

She refrained from Ron's bed since fourth year, however, ever since Poppy began to notice the way Hermione would pat her hair and blush at their ginger haired friends arrival.  _Poppy should really do something about that. Were they going to dance around each other forever?_

"And? We can explain we're just friends" Poppy muttered in irritation, not truly arguing but a little petulant. At least Hermione would be here tomorrow night to help. Her bushy haired friend got the most emotional and distressed if Poppy woke up screaming, crying and muttering in foreign languages but always went above and beyond to settle the animagus down.

Harry smiled sadly at her and she grumbled a little as she stood up. Poppy fished her shrunken trunk from her pocket and pulled her wand out.

The boy-who-lived hand shot out to stop her before she touched her wand to the trunk to return it to normal size, looking worried, "You sure you should be doing underage magic here?" He asked anxiously.

Poppy smirked and shook her head, "I don't have a trace remember? And the underage magic law applies to the household, so most Wizarding houses get away with it. And this house definitely has too much magic going on to get noticed" She explained cockily.

Harry's mouth dropped open in indignation, probably from his own experiences being reprimanded for underage magic. The striped haired teenager gave him a sympathetic smile as she tapped her trunk to bring it to normal size.

Poppy unpacked her things and felt warm being at the Weasley family home. It was just wonderful and everything she'd ever dreamed of. Harry lounged on her temporary bed and the two best friends laughed, smiled and marvelled at this strange but wonderful place they'd somehow stumbled into.

Hermione arrived the next day and Poppy was glad. Sleeping in the room with Ginny Weasley was an awkward affair. The animagus could tell the girl didn't like her and usually such a trivial thing wouldn't bother her. But this was  _Ron's sister._ She could probably sense there was something wrong with Poppy. What if she told her family?

Therefore, Poppy didn't sleep a wink that night, caught somewhere between happiness, anxious worry, excitement and dread.

Mr Weasley had fetched Hermione from her house and accompanied her through the floo. Poppy sat with both legs bouncing and an anxious expression on her face at twelve o'clock.

When Hermione stepped through the fire she jumped up and threw herself forward, "Mione!" She bellowed and latched herself onto her bushy haired friend. Hermione sighed good naturedly and let out a little laugh as she hugged back. Poppy clung to her and refused to let go.

Her female friend ignored Poppy's clinginess and simply gently nudged her to the side so Hermione could face the room at large with Poppy was hugging her from the side now.

"Thank you for inviting me over Mrs Weasley" Hermione greeted kindly. Mrs Weasley smiled back and looked like she wanted to approach and hug the bushy haired girl but refrained as Poppy was already situated there.

The animagus took in Hermione's appearance for the first time. Her bookworm friend had definitely developed this summer. Poppy smirked a little as she took in the still a little frizzy but much more tamed and presentable hair, the pretty jumper and figure hugging jeans. It was still casual but miles ahead of the strictly comfortable attire Hermione usually preferred.  _Someone was trying to make a good impression._

"Don't you look gorgeous 'Mione" Poppy declared happily, pulling back and holding Hermione at arm's length to exaggeratedly take her in. Poppy even moved around the girl in a circle to take everything at all angles, "I'm loving the new look" The animagus grinned at her friend and smacked her on the bum.

Hermione's face went instantly red through the grin spreading across her face told her she wasn't too out of line, " _Poppy"_ She reprimanded in a squeal.

Weasley's around them laughed in amusement with Mr Weasley hiding a smile behind his hands.

Poppy jumped back from the hand that went out to smack her on the arm, Hermione was trying her best to look unamused. The animagus dipped her head in apology but looked up cheekily, "Sorry, sweetie, couldn't resist" She winked at Hermione.

Poppy heard a grumble from the corner of the room and saw Ron huffing and staring at her unhappily.  _Someone's jealous._

"Ohh… someone jealous?" She called out in a sing song voice. Bill Weasley let out a sharp laugh and hit his youngest brother on the back.

Ron's face went as red as his hair, from the tips of his ears to the back of his neck. She smirked, "It's okay" Poppy sighed heavily and began to creep forward, "your arse is just as good as 'Mione's" She intoned with a mock solemn face.

Ron's red face began to turn purple and distressed as she nudged forward, "Stay away from me" He warned, looking slightly panicked. Her smile turned devious.

"Come on Ron, no need to feel jealous, I'll show you I appreciate you just as much" She called out and darted forward. Ron yelped and bolted away.

Poppy's green eyes sparkled as she followed after her friend with wagging fingers and laughter bubbling up her throat.

The next week was a dream come true for the hardened teenage girl. Spending time with her friends, lounging on the Weasley's well-worn sofa with an old book, learning the basics of cooking, flirting with the twins, cuddling Mione late at night and dinners that filled her up as much as Hogwarts ever could.

It only took two days for Harry to corner her with a topic of discussion that she was dreading. It was very early morning – before sunrise – and Poppy had woken from another nightmare. Her eyes shot open, her body was covered in sweat and mind flashed with unwanted memories from her past.

'Mione had managed to sleep through and Poppy didn't want to wake her, she'd done it enough. Similarly, when she had gotten a book out last night and tried to read by Lumos Ginny Weasley was furious about being woken so she opted not to do that either.

Instead, she silently crept out of the bed and padded down the stairs. A quick wandless  _tempus_  told her that Mrs Weasley wouldn't be up for another hour at least, two at most. A glass of water or a small run outside may help to clear her mind as it usually did.

But when she reached the bottom of the stairs a very familiar scent assaulted her and she walked over to see Harry slouched at Mrs Weasley's table nursing a cup of tea. The boy-who-lived startled when she appeared in the doorway and his wand shot up in a panic.

The animagus ignored this and approached to sit opposite her messy haired best friend and smiled at him comfortingly. Harry's wand dropped, and he rubbed his eyes behind his glasses, "What you doing up Poppy?" He asked tiredly.

"Nightmares, what about you?" She asked, already having an indication. Harry revealed his nightmares about Lord Voldemort and it seriously worried her. This connection – it was unnatural. Wrong and most of all  _dark._ Poppy needed to know what it was to sever it. Albus Dumbledore probably knew and yet he didn't bloody do anything. Probably wanting to work it to his advantage.  _old bastard._

Harry looked despondent as he sighed out, "Same". Poppy was extremely worried for her friend. She would never allow anything to happen to him but despite her previous learnings she was still too inexperienced and no match for one of the strongest dark wizards of their time. This connection, Harry's scar, it itched at her subconscious and made something inside of her dread. She didn't know why but it did.

Poppy stood up and moved around the table to sit beside Harry, wanting some answers. He looked at her curiously, "Mind if I check out your scar? I've done  _a lot_ of research into dark scars and yours doesn't make any sense. Neither does your connection to Lord Voldemort. Can I take a look, maybe there's something a spirit wolf can see that others can't"

Harry furrowed his brows but nodded his head in agreement. Poppy lifted her hand, pushed Harry's messy fringe away and traced his lightning bolt scar with her fingertip. She truly doubted that being a spirit wolf would reveal anything. Apparently, she was a light creature that judged the souls of others. Her mind flashed back to the strange array of colours when watching Harry's fat cousin being attacked by a dementor. It all happened so fast and so much of it was instinctual but the colours… could she see that without the dementors?

It was an intriguing thought but one she pushed to the back of her mind. Poppy reached inside herself to her light magic and concentrated it on the tip of her finger where it was placed on Harry's scar.

A burning, obnoxious smell reached her nose at the same time sharp burning pain hit her finger and travelled up her arm. Poppy jerked away violently from the pain and growled under her breath, feeling her eyes tingle.

_Wrong, wrong, unnatural, wrong, wrong._

A voice inside of her snarled and whined. Harry was doubled over and panting while she sneezed continuously, feeling as if that horrible smell had burned the hairs inside her nose. Merlin, it was vile. And  _wrong._

Poppy lifted her hand up to examine her finger and saw nothing out of the ordinary. In her experience, if dark magic had cursed her it would be apparent but how could a  _scar_  do that? Unless it wasn't a scar… but something else entirely.

Harry groaned painfully and looked up at her, "Let's not do that again, alright?" He said with a strained voice.

Poppy let out a bitter laugh and agreed. Scars didn't fight back like that. This was no dark magic she'd ever heard of and she would consider herself fairly well versed in the subject. Poppy needed to figure this out. Maybe this… connection was a living entity, what if-

"So, I wrote to Sirius today" Harry interrupted her thought pattern. The subject immediately put her on edge and she recalled her hasty revelation during the train ride that year. Her mask crept onto her face and dread started to coil in her stomach.

"Oh? How is he doing?" She inquired warmly, ignoring the implications of Harry's statement. They were not discussing this. This was  _her_ decision. Not his.

Harry looked nervous and watched her closely as he ruffled his hair, "He's alright" Harry began slowly then furrowed his brows a little, "Actually he's great. As happy as I've ever heard him to be. He must be doing quite well" Harry noted with a small smile. Poppy was glad at the connection between the two of them. Who would have thought her best friend would end up the godson of her Uncle's Reggie's' big brother? It was insanely coincidental. If Sirius Black was anything like his younger brother then Harry was extremely lucky indeed.

Harry was still watching her intently, "I asked him about his family…" He began cautiously and immediately Poppy felt her spine stiffen.

_Harry did what._

The animagus loosened her muscles and stared with hard green eyes, resisting the urge to delve into her best friends mind. That would be a violation. Even though what  _he_ had done would also constitute as one.

Harry looked uncertain as he continued, "-Yeah, I just asked about his immediate family and what happened to them and if he thought they were all pure evil" His green eyes darted away from hers.

Poppy inhaled and then exhaled, "I see. I thought I told you  _not_ to mention anything to Sirius Black?" She asked quietly, dangerously. The hardened girl ignored the rage creeping up inside of her. She didn't want to hurt her friend. No, she didn't. She wouldn't lose control.

Harry looked back up at her with a frown, "I didn't say anything. I only asked him about his family Poppy" He looked unhappily at her and then sat up straighter, "And he has a right to know, you know. It's his younger brother" Harry objected.

Fire boiled inside of her blood. Poppy glared at the boy-who-lived, "And he is  _my_ uncle Harry" She spoke in a quiet but tone ringing with warning. How could Harry do this? She fucking  _trusted_ him, "And you may have only asked but he might wonder why. He might pry or do research or be bloody fucking suspicious, don't you think?" Her voice hissed.

Harry looked angry then too and Poppy felt her magic flare up inside of her. How dare  _he_ be angry at  _her?_

"Not everyone is as paranoid as you are Poppy, calm down" He said loudly. Poppy waved her hand automatically to cast a silencing charm in case their raised voices alerted the Weasleys.

"Calm down?  _Calm down?"_ Poppy repeated incredulously, "I told you not to say anything. Why were you even asking if all his family were all  _pure_ evil? Regulus Black was my Uncle, Harry. My  _family._ He loved me and took me in despite me not being pureblood. Doesn't that tell you enough or don't you trust me?" She accused, feeling warmth start to pool in her eyes and cursing her own weakness. Was she wrong? Was she as foolish as her papa always told her she was in trusting someone?

_Never trust anyone, Poppy, including me._

Harry shook his head violently, "I do trust you Poppy, but you were just a child then and maybe- "

Poppy stood up abruptly from the seat, the wooden chair squealing unpleasantly against the hard-wooden floor.

Betrayal, pain and indignation swelled up inside of her uncontrollably. How could Harry be so harsh to the one person that took care of her? If it wasn't for Uncle Reg she would be as cruel and dark as her papa wanted her to be! Why couldn't he just accept that. Why couldn't he just leave it alone.

Harry scrambled up from his seat also, making that loud and unpleasant noise with his own chair. The messy haired teen placed his hands on his shoulders and green eyes pleaded with hers, "Poppy please, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that… it's just I think you should tell Sirius. He will want to know about his younger brother and I'm sure he'll be glad to hear he took such care of you. Maybe if he knew his brother adopted you then-"

Poppy cut him off sharply and jerked away from him, "That he might  _adopt_ me then?" She shouted, eyes flashing and chest rising rapidly. Poppy let out a slight hysterical giggle, " _Merlin's beard Harry,_ this isn't some fairy-tale. There isn't a happy ending here. Just because  _you_ were lucky and ended up with a godfather doesn't mean that I'm going to come live with you and we can all be one big happy family!" She fumed. Poppy felt betrayed, embarrassed and ashamed. Did he really think her so pathetic that he needed to take her in?

Harry's mouth opened and closed. She panted and watched the dumbfounded and ashamed look cross his face. The striped haired teenager needed to get out of here.

Poppy transformed into her animagus form, ran towards the wall, went through it and disappeared into the night sky.

The wolf returned an hour and a half later and was only a little late for breakfast. She didn't speak with Harry for the rest of the day until he crept into her bed that night to apologise.

* * *

Harry's birthday was slowly approaching, and it was obvious the Weasley's had something planned, something huge. The gleeful and warm looks sent her friends way by the married pair intrigued her.

Everything was wonderful and blissful during her stay aside from that one argument with Harry. They didn't speak of it and Harry dropped the subject though she could tell he still wanted her to talk to Sirius Black. They ignored the issue for now.

Another slight issue was the strangeness that was Molly Weasley. The woman was on a mission to feed Harry properly it seemed. She was always subtly giving him extras or placing more vegetables and meat on his plate. Sometimes she would see Molly getting owls and reading them with a determined face before abruptly deciding on something else for dinner. Small potion vials were even sent which Molly forced Harry to drink – nutrient supplements apparently. Harry dipped his head bashfully but drank down each vial religiously, not wishing to make a fuss.

This campaign towards Harry also extended towards her, in a manner. Molly Weasley began to pry into her personal life. A Slytherin, she was not. Poppy was firm in keeping any more personal details in her life away from the kind woman. She did not need to know about the horrors of the orphans past. Though the woman always gave Poppy an extra helping, would sometimes gift her with jumpers, socks, biscuits, blankets and even a pair of gloves – for when winter began of course. Poppy knew this was merely a sense of maternal guilt and pity from Ron's mum but soaked up every small offering of care with bright eyes and gleeful smile. Perhaps the always surprise and joy on her face was another reason Molly Weasley kept at it.

But things were about to change, Poppy could feel it. Harry was beginning to get restless now, weeks into the summer holiday and he was barely allowed out of the Weasley house. It was apparent to the animagus that Bill Weasley's presence was something of a guard to Harry or an extra set of eyes and wand for protection. This became evident to Harry when he accidently flew out of the wards and Bill shot forward to drag him back under the protection. From that day on, Harry began to feel suffocated instead of welcomed inside the charming mismatched home.

" _Ugh, it's not fair"_ Harry grumbled and slouched back on the girl's bed in a huff. Ron, Hermione and Poppy all eyed each other for a moment standing at the foot of the bed.

Hermione tentatively spoke up, "We know it's not Harry but it's for your protect-" She began only to be cut off sharply by Harry.

"-If you say it's for my protection one more time I'm gonna loose it" He shot up and glared at their bushy haired friend. Hermione looked anxious and upset about Harry's unhappiness and Poppy felt quite the same way.

Hoping to be helpful she said, "I'll stay here with you, I don't mind" Poppy offered kindly. Truly, Poppy didn't care much for their trip to Diagon Ally. For some strange reason when they woke up that morning Mr and Mrs Weasley were all excited for Bill, Charlie and the Twins to accompany Ginny, Poppy, Hermione and Ron out for the day. The last two days, a certain excitement and expectation had settled into the married Weasley's faces and even Bill and Charlie looked happy too, shooting looks towards Harry all of the time. Perhaps it was to do with his birthday that was approaching in a week?

Whatever it was, it was clearly a good surprise and Poppy wanted to know what it was. So, she didn't mind staying in with Harry and finding out what the fuss is about.

Harry groaned loudly at her suggestion and scowled, "Yeah thanks, that be great. Your always bloody here anyway" He grumbled.

Panic, pain and shame stabbed through her heart at Harry's comment. Did… did he not like having her around? Was he sick of her? Was she really just a nuisance that hung around him like an unwanted stray? It felt like she had been blasted backwards with a  _bombarda_  spell.

Ron edged towards her and wrapped a tentative hand around her shoulders in comfort though it felt like she was frozen in ice, "That was unnecessary, mate" He muttered.

Harry looked up and whatever he saw on her face must have been bad for it made regret sink into his. The boy-who-lived stood up and approached her with sorrow filled green eyes.

"God Poppy I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it like that" He said quietly and moved forward to give her a hug. The animagus felt her frame tremble as she clung to her best friend. Insecurities, panic and shame still washed through her like acid and she didn't feel much like talking.

Harry tucked her into his chest and lay his head on the top of hers before sighing, "Really, I'm sorry. I was just excited about this trip to Diagon then I find out it's too dangerous for me to be going out and it's just not fair. I'm sorry for taking my anger out on you but I just feel so trapped here like a prisoner!" He exclaimed.

Horror washed through her and Poppy pulled back from her best friend to stare at him hardly, "You-you feel like a  _prisoner_ here Harry?" She asked incredulously with hysteria creeping into her voice. Her green eyes stared wildly into his own greens.

Regret flashed through his as he began to speak but she cut him off sharply and stood up straight with a determined air, "-No  _no._ I will  _not_ have you feeling this way Harry.  _Merlin,_ I didn't know how awful you felt here- I-can't-I'm" Poppy choked on her words and felt such shame and rage at herself. Harry was bloody trapped here, and she was just enjoying spending time with him. How bloody selfish was she?!

Harry looked hesitant and sad as he reached forward to her and said quietly, "No Poppy-not like-" He began, looking so sympathetic and compassionate towards her that she felt sick. How could he be thinking of her at a time like this!

Images of that little cottage, or months moving, travelling, learning with her papa and the clawing feeling of being trapped, isolated,  _held prisoner_ came back to her. No, she would  _not_ be letting her best friend feel that way. She'd rather die.

Poppy ignored the words around her and marched over to her trunk, happy that she was always so prepared. The striped haired teenager blew her hair out of her face irritably as she rifled through her trunk. Where was her potions…  _Aha._

Poppy pulled out a two of the same potion which was kept good by a stasis charm. Her trunk slammed shut and she handed one over to Harry, tapping the goblet to remove the charm. Immediately it began smoking.

Hermione gasped, "Is-is that what I think it is?" She asked faintly, looking surprised and a little impressed.

Poppy felt so proud to be doing something for Harry that she beamed back and nodded frantically. Harry and Ron looked sceptically at the Potion.

Hermione huffed, "Honestly, it's Polyjuice, I can't believe you two don't remember that" She reprimanded.

Ron's eyes went wide, and he looked at her in awe, "What you doing with  _Polyjuice_ in your bloody trunk?" He asked with surprise lacking his tone.

Poppy didn't think it was so unusual. They were at  _war._ It was only a potion. One that might come in handy, "Just in case I needed it" She replied with a shrug of the shoulders.

Ron had that 'you are mental' look on his face and he turned to Hermione for agreement. Hermione looked confused and she sniffed at the Potion.

"What are you going to do with it?" She asked curiously, taking in the Potion and assessing it. Poppy smirked. The animagus reached back, grabbed a single strand of hair from the back of her head and plucked. She then dropped it inside Harry's steaming goblet. The Potion swallowed up her hair and bubbled a little.

Harry watched the Potion with a hopeful expression and looked up with a grin, "Poppy this is brilliant! I can go to Diagon Ally as you!" He beamed with such excitement it practically made her glow from the inside. Infact, she let out a tiny rumbling purr.

Hermione still looked uncertain, "Won't they notice if there is two Poppy's and it only lasts an hour" She explained.

Poppy smirked at her friends and held out her own and took the stasis charm off of hers also. It began smoking, "That's why I've got one too and I've got six more in my trunk. That will last us both for four hours. I think that will be enough. If not I can fly down to Diagon and we can swap quickly" She explained with a devious smile.

Harry looked so grateful, incredulous and happy at the same time. He grinned as he lifted his goblet and began to drink deeply. Harry made several gagging noises as he finished and wiped his mouth with an expression of pure disgust. Poppy smiled.

Hermione looked anxious about the whole affair and wrung her hands while Ron looked excited about the whole thing.

Harry dutifully pulled out one of his own unruly hairs and the animagus obediently gobbled it up as her friend's face began to bubble and shift.

By the time she had swallowed the entire Potion and opened her eyes, she was staring back at an exact replica of herself. Poppy blinked. Well, not exactly like herself. The teenage girl in front of her had circular glasses on and clothes that didn't fit her frame properly, going to tightly across her chest and hips. The Poppy in front of her blushed and shifted uncomfortably in the clothes, pulling off the glasses and blinking.

Poppy felt her face began to bubble and the pain of shifting bones and muscles. She grit her teeth to hide her displeasure as she began to shift.

Afterwards she looked up only to see the world had disappeared.

"I'm blind!" she called out, worried something had gone wrong with the Potion. Someone pressed glasses into her hand and she took them with a sheepish glance.

Poppy put on the glasses, blinked, then stared at herself staring wide eyes at her. It was all so strange. The Poppy in front of her hair was loose and messy and green eyes sparkled with more innocence then hers ever did. She smiled sadly.

Poppy held out her hands to look at the bigger and different shaped hands of her friend Harry. This was so strange. Her bra dug in uncomfortably into her back and was empty in the front.

" _Children, are you almost ready?"_ Molly Weasley shouted from downstairs and everyone in the room gasped at each other.

Hermione and Ron scrambled to leave the room and distract the Weasley matriarch, "Coming mum!" Ron yelled and stared at both of them in the wrong clothing before walking out the room, his cheeks a little red. Hermione smiled at them awkwardly and shut the door behind them.

The Poppy across from her had cheeks that bloomed a lovely pink colour as she looked down bashfully, appearing shy. Poppy – in Harry's body – smirked and wiggled her eyebrows as she lifted the hem of her dress and tossed in on the bed.

Her friend, cleared his throat and began unbuttoning his shirt, face getting steadily redder and Poppy laughed, "I look adorable when I blush" She commented, still in her own high pitched female voice.

The striped haired teenage girl in front of her frowned sullenly, full lips moving out in a pout, "Ha ha. What are we going to do about our voices?" Harry's voice asked from her mouth.

Poppy was now in only her - too small now - panties and had taken her bra off by now, feeling… empty in the chest area. She was an average C cup, nothing too special but definitely felt the different in the flat chest she sported now.

Harry had taken off his shoes, socks, jeans, and unbuttoned his shirt but didn't open it. Poppy huffed and laughed a little, moving forward. It was strange, undressing yourself. She got a perspective of herself that one didn't normally see. She found herself curious and happy at her assessment until her scars were revealed and she swallowed in shame. Poppy would never be considered beautiful. Not as mutilated as she was.

Harry, as it turned out, was too embarrassed and they had only a short amount of time. Poppy put her bra on the version of herself in front of her and jokingly squeezed her breasts with a giggle. Harry yelped and glared with a burning pink face. Poppy was amused. She looked cute when indignant.

"Nice and firm" She commented, voice wobbling in amusement.

Harry sighed and green eyes darted to the door, looking anxious as if someone might walk in and think him a pervert.  _That_ would be hilarious.

They both hurried to get dressed, both feeling a little uncomfortable in the opposite gendered body. Especially as it was their best friend…

Poppy lifted her wand and tapped each of throats with a whispered incantation.

The striped haired replica of herself frowned and opened her mouth, "What was-" he began in her voice before going wide eyed, "Wow" Harry spoke in her exact voice.

Poppy smirked and replied, "Yep. I'm awesome" She said smugly now in Harry's voice.

The animagus hurried over and prepared the Potions, shrinking and slipping it into her dress pocket for Harry and giving him a few of her hairs. Harry – with Poppy's face looked confused – so she rolled her eyes, pushed Harry's glasses up the bridge of her nose and said, "Hermione will know"

"What if you need me back here?" Harry frowned with Poppy's face. Poppy pondered the conundrum for a moment. She could always pop away and fly to him but they couldn't do the reverse. It was doubtful that they would need to but there was always the possibility.

"Hold on" She began and returned to her trunk. They animagus pulled out a simple rope bracelet that was sweet, simple and charming. It didn't go exactly with the outfit Poppy had put Harry in but it would do.

She wandered back over and secured it. The hardened teenager then tapped her wand to it to activate the spell.

Harry was watching her with her bright green curious eyes. She explained, "This will vibrate and glow if I need you. If it does – which it probably won't – hurry back. I'll only activate it in an emergency. I'll probably just stay hidden in your room not to cause suspicion. I doubt I'll need you"

Harry nodded seriously, "How does it work?" He asked as they began to leave the room.

"I'll say an activation word that will turn it on. I picked Hippogriff" She smirked as they closed the bedroom door behind her.

The two best friends walked down the stairs then, Poppy noticing how strange it was to be a little taller but lighter on her feet as Harry.

In the meantime, she walked beside the copy of herself and watched as Harry reached back and tugged at her bra strap awkwardly. She smirked and leant into his ear, "You get used to it" She whispered in Harry's voice.

As they walked down the stairs Poppy nudged her wand into Harry's left hand. He looked up and frowned at her, Poppy watching the small line appear between her eyebrows at the gesture.

"What?" He asked.

Poppy sighed, "Take my wand and I'll need yours" She whispered in Harry's voice. Green eyes widened in realisation and he quickly handed over his wand as they reached the bottom of the stairs. It was a small detail, but she didn't want anyone noticing that they didn't have the correct wands. It was a dead giveaway. It was unlikely that they'd need them anyway.

Poppy saw everyone was waiting downstairs for the two of them and Poppy smiled in amusement at the smirking twins and glaring Ginny. What did they think they were doing? Hermione and Ron looked a little nervous – not Slytherin's indeed.

Poppy put on a sullen face and slouched as if she was Harry and unhappy to be not going out that day. As she took in the Weasley house something struck her as odd. It was tidy,  _very_ tidy. Not that the place was every dirty or a particular mess but there was a certain homely messiness that came from a well loved and used home. The place was looking particularly spotless that day as if Mrs Weasley had made an extra effort in cleaning the place up. It was interesting.

Mrs Weasley turned and smiled at Harry – looking like Poppy – and said, "Poppy dear, are you ready to go?"

Harry turned to her and she resisted the urge to hit him. Had he forgotten that he was her already!

Harry looked startled, cheeks going a little pink – she did  _not_ blush, he was acting so obvious – and cleared his throat, "Yes Mrs Weasley" He said quietly, eyes down and appearing nervous.

_He was really bad at this._

Poppy stepped forward with a hopeful expression, "Are you sure I can't go Mr Weasley? I can keep my hood up" She said pretending to look down about being left behind. Harry then shuffled over to Ron and Hermione, his foot slipping out of her flat shoes before fixing it with a rosy face. Ron laughed before Hermione hit him on the arm.

Mr Weasley walked forward with a poor sympathetic face and winked at her, "Don't worry Harry. You're not missing anything exciting. You'll want to be here, trust me" He said in almost a conspiring tone. Poppy perked up and ruffled her hair, it being strange as it stuck up everywhere.

"eh- _hem"_ Mrs Weasley called out and glared fiercely at her husband. They all then made arrangements and shuffled over to the floo. Poppy dragged behind everyone with a put on scowl, feeling gleeful on the inside at their deception.

When it was Harry's turn to enter the floo, he – with her face – looked nervous and kept pulling the hem of her dress down. Honestly, it wasn't  _that_ short.

After everyone had left and only Mr and Mrs Weasley remained they both turned to look at her and grin. It was actually a little creepy. Mr Weasley approached her and placed a hand on Harry's shoulder,

"Sorry about that. Why don't you go for a fly today? Cheer yourself up a bit" He suggested with a smile. Poppy felt a brief moment of panic when thinking  _I can't bloody fly._

She simply shrugged her shoulders and looked down shyly to act like Harry, "Actually Mr Weasley, is it alright if I do my summer homework upstairs today? Better get it done today while no ones here" She said in Harry's lower tone.

Mr and Mrs Weasley looked at each other almost in worry before a large smile crept across Ron's mums face, "Of course you can dear. Off you go then, I heard you have quite a bit to get through this year. Starting your NEWTS next year" She said in a busy tone and moved forward to bustle her out of the room.

Poppy was surprised. They didn't want her downstairs? Why not? This was highly unusual. She had a feeling something was going on but couldn't quite figure out what exactly.

Nevertheless, Poppy walked up the stairs dutifully and noticed with her advanced senses the Weasleys talking quietly amongst themselves,

_"What time will they be here again?" Mr Weasley asked his wife. Sounds of banging pots and a harsh scrubbing reached her ears._

_"Just over an hour. I'm so excited Arthur, this will be a wonderful surprise for Harry" Mrs Weasley began._

Poppy frowned as the voices cut off as they must have moved out of her hearing range. This was not good. Whatever the surprise is – a gift or so – she could pretend to be Harry until he arrived. I'm sure he wouldn't mind too much as long as he gets his gifts.

The animagus settled into Harry and Ron's room, in case the Weasley's came looking for him. She opened an old textbook which must have belonged to one of Ron's older brothers and began reading up on NEWT level Arithmancy to kill some time.

She hadn't noticed time passing until a gentle knock on the door startled her from her readings and she blinked her eyes and looked up.  _Oh no! What time is it? Do I need to take the Potion again?_

"Just a minute" She called out in Harry's voice and scrambled into Harry's shabby jean pocket to pull out and quickly prepare the potion. She had it downed within five seconds and struggled not to gag as she walked towards the bedroom door.

She opened the door was a cautious smile, only to blink and stare wide eyed at the person standing before her.

A tall man in impeccably tailored robes stood before her. They were a mixture of grey, black, deep purple and maroon. A colour combination which screamed Wizarding finery without looking pompous but rather suave. His hair was cut just under his chin and hung in soft waves and some ringlets in a deep midnight black. The mans face was stubbled with a slight moustache and beard curling around the mans large and bright smile. His eyes were a molten silver and framed by dark thick lashes. Every inch of him screamed masculine from his sharp and thick jawline to the tattoo's visible on his fingertips. Poppy swallowed.

It was Sirius Black.

"S-Sirius" She stuttered uncharacteristically, still in Harry's voice. And then a deep moment of dread settled into her.  _This_ was the surprise. Harry is going to be so disappointed he missed his godfather. Maybe she could pop to the loo, fly out in her animagus form to go and fetch him.

The man standing before her grinned with big white teeth and moved forwards, " _Harry_ " He said in greeting. Poppy – still a little startled at that moment – assumed Sirius Black was going for a handshake. After all, she had just met him. But then  _she_ wasn't meeting him. It was  _Harry_ he was seeing again but this didn't register with her as she pulled her hand out as he came forward.

It was only when her hand came into contact with warm cloth covering skin and saw his arms around her shoulders, she realised he wanted a  _hug._

Poppy jerked her hand back and looked down.  _Merlin no, merlin no no no, her hand… Harry's hand was at his groin._

Poppy looked up in horror to Sirius Black's surprised face which was close. The man was taller than her, even as Harry – though not by much – and her face felt like it was burning.

_"Oh_ I'm so sorry Sirius, I-" She stared wide eyed as his shock turned into amusement and he laughed good naturedly. She was glad he would find something amusing here. She had just…  _fondled_ Harry's godfather. Uncle Reg's brother.

Sirius shook his head and barked out a laugh, "No harm done" He said with amusement then moved forward to embrace his godson. Poppy smiled into the mans hug which lingered a little. Her face was still warm – she had just grabbed him by the groin – but she enjoyed the moment. She was a very physically affectionate person after all.

Sirius Black pulled back with twinkling grey eyes, "I can see your happy to see me. Maybe too happy" He barked out another laugh and Poppy dipped her eyes away bashfully. She was extremely glad that she was Harry at the moment and not herself in this embarrassing situation. She was not looking forward to explaining it to her best friend later.

Poppy coughed and ruffled her hair awkwardly, "Uh" She began, not knowing what to say. What did Harry talk about with his godfather?

Sirius smiled a happy and excited smile at her. He put his arm around Harry's shoulders and began leading her from the room. Poppy took a large whiff of his scent. Musky, warm, masculine, safe, comforting and protective. It was a lovely scent. A small tickle in her nose of something… burnt or stale made her frown. Was that coming from Sirius Black?

"Now, I've got a surprise for you but I need you to trust me" Sirius began in a solemn tone of voice as he began leading her down the stairs. The hand dropped from her shoulder and Poppy took a moment to take in the man beside her.

Her initial assessment of his appearance was spot on. His hair was characteristically Black, and he had the well sculpted face of an aristocrat but lacked the refinement of his blood. Sirius' hair was a little more ruffled and shaggy than most purebloods and his smile was more natural and less composed. Poppy could identity similarities between him and her Uncle Reg – they  _were_  brothers – such as the black wavy hair, the grey eyes and dark eyebrows. Sirius face was more classically and masculinity handsome. Her uncle Reg took after his mother Wulburga in the shape of face with his bone structure and rounded facial structure. Sirius was all sharp angles and strong jawline. That accompanied with his stubble and moustache were not very pureblood etiquette appropriate.

They reached the bottom of the stairs and Poppy saw the man beaming brightly and face overflowing with anticipation. His grey eyes seemed lighter as they sparkled with excitement. He turned to her, "I know this is going to be difficult but I need you to trust me. Can you do that Harry?" He asked, turning to place his hands on her shoulders.

Poppy regarded the man for a moment and resisted the urge to peek into his mind. He may know occulemency. She gave him one single nod and he was back to grinning brightly with unrestrained joy.

A sharp scent hit her nose and she turned around to see someone else had entered the room then.

The man standing a few feet away looked happy. He was tired looking with sandy hair peppered with grey. His face was lined with a few silvery scars and his hair was a little messy though it looked like he made an attempt to fix it. His clothes were neat, plain, brown and a little shabby though looked comfortable. The lightness and contentment on his face was the most obvious thing about his appearance.

The thing that struck her the most was his scent. It was strong. She remembered this scent. This was Remus Lupin. It was strong, primal, comforting and wild all at the same time. Poppy really liked it. She didn't know why.

"Hello Harry" The man greeted with a smile and moved forward.

Poppy knew what to do this time. She walked forward and gave the man a quick hug, taking a deep breath at the same time.  _Wow, he smells good._

She pulled back to see Remus Lupin blinking at her for a moment before twitching his nose but then he shook his head as if to clear it and smiled.

"What are you doing here, Remus?" She asked in Harry's voice, truly curious now. If they were going to spend the day with her then she'd beg off to the toilet, bolt away to Diagon Ally, find Harry and tell him Sirius and Remus were here to spend the day with him. She could apparate him back maybe… or get the cloak. Either way, she'd need to go tell him.

Remus' small content smile turned bigger as he looked back to Sirius. Poppy peered back to see Sirius Black bouncing on his toes looking just like a first-year walking into Hogwarts Great Hall for the first time. She was amused.

Remus spoke from beside her, "Lets sit down in the living room for a bit, shall we?" He suggested.

Poppy felt confused and hoped she could pop away for a moment but Remus' hand practically led her away and she didn't really have a chance.

Poppy slumped down on the Weasley's well-worn sofa and was surprised Remus and Sirius sat down on either side of her aside instead of the sofa opposite her. She looked at both men quizzically, feeling rather on trial. She pushed Harry's glasses up the bridge of her nose.

"What's going on?" She asked hesitantly.

The two men exchanged a look. It was Remus that spoke, "Nothing bad, Harry, I promise. It's actually  _good_ news though pretty unbelievable. We just need you to be calm and listen carefully. Can you do that?" Remus asked in a calm voice.

Dread started to coil inside of her. Something wasn't right here….

Sirius placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled at her tightly, looking like he was trying to contain himself, "Remember how I told you this summer was hectic what with you-know-who being back and that's why I couldn't pick you up at the train station?" He began.

Poppy didn't but nodded her head slowly anyway, "Yeah…" She trailed off, looking hesitantly back at Remus who was smiling at her. They both seemed way too happy.

"Well" Sirius began with a gleeful smile, "Something else happened. He didn't just bring himself back but he did something else too – accidentally mind you – but something that is good for us" He spoke with rising excitement.

Poppy blanched, "I don't understand" She spoke slowly in Harry's voice, feeling extremely out of place here. She should go to the toilet and say hippogriff before things get out of hand.

Remus looked serious when he asked, "We need you to trust us. We wouldn't be so cruel to you, please, trust us". Again with the trust. Were they going to do something awful. Oh no, they were. Maybe it was good Harry wasn't here? What was she going to do?

Poppy nodded seriously and held her breath.

Remus smiled then and looked up to the entrance to the room, "You can come in now" He called out fairly loudly. Panic started to seize up in her chest. Was this some sort of ambush? Had Harry been betrayed by those who were meant to protect him? Who was in on it? The Weasleys? Sirius Black? Oh Merlin this would crush Harry…She watched with intense eyes as she heard two people approach the room.

Two people appeared in the doorway of the room. A man and a woman that were instantly recognisable to her. It felt like a dream.

It couldn't be.

The man had a big toothy grin on his face and his brown eyes glowed with pride and happiness. His back was straight, chest proud and hair a complete riot on his head. It looked just like  _James Potter._

Beside him stood a smaller redhead with a slender frame and a sweet, all loving smile on her face. Green eyes which looked so familiar on herself and Harry's face shone back at her with tears gathering in the corners.  _Lily Potter._

_James and Lily Potter. Merlin it wasn't. It couldn't be. They were DEAD. NOTHING CAN BRING BACK THE DEAD._

Poppy watched the situation carefully, feeling like this was a dream. A strange, cruel and very like life dream. Perhaps she had been drugged. She was being impero'd. Anything else but this could be reality.

The two individuals wandered over slowly, looking both overjoyed and anxious. Poppy's face felt like it was stone. This could not be happening.

The pair sat down slowly on the sofa in front of her and stared at her closely. This was not happening. It was utterly impossible. She had been drugged. They are an illusion. A hand settled itself on her shoulder and squeezed. For a moment, she had forgotten she was Harry at the moment she was so surprised.

James and Lily stared at her silently, seemingly waiting for her to break the silence. Was this a trick? A cruel, cruel trick? This is why Sirius and Remus asked her to trust them? She shouldn't have. She should have hexed them when she had the chance.

Minutes must have passed as she stared and took in every tiny detail of their faces. James Potter had glasses that were more square than his sons. Lily Potter had delicate red eyebrows and smooth peach coloured skin. James Potters top lip was bigger than the bottom. Lily Potters lips were smaller but perfectly shaped - like her they must have been taking her in also as their eyes roamed her face. She noted that every second that went by more anxiety and worry crept onto their faces. Her face remained hard.

An inhaled breath from Sirius told her he was about to speak but a sharp reprimanding look from Remus halted him.

Poppy closed her eyes and then opened them. She took one deep breath before exhaling sharply and confronting this truly fucked up situation.

"People don't come back from the dead" She said in a deep voice that almost startled her – Harry's voice. Her tone was very matter of fact. The married Potters – imposters – looked at each other in worry before James Potter cleared his throat.

"Uh- no, no they don't. Dumbledore thinks that you-know-who stopped our deaths and brought us here by accident when he restored his body" James explained, dark eyebrows drawn.

Poppy nodded her head with a thoughtful expression, "Dark magic can't bring people back. This is completely unbelievable. He would have needed to find an event in time where the timelines naturally split apart then find an  _opening_ in this world to mess with the other ones and that's all if he just happened to pick a time in which you two were directly involved and not completely destroy the universe as we know it" She scowled.

She knew a little about defying the laws of death. It was her papa's favourite subject. It used to fascinate her, really. The idea of bringing people back was like a fairy tale to her. She wished and wished for her uncle to come back and if she could bring him back? That would be amazing. But what they were talking about wasn't just unrealistic, it was also an extreme gamble. You don't bet a knut and win a thousand gallons. Life doesn't work that way.

James and Lily Potter stared at her with amazement shining in their eyes – pride too – for some curious reason.

James looked dumbfounded and looked at his wife with surprise, "Uh-yeah. That's pretty much what happened" He said faintly, still looking shocked.

Lily Potter leant forward in her seat then with big green pleading eyes filled with love. She looked desperate as she spoke, "Please,  _please_ believe us. It's us. We are real. We-we've missed you  _so much Harry"_ She choked out, face lighting up with joy and pain, "You've grown up so much" She hiccupped, looking so proud it made her heart ache.

_Oh no._  She was Harry. Poppy was pretending to be Harry. It hit her as suddenly as a bludger to the chest.  _Harry's parents were back from the dead. James and Lily Potter and back from the dead. They technically never died. But… but… they're here. HERE._

And they think she's Harry! This is a complete and utter nightmare of a situation. Please take her back to when she accidently fondled Sirius Black.

"Merlin's Beard you two are real" She uttered out faintly, feeling that for the first time in her life she may actually faint.

James and Lily Potter's face shone with happiness and love and she felt more panic well up.  _They think she's Harry! She's stealing Harry's reunion with his parents! She can't tell them the bloody truth! Harry will kill her – first impression of their son is that he's a rulebreaker. I'm sure they'll love that. What has she done!_

The married Potters stood up and moved forward and she had had enough of this today to recognise what was about to happen. Panic and hysteria shot through her like a snitch. She jumped from her seat.

"NO" She shouted in Harry's voice, startling the Potters and making hurt wash their faces. She felt guilt. Merlin she was ruining this.

She cleared her throat, "Uh Sorry, just um, not yet" She said awkwardly and watched as they sat back down sharing uncertain looks between them.

As she sat down again cautiously she felt Remus put a hand on her shoulder. She eyed him. He looked at her with a comforting smile, "It's alright to be a bit confused Harry. Ask any questions you want" He spoke in a calm manner that did actually relax her a little.

Poppy wondered what time it was and when Harry would be back. She eyed the staircase, "Uh-I think I'll just pop to the loo" She started and tried to make her way out of the room. Unfortunately, Sirius Black stood up and forced her back into her seat with a stern look,

"No, you're not running for this. I get your freaked out but ask questions. This is amazing, aren't you happy?" Sirius asked with almost a quizzical expression.

Poppy jolted in her seat, "Of course I'm happy!" She breathed, looking at everyone with wide eyes, "This is amazing, completely mental but amazing. I'm so happy for-" She began to say  _for Harry_ but then caught herself in time, "-For  _me"_  She grinned a little madly, "So happy… for me… because you're my  _parents"_ Poppy said with a faint voice and strange smile at the Potters.

James Potter looked at her oddly, but Lily Potter continued smiling, "Please ask us anything" She insisted.

Poppy nodded her head in agreement, feeling trapped. The clock ticked again and she opened her mouth a few times but then closed it. This was so wrong. This was all so wrong. How was she going to get herself out of this situation?

James Potter shifted uneasily in his seat and Lily Potter kept staring at her with those big hopeful eyes. It was too much.

"Please just say something!" James Potter burst out, looking nervous and impatient.

It hit her then, "Hippogriff!" She called out with relief. How did she not think of this before! She could call Harry, he could come back and have the proper reunion with his parents. Wow, she needed him. This was more than an emergency, it was a bloody miracle!

Although relief swam through her at her announcement the entire room was looking at her strangely and she felt very awkward again. She cleared her throat and spoke in Harry's voice, "Hippogriff" wondering why Harry hadn't appeared yet.

James Potter was looking at her strangely as he blinked behind his glasses, "Hippogriff?" He repeated questioningly, looking between Remus and Sirius on either side of him.

Poppy nodded her head, casting her eyes about. Why hadn't Harry come back yet! She said she'd only alert him in an emergency.

Poppy nodded her head again, feeling Harry's glasses bob with her, "Yep, I like Hippogriff's" She said, still peering about the room, hoping her best friend would suddenly appear.

"Hippogriff, hippogriff,  _Hippogriff"_ She practically hissed out the last one and glared around the room. Why wasn't Harry coming back yet?!

Sirius Black nudged her elbow and she turned to look at him, "Are you okay Harry?" He asked in concern and suspicion she noted, "Your acting quite strangely" He mentioned.

Poppy felt like laughing and crying at the same time. She settled on a joke to ease the atmosphere a little, "Yeah sorry, just my time of the month and that" She smiled a little and then it hit her.  _She's Harry. A boy._

Poppy then let out a strange hysterical little laugh and looked across everyone in the room in a panic, hoping they hadn't figured it out, "Just-just kidding. I don't have a time of the month" She said a forced light tone that sounded extremely strained to her ears, "Because… because…I'm a  _boy…_ " She trailed off feeling the need to continue, "and…I have a  _penis_ " She wheezed out painfully.

Everyone in the room stared at her. She felt sweat gathering at the back of her neck but kept her face clear. Poker face…

The room was deathly silent and Poppy sat there feeling the most uncomfortable she's ever been.

The sound of the floo in the other room made her feel like she was going to collapse in relief, "What are you doing back so soon?!" Mrs Weasley screeched. The attention of everyone turned towards the door.

"-Bill I told you to keep them out until  _five!"_ She continued to yell. Poppy felt her heart rate lower in relief. Thank Merlin this was almost over.

"Oh- _Oh-_ What are you doing here, dear? I thought you stayed behind?" The baffled voice of Mrs Weasley spoke as footsteps barrelled towards the living room.

Everyone stood up then and Poppy noted the amazingly comforting scent of Harry approaching.

It took all of three seconds for her best friend to appear in the doorway, looking like himself again – though still adorned in her nice gold dress – and without his glasses. Harry eyes blinked as he tried to take in the room.

" _Harry"_ voices gasped out in surprise, Poppy didn't pay attention to who. She had moved forward and flung herself into his arms in utter relief. Thank every deity that she knew he was back.

"Thank  _Merlin your back Harry"_ She breathed.

Sirius Black's voice bellowed, "What, Harry! Who's that then?" He shouted. The room was in commotion and Poppy felt the exact moment Harry realised that his mum and dad were standing in the room.

She had her arms around him when his entire body stiffened. She smiled a little and took his glasses off to place them around his eyes. Harry blinked and continued staring with disbelief at his parents. Poppy felt her skin bubble as the Polyjuice finally started to wear off. It was a relief even if she felt a little uncomfortable in the clothes that didn't fit quite right.

" _Poppy!"_ Sirius Black, Lily Potter, James Potter and Remus Lupin all called out at the same time. It was almost comical. She was surprised the recognised it was her, really.

Poppy nudged away from Harry to grin sheepishly at the four people she had completely humiliated herself in front of only a few moments before. They were all staring at her wide-eyed, gaze taking her in.

The Weasley's had also barrelled into the room by this point and everyone was staring at the strange scene. Mrs Weasley was calling out, 'What is going on'. Charlie and Bill were explaining what was happening to everyone, including wide-eyed Ron and Hermione.

Harry stared at his parents who were now staring back at him, "Mum… dad?" He asked in a questioning manner, voice so full of hope it made her almost want to cry.

They both grinned at their son with joy. Harry darted forward and flung himself into their arms all while laughing. Poppy watched the scene with a bright grin on her face and tears she refused to acknowledge. This was amazing. It was unreal. It was a miracle. Harry deserved this more than anyone.

Her chest felt warm and tingly as Ron shuffled up to her and whispered in her ear, "Bloody hell, what's going on?"

Poppy peered at her friend's blue eyes and shrugged her shoulders helplessly but with an unbelievably bright grin. Hermione had moved to her other side and was sniffling quietly. Poppy wrapped an arm around her best friends waist and watched.

Harry was crying now too and asking if it was really them. The Potters were smiling back and crying, Lily Potter squeezing her son surely tightly and James Potter encompassing them both in his arms and kissing Harry softly on the head. It was beautiful.

Mrs Weasley was opening bawling now.

Harry pulled back a little but remained in the circle of his parent's arms and looked towards her with such a smile of bright and childish delight, "I can't believe it" He whispered.

Poppy smiled softly back. Harry's parents must have noticed her then and smiled at her while both lifting their arms up as if they wanted her in the hug also. She felt wary. The striped haired teenager couldn't intrude on the family's moment. But then Harry noticed and lifted his arms also.

The animagus didn't hesitate. She moved forward and straight into Harry's arms feeling him encompass her and then two other sets of arms folds around her. Everyone in the room was talking over each other and the place was loud with excitement but Poppy had never felt so at peace. It felt  _right._ And  _safe._ And she felt completely and utterly loved.

A tender kiss placed to her forehead brought her back to herself. She was creeping into their family moment. This wasn't  _her_ family. She didn't have one.

In order to save herself the moment she looked up and grinned at everyone, "Group hug!" She shouted out gleefully.

Immediately Sirius Black decent upon them, shoving into her back and making her grunt. She laughed with everyone else as Harry muttered about being crushed. She was pressed against Sirius' back and felt even more people join, the twins voice suddenly louder in her ear. James Potter was laughing loudly and wiggling. Poppy peered up to see Remus Lupin staring at everyone with amusement and happiness shining in his light green eyes.

He caught her staring so Poppy grinned at him and jerked her head, moving one of her arms that was wrapped around Harry to motion him over. He looked amused and he shook his head no. The striped haired teenager changed her expression to stern and shouted over the loud voices, "Don't make me come and get you" She warned threateningly, even shaking her fist in a mock violent manner. Remus Lupin laughed at her theatrics and moved forward slowly. When he got nearer her she grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him forward, wrapping her arm around his middle. Remus sighed but it sounded happier than not as his arm settled around her shoulder gently.

Poppy smiled softly as she buried herself back into Harry's chest.  _Home._

The moment was then broken as someone farted,  _loudly._

"Oi Percy! That's disgusting-" Fred Weasley called out and the hug started to break apart slowly, several people muttering and groaning.

"-I know, Perce, that's right unfortunate timing for you. Couldn't hold it in-" George tut and folded his arms across his chest.

Poppy peeled away from Harry's arms to watch Percy's face going bright red and frowning, "It wasn't me! It was probably the two of you" He scowled and placed his hands on his hips, no doubt to prepare for a lecture.

Poppy shook her head slowly with a smile and turned back to see Harry beaming at his parents. Lily Potter was smiling and fussing with her son's hair and muttering about how skinny he was.

James Potter in the meantime was smiling the big toothy grin of his and smirked at his son, "Not the usual choice of clothing but I love the dress Harry" He winked at his son.

Sirius let out a loud laugh and smacked Harry on the back. Harry looked down at her dress still on him, went bright red and laughed awkwardly.

Poppy moved up to her best friend's side and flung an arm around his shoulder and grinned at James Potter, "Thank you" She beamed, "It's one of my favourites" She then turned to Harry, "You can borrow it anytime Harry" She winked at him, "Looks great on you" She said cheekily.

James Potter and Sirius Black let out loud laughter. James Potter saying in an arrogant manner, "Course Harry looks great in everything, looks just like his old man"

Lily Potter giggled sweetly looking amused, staring between them both with an adoring expression. Remus Lupin chuckled under his breath but took pity on Harry and transfigured the dress into jeans and a basic t-shirt.

Poppy couldn't stop smiling.

Harry's face was red though he was grinning when he said, "Yeah, sorry about that. I probably haven't made much a good first impression, have I?" He said sheepishly, looking a little bashful.

Lily Potter tut and ushered both her and Harry to the sofa she was sitting on before. The two teen best friends sat down obediently as the married Potters – and Remus and Sirius – sat down across from them, everyone looking to be in high spirits.

The striped haired teenager snorted and stretched languidly on the sofa, shuffling in the clothes that were a bit too tight and giving Harry a pointed look, "Trust me Harry, you can't have made a worse impression than I did" She said with a dry tone.

Harry looked curious while Hermione and Ron plopped down on either side of them then smiling. It was Hermione that turned to her was an expectant expression, "What did you do Poppy?" She clicked her tongue.

The animagus winced and looked at Harry, " _Merlin_ it was awful, Harry, you have  _no idea._ First your bloody parents were back from the  _dead_ " She waved in the general direction of the Potters, watching everyone from the other couch watching her in amusement, "I didn't believe it at first –  _obviously I didn't_ – then it hit me and I thought  _I am ruining your reunion with your parents"_ She began to explain, watching James Potter smiling and Sirius Black chuckling. She was glad they found it funny.

"Oh and then I mentioned something about my period then I panicked because I was supposed to be a  _boy_ and then mentioned something about my penis to cover up the mistake" She explained with wide eyes and flailing arms. Several people laughed at her but she did not think it was funny.

Poppy sighed and then ruffled her hair, "After I stopped mentioning my fictitious penis, I just started shouting Hippogriff to let you know to come back. Honestly, I think they thought you had lost it Harry, I'm so glad you came when you did. I probably would have started crying" She explained with a large gust of air.

Bill Weasley appeared and sat on the arm of the sofa with a smile, "You really don't make a good first impression, do you Poppy?" He asked, not in a malicious but an amused and fond way.

Poppy shook her head and let out a laugh. Harry put his head in his arms and groaned, looking up with an apologetic face to his parents, appearing beyond mortified.

"You have no idea" the striped haired girl said seriously with an unamused face, "I didn't even mention the part where I molested Harry's godfather" She said solemnly.

She heard a sharp gasp come from Hermione and Harry at the same time and scowled at the laugh that Bill had.

Harry put his head back in his hands again and groaned louder, "I don't want to know, I really don't"

Poppy looked up to see Sirius explaining to everyone on the other couch about the incident, fighting off a smile. Remus Lupin was shaking his head with a smile. She cleared her throat and looked away.

Poppy was smiling at the complete and utter joy on Harry's face, wondering if anyone had ever been that happy before when she felt a pair of eyes on her. The animagus peered up to see Mrs Potter staring at her with sparkling, affectionate eyes.

Poppy grinned at her and tilted her head to the side, "Are you alright?" She began only to be startled as Mrs Potter moved off her couch to come forward and kneel before her. It startled her to see the pure adoration and love shining from Lily Potter's face though it shouldn't really, she had just been reunited with her son. Clear green eyes looked deeply into hers and inspected her closely, even going as far as to tenderly cup Poppy's own face. Poppy felt a small blush creep up on her face at the close scrutiny.

" _Oh you're so beautiful Poppy"_ Mrs Potter sighed with a slight hiccup and tearful eyes. The striped haired girl felt warm and cherished inside, finally knowing why everyone hailed Lily Potter as a saint. She just emanated happiness and affection, didn't she?

Lily laughed a little and pulled back, wiping her eyes and looking towards her son. Harry and Poppy were seated beside each other, and Lily Potter moved forward as if she couldn't help herself and grabbed them both in a warm hug. Harry gripped his mum in a tight hug while Poppy held her gently and placed her head on her shoulder. Eventually, the hiccups coming from Mrs Potter grew steadily and she pulled back to reveal tears streaming down her face. It was strange to Poppy, she had never seen such contentment and bliss on someone that was crying before. It was lovely. Even with a puffy pink face and red-rimmed eyes, Lily Potter was still beautiful.

"Oh, I must look a fright, excuse me" Lily Potter wiped her face with her hands and stood up from her kneeling position on the floor. She turned around to smile at her husband who was smiling back softly and then excused herself from the room to freshen up.

Poppy couldn't contain her happiness and her mask was utterly shattered. It was the first time that had ever happened when she felt nothing but pure and utter delight.

The animagus looked up to see James Potter smiling at her tenderly with soft brown eyes and she beamed back, an answering grin spreading across his face.

Ron grabbed her attention then and looked at her strangely, "That's a bit strange int' it? Why did Mrs Potter grab you and say you were beautiful?" Ron asked with a quizzical expression. Yes, it was unusual, but Poppy was too happy to care then.

"Cos, I look good" She replied by wigging her eyebrows and a cheeky smile. Ron rolled his eyes, but Poppy heard James Potter and Sirius Black laugh while Remus Lupin snorted.

Lily Potter returned then with a tissue and sat back down beside her husband and took his hand, still smiling. Sirius Black was smiling broadly also, a sense of belonging and contentment settling into his face while Remus Lupin's delight wasn't as obvious, but he looked strangely at peace as if there was nowhere he'd rather be.

James Potter turned to her and Harry, "So, tell us everything. I heard you made the Quidditch team in first year,  _first year,_ that's amazing Harry! I'm so proud of you" He beamed to his son. Harry's green eyes wide and touched as if his life was complete now that his father has said he was proud.

James continued, "I can't wait to see you play. I'm sure your much better than I ever was" He bragged, pride shining from every inch of his face.

Lily rolled her eyes with a smile, "Yes, it is amazing, but this was your OWL year wasn't it? Do you think you did well? I'm so sorry I couldn't be there to give you study tips" Such regret was on Harry's mum's face it was as if she'd done something truly horrible and not just missed her son's exam year.

Harry looked sheepish and rubbed that back of his neck bashfully, "I did alright I think. I wish I'd tried harder now" He laughed a little awkwardly. Poppy nudged him with her elbow and smiled at him, "You did fine, don't worry. I doubt your parents will think you're a disappointment if you get a couple of A's instead of O's" She explained dryly.

Harry's shoulders did relax a tiny bit at her statement as although she said it in a joking manner, she could see her best friend had some honest concern.

"And you Poppy?" Lily Potter inquired warmly. Poppy tilted her head to the side and smiled a little,

"I did alright. I tried my best, unlike  _some_  people who'd rather sleep in" She nudged Ron accusingly with an amused smile. Ron's face went red and he glared at her for putting her on the spot.

"Just people  _you_ get up while it's still dark out doesn't mean everybody else has to" Her ginger-haired friend grumbled irritably.

James Potter was smiling at the exchange, "Lily's an early riser too, I could never break her of that habit" He winked at his wife and wrapped an arm around her. Lily smiled indulgently at her husband then. Poppy found it a little odd that James was finding similarities between her and his wife but dismissed it. She was looking too much into things.

Sirius Black leant forward then and looked expectantly between her and Harry, "Alright, now I want to know what was up with the disguises earlier? What mischief were you two up to" He smirked devilishly with shinning grey eyes. Poppy tilted her head to the side with the realisation that Sirius Black was a  _very_ attractive man.

Harry flushed and dipped his head then started to fiddle with his glasses. Poppy gave him an apologetic look and bit her lip. This was all her fault, wasn't it?

The animagus looked sheepishly at the four adults across from them, "That's actually my fault" She admitted, four paired of eyes watched her but didn't look judging or condemning her in any way – they looked curious and expectant.

"Harry was quite upset about not getting out the house and when he was told he was the  _only_ one that had to stay behind he wasn't happy at all" She explained why a wry smile, " _Obviously_ we know why he was supposed to stay back" She laughed and shook her head at the entire situation, "I felt bad and we decided to switch places for the day, so Harry could get out.  _Merlin,_ that was a bad idea, wasn't it?" She bit her lip and looked apologetically at Harry.

Her messy haired best friend was too happy to be truly mad at her but did shake his head a little at her. It was a nice gesture just the utterly wrong time to do it.

It was Remus Lupin that spoke up, "How did you manage to switch then? Using underage magic?" He asked with amusement.

Poppy shook her head and snorted, "Polyjuice obviously" She explained.

Lily Potter looked both delighted and like she wanted to reprimand them. Poppy gave her sad pleading eyes and her face immediately softened. She sighed, "That was a really dangerous thing to do, especially with you-know-who back. But brewing Polyjuice! That's a really advanced Potion, who brewed it?" She asked with a prideful smile.

They didn't say exactly who brewed it but Ron's, Hermione's and Harry's eyes all shot to her. She sighed and looked at them all with mock annoyance.

Lily's eyes shined as she grinned at her in pride, "Wow, you must be really good at potions then" She said as a matter of fact.

Poppy felt abashed for the first time in her life and was desperately trying to hide her pleasure at the compliment. The striped haired teenager shrugged her shoulders and said, "I'm alright. 'Mione brewed Polyjuice in second year" Poppy smiled at her female friend, hoping to get a little of the attention off of her and then nudged Harry, "Tell them about the time we brewed Polyjuice to sneak into the Slytherin common room" She smirked.

Harry's eyes went wide and his he looked uneasily at his parents but James and Sirius looked delighted with this bit of information.

"Do tell" Sirius Black grinned shark like while James Potter grinned toothily.

Lily shook her head and sighed, "I don't want to know. Tell us more, are you involved in any extracurricular activities Harry?  _Oh,_ I heard there was a yule ball, do you have any pictures?" She asked excitedly.

Poppy saw the lingering look shared between James and Sirius then, it told her they would hear the Polyjuice story later on and were excited for it. The orphaned teenager tried not to smile, it seemed James Potter wasn't the strict parent here.

Harry was eating up the attention of his parents and rubbed the back of his neck, "No just quidditch really, I think there are some pictures. I think Colin took a bunch, I could owl him and see if he'd send me any"

Lily smiled excitedly but a tiny piece of lingering regret shined in her eyes. They were so expressive - much like Harry's were - and she was curious as to why Mrs Potter would seem a little sad.

"I can't wait to watch you play, even if I'll be worried about you the whole time" Lily laughed and sniffed. James wrapped his arm back around his wife in a show of support.

The atmosphere in the overcrowded living room only seemed to grow more excited as time passed as did the noise level until Molly Weasleys loud voice cut through the chatter, "Alright alright, leave the Potters alone now, I'm sure they've got lots of catching up to do and don't need you lot talking nonsense" She tut with a pointed look towards the twins who had just finishing explaining the tale of the great fireworks incident after their OWLS.

Everyone stood up slowly and soon everyone started talking excitedly about a Quidditch match while Molly was off to make dinner.

Poppy watched as the Potters looked relieved to finally be getting some alone time with their son and felt so happy for Harry in that moment. She leant forward and gave him a kiss on the cheek and then stood up and stretched. Her muscles ached a little from the potion.

Lily Potter looked up at her worriedly while James Potter blinked in surprise, "Where you going Poppy, stay! I want to hear about your years at Hogwarts" He grinned at her.

The Orphaned teenager wanted to sit back down. She wanted to continue soaking up the joy and love around her and laugh with the Potters. She wanted to share their stories and tell her own. But it wasn't her place. She was exactly that: an orphan. And now the only one of her friends. She couldn't even find it in her to feel jealous about it.

Poppy smiled sadly at the hopeful look on Harry's face, "Na, you've got some catching up to do and I don't want to intrude" She said politely.

Shock, pain and a fierce objection flickered across both married Potter's faces but Poppy had already begun making her way to the door. They were too kind to be so blunt but she knew it would be better if she wasn't present. She heard Remus and Sirius whispering to the Potters as she walked out the room.

By now everyone had made their way outside for the Quidditch match as the shouts and beating of bludgers hit her sensitive ears. Hermione and Mrs Weasley were in the kitchen and she didn't really want to be a nuisance.

The hardened teenage girl wandered up the stairs to Ginny's room and started taking off Harry's clothes. Her heart felt heavy even though she berated herself for feeling this way. This was a good thing. Not a bad one. Why did she feel cheated then? Harry was  _so_ lucky. He deserved it. More than her.

Poppy put on a lovely peach jumper with a white shirt underneath. She paired this with tight black skinny jeans and a pair of brown knee-high boots. The jumper clung to her figure in a flattering manner while still looking tasteful and was the slightly more mature of her outfits. It was one of her favourites, she wanted to feel good right now.

The animagus wanted to get lost in a book but wasn't really in the right mindset to concentrate on anything academic. She hopped off of her bed and bent over to rummage through her trunk for some mindless reading.

The orphaned teenager paused when she came across one of her oldest books. She pulled it out and smiled sadly, remembering the first time she read this book anxiously and excitedly so many years ago. Poppy closed her trunk and jumped on her bed and opened the book:  _The Wizard of Oz._

She hadn't finished the first page when a gentle knock sounded from her door. The animagus peered up and took a deep breath to determine who was on the other side,  _Wild, comforting, warm, musky._ It was Remus and Sirius.

"Come in" She called out politely and sat up crossed legged on her bed to watch them come in, gently folding the book in her lap.

Sirius Black poked his shaggy head in first and smiled at her, walking into the room when he spotted her. Remus Lupin appeared behind his friend and made his way forward. Sirius plopped down on the end of her bed while Remus hovered an appropriate distance, obviously waiting for permission.

The striped haired animagus rolled her eyes with a smile, "Come in Remus. Make yourself at home. Sirius has" She smirked at the dark wavy-haired man. In response to her comment, the Black heir stretched languidly on the bed, putting his feet up.

Remus approached and sat on the edge of her bed to her right and pulled one of his legs up to get comfortable. Poppy took another deep breath.  _Such a strong scent._ It was different. Something unusual or not quite right made his scent stand out to her. It was stronger than most people's and a little more... musky and wild. If she didn't know better she would say it was the scent of a magical creature.

This thought made her pause and she took in the mild-mannered man beside her most closely.  _No..._

"We hope we're not disrupting you Poppy" Remus said in greeting. Poppy took another long moment where her eyes took in the mans silvery scars across his face, tired appearance and lean frame. What was she missing here...

The striped haired teenager waved her hand in dismissal, "Not at all, I was just doing some light reading. Were you two looking to give the Potters some family alone time?" She asked with a smile wondering if they were simply bored or had nothing better to do.

Her comment was met with the men giving two long looks at each other and Poppy was immediately suspicious. They knew something she didn't.

Sirius sat up from his slouched position a little and looked almost hesitant. She watched him closely. He did not look like the type of man that picked his words carefully.

The wavy-haired man cleared his throat, "Yeah about that. James and Lily have got something to tell you and Harry" He began, watching her face closely. She was not sure what for.

Poppy nodded her head slowly, "Right. Well, I'll leave them to their reunion for now. Harry's probably wanting to spend as much time with his parents as possible" She smiled softly. Remus and Sirius exchanged looks then, almost worried ones. She was not a fool and had a vague idea whatever the Potters needed to say wasn't good and she didn't want to ruin the atmosphere. Not yet.

The striped haired teenager ruffled her hair and sighed, "I assume your all staying for dinner? We can chat after that" She smiled, hoping for an agreement. Remus Lupin nodded though Sirius Black frowned.

Poppy looked back and forth between the two older men and realised why Harry liked them so much. They were very welcoming and she could tell they were very genuine people, "We haven't been properly introduced," Poppy said with a bright grin, sitting up straight and holding her hand out to Remus Lupin, "As you know, I'm Poppy. Your Remus Lupin, right?" She grinned.

Remus took her hand indulgently and the spirit wolf inside of her immediately recognised something...  _different_ in him. There was something creature like about Remus Lupin. His hand was slightly warmer. His scent was a little canine. It fascinated her. She would find out what. Her magical instincts never steered her wrong before.

Meanwhile, the man in front of her shook her hand firmly and then let go with a nod.

Sirius Black cleared his throat behind her. She turned around and watched as he held his hand out. She placed hers in his warm hands, expecting a shake. Instead he bent down and gave her a small kiss and winked.  _Cheeky._

"I'm Sirius but you knew that already, didn't you?" He asked, arching a dark brow at her, grey gaze travelling up and down in form, "I'm curious. When I came up to fetch Harry and you were there disguised as him, how did you know it was me? We've never met before" he queried with a curious but not suspicious expression.

Poppy wasn't surprised the Black had picked up on this small detail. Sirius wasn't a Slytherin, but he was raised to be and lived with snakes his entire childhood, his observation didn't surprise her.

She explained with a bemused expression, "I've seen photos of you, obviously. From your yearbook and ones Harry's showed me"

Sirius Black practically preened at her statement and smirked towards his best friend, "See Moony, hardly aged a day since my Hogwarts years. Just as dashing at ever" He spoke pompously, though put on more than actually thinking that highly of himself.  _Moony, that is an unusual nickname. Moony._

She wanted to break his bubble. The animagus snorted and shook her head, "That and the black wavy hair and grey eyes? Dead give way that you're a Black I'm afraid" She tested. Poppy watched Sirius very closely for his reaction to her referencing his blood status and family. From what she'd learned from Harry and knew from her Uncle Reggie, Sirius had been disowned and blasted from the tree. He didn't much like his family and although she couldn't blame him for disliking their blood supremacy ways, she still wanted to see if that hatred extended to his brother. She wasn't sure if she should tell him about who adopted her.

Sirius Black's easy smile fell from his face and he cleared his throat looking away almost in shame. His curiosity seemed to get the better of him and he looked back at her,

"Know much about the Blacks?" He rumbled with a deep displeased voice. Poppy didn't know what to make of it. Was he that unhappy with her or his family? It was impossible to tell.

She decided on being truthful but vague, "Yeah, I suppose a bit" She admitted. Alarm and anger flashed through his grey eyes, making him appear more like a Black than ever.

Poppy remained calm and stared steadily at Harry's godfather almost in a challenging manner.

A gentle throat clearing made Poppy look back to see Remus smiling at her hesitantly, "What book were you reading? Getting prepared for next years NEWT's?" He asked, his mixture of green and blue eyes looking down to the book still on her lap. A gentle but effective subject changer. At least someone in the room had a little tact.

Poppy shook her head, "Not yet, I've still not got my OWL's back yet. I'm still not sure about what classes I want to take anyway. Or what I want to do after Hogwarts" She explained and then rolled her eyes, "And that's even if I survive this war anyway" She said dryly.

The striped haired teenager looked back up and saw the worry, concern and contemplating expression on Remus' face before holding her book out to read the title.

He smiled a tiny bit, "Ah,  _The Wizard of Oz"_ He read aloud, "Wonderful book"

Sirius moved on her bed, making a slight creaking noise on the springs and leant forward with a frown, "Never heard of that one before" He admitted with curious eyes.

Poppy smirked, "I doubt  _you_ would. It's a muggle book" She explained.

Sirius frowned at her and looked like he thought she might be lying. She laughed at his expression that read 'a muggle book? But you just said it's called the  _Wizard_ of Oz'.

"It's a muggle book about magic. It's a muggle interpretation of a magical world named Oz. There isn't actually a Wizard, just a muggle pretending to be but there are a few Witches. A couple dark and one good. It's a children's book" The animagus tried her best to explain to the increasingly perplexed looking wizard before her. Sirius reached forward, took it in his hands and began flicking through it.

The Black heir scoffed and shook his head, "It's all wrong. Why would you want to read this?"

Remus to her side sighed at his friend's assessment, "It's a classic Padfoot" He spoke in almost a reprimanding tone of voice. Poppy noted the strange nickname.  _Padfoot._ Odd name. What meaning did it have?

The animagus snatched the book away from Sirius as he began muttering and scowling at it, "I know it's all wrong, but I find it interesting. It's kind of a guilty pleasure of mine to read muggle literature about magic. There are so many different stories and they all see magic in completely different ways" Poppy looked down at the book in her hand and smiled. It was interesting how muggles viewed their world.

Remus looked interested at her piece of information while Sirius tilted his head to the side to regard her, "Wait, I thought you grew up in the muggle world. Didn't you only find out about magic with your Hogwarts letter? Shouldn't you already know what the muggle world thinks about magic?" He asked immediately. Poppy eyed Sirius for a moment and saw that he wasn't deliberately trying to pry but it was as if he wanted to know lots about her and wasn't shy about asking. He was looking too much into what she said. He was very sharp.

Poppy took a split second to decide what she was going to say. Harry was right in a manner, Sirius deserved to know about his brother. It would be on  _her_ terms and not Harry's however and she really didn't want to lie to Harry's godfather, so she opted for some truth, "Not exactly. I've been in and out of muggle orphanages I suppose but I've been adopted by Wizards. So I grew up in the Wizarding World mostly. I do know a bit but not as much as a muggleborn"

It was Remus that asked her this time, "I thought Harry said you were muggleborn Poppy?" The sandy-haired man said hesitantly, looking back to share an uncertain look with Sirius Black.

Poppy was very curious about that look but replied, "Nope, half-blood probably" She admitted, staring at the two men sitting on her bed closely for their reaction. Neither looked surprised to her immediate suspicion. They did, however, share a look, one that was uneasy and not certain how to proceed.

Sirius cleared his throat and looked at her strangely, "What do you mean probably?" He asked slowly, keen grey eyes taking her in.

Poppy hummed and decided to stretch back on the bed, making herself look relaxed and at ease as if this conversation wasn't making her anxious, "Well it's highly unlikely I'm pureblood and I'm definitely not muggleborn so I'm probably half" She smiled lazily, wanting to make a quip that she already knew  _his_ blood status.  _Torjus pur_ and all that. But that was perhaps too much information to reveal just yet.

"How do you know you're not muggleborn Poppy?" Remus asked, looking a little flabbergasted and wiped his hands on his trousers as if he was sweating.

Poppy remained outwardly calm even if she was uncertain and wary about their interest in her blood status, "Well I got a letter from Durmstrang. They don't offer places to muggleborns" She explained, still recalling the different letters she'd received. It came as quite a surprise but then it shouldn't have. All children in continental Germany received letters to that institution. She was living there while on the run so she should have expected it.

Remus and Sirius were both gaping at her with startled expressions at her revelation. She watched them intently for any hints about their strange behaviour.

"D- _Drumstrang?_ Why in Merlin's saggy balls would you get a letter to  _there"_ Sirius Black cursed, looking oddly furious and indignant. Poppy stored this bit of information away for later. Why would the disowned Black care so much about what institution she attended?

Remus Lupin inhaled sharply and sat up straighter, " _Padfoot"_ His voice crapped in a reprimanding tone, presumably for the swear word he uttered.

Poppy tried not to giggle. As if she'd never heard a swear before. She felt herself relax a little though still felt a bit jittery and anxious as she wasn't exactly comfortable revealing personal information, "I don't think Merlin's saggy balls had anything to do with it Sirius" The animagus replied with twitching lips.

Sirius barked out a laugh while Remus sent Sirius a glare and then a reprimanding look to her.

The orphan continued, "I was passing through Germany at the time and that's usually where magical children get letters from. I got one from Beuxbatons also, actually. But I decided to move back home to Britain"

Sirius and Remus looked fascinated with her revealing bits of information and she didn't need to be a legilimens to see the hundreds of questions swimming behind their eyes.

The striped haired teenager decided to turn it around, "Enough about me, tell me about you two. What's up with the silly nicknames? Padfoot and Moony? Bit strange, aren't they?"

Immediately Remus to her side seized up in a panicked fashion. Sirius meanwhile, grey eyes shuttered off and became guarded though his face slipped into something falsely casual. His mouth was twisted in a lopsided charming grin but it was his grey eyes that held caution that told her everything she needed to know.

_She had stumbled onto something here._

Remus shifted in his seat a little but didn't reply. It was Sirius that spoke with an over amount of casualness, "Just silly nicknames we came up with during our Hogwarts years. We call James Prongs too" He explained with a long look towards his friend before continuing, "Maybe one day we'll tell you why" He spoke strangely, as if not speaking to her but to Remus.

Poppy kept her mouth shut and eyed Remus. The sandy-haired man's face had gone chalky and his throat bobbed as if it had gone dry. Although she really wanted to know why, Remus' eyes were filled with shame, self-disgust and fear along with his suddenly slouched position.

Whatever the secret was, Remus was ashamed of it and Sirius was almost looking for permission to tell her. It was interesting. But the animagus wasn't cruel enough to continue the line of questioning.

"What not old enough am I?" She huffed and then smirked, "I would say I'm mature for my age but that would be an outright lie" She snorted and shook her head.

Sirius smirked and shoulders dropped at the change of topic, "I think you're definitely mature for you age Poppy, I just don't think you could handle it yet" He drawled in a lower register, almost in a challenging manner.

The competitive and overly curious part of her leapt up inside of her and she stared directly into Sirius' glittering grey eyes that were boring into hers.  _I'll take that as a challenge._

The striped haired teenager licked her teeth, watching Sirius eyeing her just as intently and leant back on the bed to a more casual pose, "We'll see about that then, won't we?" She replied in a dangerous tone.

A wicked grin slowly spread across Sirius' face when-

" _Everyone, dinner's ready"_ Molly Weasley's voice broke them out of the moment.

Remus was quick to stand up and Poppy hopped off of the bed soon after. Excitement, anticipation and curiosity were bubbling inside of her. It would surely be an interesting meal.

* * *

**A/N: There you have it, the longest chapter ever, longer than some stories on this site. I've added so much in this and wanted some humour mixed in with the reunion. So much I've hinted on in this chapter and I wonder who's picked it up. I do that alot, little hints like with Regulus Black being her Uncle and her animagus form.**

**I have a question for you all. Should I reveal Poppy is James and Lily's daughter _now_ or drag it out for a bit? What do you think?**


	18. Chapter 18

Sirius smirked as he watched Poppy dance on her toes as she skipped out of the bedroom, a black waterfall of hair bouncing softly behind her. She was  _certainly_  a surprise. The marauder had expected a younger version of Lily with Prongs' dark hair. But she wasn't.

Poppy was something else. He imaged a female version of Harry but more feminine and put together, like Lily always was, instead she was just as scatter-brained but genius as her father. He expected to see Harry's unease and slightly shy attitude as well as the usual uncertain behaviour of a teenager. At that age everyone was gawky and slight uncoordinated, but Poppy was lithe and graceful. She moved as if she'd just left that awkward stage and bloomed into something delicate even though he knew she hadn't.

The first thing that struck him about her - when the Polyjuice finally wore off - was that she didn't look exactly like her parents. On closer inspection, her dark arched eyebrows were similar to James' and her large doe-shaped eyes were Lily's, he could even see some of Mrs Potter in her classically sculpted pouty lips. But it was not glaringly obvious she was James and Lily's child like Harry was. Poppy was a perfect blend of her parents, so much so she was most definitely her own person.

Sirius was embarrassed to admit he confused Harry with James quite a bit and was constantly seeing reminders of his friends in his godson's behaviour, actions laughs and smiles.

He didn't get that with Poppy.

Perhaps it was because she was so much of a unique individual. Sirius found his eyes steering in her direction more than once today and it was because he just kept noticing things about her - Like the way she lit up a room with her smile and jokes. Or how she would stop any awkwardness in its tracks and do her best to make everyone feel welcome,  _especially_  her friends in everything. It was clear she adored her friends. She was fiercely loyal and protective of them even if she joked and laughed at their expense. That much was extremely obvious. He doubted Poppy even noticed the way she'd make her friends more at ease with a joke or silly wink. Harry, in particular, shifted closer to her whenever he looked overwhelmed or uncertain today and she always calmed him or made him smile.

Sirius ignored his musings for the moment as he stepped forward to follow the striped haired girl out the room. A hand reached out and halted him by the upper arm and he looked back to see Moony giving him a stern look,

"Padfoot, don't flirt with Poppy" Remus warned in a voice dripping with a reprimand. It was also sighed in an exasperated manner which made Sirius laugh.

The wavy-haired marauder shook off his friends hand and started walking from the room before turning around to his best mate in the doorway, "Calm down Remus, I was just teasing" He said with amusement.

Poor old Remus, always worrying about everything and looking too much into things. He was only having a joke with Poppy, it didn't mean anything. It was Prongs' little angel for Circe sake, not some witch down the leaky. It was his default setting with beautiful woman and he was actually a little offended that his best friend would think him lecherous enough to hit on James'  _daughter._

Remus rounded up to his side quickly and sighed heavily, "I know that, but she might not. She's only fifteen, you know" He muttered as they started walking.

Sirius scowled at his friend as they reached the stairs, "I know that Remus, you think I don't know that? It's just teasing, and she battered back, I know she's young but she's much more mature than her friends. Surely you see that too?" Sirius grumbled irritably. As much as he appreciated Moony, sometimes the morality lectures got a little too much.

Remus walked beside him down the stairs and didn't look too happy as he rubbed his face "Yes I'm aware. She has a certain hardness of someone that's had to grow up too fast, doesn't she?" He said quietly with regret, looking older than his years.

Sirius' mind went to the time by the lake he'd seen her scars. Yes, grew up too fast was the extremely kind way of putting it. Abuse doesn't necessarily make someone mature but  _understanding_ and experience do. He may not have had much life experience thanks to a certain rat, but Sirius could see the shrewd and assessing gaze from Poppy a mile off. It wasn't malicious at all but very...  _aware._ she wasn't just smart, she was sharp.

The two marauders reached the bottom of the stairs in silence, the air heavy with the scent of a home-cooked meal. They both knew the other was thinking on Poppy's scars and neither knew how to address it yet. The information she'd only just given them was already confusing enough as it is,

Sirius noticed James and Lily chatting with Molly and Arthur in the hallway. Sirius and Remus approached the foursome and he peered forward to see a couple of people dotted about the living room while others sat at the kitchen table waiting for dinner. Harry, Poppy, Ron and Hermione were among those at the table.

"Thanks for having us over Molly, it's very generous of you" Sirius greeted graciously to the red-haired woman. Molly brushed off his gratuities and smiled,

"Oh anything for Harry, he really deserves this doesn't he? You're all welcome back anytime you want to come see him. I know Albus has limited where he can go but please consider our home your home during the holidays. I know you'll want to catch up with Harry as much as you can before he goes back to school" She offered very kindly. Sirius smirked, yes  _for Harry._ the woman doted on his godson but wasn't overly fond of him.

Lily clearly adored the woman and moved forward to hug her in gratitude. The two mothers held each other and Sirius rolled his eyes to James. Prongs grinned at him with excitement and placed his hand on Arthurs shoulder, "Excuse me for a minute" and then nudged his head to the side to indicate they should talk in private.

Sirius nodded subtly and then followed James out the back door of the house. It was late afternoon and although it was summer the day was chilly with a cold wind hitting him. He cast a quick warming charm, knowing they might be out here for a while. Sirius had a lot to say and was desperate to reveal what he found out about Poppy.

Remus slipped out the back door also and came up to his side with furrowed brows, eyeing James warily "Well we found out a few things about Poppy but it isn't good, I don't think" the werewolf began slowly.

James frowned and looked down. Sirius and Remus watched their friend silently, "I've got to know" He muttered and looked up, brown eyes calm and firm.  _James was always one to face things head on; a true Gryffindor._

The noise of the backdoor opening yet again made the three marauders turn around to see Lily sneaking out the back and darting over with a scowl, "Don't start without me" She frowned at the three men and then crossed her arms over her chest, "Now tell me everything, what did you end up talking to Poppy about? I thought we told you to tell her to come down and chat with us privately?" She asked unhappily, green eyes almost accusing.  _Ah yes, they had tried._ But neither marauder wanted to push, it would have been suspicious.

Sirius looked away while Remus looked apologetic, "I'm sorry Lily we tried but she didn't want to intrude on the family moment" the werewolf explained quietly, sadness ringing clearly in his tone.

Both Potters looks solemn. It was James that spoke sadly, "We need to let her know, it will be tough but they both deserve to know the truth. I don't-I  _can't_  believe she'd think she was intruding on a family moment" It was quite tragic actually and the four of them had felt the strain of not openly accepting Poppy as a Potter all day.

Sirius felt guilty for not insisting she come downstairs and cleared his throat, hoping to cheer his best mates up, "She said she'd be willing to talk to you both after dinner. And she told us a little about her past" He admitted, knowing everyone was very curious about her mysterious past.

The married pair exchanged a glance. James looked wary but determined, brown eyes bracing themselves while Lily looked fierce and took a deep breath. Sirius looked towards Moony before beginning,

"Well she admitted to being mostly raised in the Wizarding World and adopted by Wizards" The dog animagus began, feeling this was the most surprising information.

James' mouth dropped open in astonishment while his wife nibbled on her lips, "Right, did she give any indication of who?" Lily asked hesitantly, with intense green eyes.

Sirius shook his head and ran a hand through his hair in agitation. Remus picked up where he left off, "Poppy also said she got letters from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons as well as Hogwarts"

Lily sucked in a sharp breath while James groaned and ruffled his hair, "Really? _Why?_ Potters have been going to Hogwarts for hundreds of years and you don't just get acceptance letters there" Prongs huffed.

Sirius was about the burst with all the strange information he'd found out, "I  _know,_ but Poppy mentioned something about travelling around Germany? Who'd take her travelling across bloody Europe?" He fumed and then kicked his foot on the dust in an annoyed manner, "Wizards don't go looking for children in muggle Orphanages, it must have been someone that  _knew_ who she was. There's no way it's a coincidence" He explained, feeling dread well up inside him. No one outside of the Order knew about Poppy but if it  _was_  somebody from the Order then they'd clearly never told anyone she was alive. This was a nightmare.

It was Lily that questioned what he refused to even think about, "Y-you don't think it was... Peter?" She whispered his name like it was a curse word. Sirius saw James stiffen and felt a growl leave his own lips. Bloody Wormtail. It better not had been. That rat doesn't deserve to  _touch_  a hair on Poppy's lovely head, never mind look at her.

They all stood in silence for a moment, contemplating the absolute worst. Lily's red hair blew in the breeze, dancing wilding around while Sirius felt a shiver go through him despite the warming charm.

Remus spoke up tentatively, "I don't think so..." He began, and everyone looked at him with hopeful expressions, "Poppy said  _Wizards_ , plural, so that means more than one. We know that Peter never left Britain and was hiding for years as the Weasley's pet rat" Lily gasped in surprise at this piece of information while James cursed foully. It was certainly a horrible shock that the traitor had been in such close proximity to Harry for so long. Sirius had a right fit when Remus told him Albus saw this in the rats mind. It was Remus' task for the Order to find out just who'd discovered and handed Peter over, hoping for a powerful ally. So far, the werewolf had found nothing.

Sirius' lips were thin and face stony while Remus continued, "It's unlikely but not impossible it was him. However, I imagine Poppy would have told somebody if the person who raised her was suddenly sent to Azkaban for being a Death Eater, it was all over the Daily Prophet"

Sirius felt relief sink his chest. No, it wasn't that bloody traitorous bastard. It wouldn't be enough to kill your best friend and betray his family but if Wormtail had raised Poppy... That would be just sick. Beyond despicable.

" _Dinners_   _served_!" a voice called from inside the house and four heads all turned to the noise. Lily looked a little disappointed they couldn't keep talking.

They all trudged forwards dutifully and James struck up a conversation with Remus about the upcoming full moon and the arrangements they had made.

The wavy-haired man trailed behind with Lily and turned to see an anxious and worried expression on her face. No doubt about her daughter. A small piece of information hit him then that he hadn't mentioned about Poppy and he smiled to himself. Everyone was already seated when they reached the kitchen with the youngest at the furthest end of the table and Molly, Arthur at the other end next to four empty seats. The table had of course been magically extended.

As Lily took her seat beside Prongs, Sirius leant down and whispered in Lily's ear, "I also found out Poppy likes muggle books about magic" He spoke quietly. It was a small trivial thing but the first glimpse into her personality he knew Lily would be eager to know.

Sirius then moved to the other side of the table and plopped down beside Moony. Lily was staring back at him with big grateful eyes and mouthed, 'thank you'. He simply winked back.

The meal was delicious and the table was alive with laughter, happy faces and funny stories. The room was warm, smelled delicious and everyone looked at ease. The former convict had a moment of quiet contemplation as he watched everyone at the table. It was a bit like a dream, wasn't it? Here he was, having dinner with James, Lily, Remus, Harry and Poppy. He thought he'd never see any of them again and that except Harry and Remus they were all were gone forever. He'd never forget the dead eyes and cold bodies of James and Lily. This was too good to be a dream. Maybe he had died in that bleak, empty cell. Maybe he had gone completely mental like the rest of his family and was still locked up. He didn't care. As long as he never woke up.

A hand gripping his elbow brought him back to himself and Sirius turned to see Moony looking at him with concern. His friend leant forward and asked in quiet tones, "You alright?"

Sirius blinked, shook his head, feeling his hair ruffle and smiled widely at his friend, "Course mate, pass the potatoes, would you?" He asked with a lopsided grin. Remus complied though he didn't look like he believed him though didn't press the matter. Sirius was grateful.

Sirius finished plopping some mashed potatoes on his plate when he looked up, feeling eyes on him and looked across the opposite side of the table to see a pair of green eyes looking back.

Poppy was looking at him with her head tilted to the side, just a little. It was almost curious, almost absent-mindedly. Her nose crinkled and twitched and her chest rose sharply as if she was inhaling. A tiny furrow appeared in her arched brows and he couldn't help the answering soft smile on his face. Poppy positively beamed back and the dog animagus felt strangely warm inside at the look. She was just so full of light and happiness, wasn't she?

Poppy's attention was pulled away by Harry who nudged her and started speaking with her and he felt strangely disappointed. Poppy wasn't anything he'd been expecting but despite that, he couldn't help but feel very intrigued and a bit drawn into the mystery of Poppy.

Sirius was unusually quiet that meal. He ate his food, laughed when appropriate but his eyes kept drifting to the end of the table. Towards where Poppy giggled, or told a funny story or teased someone. The dog animagus could admit he was startled by her appearance. The two pure white stripes that framed her face, somehow drawing attention to the big eyes and sweet lips. He wasn't sure if it was a new muggle fashion statement much like students in his year followed. Punk rock was popular then, he wasn't sure what trend Poppy was following. Though Poppy didn't seem like the type to follow other people's fashions, not judging by the lovely yet almost conservative jumper she had on with those figure-hugging jeans. It was hardly giving a statement.

Sirius watched how the conversations around Poppy all seemed to gravitate towards her some way or another. Bill Weasley leant over to discuss his travels, Charlie spoke in quiet tones about his job, hell even Percy was inclined to chat with her even if it something tedious and ministry related. Everyone was drawn to her, almost like a sun, greedily soaking up as many warm rays as they could. He didn't blame them.

Sirius turned back to his plate and continued wolfing down his food. Say what you want about Molly Weasley, but the woman was a bloody good cook. The sound of raucous laughter drifting up from the other side of the table made him turn around, noting everyone on this side of the table do the same.

Poppy was cuddling Ron from her position beside him and giggling. The youngest Weasley boy's face was red but tears streamed down his face as he laughed along with everyone besides them. Harry and Hermione were staring fondly at their two other friends and chuckling uncontrollably.

_Huh_.

Maybe there was something there...

The former convict turned to his messy haired best mate and jerked his head to indicate he was talking about Poppy, "Think there's something going on with Poppy and Ron?" He asked, pointing out the unusually close behaviour of the two teens. The wavy-haired man tried not to frown, teenage boys were bloody hormonal bastards.

James Potters easy grin faded, and his face transformed into a frown as his head snapped around to take the position of his daughter. Sirius let out a tiny smirk. Prongs' eyes narrowed as he watched the overly affectionate display.

Lily, the level-headed woman she was, smacked her husband on the arm lightly and sighed at him, fighting off a smile, "Honestly James, they're just friends. It seems to me Ron and Hermione might fancy each other" She spoke in quiet and amused tones, giggling a little then taking a sip of her wine.

Molly Weasley turned to the other red-haired mother and nodded her head frantically, "Yes I thought so too. At first, I thought Poppy was taken with Ron but it's obvious she's like that with everyone. Poor dear, always looking for a hug. It's no wonder" Mrs Weasley sniffed and continued slicing her chicken but a little more forcefully than usual. The statement made Sirius play closer attention.

He looked up and shared uncertain looks with James and Lily. What did Molly mean by  _that_?

Arthur smiled sadly at his wife, reaching over to take one of her hands gently, "Molly we've talked about this. I know you want to help but you can't interfere in Poppy's life. I know she's still young but she isn't a child anymore, she'll be sixteen this year" He reminded gently. It was clear to everyone that this was a common topic for Molly and Arthur.

Molly removed her hand from under her husbands, looked absently to the other side of the table only to shout a warning to the twins to stop some nonsense or the other but he was too focused on the current conversation to care.

"What is wrong with Poppy?" Lily asked with hearts in her eyes and compassion ringing from every inch of her voice. The wavy-haired man tried not to shake his head, Lily was not subtle at all and he wondered how everyone didn't realise Poppy was obviously her daughter.

Molly turned to his best mate's wife - obviously looking for an ally and sighed - "Poor child, I had no idea she was an orphan. It must be so difficult for her. I cannot believe Ronald never told me. I can't imagine how awful it must have been for her, no family at all and spending Christmas holidays all alone in that castle. And  _working_ every summer at such a young age, how can that be legal?" She fumed. Sirius could tell by the way she ranted that this was a speech Molly had given more than once. Poppy was  _working? Where? Why?_

Lily was staring with her mouth open, food forgotten, clearly trying to compose herself. Moony leant forward and started talking to her in quiet tones, knowing she was about to lose it.

" _What?"_ James yelped, the horror on his face showing, "she's  _working,_  where? Since when? She should be enjoying her holidays for Merlin's sake" He fumed voice raised a little in anger. Sirius completely agreed, those years are the most carefree and fun of everyone's life. Poppy should be enjoying it, as should Harry.

Molly Weasley gave her husband an 'I told you so look'. Arthur smiled ruefully, "I agree but it isn't our place to whisk her away, we  _can_  offer but she's not far off her majority and we don't have any authority over her" the balding man reminded and then took a long sip of his pumpkin juice.

Sirius looked down to see his plate more than half finished. He didn't feel like finishing it. The dog animagus didn't have the same appetite since his release from Azkaban. It took a full month for his body to stop rejecting any decent foot put into it.

Lily attempted to keep eating but Sirius could see the strain on her shoulders and stiffness in her hands.

"I know that Arthur but she's still a child. A  _child,_ working and living in some magic-forsaken  _pub"_ Molly almost spat out though her eyes looked to be overwhelmed with pity.

Sirius blinked. Poppy was  _living_  and working in a  _pub_? Merlin, that was  _awful_.

Fury and crippling guilt flashed across Lily's face while shame and the colour drained from Prongs'. The waved haired man elbowed Remus and the two shared a look as if to say they needed to do something. The married Potters were about to lose it.

Remus cleared his throat and attempted a smile towards Arthur, "So you think Ron and Hermione will get together? Poppy seems awfully close to Ron, I hope it doesn't cause any drama" He said loudly and cleared his throat, obviously trying to change the subject the best he could and bring it back to something more innocent.

Arthur looked grateful for the change and nodded, "I don't think so. Poppy may be close to Ron but she's practically glued to Harry's side" the balding red-headed man chuckled fondly.

Molly turned in her seat and her eyes lit up, "Oh yes, they are so adorable, always dancing around each other. Ron says they've been like that since they first met" the Weasley matriarch sighed with a smile, "It's so sweet, isn't it? young love"

Prongs' choked on his butterbeer, spewed the liquid all over the table and coughed violently, several people jerked away. Sirius was too startled and horrified to care about the sticky mess that was spattered all over his face and hair.  _What in Merlin's name did Molly Weasley just say?!_

* * *

James Potter, by nature, wasn't an overly anxious man. Nor was he the worrying sort. Yet since dinner feelings of dread, worry and a sense of foreboding threatened to overwhelm him to the point of outright panic.

_it couldn't be true._

The father hadn't thought of the implications, the  _true_  implications, of his children not knowing they were related. On the one hand, it was tragic and unfortunate for them not to know. But the other... Well, Harry was a teenage boy and Poppy was - in his humble opinion - the most beautiful girl to grace Hogwarts since her mother. The issue that could arise was worse than if they knew each other and didn't speak but what if... What if they  _fancied_ each other?

Merlin, please no. This is what he gets for failing his family, isn't it?

After the meal, everyone had gathered in the living room again with chairs being conjured and couches magically extended to fit everyone in this rather large party. The celebratory air continued, and everyone seemed to be in high spirits, even that one uptight Weasley. Firewhisky was cracked open, the children were sneaked a sip of butterbeer by the Weasley twins and Harry was so happy one might think he'd been drugged with a euphoria Potion.

James sat beside his wife Lily, eyeing his children intently - looking for any...  _signs._ Poppy was once again seated beside Harry and they occasionally turned to each other with an amused glance, secret smile or raised eyebrow as if they were speaking silently. That maybe wasn't too surprising - they were twins after all, they shared a unique and close bond. Unless... Unless it was a boyfriend-girlfriend thing!

_Merlin, he couldn't do this._

James stood up swiftly, eyes in the room turning to him curiously. He gave everyone a strained smile, "Be right back" He choked out and then swiftly left the room, feeling overwhelming panic start to overcome him. The tight feeling in his chest was a bit like he'd flew too high up on his broom; his heart was racing, his head was a little dizzy and not enough air was going through his mouth.

James fairly bolted to the back door and burst out into the Weasley's garden, taking huge gulps of air. It had gotten dark by now; the night air was crisp and ached in his chest a little, yet it did help. The messy haired man sighed, the rapid drop in temperature actually helping, a small cloud of air forming in front of him.

His glasses had started to steam so James took them off and wiped them on the hem of his shirt, not even thinking of the spell. He had too much to think about.

What was he going to do? This was all too much. He didn't understand how Lily could dive headfirst into this mess of a situation. Fifteen years had passed,  _fifteen_. The world had changed, and his kids were almost grown. Where did that leave him? Fighting a war that never seems to end, desperately trying to protect his family? When his children didn't need him anymore.

What a joke. Protect his family.  _He_ , who had already failed so miserably. Lily had been murdered, Harry hit by a killing curse and in his foolish attempt to protect Poppy he'd somehow sentenced her to an abused and awful childhood. He didn't know how he could do this.

The feeling of a warming charm coming over him had him unconsciously relaxing. He hadn't realised that the cold had made his muscles seize up. James turned around curiously to see who'd cast the spell and to his surprise, the person walking towards him was one of the people he was most concerned about; Poppy.

His daughter smiled at him, that tiny comforting one Lily got sometimes that always put him at ease. It made his heart ache to see her so grown up. His little princess.

"Not feeling up for celebrating?" Poppy asked sweetly, in a matter-of-fact but not accusing tone. His daughter stopped beside him and eyed him curiously for a moment before looking out onto the wide landscape surrounding the Weasley house.

James shuffled his feet a little though the presence of Poppy did calm him, "I'm just getting some fresh air" He answered faintly, trying to sound nonchalant while continuously shooting looks towards his little girl.

Perhaps it was best for him to just burst out the truth.  _You're my daughter. You're my daughter._ The longer they waited the more problems that grew. The truth would come out soon and the sooner the better, in his opinion. Then he could start getting to the bottom of Poppy's past and find out who he needed to deal with.

_He still had to pay a visit to the Dursleys._

Poppy hummed in a non-committal manner, "I see" She replied and then looked towards him with a faintly amused smile, "I just wanted to know why you ran out the room looking like a bludger was chasing you" She said quite bluntly.

James sighed, he'd noticed her lack of beating around the bush and while it amused him, and she  _clearly_  got it from him, he didn't like it rounded back. He turned to fully face Poppy, "Things are just so different. It's difficult seeing Harry so grown up. I hate that I've missed his childhood" James admitted and looked to see the quietly contemplating and endlessly understanding expression Lily always wore on her face.

Poppy nodded her head slowly and took a moment to speak as if she was picking her words carefully, "It is going to be difficult. Being a parent to a teenage boy is quite different than a baby, I'd imagine" Poppy paused then and nibbled on her lip before sighing and smiling up at him sadly. He wanted to give her a hug, "I think you should stop thinking about what you  _should_ be doing and look closely to see what Harry needs of you. I don't know what a perfect family is like and neither does Harry. He doesn't want any of that… just his parents to love him. As long as you give him that, everything will be fine" Poppy spoke with a maturity that was well beyond her years. He always knew she was a little genius. Everything she said was just so  _Lily_ that it made him smile. He secretly always wanted his children to take after his wife more than him.

James took his daughters words to heart and turned to face her fully. He  _should_  be the one giving advice here, he  _should_ be the strong paternal figure that was all-knowing. But instead, he took Poppy in carefully, her expression was she was somewhat down and bittersweet though her green eyes were achingly sad as she stared back at him.  _What does she need?_

James moved forward to take Poppy into a hug.

_You're my daughter._

It took two heartbeats for her to return the embrace. James felt her frame begin to tremble, although it had nothing to do with the cold, he cast another warming charm on her anyway. His arms were tight around her while little puffs of air hit his neck where she was snuggled. He smiled.

After a while, the shaking subsided and he felt her lips curl into a smile. He tucked her in further.

Eventually, she pulled back and peered up at him sheepishly. He grinned, making her grin back. Poppy looked bashful as she said quietly, "Thanks" with her eyes planted firmly on the ground.

James' grin softened when she looked up, "Anytime," He said honestly.

Poppy looked a little abashed. It was the first time tonight he'd seen her anything but utterly confident and in her element. While it warmed him that she was already so comfortable with him that she let down her defences it made him sad that she would be so insecure with him. She never needed to be.

_You're my daughter._

Poppy cleared her throat, "We should go back in" She said a tad awkwardly. James nodded, wanting to get back to Harry but still a bit disappointed to be leaving. Now was the perfect time to tell her. But it didn't feel quite right. Not without his whole family. He couldn't do this without Lily.

They walked the short distance back slowly, James wanting to make the most of his time but not knowing how to prolong it.

They reached the doorway back to the house and James felt a bubble of panic as Poppy turned her back to him and placed her hand on the doorknob.

" _You-don't-fancy-Harry-do-you?"_  He exhaled in one large breath. The reason for his panic hitting him once again. He needed to know. He had to know if his children had inadvertently developed feelings for the other. It wouldn't be their fault,  _Merlin_ it wouldn't, and he would never blame them. But he  _had to know._

James felt his heart begin to race as he stared at the back of his daughter's head.  _Please say no. Please say no._

Poppy paused, peered back at him with her bright green eyes before sighing heavily and then turning back around. His little girl slumped back on the door and rubbed the bridge of her nose.  _Hey he did that! …Oh! He did that when someone just said something_ really  _stupid._

James felt his entire body sag in relief and a grin tug on the corners of his mouth. Poppy seemed to sense the change in him and looked at him quizzically before she answered his hasty question,

"I'm sure by now Mrs Weasley has told you my 'tragic backstory'" She began with a sarcastic eye roll and a little smile. His mind flashed back to his scars and his mood plummeted again. She shouldn't be making light of her horrors. Poppy continued, "You know I've never had any family… and as much as I love Harry he's really the closest thing I've ever had to one and my feelings are never going to change" Poppy looked him dead in the eye as she spoke and the seriousness and solemn tone to her voice startled him. She was as serious as if she'd sworn a Wizarding oath right then with a stiff spine and direct manner. It surprised him to see her so grave. She didn't seem like the type. It was authoritarian and strong. Yet another aspect of her personality, a conflicting one.

His daughter then turned around, opened the back door and joined the party. James followed behind and watched closely as Poppy melted effortlessly back into the crowd, a grin stretching at her lips and all signs of seriousness disappear as quick as a snitch. If he didn't know better, he would never believe that she had been solemn and firm just a moment before.

It made him wonder.

* * *

Poppy's eyes shot open as she woke up. The striped haired teenager sighed before inhaling and exhaling carefully. Her heart raced in her chest and a certain uncomfortable jitteriness had settled into her bones. She hadn't remembered her dream and was quite glad about that fact.

She sighed and turned on the bed to look at Hermione's gently rising and falling back. Poppy didn't really want to wake her. They all had a late night last night and 'Mione was snuck her first butterbeer. The bookworm hadn't gotten drunk but was a little tipsy and would probably appreciate the rest.

Poppy rolled onto her back again and sighed quietly. It was pitch black in the room. She waved her hand to cast a tempus charm. 6:12. Not too early.

The animagus decided to get up then and go for a run. She was feeling particularly uneasy this morning with a strange bubbling inside of her skin and a certain tenseness to her muscles that wouldn't go away. A long run to exhaust herself and quieten her mind always helped this feeling.

The striped haired teenager was silent as she collected some muggle running gear and her 'trainers'. Within fifteen minutes, she'd snuck to the toilet, changed, brushed her teeth, peed and was out the door.

Poppy did not run far. Only a wide berth of the land. Although she relished the feeling of four legs and the wind through her fur as she dashed at impossible speeds, Poppy needed to feel some strain in her human muscles today. She was feeling out of sorts… misplaced. She wanted to run back to Hogshead and take a few days to recuperate. But she really couldn't.

Poppy decided to return to the house just before it hit seven, knowing Mrs Weasley might get up soon. The sun had risen during her impromptu run and she smiled at the thought of a quick shower before anyone woke up.  _Ginny wouldn't be happy. Oh well._

A mixture of scents drifted towards her as she jogged up to the back door. It smelled delicious and made her stomach grumble. Her advanced ears alerted her to sizzling in a frying pan, the boiling of hot water and the shuffling of someone's feet.  _Someone was cooking in the kitchen._

As she entered the back door her eyebrows rose at the sight which greeted her.

Lily Potter was frying something in the pan and humming in an almost tense manner, deeply focusing on her task. She was wearing a long and floaty brown dress, which strangely complimented her fiery red hair.

Seated at the kitchen table was James Potter, dressed in casual Wizarding robes and grinning as he held a mug of tea between his hands. Sirius Black sat across from his best friend and swung casually on his chair and barked out laughter. Remus Lupin was also seated at the table, looking tired but amused.

Poppy tilted her head to the side and smiled a little, "Bit early to be up, isn't it?" She remarked casually to the room, thereby announcing her presence.

Everyone's gaze immediately shot to her and she tried to fight a smile. This was a nice gesture, for them – or rather Lily – to cook breakfast for everyone. Mrs Weasley had made it unbelievably clear the night before that the Weasley's home was  _their_ home also. Is smothering affectionate a thing? Mrs Weasley certainly made it so.

"Poppy" Lily Potter gasped in delight, eyeing her as if she was a wonderful surprise, her face practically sparkled. Poppy tried to ignore how wanted and cherished this made her feel. She had discovered that Lily Potter was kindness, goodness and warmth personified.

James Potter grinned towards her and pulled out a chair beside him and motioned her over with a large hand flourish. Sirius Black bounced back on his seat with a loud  _thud_ and blinked at her in surprise. Remus Lupin smiled tiredly at her with heavy green eyes.

As Poppy approached the table Remus' scent hit her yet again, strongly filling her with a wild, woodsy, strong and masculine scent. It was so natural and lovely.  _Was it stronger than yesterday? No, that's silly, it couldn't be._

The striped haired teenager plopped down beside Harry's dad, feeling strangely nervous. She  _needed_ to make a good impression on everyone at this table.

"What were you doing out at this hour, Poppy?" James Potter questioned, eyeing her attire with a slightly quizzical look. It was obvious he hadn't seen muggle running gear before. It was rather unusual, why did muggles enjoy running for recreation? The clothes were skin tight in a strange material with large almost bouncy shoes. It felt like they had a cushioning charm inside of them.

Poppy shrugged casually with a little smile, "I'm a very early riser and went for a run around the property" She explained calmly.

Remus' expression looked contemplative and a little worried. Sirius raised his brows at her and Lily paused from her cooking for a moment to dart her eyes back to her, just for a moment.

Harry's dad blinked for a moment, "Oh" he breathed and then cleared his throat, "Should you be going out all by yourself when it's still dark out? Isn't that a little dangerous?" He questioned, looking uncertain.

Poppy felt a little abashed but amused. She was only running around the wooded area. It wasn't as if  _anything_  would ever hurt her. But she didn't want to completely dismiss his gentle concern. It was uncomfortably touching.

"Not really" She replied, "I stay within the wards" She told him seriously. James looked a little more relaxed at this though still not entirely appeased.

"What can I make you for breakfast Poppy?" Lily Potter's bright voice drifted towards her. Poppy peered over at Harry's mum to see her staring back with bright hopeful eyes, as if there was nothing in this world she'd love more than to be cooking her some breakfast.

Poppy bit her lip and smiled a little, "Pancakes with bacon?" She asked curiously. Lily Potter beamed back and turned back around immediately.

"Of course, sweetie" Lily's voice said back warmly, "Do you want some pumpkin juice with that?" She asked, pulling out some flour and eggs.

Poppy felt strangely domestic here and more comfortable than with the Weasley's. She didn't know why but she felt like she belonged here more. Perhaps it was because of the strange band of people, such as Sirius Black and Remus Lupin belonging without being blood. It was intoxicating, the acceptance.

The amimagus stood up and stretched a little, "No I'm fine, I'll get myself a cuppa" She replied kindly, not wanting to seem lazy and ungrateful.

Strangely, James Potter leapt up from his seat then and placed his hand on her shoulder with a smile, "I'll get it for you" He offered and then moved towards the kettle. She sat back down slowly.

It was rather strange, how accommodating Harry's parents were behaving towards her but then she understood that maybe Molly had filled in – and exaggerated – her past and they were feeling pity. Strangely, in this case, that didn't make her feel ashamed or weak.

James fiddled with the pot and shouted back to her, "How do you take it?" He asked and then muttered under his breath sadly, " _Don't even know how she likes her bloody tea, how useless am I?"_ He then sighed very quietly.

Although confused by the statement she clearly wasn't supposed to hear and wouldn't if it wasn't for her animagus senses, she ignored this and replied, "Oh I like it black, thanks" She responded absently.

Poppy's keen eyes noticed Sirius Black shift slightly in his seat a little and her eyes moved towards him naturally. Harry's godfather had a smirk pulling at the corner of his lips and amusement dancing in his grey eyes, clearly, he was trying to fight off a mischievous comment or two.

_He thinks it's amusing I like it_ Black?  _Oh he has no idea._

When Sirius' eyes met hers, she stared directly back with wickedness and challenge in her gaze, openly smirking at him. Sirius was a  _very_ funny and quick-witted man. She quickly adored that about him.

Poppy had been expecting someone like her Uncle Reggie. A true Black heir with the air of sophistication and guarded countenance that came from someone from the most Ancient and Noble House of Black. Sirius Orion Black III. Heir to House Black. Someone older, wiser than her uncle had been. To be honest, she'd been intimidated and unbelievably worried about his reaction to her.

Sirius Black wasn't  _anything_ like her Uncle Reg. In fact, although logically she noticed the resemblance, she just didn't  _see_ it. They there night and day, complete opposites. Uncle Reg was quiet, contemplative and meticulous. He worried, fret, rarely smiled but was always watching carefully. Sirius was possibly the complete opposite. In many ways, he was similar to her and she often heard him make jokes or a comment or another and desperately wished to banter back and had to bite her lip harshly to refrain from doing so.

Poppy watched the sheer surprise wash across Sirius' face and her she smiled a little at his surprise.  _Yes, I know what you were thinking._ She adored how unreserved Harry's godfather was. He treated everyone as equals, not children or too immature.

Sirius blinked and looked almost alarmed, but his lips were twitching in amusement as if he couldn't help himself. It looked like he didn't know how to react.

James Potter gently placed the mug of black tea in front of her and Poppy smiled up at him thankfully, "Thank you Mr Potter" She said kindly. Dismay flickered across Harry's dad's expression and he sat down, almost in a defeated manner. Had she offended him?

Since there were other people present, she ignored the strange moment and took a sip of tea. As she did so, she noted Sirius Black watching her closely. She smirked into her cup, took a long gulp while closing her eyes and then made a decidedly loud,  _'ahhhh'_ noise to indicate her enjoyment while smacking her lips together.

Sirius' eyes widened, and he choked out a laugh but looked away from her, as if trying to control himself.  _Come on, say something_ , she challenged silently.

"Nothing better than a cup of tea in the morning" She remarked with an innocent smile.

Remus Lupin cleared his throat and her attention shifted towards the sandy-haired man.

He nodded towards her kindly and agreed, "No there isn't. Do you have any plans for today Poppy?" He inquired, watching her closely.

Poppy regarded the man for a moment before humming in a non-committal manner. Remus Lupin looked weighted down, his face looked tired and drawn, his eyes heavy and his shoulders slightly slumped. Perhaps he was hungover, "No I'm free for the day. I assume you all have plans with Harry?" She inquired, wondering why all eyes in the room were suddenly drawn to her.

The animagus noted from the corner of her eye that Mr and Mrs Potter shared a look then and it made her a little anxious.

Mrs Potter turned back around and began piling a plate with pancakes and bacon. Lily Potter approached the table with a happy but slightly nervous smile and placed the food she had prepared in front of her. Poppy noted that the pans and pots had been placed on a stasis charm.

The striped haired animagus smiled up at the red-haired mother. Lily Potter smiled back lovingly yet her expressive green eyes shown with edgy anticipation.  _What was about to happen?_

The striped haired teenager wasn't sure if it was the spirit wolf inside of her or the hardened soldier, but she could sense something was about to happen.

James Potter shifted at her side and edged his body to face her. He took a long inhale. What was about to happen?

Poppy calmly picked up her cutlery and ignored the atmosphere, hoping it would go away even though everyone's eyes were on her.

James Potter began speaking in a calm but strong manner, choosing his words carefully, "We are glad we caught you alone. We were hoping to talk to you last night, but it was a little hectic" the messy haired man began, ruffling his hair. Poppy felt comforted at the gesture which reminded her of Harry.

Lily Potter shifted in her seat and rung her hands nervously on the table. Sirius Black shifted over and placed a comforting hand on Harry's mums shoulder.

Lily Potter spoke quietly with heartfelt emotion, green eyes wide, "I know what we have to say might sound crazy but please listen and… and try to understand. Please just… keep an open mind" Harry's mum pleaded with her in an apologetic manner. It made the striped haired teenager uneasy. What in Merlin's name would the Potter's need to apologise to her about? Did… did they not want her around Harry? What else could it be?

Bile, shame and uneasiness were churning inside of her and made the food uncomfortably heavily in her mouth as she swallowed. She didn't think she could brave another bite yet continued to chew and cut her food carefully, in want of something to keep her busy.

Her sensitive ears picked up on movement from upstairs and relief flooded through her as she heard Mrs Weasley bang on her children's doors and tell them to wake up. She tried not to sag in relief.

Lily Potter exhaled heavily, "Poppy, you should know that we are-" She began, big green eyes boring into her own green gaze.  _Something big was about to happen._ It made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up.

Remus Lupin noisily moved his chair and stood up, "-We should finish breakfast, everyone will be getting up soon" He spoke hastily, shooting strange warning and apologetic looks towards Mrs Potter.

James Potter cursed very quietly and looked angry while Mrs Potter deflated but determined, "Okay, maybe we should pop into the living room to chat before-" Lily Potter stood up, back straight and posture firm.

Poppy swallowed and almost closed her eyes in joy as she heard thundering on the stairs as Mrs Weasley bustled down the stair case.

The animagus stood up and beamed towards the entrance of the doorway as Ron's mum entered. Molly Weasley looked startled and then surprisingly happy, "Good morning dears, oh you didn't have to do any of this. You know we don't expect anything, thank you so much" She gushed and then moved forward to help in the cooking all while grabbing Harry's mum's attention and directing questions her way.

Lily Potter smiled though her eyes were drowning in disappointment as she stood up and drifted reluctantly back towards the cooker.

James Potter was scowling angrily at his tea cup and Poppy ignored the strange behaviour. All in all, the striped haired teenager adored Harry's parents but when they were talking directly to her or just now… they behaved strangely. It made her nervous.

A door slamming upstairs alert her to the fact that the twins had awoken and were making their way downstairs. After a while, the patter of footsteps became familiar to her and the twins definitely had a distinctive rhythm to their walking.

Two heads of bright red hair bobbed into the kitchen, matching grins adorning the faces of her favourite twins. Poppy had really bonded this last year with the Weasley twins and appreciated them in their own unique way. She noted that they sometimes shared looks with each other and had become mildly protective of her. It was sweet although extremely unnecessary.

The twins turned to her direction and the grins shifted into something more anticipatory and mischievous as they spotted her, they hopped over to her and leant down on either side of her chair – very closely – and placed a large sloppy kiss on each side of her cheeks. Poppy smiled in amusement and peered to note it was George on her left and Fred on her right.

"Hello boys, can I help you?" The striped haired animagus asked with an amused smile and raised eyebrows. Fred beamed at her while George's eyes twinkled in glee.

"As a matter of fact-" Fred began as he straightened from crouching at her side and was now looking down at her,

"-You can, if you will please follow us for a moment-" George continued and moved towards his twin's side.

They both spoke at the same time then, "-We'd like to speak to you in private" They finished with a flourish.

Poppy knew the twins well enough by this point to notice that it was mischief planning they were up to. Ron's older brothers had really relished in teaching her all about pranks the year before and while fun it was also really fascinating. The twins weren't idiots despite being jokesters. Serious thought, planning and magical ability was necessary to pull off the types of pranks they had in mind. The animagus wondered if that's why Albus Dumbledore allowed it.

Poppy stood up in a silent agreement to their request, they were her mentors in mischief in a way and she did love learning.

"Lead the way" She winked at them and smirked. Identical grins stretched across their freckled faces as they turned around simultaneously and walked out the room, expecting her to follow.

Poppy – following the rules of basic etiquette – turned to everyone in the room and smiled, "Please excuse me for a moment" She begged off kindly.

Lily Potter was now seated at the table and her face fell further. James Potter smiled at her tightly but looked up with hopeful brown eyes, "Can we have a chat after breakfast, Poppy?" He requested.

Poppy agreed absently, mind more preoccupied with wondering what the twins were wanting than anyone in the kitchen. The striped haired teenager noticed Sirius Black watching her intently with an unreadable facial expression, something she'd expected more out of the Black heir – quiet and contemplative – than his usual warm self. Remus Lupin was smiling at her tiredly and the sheer kindness of his countenance made him so likeable. As she left the room the orphaned teenager took a deep inhale of Remus' wonderful scent.

_She needed to figure out what that was._

Poppy found the twins in the living room where they had proceeded to ward the room with fairly powerful silencing charms and stood with mock solemn faces as she approached, spines stiff and behind their backs.

The animagus entered the room slowly and tried to look serious when all she felt was amused. The light and joy in the twin's blue eyes gave away their feelings.

"Poppy Stark" Fred began, looking at her directly, as serious and dignified as she'd even seen the twins try to be.

"You have been chosen to be the recipient of the secret to our success" George continued, not trailing after or interrupting his brother mid-sentence and speaking carefully in an almost ceremonial manner.

Poppy raised her eyebrows and stepped further into the room, feeling deeply intrigued.

Fred nodded at her, "We have picked you as our successor of serious shenanigans and hope that you will continue our legacy"

George turned to his brother and the twins shared a look and the nodded to each other. Fred reached into the back pocket of his robes and pulled out a worn piece of parchment, looking like it had been refolded time and time again.

"Poppy Stark" They spoke at the same time, unfolding the piece of parchment to reveal that it was, indeed, empty. She frowned.

"We present to you-" They continued speaking in tandem but George pulled out his wand and held it up to the parchment as if about to speak a spell. They finished talking together,

"The marauders map"

* * *

Poppy lounged on her bed and stretched, looking around Ginny's room. The book on healing creature wounds was fascinating and although she could continue reading it all day, she promised Harry she'd be down after dinner.

It had been a long week since Harry's parents miraculously came back to life. As happy and strangely at peace, as she's felt since that fateful day, she had progressively felt more and more out of place in the Weasley household. Before Harry's parents returned, she was one of three guests in a large family household but now she started to feel lonely. Hermione had struck up an instant friendship with Ginny Weasley and although Poppy was so happy that her best friend had another female friend, she felt a little left out as Ginny clearly didn't like her.

Harry's been so preoccupied with his parents – and the constant visits from Remus and Sirius – that he's been utterly euphoric and in his own little world. She didn't blame him. Not at all.

Another development which left her feeling odd was the behaviour of Harry's parents. They seemed to always try to catch her alone but when they did their behaviour would change! Harry's dad would shuffle nervously and ruffle his hair while smiling uncertainly and Harry's mum would look guilty and determined like she wanted to shout something out. It was intimidating, and she did  _not_ want to know the reason for the behaviour. She  _refused_ to think about it and since the second day they came back, avoided them like a Gryffindor would Snape.

However, the more she disappeared, the more they seemed to look for her. They always wanted to 'talk' to her and it only alarmed her more. The animagus had discovered the best idea was the remain in large crowds or hide away completely in her room – borrowing Harry's cloak for close calls.

But then she had a lot on her mind and wanted to remain alone anyway. This was all because of the  _gift_ from the Weasley twins. It was the most amazing thing she'd ever seen.

_A map of Hogwarts… a live map!_ The sheer power of the artefact amazed her. The animagus looked around the room and took a few deep breathes to ensure no one was near. She then cast a wandless silencing charm to be certain and then pulled out the magical map from under her pillow.

The striped haired teenager then grabbed her wand and placed it on the map, "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good" She spoke clearly and consciously.

Ink faded into the parchment and names as well as footsteps appeared.  _Amazing, utterly amazing._ Would she ever stop being astounded from magic? She certainly hoped not.

The hardened teenager's eyes drifted towards Dumbledore's office to see the man himself pacing the room steadily. He did that a lot, it appeared.

The first thing she noticed about the map was the names –  _Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs proudly present the Mauraders Map._

Those bloody fucking nicknames.  _Merlin's saggy balls._

Sirius, Remus and James bloody Potter! It was  _their_ map. Their strange nicknames suddenly made more and less sense. Her knowledge of the rats past gave her an indication of just who Wormtail would be – Peter Pettigrew it must be for the four of them were  _friends._ Poppy wishes she had delved further into Pettigrew's Hogwarts years when she had him and then she would know the secrets of the names. It was her own fault, really, being uncomfortable with the idea of the murderer being  _friends_ with Harry's parents and a Gryffindor on top of that! She shouldn't have allowed emotions to cloud her judgement.

This strange map and the riddle behind the names had become something of an obsession for the striped haired teenager and not even the excitement of Harry's parents coming back from the dead could deter her. She felt so close and yet so far from the answer.

Poppy was almost desperate to question them on how they made such an amazing artefact. But then, the hardened teenager inside of her knew that while amazing, this map was  _powerful_. So bloody powerful and potentially dangerous. If she knew someone had such a map she'd be alarmed and concerned for her own as well as everyone else's safety. What if the map fell into the wrong hands? This relic was potentially a guide directing any number of Death Eaters to her best friends. No, she would not be letting anyone know about it. She could figure out its secrets on her own.

" _Dinners ready"_ A shrill voice echoed throughout the house. The animagus tried not to scowl. She'd bloody promised Harry she'd be down to spend time with everyone this evening. As much as she adored everyone in the house, being around everyone constantly was tiresome. Not even a Hogwarts was it necessary to…  _be around_ everyone as much.

The striped haired teenager sighed and tapped the amazing map with her wand, " _Mischief managed"_ She murmured. Poppy then hid the map in her trunk and spent a few minutes placing some alarms and cautions on her trunk to be careful.

The teenage girl straightened her spine and stretched as she made her way out of Ginny's bedroom. She walked at a leisurely pace down the stairs and braced herself for the evening ahead.

Her dress stretched as it moved as it clung to her figure. This was one of her more mature outfits, a deep red, almost brown dress which hugged her hips but still conservatively reached past her knee's. It was long sleeved and elegant. She particularly liked this one. Her hair was braided and draped along her right shoulder, reaching past her breasts. Perhaps she should get cut.

When Poppy entered the kitchen, everyone was already seated and eating. It took a quick scan to notice that Harry was beside his parents today, Ron beside his best friend and the only empty seat directly in-between her two best friends. The striped haired animagus calmly approached and readied herself for the evening, plastering on a sweet smile.

"Hey guys, did you enjoy your Quidditch match today?" She grinned towards her two male best friends as she plopped down in between them.

Ron nodded his head frantically and spoke through food in his mouth, "Oh yeah- Mr Potter gave me some great tips for playing keeper, I think I might try out this year now that Wood is gone" Ron's voice was muffled by the food in his mouth and he swallowed after he finished speaking.

By reflex, she looked around for Hermione, whom why now would usually be scolding her friend on his table manners and then go back to shyly glancing at him.

Only Hermione was several seats down beside Ginny Weasley, giggling and muttering to themselves. Poppy ignored the pang in her gut.

Mr and Mrs Potter were directly across from them, with Harry's dad whispering something in his mum's ear, all while grinning brightly. Lily Potter giggled and shook her head. Sirius Black was seated on James Potters other side and Remus Lupin was curiously absent that evening. It made her frown. He had been looking progressively worse and worse every day and his scent grew more… wild and potent each passing day.  _What the fuck did that mean?_

Poppy turned to Ron as she began piling her plate up with the food situated all around her.  _Steak pie tonight._

The striped haired teenager smiled at her ginger friend, "That's wonderful, I'm sure you'll make the team. I don't think anyone else is going for the position… Maybe Cormac McLagan" She noted, keeping the distaste off her face. Cormac McLagan was a self-proclaimed womanizer who tried to boast of his Quidditch skills to her numerous times. It got to the point where she threatened him with a kick to the balls. He laughed it off, so she'd been forced to follow through with her threats. Poppy smiled at the memory as she took a bite of potatoes.

Ron choked on his pumpkin juice and swivelled around to her in a surprised manner, "McLagan? That tosser" Ron scowled and then sighed, looking a little glum at the idea of competition. She reached forward and rubbed his back gently,

"Don't worry about him, he's all mouth. You'll do great" the animagus said warmly and a little softly to Ron. Her ginger-haired friend peeked up at her and let out a tiny smile before sighing heavily and continuing eating his dinner.

When she turned back to her food, digging into her meat, she noted Harry eyeing her with a frown so she looked at him expectantly.

"Who pissed in your potatoes?" She asked with a slight smirk, getting straight to the point and hoping to erase some of the near-anger on Harry's face.

Sirius Black snorted in the back of his throat automatically while Lily Potter sent him a glare. James Potter gave her a slight warning look though his brown eyes were warm with amusement.

The striped haired girl grinned and held her hands up in an apologetic manner. Harry, meanwhile, still didn't look happy.

He was frowning and still watching her with assessing green eyes, "When did you find out McLagan was going to try out for the Quidditch team? Have you been talking to him?" Harry asked with a protective note to his voice. She shook her head fondly. Perhaps one day if she ever returned the interest of any boy then his protective manner would annoy her. But until that day, she adored that Harry tried to keep boys away from her.

Poppy let out a light laugh, "I haven't been talking to him. He, on the other hand, has a tendency to wax poetic about his Quidditch skills to anything with a skirt" She explained dryly.

Harry's frown turned into a scowl, "Do you need me to do something about him?" He asked with a tinge of a threat to his tone.

Poppy gave him a 'don't be stupid look', "Come on Harry, I handled it myself thank you very much" She sniffed in a mock delicate fashion before lifting her glass to take a sip of cool pumpkin juice.

Sniggers turned her attention to the twins who were leaning forward in their seats slightly from Mrs Potters other side and grinning at her wickedly, "Oi, is that why you knee's McLagan in the groin?-" Fred began eagerly,

"-Couldn't sit down properly for a week, poor bloke" George finished, looking anything but sympathetic for McLagan's misfortune.

Poppy lifted the glass to her lips, opened her green eyes wide and smiled innocently at the twins.

Everyone around her laughed. Except for Ron who shot her a mildly alarmed look and discretely moved his left hand down to cup his crotch.

Poppy laughed fully then.

When Poppy looked back up she saw Ginny Weasley staring directly at her. The lovely red-haired girl's face was stony, and she turned around to whisper something in Hermione's ear. Her bushy-haired best friend's eyebrow furrowed, her brown gaze darting worriedly between her and Ron for a moment. What had Ginny Weasley said to her friend?

"So do you like Quidditch Poppy? I've never seen you play" Mr Potter asked her warmly, both Harry's parents watching her now.

Her attention drifted back, and she blinked in surprise at the question, "Hm? Oh no, not at all. Never been on a broom" She said idly only to watch the sheer horror wash across James Potters features.

"N-Never,  _never"_ He gasped and then looked sternly towards Harry.

"You've never offered to teach Poppy to fly or taken her out on your broom?" James Potter questioned, sounding displeased. Poppy was taken aback by the man's tone of voice. He was usually so easy going. Why would he expect  _Harry_ to take her flying? What in Merlin's name?

Harry, too, appeared bewildered as he gaped at his father for a moment before swallowing, green eyes looking worried, "I-uh, I don't know. She never seemed interested in flying-and it's dangerous so…" He trailed off, squirming in his seat and looking extremely uncomfortable. This was possibly the harshest any of his parents had even been to Harry and it clearly startled the boy-who-lived.

Lily Potter was gazing furiously at her husband and hissed under her breath, " _James"_ She snapped, fury burning in her eyes.

Poppy reached down and took Harry's hand, feeling the clamminess of it and rubbing her thumb across his knuckles.

Sirius Black was watching the whole scene anxiously and torn, as if unsure whether or not to cut in.

James Potter sighed heavily and the ruffled his hair, "Sorry son, I was just startled because I mean,  _Quidditch"_ He smiled ruefully at his boy and Poppy felt Harry's entire posture relax, "it's a travesty that someone's never been on a broom! I pestered Moony for two years to get on one" He admitted with a snigger.

Sirius Black barked out a laugh and nodded, "Right you did, annoyed the hell out of Remus. Poor Moony, didn't expect you to pretend to fall off of yours. Scared the life out of him" Sirius recalled while chuckling in glee.

James grinned at the memory while Lily looked disapproving at her husband. Harry was smiling and relishing in the story.

Poppy decided to start questioning then, "Where is Remus tonight then?" She asked kindly, trying to portray idle curiosity.

James and Sirius immediately shared a look. It was Lily that answered her though, "Oh, he's feeling a bit under the weather tonight. I'm sure he'll be back to normal next week" She reassured her with a gentle smile but without really answering the question.

Poppy hummed non-committedly and placed a look of concern on her face, "Oh, well give him my best and tell him I hope he feels better soon" She remarked.  _What is going on with Remus? His scent is growing, that isn't bloody normal._

Lily Potter smiled warmly and agreed, striking up a conversation about her OWLS.

Throughout the entire dinner, Poppy noticed something. Something  _interesting._ At first, she thought Harry was giving looks in her direction but upon closer inspection, she noted that it was  _Ginny,_ his discrete and admiring looks were towards.

Ron's little sister was wearing a very lovely top which showed off her newly mature figure. Her hair was long, straight and red and she was a beautiful girl. Poppy noted those same looks being shot directly back at Harry and then a whisper in Hermione's ear with a giggle. Poppy smirked to herself at the thought.  _Interesting._

Ginny Weasley was a strong, proud, brave and bold young girl. Harry's insecurity and quiet behaviour suited the feisty girl  _perfectly_ and Poppy was trying to tamper down her excitement.

After dinner, everyone once again retired to the living room, however, Sirius Black begged off once more to go and check up on Remus. Percy Weasley also retired early because he was working the next day and Charlie had an early portkey.

As everyone went into the Livingroom and Mrs Weasley and Potter began cleaning up, the animagus took hold of Harry's arm discretely. The boy-who-lived looked at her quizzically for a moment and she jerked her head in the direction of the backdoor.

Harry frowned but nodded and then turned to Ron to give an excuse. Poppy shuffled out into the back and was smirking and bouncing on her toes. She was  _so_ going to get Harry his first girlfriend. He deserved it, it would certainly help with his self-confidence. The Weasley girl would do wonders for his self-esteem. And maybe then people would stop bloody gossiping about  _them_  getting together.

Harry wandered outside and walked over to her hesitantly, "Everything alright Poppy?" He asked cautiously, green eyes roaming her body as if for some hint.

The striped haired teenager smirked and started excitedly slapping him on the arm, " _Someone-fancies-Ginny_ " She squealed in a sing song voice.

Surprise, embarrassment and then mortification washed over Harry's face. He blushed a deep red and she giggled. This was adorable!

Harry crossed his arms over his chest and looked at her angrily, "I thought you said you'd never read my mind" He hissed, green eyes flashing defensively

Poppy calmed down a little and shook her head seriously, "Oh no, I didn't but the way you keep sneaking looks at her is  _so_ obvious"

Harry flushed again and shuffled his feet looking worried, "you-you don't think Ron noticed, did you?" He whispered, eyes looking back towards the house in concern.

Poppy laughed, "During dinner? You joking? No, I only knew because I know you so well" She winked cheekily.

Harry relaxed a little but still looked nervous and shy, "Please don't tell anyone" He murmured, looking ashamed as if he'd done something horrible.

Poppy waited until he made eye contact with her and stared at him directly, "I swear" she promised seriously.

"Now" She brightened and began bouncing on her toes again, "What are you going to do about it?"

Harry looked back at her in confusion, " _Do?_ About what?" He asked, slightly bewildered.

Poppy rolled her eyes, " _Honestly Harry,_ About Ginny, we need to make a plan of action" the animagus spoke determinedly.

Harry stared back at her with wide green eyes.

It was twenty minutes later that the two best friends returned to the house. Poppy was smirking deviously while Harry was smiling a little shyly. She would get Harry a girlfriend, it would definitely work. Ginny already fancied him, anyway.

Everyone in the living room looked up when they walked in, Ginny looking put out and Poppy's glee only grew.  _Yes, be jealous…_ She thought with glee.

"Everything alright?" Lily Potter asked worriedly, eyeing them both.

Harry smiled at his mother and sat down on the empty sofa across from his parents. Poppy slunk down beside him.

"Fine mum, just chatting" Harry replied calmly.

James Potter lifted his eyebrows and watched them both curiously, eyes darting back and forth between them with a slight smile. It was as if he  _knew_ they were up to something. When Harry's dad brown eyes made eye contact with him, she sent him a discrete wink. A large grin spread across his face.

"You know Dad" Harry began in a conversational manner, but his tone of voice was a  _little_ too loud to sound entirely casual.  _He's such a beginner._

James Potter sat back and watched his son with a smile.

Harry continued, "You were right when you said we should start practising soon for the Quidditch cup this year. If I do end up winning captain, I want to be prepared, right?" The messy haired boy said to his father.

James Potter looked intrigued and nodded his head, "Of course, I don't mind showing you some drills I did and the best way to train different players. I'm sure  _you'll_ be fine though Harry" James Potter grinned at his son, "Your absolutely brilliant, it's the rest of the team you should worry about" He winked proudly at his son.

Her speckled best friend nodded his head a little frantically, "Yeah, your right. I could keep practising with Ron and hopefully he'll get Keeper" Harry said happily.

Ron, currently in a chess match with Bill then, turned around to smile at Harry and give his full support for the idea.

Poppy was utterly teeming with anticipation.

Harry paused for a moment, green eyes casting warily along to her. The striped haired teenager made slight eye contact and a discrete but firm and confident nod towards him.

Harry sat up straighter, "Ginny?" He called out. Excitement and glee bubbled inside her gut.

Ginny, from the place on the floor where she'd been looking over magazines with Hermione, looked up directly towards Harry.

"Are you going to try out for the Quidditch team next year? Because me and Ron are going to practice for tryouts next year" Harry explained, growing more nervous towards the end. Poppy kept the smirk off of her face.

Ginny Weasley's eyes darted towards the doorway, presumably to where Molly was still bustling about the kitchen and bit her lip to hide her wide smile. Ginny leant forward, "You think I should try out?" She asked surprise and pride in her voice.

Harry nodded with a shy smile, "Sure, your great"

Ginny Weasley positively beamed back, looking stunning in her happiness. She truly was lovely. Poppy was very satisfied by this point. Everything was going well. Now all she had to do was deal with Ron.

Ginny struck up a conversation with Harry then about practice and what his plans were. Ron finished his game with Bill and Poppy quite innocently suggested he play Hermione then.

Fifteen minutes later, Poppy was seated with her legs stretched across the couch, smirking at the group of four students. Harry and Ginny were seated cross-legged on the floor going over Quidditch strategies and possible picks for the Gryffindor team.

Hermione and Ron were immersed in a game of chess, Ron giving pointers and Hermione soaking them in with an impressed and admiring gaze.

_She was good._

Poppy turned to the married Potters and beamed at them. Lily Potter giggled and smiled warmly, "Trying to play matchmaker, are you?" She asked with amusement.

Potter laughed back, "Not  _trying,_ succeeding," She said cockily. James Potter smirked at her and then leant forward in his seat to speak quietly so no one overheard.

"Harry and Ginny then, eh? How long have they fancied each other?" He spoke in hushed tones but grinned wickedly. In response, Poppy sat up and leant closer to the Potters.

"Well Ginny has fancied Harry since she met him back before she even started Hogwarts. Love at first sight and all that" The animagus rolled her eyes playfully noticing Lily Potter nudging closer to her husband to listen in curiously.

Poppy continued, "At first I think she just fancied him because of the whole boy-who-lived thing and then a bit of hero worship from Quidditch. But it's been years now and she knows him pretty well enough not to idealise him anymore" She explained with a grin.

Lily and James Potter looked happy for their son and were smiling happily, Lily looking a little choked up, "His first crush, wow" she laughed a little, looking equally happy and sad.

Poppy ignored the sadness and instead tried to cheer Harry's mum up instead of pitying her. She shook her head and snorted, "First crush? He's almost sixteen, not twelve" The animagus scoffed.

James Potters smiled turned wicked, "Oh? Who was his first crush then? How many girls  _has_ he fancied?" He chuckled and then nudged his wife, "not much like me in that respect, is he?" He smirked, "I only ever had eyes for one girl" James said lovingly.

Lily turned to her husband with a smile and mock exasperation, "Oh? I seem to remember you going on a few dates with Mindy Robertson in fourth year" the red-haired mother challenged.

James Potter shook his head, " _Mindy?_ I only went out with her to make you jealous,  _everyone_ knew that" He snorted.

Lily tried to look disapproving but there was too much affection on her face for it to stick, she made an admiral job of shaking her head, however.

Poppy piped in, "Teenage boys, tossers, aren't they?" She said to Mrs Potter pointedly.

Lily Potter laughed in a musical fashion and Poppy enjoyed the sweet sound. James Potter pouted and looked a little put out though his eyes were dancing, "Yeah yeah, girls are a mystery at that age. How does Harry do? He seems to be getting on quite well with Ginny" He spoke and then wiggled his eyebrows.

Poppy puffed up proudly, "Thanks to yours truly. Harry fancied a girl last year – Cho Chang, she's seeker for Ravenclaw"

James smirked, "Likes the sporty girls, does he?"

Poppy rolled her eyes, "Yeah I suppose, he's only liked two, which considering how little I know about teenage boys – is very little"

Lily nodded her head while James smiled, "It's the Potter way, we don't fall very often but when we do we fall hard" He spoke with an adoring look towards his wife.

Poppy thought that was really sweet. It was clear to anyone with eyes that James and Lily were very much in love. It was a beautiful thing.

Lily turned sparkling green eyes towards Poppy, staring at her kindly, "What about you Poppy? Who have you got your eye on?" She asked with a bright smile.

James Potter's spine went rigid and his face settled into a scowl. Poppy did a double take at the near-replica expression she'd seen on Harry's face when a boy tried to flirt with her. It was uncanny, really.

Poppy stared wide-eyed at Mr Potter, "Wow, Harry gets that  _exact_ same face whenever any boy speaks to me. It's eerie" She blinked.

Lily Potter laughed and rubbed her husband's arm in comfort, still looking towards her with an expectant smile.

Poppy sighed. She did not really want to explain that she wasn't normal and that any boy who thought they fancied her were really just infatuated with the persona she had to present. Romance and love were for good people, undamaged people. Not for someone as twisted and broken as she.

Instead she shook her head, "Nah, no fancying or crushes. I'm firmly in that 'boys are idiots' stage" She explained, omitting the truth.

"Good" James Potter said gruffly, looking pleased with himself and slouching back on the sofa. Was it a Potter thing? The idea of her in a relationship so bloody  _wrong?_ At least she knew where Harry got it from… even if she didn't really understand  _why._

By now, Hermione and Ron had finished their game and were seated on the floor beside Ginny and Harry, all four of them laughing and smiling together. Poppy watched them for a moment, both happy and sad. This was her future…wasn't it?

The four of them would couple off and leave her…on the sideline and alone. As pleased as she was, she wasn't selfless enough to be completely happy. Even if the Harry didn't end up with Ginny and Ron didn't end up with Hermione, her best friends would still move on with their lives. Harry, Ron and Hermione would have families, have children, careers…  _Where does that leave her?_

The fireplace roared as the floo went off and everyone turned expectantly to the slowly dying green flames, as an elegantly dressed Sirius Black stepped out gracefully with a smile.

James and Lily hopped off from the sofa and immediately moved towards their friend.

Poppy used to the commotion of Sirius' return to quietly creep out of the room. Heart heavy and a curious feeling of detachment settling inside of her.

* * *

The next few days were difficult for her. The feeling of not belonging and emptiness inside of her only continued to grow. James, Lily and Sirius weren't around as much as they were 'attending' to Remus, whatever that entailed. Poppy's subtle request to visit the man was met with firm denials. She  _knew_ that his 'illness' was related to the secrets the four of them were holding. The mystery of the nicknames and Remus' absence was the only thing keeping her going, really.

The animagus had taken to hanging around in the twin's room, Fred and George were always good for cheering someone up. She listened to their plans for the grand opening of their shop and continued to take lessons in mischief-making.

The rest of her time was spent doing was she loved; reading. It kept her mind occupied when her body didn't feel much like moving. Light magic was the focus of her studies and she started a diary to keep track of her the strange powers that came with her animagus form. She performed little tests to see how more advanced her hearing, sight and smell were from an average witch.

All of this tedium and loneliness was mostly because her three friends had found another fourth and didn't really need her anymore. The hardened teenager supposed she  _could_ join them but they were couples or at least were about to be. She didn't want to impose.

A knock on Ginny's bedroom door had her peering up, "Yes?" She called out. The door swung open and Ron peeked his head into the room,

"Mum's made biscuits if you want any" He told her, lifting his hand up to take a bite of his own piece shortbread.

Poppy grasped the opportunity with both hands swiftly. She sat up and smiled at Ron,

"No I'm alright, could you come in for a moment though? I need to talk to you" She said seriously.

Ron, noticing the tone of her voice, furrowed his brows, looked back before hesitantly walking into the room.

"Sure Poppy, but be quick, yeah? We're about to go back out to practice" The freckled boy explained as he approached the bed.

Poppy nodded and moved to a cross-legged position while Ron perched beside her, taking another bite of his biscuit and staring at her expectantly, "Harry fancies Ginny, you know" the striped haired teenager hit out with.

Her friend looked at her like she was mental for a moment and then let out a little laugh, "No he doesn't" He replied, sounding as if she was daft for thinking so, shaking his head then finishing off his biscuit.

Poppy didn't know why he sounded so adamant in his conviction. She kept her face stony to convey her sincerity.

"He admitted it to me Ron" The orphaned teenager explained seriously in low tones, starting directly into his blue eyes.

Ron blinked and she watched carefully as realisation and then frustration bordering on anger appeared on his face, turning it a blotchy pink.

Poppy leant forward slightly and placed her hand on top of his, staring deeply into his eyes, "The reason I'm telling you this is because he won't do anything because she's your little sister" She lied. Well, it wasn't strictly a lie. She had told Harry to 'leave Ron to her' and that she would deal with getting his approval.

Ron frowned a little and then huffed, "Too right he won't do anything! It's… It's  _Ginny"_ Her friend sounded absolutely disgusted as if it never occurred to him that other people might view Ginny as more than a little sister. Poor Ron.

Poppy watched her friend closely before speaking slowly, "Yes, but you know that she's beautiful, don't you?" She began.

Ron, scowling and shifting uncomfortably on the bed, peered back at her with a quizzical expression, "Course she's pretty. What's that got to do with anything?" He grumbled, clearly unhappy with the subject matter.

Poppy wished she'd made more Ravenclaw friends, "Because Ginny is going to get a boyfriend, sooner or later, you know. I would say probably this year. She's definitely old enough"

Ron looked increasingly uncomfortable and irritated but then merely sighed, looking at her unhappily, "What's the point your trying to make?" He groaned.

Poppy smiled, "Well wouldn't you rather her boyfriend be Harry and not some boy you know would take advantage of her? You know Harrys a good guy and at the very least would treat her better than anyone else. Would you really trust your little sister with anyone you  _didn't_ know as well as Harry?" She explained as simply as she could.

Ron was staring at her with his mouth open, seemingly frozen. He closed his mouth but then opened it a few times before attempting to speak, "Ummm" He garbled, still looking unbelievably startled.

Her ginger-haired friend eventually found his words though they were a little stilted, "You…  _want…_ him to go out with Ginny?" He asked, gaping and still looking completely and utterly baffled. Why was this such a shock to him?

Poppy nodded her head with a sad smile, "Of course I do. He's my best friend Ron. I want him to be happy" She explained quietly, sadness filling her. Yes, she did want him to be happy and he would move on eventually… they wouldn't always be as close as much as it ate her up inside, it was true.

Ron was watching her with a worried expression, blue eyes… pitying and face a little guilty. He sighed again and rubbed his face, "Right. I'll speak to Harry and tell him it's alright if he asks her out or whatever" He mumbled reluctantly.

Poppy wasn't certain where his change of heart had come from but was pleased none-the-less. The curious look on her face must have been apparent because Ron smiled at her sadly,

"I mean I don't  _like_ it but… it's my little sister and best friend. I want them to be happy too, you know?" Ron explained somewhat awkwardly.

Poppy nodded her head.

Her ginger friend continued, "And if  _you_ of all people will put up with it to make them happy then I can get over it"

Poppy blinked and Ron looked at her closely with a comforting expression, "You're a good friend" He said seriously.

The animagus moved forward to take him into a hug.

Ron left shortly after while Poppy pondered his strange and sudden change of heart. This was a good thing, she was absolutely certain she could get Harry and Ginny together by the end of summer. Ron and Hermione would be a little bit more difficult but she could manage it if she really tried.

The animagus didn't feel much like going downstairs so she simply pulled back out her book and continued reading it, feeling both elated and achingly lonely. Eventually, she drifted off to sleep.

The feeling of someone touching her foot had her jerking awake and bolting upright. The room had darkened considerably, and her mind was in that hazy stage between slumber and consciousness. Poppy swiftly pulled her wand out from under her bed and directed it at the figure in front of her with wide hard eyes.

A pair of big browns blinked at her and then slowly stepped backwards while holding their hands up. Hermione smiled at her nervously, trying to look comforting. She spoke in soft tones,

"Sorry I startled you" Her bushy-haired friend said carefully and gently. Poppy's heart continued to race in her chest as she started to take the situation in carefully. Hermione was standing before her in her pyjamas and freshly brushed hair.

Hermione continued speaking, "I was just taking your shoes off… you must have fell asleep" The confidence wavered, and she sounded more and more nervous.

The striped haired teenager finally dropped her wand arm and then rubbed her eyes, "Sorry 'Mione" She apologised sincerely and then looked back up at her friend, "What time is it?" Poppy asked and then let out a yawn.

Hermione's posture relaxed, "Just after ten, everyone's going to bed soon"

The Orphaned teenager nodded and stood up, "I'll just get ready for bed then" She explained, and Hermione nodded, walking over to her own side of the bed.

Feeling a little abashed by her earlier behaviour Poppy avoided eye contact with Hermione as she gathered her belongings and made her way from the room. As she stepped towards the doorway, Ginny Weasley walked in adorned in a pretty cream nightdress. Poppy gave her a tight smile which was not returned.

After Poppy had changed and brushed her teeth, she returned to the bedroom only to see Hermione seated on Ginny's bed and them whispering among themselves and giggling. Her bushy-haired friend sat up straighter and smiled at her, "We're doing the Witch Weekly quiz on your perfect soulmate, want to join us?"

The animagus was almost startled by how…  _feminine_ Hermione had grown in the past year. Even though she thought such tests and magazines were nonsense, she had grown an appreciation for flicking through them and wondering. One Poppy did not share.

Ginny Weasley kept her eyes down the entire time. The orphan swallowed.

"No thanks, I'm absolutely shattered. I'm off to get a glass of water then back to bed" She spoke apologetically and watched as Hermione's smile dropped.

Poppy made her way back out of the room swiftly, feeling uncomfortable and unwanted. She made her way quietly towards the kitchen, only to be bombarded with a powerful and completely overpowering scent halfway down the stairs.

_Remus._

Only… it  _wasn't._ That scent… it wasn't him but was. It was a million times stronger and more  _magical_. It was laced with darkness and raw power. It was  _canine._ It warned her of danger. Of raw power. Of raw dark magical power. It was tantalising and fascinating. She actually felt the spirit wolf inside of her perk up in interest.

Instinctively she let out a little growl, narrowing her eyes at the darkened house. What was this thing in  _her_ home? Was it friend or foe?

As her eyes adjusted to the dark house and she tried to make out some threat, two small lumo's appeared at the bottom of the stairs, one reaching out to illuminate her face.

James and Sirius stood with their wands up, ready to strike, she blinked at the bright light.

Almost immediately she snapped back to herself and smiled sheepishly at the two men, "Just getting a glass of water" She said quietly with her hands up but an innocent confusion in her voice questioning  _why_ they had their wands out in the first place.

The scent of wolf continued to grow stronger by the second and her gaze kept darting in the direction of the kitchen.

The wands dropped a little but kept their shine, dulling down to something more ambient. Both looked a little nervous to see her, Sirius shifting uneasily and looking back towards the kitchen.

"I'll go get you it" Sirius announced and then strode swiftly from the room, his cloak billowing behind him. Poppy started down the stairs again slowly only to be casually halted at the bottom by James Potter blocking her way. Interesting.

The animagus reached out her unique abilities to hear what was going on in the kitchen,

_"No bloody wolf, Moony, just Poppy wanting a glass of water" Sirius spoke up and she heard his loud footsteps walk across the floor._

_"I definitely heard a wolf growl, maybe we shouldn't be here" A quiet and weakened voice she identified to be Remus' startled her. She hadn't seen or heard from him in a while. He sounded… unwell. What happened to him? To his_ scent?

_Water started running._

_"Molly and Arthur said you could use their woods, Remus. Really, it's a lot safer than around Hogwarts. Everything will be fine" Lily's voice sounded soothing and comforting._

Use their woods? For what exactly?

"Going to bed soon?" James Potter, right in front of her asked with a nervous smile.

Poppy's attention was drawn back and she looked at the nervous man, dressed fully with his boots on, appearing as if he was not going to bed for a while.

Poppy smiled, "Yeah I'm knackered" She lied and then let out a fake yawn. James Potter looked relieved.

_She was so bloody close._

Footsteps approaching made the both of them turn around to see Sirius Black striding forward with a glass of water. The wavy-haired man, also fully dressed quickly handed her the glass.

Poppy was not so subtly ushered back to bed by the two men. She smirked to herself as she walked dutifully back up the stairs, pausing at the top to take a sip of water.

_The woods around the Weasley's house? Maybe she should go on a run tonight._

The animagus entered Ginny's bedroom, ignored the two girls who didn't so much as look up at her entrance and made her way towards her bed and under the covers.

_Now she would wait._

The two teenage girls didn't go to bed for another hour and a half. Poppy lay awake, excitement, anticipation and satisfaction keeping her wide awake despite laying with her eyes closed. This secret that they had only seemed to grow more confusing, but she was  _certain_ if she explored the woods tonight she would find it.

It was over two hours – by her estimation – when she decided to get going. Ginny and Hermione's breathing had been steady for quite a while and she could not possibly wait another minute.

The striped haired teenager slowly slipped out of bed and transformed silently into her animagus form. With her canine eyesight, she was able to see around the darkened bedroom much more clearly and the overwhelming scent of raw power invaded her nostrils. She didn't understand it. Darkness but not the disgusting and vileness that accompanied dementors. This was different. It was aromatic in its own way really. Her canine side identified another of its kind and much like it had when the dementors were near, her instincts screamed at her to follow it.

Poppy darted towards the wall of the house, at the last minute shifting herself again into the light-wispy version of herself. In this form, her smelling wasn't as acute but she travelled much quicker around the forest. She blurred past tree's and dived between branches and she hunted for  _that scent._

The spirit wolf must have doubled the forest several times and still not find anything. She floated to the ground, keeping her invisibility intact though making herself solid again, paws sinking into the soft cool soil.

The wolf took several deep sniffs, bending her head down to the ground and sniffing deeply.  _Yes, she could smell a trail._ The wolf padded along carefully, feeling strangely alert and cautious even though she was still invisible. How strange.

Paws banging furiously on the ground had her head jerking up and darting to the east side of the forest. The scent was charging towards her, small growls echoing throughout the woods.

_Something was coming straight towards her._

The wolf left into the air, turning into it's light version of itself – still invisible – and darted up high into the sky.

Less than a second later, a large hulking figure crashed into the spot where she had been moments before. The wolf floated up and watched, fear and captivation tingling in her breast.

_What is that thing?_

The creature was sniffing at the ground furiously and whining piteously. It sounded… almost disappointed. As moments passed and her fear drifted away, Poppy observed the creature looked almost run down… weakened. As if it was supposed to be stronger but wasn't.

So intent upon the creature that she didn't notice the two other animals approaching which then burst into the clearing. It was with shock and fascinating she watched a  _s_ _tag_ and a large black dog run towards the creature, looking this way and that as if they were checking to see what it had chased.

The creature moved from it's hunched down position, head looking up, almost right in her direction, opened its large jaws and…

" _Owwwwww"_ It howled mournfully, almost lyrically.

The spirit wolf screamed,  _werewolf, werewolf, werewolf, werewolf._

Poppy floated further down, almost entranced, staring at its features. Large expressive eyes, sharp dangerous claws, thin yet muscly frame… it was strangely beautiful.

The wolf paused it's howling, looked towards the sky again, gaze darting around and then let out another sad whine before-

" _Owwwwwwwwwwwww"_ It continued to howl, the sound hitting in her chest. It sounded… yearning and seeking. Her heart constricted.

The wolf inside of her was aching to reveal itself but the human was firm and stood shock still, the two sides of her at a conflict. It was after a while that she finally came to her senses.

The werewolf was now laying on the ground and whining, only occasionally looking up and howling but more gently now.

The stag and dog were surrounding the werewolf, nudging it and trying to get it to move to no avail. It was highly unusual. A pack? A werewolf, Stag and dog pack?

The sheer shock of her discovery made her forget the reason she had been wandering the woods in the first place. The scent… well, it found her, didn't it? But what does Remus have to do with this Werewolf, stag and dog?

She must have hovered there for hours, her mind racing, senses on high alert and mind as confused as she'd ever felt in her life.

Her papa would have punished her for being so stupid. Her Uncle would have been disappointed.

Yet when the sun arose, the wolf's attention was drawn back beneath her as painful yelps turned into human screams and she watched in a daze as the werewolf slowly transformed back into Remus Lupin.


	19. Chapter 19

Remus slumped on the Weasley's sofa, clutching the warm cup of tea between his cold fingers. It was too soon after the full moon for him to be up and about. But it was Poppy and Harry's  _birthday._ He couldn't exactly miss this.

The werewolf smiled lightly at the excitement of James and Sirius across from him, talking over each other and making wild hand gestures. They were probably more excited than the twins themselves.

Remus took a long sip of his tea and then sighed. To be fair, the full moon this month was much easier than they'd been previously. Having both James and Sirius back to help was amazing. He felt ten years younger.

Lily bustled into the living room then, apron on, red hair a little frazzled but glowing from the inside. Remus smiled tiredly at her. Lily placed her hands on her hips and looked towards James sternly,

"You have got the presents all wrapped, haven't you? Molly said she'd be getting everyone up in  _half an hour._ So help me, James, if you aren't ready-" Lily began, her green eyes starting to ignite with fire.

Remus ducked his head and took a sip of tea, trying to stay out of the fiery redhead's warpath.

"Calm down Lily, we've got everything sorted here, I promise" James placated his wife with a dazzling smile.

The Potters truly went all out for their children's birthday. Sixteen was an important age and the werewolf knew they secretly felt guilty for missing every other birthday. Aside from the guilt, they were very wealthy and didn't know many ways to show their affection at this point. That and Sirius' usual overspending, coming from a lifetime of not knowing the value of a galleon clearly rubbed off on the pair.

Remus shook his head but with a grin as he surveyed the Weasleys living room. On the right side were hundreds of gold, crimson and grey wrapped boxes, each larger than the last. Every single thing, from a chocolate frog box to a brand new and perfectly tailored set of school robes were wrapped up expertly and efficiently. Almost every inch of the living room was packed but with a clear divide from the left to the right.

The left side was presents wrapped up in pink, crimson, purple and of course, gold. These presents, of course, being for Poppy. Remus didn't know much about what the Potters had bought Poppy aside from bemusedly watching Lily give Sirius a very long list of items to buy from Diagon Ally and her disguised trips to muggle London.

Harry, on the other hand, he's spent  _hours_ listening to James prattle on about this and that, what kind of sweets, pranks and various expensive nonsense to buy his son. Remus always piped in with suggested books which would usually receive an eye roll and a, 'they've got that in Hogwarts library Moony' or an 'Oh, I'll stick that on Poppy's list, he could just borrow it from her'.

Honestly, a third of Poppy's gifts appeared to be books, some he was itching to borrow. But from what he had observed from the girl, she definitely followed after her mother's love of the written word.

"No  _no,_ hide the broom at that back! I want him to find that last Padfoot, that's his best present" James practically shouted, darting over to where Sirius was arranging the gifts  _yet again._

Sirius huffed, "No he wants to open the big present  _first_ Prongs, it's better that way" The dog animagus argued back. Remus felt a little underdressed, James and Sirius had on their finest robes, both looking debonair and sophisticated while he huddled under the blanket. Sirius was adorned in a perfectly tailed deep burgundy and black, artfully showing off his newly filled in physique. James had on deep grey and royal blue robes, looking every inch the head of Potter household, despite the messy mop atop his head.

Lily let out a loud sigh, "Let Harry decide what he wants to open first, they are  _his_ presents. Now, what is his favourite breakfast? I know Poppy loves her bacon and pancakes but I'm not too sure about Harry. He usually just has a bite of everything" Lily Potter fret, looking anxious as if not making her son his favourite breakfast on his birthday was a travesty.

Remus piped up, "Just make a bit of everything then, Harry isn't a big eater and I'm sure he'll love whatever you make" He spoke calmly.

Lily's shoulders sagged, and she smiled at him gratefully, "Your right, I'm being silly, aren't I? I just want today to go well. It's going to be a stressful day… you know finally telling Poppy" She confessed.

Remus nodded his head seriously. The Potters had reached the end of their tether and decided that they would speak privately to Harry and Poppy today, the rest of the Weasleys  _needing_ to give them some alone time as it was their birthday. It wasn't the Weasleys fault exactly but they always seemed to be  _around_ and then when they weren't Poppy was suspiciously absent.

James marched over and gave his wife a big hug which she returned with a sigh. Pulling back the married pair made eye contact in an intimate moment that had him looking back down at his cup.

It was a little frustrating for the Potters still not being revealed to being back, he knew, but James took delight in charming himself to looking different and Albus had even graciously provided them with Polyjuice potions at times.

"Right, I'll get back to the kitchen, hurry up in here" Lily commanded, standing tall and radiating authority. James smiled lovingly at his wife and gave her a tender kiss on the lips. The red-haired woman then marched out the room as if preparing for battle.

It had been a busy week, preparing Harry's birthday party and for the full moon. Remus himself had bought Harry a complete set of Defence books needed for the beginning of his NEWT year and a little more advanced because he knew Harry excelled. For Poppy, he bought a large tome on the healing of various dark wounds and basic emergency healing.

Remus let out a large yawn as his heavy eyes watched Sirius and James  _yet again_ arrange the many presents.

"Maybe Poppy's should be colour coordinated or spread the books out a bit. We don't want her to think she  _only_ got books" James fret anxiously, riffling through the presents and looking vaguely confused as to what is inside of them. Remus chuckled, Prongs had absolutely  _no idea_ what to buy a teenage girl. He suggested a doll and Lily burst into a fit of hysterics.

Sirius was standing in front of James looking serious and nodding his head, "Too right, here let me" He said and then pulled out his wand to begin levitating presents around. Remus rolled his eyes and felt wonderful, even though his body was physically exhausted. He wouldn't miss this for the world.

_Bang bang bang._ He heard the loud knocking on doors from upstairs, his lupine hearing still quite sensitive from the recent full moon.

" _Happy Birthday Harry dear!"_ He heard Mrs Weasley's shrill voice scream, he winced at the sound.

"That's everyone getting up, I'd hurry" Remus spoke aloud to warn his friends. Two heads jerked around to stare at him in horror and he snorted.

"I'll go get Lily" James declared and then darted from the room with nervous energy radiating from every pore of his body.

The loud exclamations and well wishing's of Happy Birthday echoed in his ears from up the stairs.

Sirius approached him looking nervous, "Think today will go alright?" Sirius mumbled a little, peering back at Poppy's pile of presents meaningfully.  _Ah yes,_ the reveal.

Remus didn't know how it would turn out, to be honest. It was an emotionally volatile situation, but he believed it would be fine in the end. James and Lily wanted to love and cherish their daughter, it would be emotional, but he was certain everything would turn out alright. Poppy was a loving and boisterous young girl, with her heart open wide, much like both of her parents. Everything would be fine.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SON" A loud bellowing voice came from the hallway. Remus smiled slightly at the embarrassed,  _'daadddd'_ coming from Harry and the laughs from Lily.

Sirius too heard the noise and was looking towards the doorway and grinning, "Shall we?" He grinned wickedly. Remus nodded his head, his spirits lifting. He ambled up from the sofa a little awkwardly and tried his best to ignore the strain in his muscles.

The two marauders exit the living room only to see every member of the house huddled in the hallway, all clustered around the short messy hair of Harry. The boy himself was smiling sheepishly, looking bashful but extremely happy. Remus stood back to watch the scene with a smile.

Sirius, on the other hand, pushed through the crowd and directly towards Harry, "Oi, where's my favourite godson!" He bellowed loudly as he made his way through.

Harry looked up with a delighted smile as Sirius enveloped him into a large and tight but brief hug, "Happy birthday Harry" Padfoot said in a much quieter voice, filled with pride.

Harry hugged him back awkwardly.

Remus watched the crowd, noting the absence of a striped head of black hair and frowned.  _Where was Poppy?_

Lily was standing beside her son smiling down at him and then bit her lip a little anxiously, "Where's Poppy this morning?" She asked hesitantly, eyes darting back up the staircase.

Harry blinked as if he'd forgotten about her, which he probably had given all of the excitement.

Hermione, standing off to the side clad in her pyjamas spoke up, "Oh she was in the shower when Mrs Weasley woke us all up. I told her to hurry up" She explained dutifully.

Lily nodded her head and then turned to her son, "Now, what does the birthday boy want for breakfast?" She beamed, placing an arm around her son and steering him in the direction of the kitchen.

This was the cue it seemed for everyone to make their way into the kitchen and they all headed off towards the deliciously smelling room. Remus heard a door opening from upstairs and assumed it must be Poppy. He decided to go up and use the toilet before everyone else barrelled into it.

Remus walked up the staircase slowly, feeling every single one of his muscles strain and groan. As he walked up the stairs Poppy's feminine and warm scent hit him, amplified from the warm shower she must have just had. Poppy had a naturally strong scent anyway, some people did. Hers just happened to be the most potent he'd scent, it was very pleasant with an undertone of brightness and warmth he particularly enjoyed. It was not unlike Lily's – comforting and safe. You could tell much about a person from their scent. Poppy's scent enveloped the area around her much like her personality overpowered others as well.

The werewolf did his business in the toilet, enjoying Poppy's scent surround him completely, almost puzzling in it. It was almost free and innocent in a way.

As Remus was washing his hands, a gentle knock sounded at the door. He turned the tap off and picked up the hand towel, hobbling over to the door. Opening it, he blinked at the smiling face of Poppy.

"Remus" She breathed with a bright smile, green eyes sparkling. Her hair was freshly brushed but still wet, hanging down her face. Remus smiled down at the now sixteen-year-old girl and was about to wish her a happy birthday when she moved forward and looked at him with big concerned eyes,

"Feeling better?" She asked in a soft and gently concerned voice, her face pinched with concern, eyes roaming over his own in an inspecting manner.

Remus smiled tiredly, "Yes I'm fine, just a bad bout of the flu I'm afraid. Don't worry I'm not contagious anymore" He assured her, and her face grew contemplative, still roaming over his to the point where he felt a little uncomfortable at the close scrutiny.

The werewolf cleared this throat and asked, "heading downstairs?"

Poppy grinned a big toothy smile up at him and moved forward to grab his hand. Remus tried to feel comfortable at the physical contact even though it felt strange to him. He'd noticed Poppy was a very physically affectionate person, even though he certainly wasn't.

"Yeah of course, but I really need your help. I need help deciding on something to wear" The striped haired teenager said with an easy smile, green eyes still staring very intently at him. Was she always so intense?

Remus blinked and tilted his head to the side, "Oh I don't know how useful my advice will be but you are welcome to it" He replied wryly and her smile turned into something sparkling.

"Wonderful" She breathed, still holding his hand and gently pulling him across the Weasley house. He followed after her.

Remus wondered if this behaviour was typical of her. Perhaps around other people but he'd never had her full attention on him before. But then again, he'd never spent any significant time with her alone or had a proper conversation with her, even.

Remus was pulled into a room he assumed was Ginny's and directed onto a bed, being carefully pushed down to sit. He complied obediently and watched as James' daughter bent over to rifle through her trunk.

Poppy pulled out three dresses, each in different styles. The first was yellow and grey and was long and clingy, the second was black and neat looking much like a cocktail dress. The third was a white summer dress with delicate lace and looked to reach the knees. It was pretty.

Poppy was smiling at him anxiously and looking uncertainly towards the dresses. Remus nodded at the white one,

"If you want my opinion I think that one is the nicest" He offered, truly knowing nothing but giving his opinion anyway.

The striped haired teenager peered back and gave the dress a dazzling smile and then picked it up, "Your right, it's perfect!" She sighed and then gave him a stern look,

"I'll be right back, don't move" She commanded playfully and then stepped out the room to put the dress on he assumed.

Remus' eyes wandered the bedroom, noticing on the right side of the bed a few muggle pictures were placed and a large tome of what looked like  _Hogwarts, a history._

Yet when he looked at the other side, he saw an empty yet efficient dresser, a hairbrush with suspiciously no loose strands in it. A wand holster and a lamp. It was neat but very impersonal. He continued to look for any personal items of Poppy's but found nothing.

Poppy came bounding into the room a moment later, hair dried and tied up at the back with a braid, the rest of it hanging down in loose waves. The dress fit her perfectly and was elegant yet casual. She was a slim girl though mature for her age with full hips and toned legs. The dress framed her figure but did not cling to it. He couldn't help but notice that she had paired the dress with a brown cardigan, hiding her arms and tried not to feel pity when he realised why.

She looked lovely. Truly all grown up. That reminded him he should wish her a happy birthday. When he opened her mouth, she did a little spin with a giggle and his heart warmed at the sound.

"How do I look?" She asked with a shy smile.

Remus smiled back, "Beautiful" He replied, honestly.

Poppy beamed at him and then moved towards the bed to sit down next to him, her big green eyes roaming his face again. She was a little closer than a polite company would dictate. Poppy probably didn't notice.

"You know, I'm afraid we haven't spoken much. I feel like I know you so well but not at all" She grinned, large eyes fixed firmly on his.

Remus nodded politely, "Yes I'm afraid we haven't had much opportunity to get to know each other personally, perhaps later, now we should really be getting to breakfast," He said in a kind but dismissive tone. James and Lily would kill him for keeping Poppy away from them on her birthday. He should really wish her a happy birthday.

Poppy was staring at him seriously but nodded her head with a smile which didn't reach her eyes, "Of course, Harry's birthday and all that. I'm looking forward to that 'get to know you chat'" She winked cheekily, though her words sounded strangely sounding firm and ominous. Yet when he looked back towards her, her face was calm and relaxed.

They began walking out the room. Poppy humming idly and bouncing on her toes, "So do you get ill often?" She asked as they reached the staircase.

Remus froze and eyes darted to the side warily, eyeing her up and down. She had a faint smile on her lips and was looking anywhere but him. Thank Merlin.

The werewolf cleared his throat before answering, "Oh um, yes, actually. It's a bit of a problem. I get sick… quite a lot" He mumbled, feeling nerves and sweat tingle throughout him.

They walked down the stairs and Poppy hummed, turning to give him a sympathetic look, "Weak immune system? I knew a boy with an awful one. Always getting terrible colds. Pretty unfortunate. His happened after he got a bad bout of dragon pox. Were you born with it?" She asked casually.

Remus again looked towards her suspiciously but she turned to look at him with another smile and he relaxed. He'd noticed she was a very curious person, she was just politely inquiring.

Remus sighed as they reached the bottom of the stairs, hoping to change the subject, "Yes me too actually, I had a bad bout of it when it was around four. Since then I seem to get sick all of the time" He said quietly, disliking lying.

Poppy had paused at the bottom of the steps and was staring at him intensely with burning green eyes. He didn't see her as James and Lily's little girl then but a hardened young woman looking deep into him. It made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

But quick as that look came it disappeared and she approached him, only to stop in front of him and look him in the eye.

Remus swallowed.

"I'm sorry" Poppy murmured, green eyes solemn and understanding.

The strange intensity he'd glimpsed at today was gone again just as quickly as it appeared and she turned towards the kitchen. He felt a little dazed at the rapid change in her character. How had he never noticed this before? Was he always like this or was it merely with him?

The two of them entered the kitchen together with Poppy darting swiftly over to Harry and giving him a large hug from his seat at the table. Harry chuckled and pat her arm comfortingly.

"Happy Birthday Harry" Poppy beamed and then gave her brother a large kiss on the cheek.

Remus smiled at the display and moved towards the birthday boy as Poppy released him and slid into the seat beside him.

Remus placed a hand on Harry's shoulder, "Happy Birthday Harry" He said kindly.

Harry smiled up at him, cheeks straining with his smile, "Thanks, Remus"

Remus nodded back and noticed Lily, James and Sirius seated beside Harry and practically bustling in their seats, trying to make eye contact with Poppy to wish her a happy birthday.

He chuckled under his breath and decided he would be the first to wish her a happy birthday,

As he passed Poppy's chair he placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled,

"And a happy birthday to you too Poppy" He smiled and then moved to the only available seat left. The one across from Poppy. Yet when he said down, he noticed the noise in the room die and two glaring green eyes burning into his face.

Poppy's face was hard. It looked chiselled from ice and everything about her screamed confident, in control and raw power. Her jaw was tight and although there was nothing overly threatening about her he got the inclination of… danger.

" _What"_ She breathed under her breath, green eyes still drilling into his, eyes wide.

Remus was frozen in his seat, wondering what on earth he could have possibly done to cause such a reaction.

Harry interrupted the now silent room, he turned to Poppy and placed a hand on her arm nervously,

"It's-it's your birthday too?" He breathed, utter astonishment clouding his tone and Remus peeked to see the sheer surprise clouding every inch of Harry's face.

Voices around them muttered and asked questions, all confused but Remus couldn't tare his gaze away from the two burning orbs of green staring him down.

"How did you know?" She spoke deathly quietly, Remus barely heard above the noise.

He swallowed.

" _How did you know"_ Poppy hissed, bolting upright from her chair and hand jerking out as swiftly as a snake and he found himself at the other end of her wand, watching as she stood tall and poised at the other end of the table… ready to strike.

* * *

Poppy stood tall, wand pointed directly at the werewolf, mind alert and blaring warnings at hers. How did he know? How did he know?  _How did he fucking know?_

Hands clutching either side of her upper arms, alerted her to the fact Harry was beside her, not restraining but almost warning in a way. He should move off, this was nothing to do with him.

James, Lily and Sirius had all gathered around a wide-eyed and still seated Remus all speaking over the other. She listened to none of them. It was none of them she wanted to hear.

Harry's voice brought her back to herself, "Poppy" He began slowly, hands tightening on her arms for a moment, "Poppy… why does it matter if Remus knows your birthday?" He mumbled, sounding confused though not trying to order her in any way. It comforted her a little.

Ron had moved up to her other side with Hermione hovering behind her. She felt a little better with her friends surrounding her.

Poppy answered Harry without breaking eye contact with Remus and struggling to keep the growl threatening to erupt at bay. The werewolf looked vaguely confused and extremely startled. Was he a spy for her papa? No, her papa wouldn't send in someone that would slip-up so easily. Was Remus a spy for a werewolf pack which was looking for information on her? Who knew. It was such a little insignificant detail which told her so much about the man at the end of her wand. He had information on her past. On her. How did he know?

Poppy continued staring and spoke in a calm but low voice, "Harry, Hermione, Ron. In all the years I've known you, have you ever known when my birthday is?"

Harry was nervous at her side, she could feel it without needing to look while Ron shuffled uncertainty. It was Harry that answered for her friends, "Um, no... You've never mentioned it" the boy who lived murmured somewhat sheepishly.

The hardened teenager nodded slowly, "Yes I haven't" She paused, finally drifting her gaze away from the werewolf towards the three people hovered around him. Sirius was behind Remus' chair, standing tall and looking alert, wary and alarmed. His grey eyes were pleading with her. James and Lily Potter were on either side of him, Lily looking abashed with green eyes desperate. James Potters face was white, mouth open a little and appearing to grasp for words. His brown eyes were heavy with sadness.

The animagus looked back towards Remus and tilted her head to the side just a little, continuing to speak in the calm but carefully controlled voice, "I've never mentioned it to anyone, in fact. Which begs the question..." Poppy paused, "How does Remus know?" her voice trailed off and got a little darker.

Poppy felt the eyes of every Weasley on her but ignored the stares, too intent on the werewolf. A loud huff from the other end of the room had her patience wearing thin,

"Poppy,  _enough_  of this. Put your wand away this instant" Mrs Weasley scolded with another exasperated huff.

Ron shifted behind her, "Yeah I'm sure there's a reason, calm down" the youngest Weasley boy tried to placate her nervously.

Poppy felt Hermione shift behind her, edging further away but heard as the witch pulled her wand out in a silent show of support.  _Oh Hermione_ , Poppy thought, wanting to kiss the girl.

Harry turned his head swiftly around to the bushy haired girl, Poppy couldn't see his expression but assumed it was scolding as Hermione said defensively,

"Harry she's  _right._  I don't know what it means exactly but it  _is_  suspicious. Poppy's a very private person, _we_ didn't even know it was her birthday! I'm just saying that not everything is as it seems" She hastened to explain. Turning back towards Remus she said nervously, "No offence, Mr Lupin"

Harry sighed through his nose and then said quietly, "Fine. If you put your wand down I'm sure Remus will explain, right?" He grumbled through grit teeth.

The sandy-haired werewolf nodded his head and gulped, looking hesitantly towards James and then Lily Potter as if for permission.  _What was this?_  Did they also know? What the fuck is going on.

The striped haired animagus slowly lowered her wand, keeping it in hand as she slunk gracefully down onto the chair opposite. She relaxed back, placing her wand on the kitchen table, remaining ready to strike at a moment's notice.

Poppy stared expectantly at Remus, arching her eyebrow.

The werewolf looked nervously around him, "uh-I-uh" He stuttered, looking for approval as to what to say.

Lily Potter stepped forward a little, looking directly at her as she began wringing her hands, "I'm so sorry sweetie, I didn't want you to find out this way" She whispered, aching regret filling the room around her. So they  _were_  in on this.

Poppy felt betrayed and pathetically naive. She had trusted these people. What had they done?

Harry sucked in a sharp breath beside her and choked out, "Mum? What's this all about?" He asked, sounding lost and confused.

Lily Potter bit her lip and took a shaky breath. James Potter moved to his wife side and wrapped an arm around her. He answered, looking regretfully towards the both of them.

"I am so sorry Harry. I'm sorry to you both, we should have told you sooner but we couldn't find the right time" Mr Potter said quietly. His brown eyes were nervous but full of conviction.

The spirit wolf inside of her felt the kind of nerves she hadn't experienced in a long time. It was the feeling of impending doom. Of knowing something painful was about to happen but merely standing there and awaiting your fate.

Poppy watched Mr and Mrs Potter impassively.

Lily Potter closed her eyes for three long seconds and when she opened them, she looked directly into her eyes, green met green, serious yet full of tender affection.

"Poppy… you're our daughter" Lily whispered.

The striped haired teenager stared back at Lily Potter, to frozen to truly  _feel_ anything at this revelation. It was ludicrous, it was insane, it was too ridiculous to even imagine. A cruel lie.

Harry gasped beside her and she tore her eyes away to peer hesitantly at him. She saw his green eyes looking back at her, full of shock and disbelief. Green eyes… exactly like hers… exactly like  _Lily Potters._

No. It wasn't true.

Poppy looked back towards Mr and Mrs Potter who were gazing at her worriedly.

Mr Weasley stood up swiftly, the chair creaking on the wooden floor and breaking the thick tension in the room, "Alright everyone, time to give the Potters some privacy, yes? Into the living-room-" He began, sounding nervous but with an undertone of absolute authority which prevented any objections.

Sirius Black walked towards Mr Weasley muttering to him, everyone able to hear as the room was still silent, "Uh actually Arthur, is it alright if we go in there? We've got the presents set up so…" Sirius Black said in an awkward fashion.

Arthur Weasley paused for a beat before hastily agreeing, "Of course, of course… I'm sure you've all got much to discuss. I think we'll be heading out anyway" he trailed off in an awkward fashion.

Poppy, still frozen, stared at two faces she'd seen frequently over this summer as if really  _seeing_ them for the first time.  _Parents…_ she didn't have any parents. But her eyes were eerily similar to Lily Potters in colour and shape. And her eyebrows matched James Potters. Her hair was the same colour of sleek black as James'. She did feel a strange instant connection to the boy beside her. They  _did_ have the same birthday. It was as if everything she had ever known about herself had shifted.

The teenage girl could feel the eyes in the room watching her, waiting for her deliberation or reaction. She rose from her chair gracefully and leisurely made her way out the room, hearing the kitchen erupt in a roar of whispers and scraping chairs behind her.

The animagus walked carefully up the stairs, heart pounding in her head and knee's trembling. This was ridiculous, wasn't it? Utter madness. James and Lily Potter couldn't be… her  _parents. Her biological donors._ Which abandoned her. Yes, she knew that even if this turned out to be correct, that they had still willingly dropped her off. They had kept Harry, not her. She knew this.

She approached her trunk and with a feeling of detachment and disconnection with reality, slowly pulled out various potion ingredients and a size one cauldron. Part of her felt like laughing and another like crying. Emotions and hysteria churned inside her like a raging inferno. She had to keep it locked tight. One tiny slip and every part of her would be devoured by the dangerous flames.

The striped haired teenager walked back down the stairs, face hard and spine stiff. Her papa's voice in her ear, watching her carefully and nodding with approval.  _Keep your guard up. This is suspicious._

Poppy walked calmly to the living room, feeling the eyes of the house on her as they had all congregated in the hall. The absolute silence as she walked by spoke volumes to her.

She entered the room to a sea of presents and brightly coloured decorations. Presents seemed to be split one side of the room from another. Absently, she wondered why Harry's presents were arranged in such a manner. Perhaps one pile was from his father and another from his mother. She felt a stab of lingering guilt for ruining Harry's first birthday with his parents.  _Their parents._ No, she was being ridiculous. She sat down carefully on the sofa, leaving the remaining one free and waited patiently. In the meantime, she placed her ingredients and small cauldron on the coffee table.

A moment later, she saw Harry barge into the room with a scowl. The boy-who-lived plopped down beside her with a face like thunder and tried to catch her eye. She ignored him for the moment, she had no idea how to be dealing with her best friend.  _Her brother. Madness._

Poppy watched as an uncertain James and Lily Potter entered the room holding hands, moving towards the sofa opposite and staring between them uncertainly, eyes flicking to the items on the table.

Sirius was the next to stride into the room, his body language screaming confident, but Poppy noticed the underlying alertness and tension. His confidence was the type that seemed to be overcompensating. The Black heir perched himself on the armrest beside James Potter and immediately turned to stare at her sympathetically. His grey eyes held a quiet compassion. She looked away.

It was like her life was flashing before her eyes then and the conclusion she drew wasn't good… Why her uncle Reggie had taken her in the first place… Sirius was best friends with James, Sirius was Harry's  _godfather,_ it was some misplaced loyalty that had him saving  _her_.

The realisation of how Peter Pettigrew knew her by name. She'd never even noticed before but the murderous rat  _recognised_ her.

Her instinctual connection to the boy beside her.  _Siblings._  It all made sense… and yet felt so utterly  _wrong._ She should be leaping for joy but instead felt more isolated and alone than ever. Why?

Remus Lupin was the last to shuffle in, still looking rather tired from the recent full moon, guilt dripping from every inch of his expression.

The four adults across from her were all trying to catch her eye and Harry was bouncing his leg violently, impending confrontation coming off him in waves.

The striped haired teenager turned her head and made deliberate eye contact with Harry. She stared at him closely and tilted her head to the side a little to say 'May I go first?'

Harry's leg stopped bouncing, he regarded her seriously and then nodded with a sigh.

Poppy directed her attention to the other people in the room, "May I?" She inquired in a cool and icy polite tone of voice, waving towards her Potion ingredients. She looked James Potter in the eye steadily before doing the same with Lily Potter.

The married Potters paused to give each other uncertain looks but eventually, James nodded his head and Lily attempted an awkward smile.

"Of… of course" Mrs Potter replied quietly, sounding very confused.

Poppy nodded her head firmly and began preparing her potion. It was an extremely easy but equally uncommon potion. Seventy years ago it was part of the first year curriculum for Potions but had been taken out due to how unnecessary it became. A simple spell during childbirth could now determine if someone was a child by blood. Standard practice for purebloods.

The room was silent aside from her chopping and the steady boiling of the cauldron. Everyone watched her in silence but she ignored the stares. She had nothing to say.

After five minutes Harry shifted in his seat and placed a hand on her shoulder, "… Poppy, what-what are you doing?" He asked, sounding both concerned and extremely impatient.

The animagus did not remove her eyes from her task but answered in a blank and mechanical voice, "A test" She replied simply.

"A  _test_ " Harry repeated immediately, sounding none too pleased with her.

Lily Potter peered forward and frowned, "What test? What is the Potion?" She asked hesitantly and softly.

Poppy finished putting in the final ingredient and started stirring the mixture twenty times clockwise as she answered mechanically, " _Reprehendo Sanguine"_

The sharp inhale from Sirius Black did not surprise her. A feeling of dark satisfaction crept up inside of her as the Potion turned a dusty purple. It was almost finished.

"What's that Padfoot?" James Potter asked sounding wary and a little nervous.

Sirius Black did not sound pleased when he answered, "It's a… a test for blood relation" He replied through grit teeth, appearing as if the very idea offended  _him._ He was not Slytherin even a tiny bit, was he?

A scandalised gasp from Lily Potter made both shame and dark anger burn inside of her. Did they expect her to simply  _believe_ them like that? Everything she thought she knew about them was now uncertain. They didn't seem like the type of people to abandon their child. But they were.

Harry took in a deep breath and then exhaled slowly, "Poppy" He spoke with very little patience, trying his best to control himself, "Do you  _really_ think everyone would  _lie_ about something like this?" He said with his breath heavy.

Anger swelled in her chest as she placed her wand carefully on the table. There, the Potion was finished. It was dark yellow and thick.

Poppy turned to look Harry in the eye carefully, mouth set into a firm, hard line and eyes stony, "Did you really think everyone would have hidden a sister from you, Harry?" She asked under her breath, a silent challenge in her voice. It asked him whether or not he would accuse  _her_ in this situation and really place blame on  _her_ for wanting to be certain.

Harry met her gaze and then dropped it with a sad expression. It was an apology for her past and reason why she was so distrustful.

Poppy turned back towards the adults. Lily Potter was staring at her with wide,  _heartbroken and devastated_ eyes. James Potter looked ashamed, his eyes swimming as they stared down at his lap. Remus Lupin was looking as if he may cry, continuously swallowing.

Sirius Black was staring at her with an expression she couldn't read. It was almost distant, it was as if all emotion had left him and all that was left was an echo of timeless regret. She felt exactly how he looked: lost and broken.

"We-we will do any test you want. I-I don't blame you for not believing us" Lily Potter whispered, sitting up straight though tears raced down her cheeks.

"It is nothing personal" She replied, trying to sound as detached as possible. Lily Potter sniffed.

"The potion requires a drop of blood" She explained, hyper-aware of every twitch on their face, searching for reluctance. Perhaps they were lying. Maybe they weren't really Lily and James Potter. Maybe they mistook her for another girl.

Lily and James Potter each lifted their finger and used their wands to create a small cut. James went first and then Lily. When the final drop plopped into the potion, it transformed into a deep red.

Poppy nodded silently and turned to Remus Lupin, "May I have one of your hairs?" She requested cooly, ignoring the hysteria in her veins and pounding of her heart.

The werewolf paused to look uncertainly to his friends, receiving encouraging looks in return. Remus reached up to pluck one of his grey hairs and hovered it over the Potion, looking towards her questioning - silently asking if he should drop it.

The striped haired girl nodded.

The hair was engulfed by the Potion, transforming it into a sickly tar-like moss colour with thick black bubbles. She watched the Potion absently.

Harry leant forward and covered his nose with his hand to shield it from the rotten stench emanating from the brew, "What's the mean?" He inquired.

Poppy, turned fully to Harry and said in a serious voice, "That Remus, is, in fact, not your brother" Poppy actually felt a little amused. She wondered if this was all some sort of drug-induced hallucination. Sirius Black snorted in amusement.

Harry patience was at an end and he scowled at her. The animagus swallowed and motioned to Harry's head, "Would you mind?" She muttered.

The boy-who-lived blinked and then pulled one of his unruly black hairs from his head and plopped it in the cauldron. Immediately, the mixture turned a royal blue, a family crest appearing in brilliant gold.

It then faded away. Harry looked awestruck.

Poppy didn't want to go next. She could run. Transform and disappear forever, go and live in the wilds of Canada. Never have to think about this ever again. But she was a Gryffindor. And she had to know.

Poppy plucked one of her black hairs and held her hand above the pot, staring at the once again red mixture. It took her twelve seconds to drop the hair.

The hair floated on the surface before it devolved into gold dust, pure and glowing white spreading through the Potion.

Her heart tripped in its speed. Her breath froze. Her eyes clouded over and her body felt like someone else had taken it over.

_It was positive._

Poppy is the daughter of James and Lily Potter.

The room was silent again, presumably to give her time to take in this information. The Potion glowed white and sparkled with flecks of gold. It emits a soft and sweet fragrance.

Harry was practically leaning over the brew by now, jaw slack with wonder, "does-does that mean..." He murmured and trailed off.

"That I'm your sister?" She finished, voice sounding empty, "Yes. It does" her voice rang with finality. Why did it feel like she'd sentenced herself?

Everyone was back to staring at her, waiting for her reaction. She remained silent, staring at the Potion.

Poppy looked up towards Harry, she caught his eye and then nodded as if to say 'you can ask your questions now'

Harry sighed and then flopped back on the sofa, "I don't understand. Does that make us  _twins?_ Why was I raised by Aunt Petunia and Poppy wasn't?" Harry practically burst out, shouting his question and sounding utterly desperate for answers. That was fine with her, Harry could ask the questions. She wasn't certain she could speak.

Poppy sat back with an impassive face, feeling her muscles tremble slightly. She watched everyone on the sofa opposite her carefully. Remus had his head ducked down, looking shameful and uncomfortable. James was looking regretfully towards his son and Lily looking pleadingly towards Harry. When she eyed Sirius Black, he was staring directly back at her. She looked away.

James sighed, "It's a really long story, but yes you are twins. No one really knew about Poppy's birth though. We were expecting a boy and Poppy… was a surprise" He explained.

Poppy was listening stone-faced.

James Potter's brown eyes darted nervously to her, "A  _wonderful_ surprise" He quickly assured a little awkwardly.

She stared back at him, giving nothing away.

It was Lily that began, "Oh Harry, Poppy, we are  _so_ sorry. We had absolutely no idea when we came back that no one knew about Poppy. We wanted to tell you right away but didn't know how" She confessed, her tears spilling over and staring pleadingly at her.

Poppy continued to watch.

Harry was frowning and crossed his arms over his chest, "Then tell us  _now,_ we deserve the truth. I can't believe nobody's told us…  _twins!_ Why wasn't Poppy brought to Privet Drive?" He demanded.

James had his arm wrapped around his weeping wife, looking ten years older as he started to explain, "No one knew about Poppy and we knew he-who-must-not-be-named was after us. We went into hiding and we thought the only way to… to protect Poppy was to send her away for a while" He admitted, guilt heavy in his voice.

"Why didn't you send us  _both_ away if there was a danger?" Harry interrogated harshly, and James' eyes sank with sympathy.

"Because he was after  _you_ Harry" James Potter admitted quietly, "He was after  _you_ and we were there to protect you, to give our lives up to protect you"

A pause filled the room then and Poppy continued watching with lips set into a firm line and disliking everything she was hearing. Yes, she was 'sent away'. To an orphanage. If she hadn't noticed Remus' little slip, would she ever know? Of course not, they had to practically drag the words from the Potters mouth. Pain and resentment festered inside of her.

Lily Potter continuing talking, red-rimmed eyes staring imploring at Poppy, "We thought that it was safer to send Poppy away. We would have done  _anything_ to protect you both but we didn't know if we could manage it. We felt like it was our only choice to send you away, Poppy, that if we didn't we were be-being selfish and we-we had to make sure you were safe" Lily choked out.

"But... Why wasn't Poppy brought to Privet drive? And why are we just finding out now?" Harry continued her interrogation despite his mother's mounting hysteria. Though his voice was more lost and confused now than accusatory.

James was holding his wife as Lily struggled to keep it together. Remus rubbed her arm comfortingly, looking downtrodden and despondent. Sirius was still watching her closely. She ignored the piercing grey eyes of the Black heir.

James sighed, "Apparently everyone thought she'd died. It was only until she started Hogwarts that everyone knew she was still alive"

"Dead?" Harry exclaimed, eyes darting over to her in question. Poppy looked back at him meaningfully, 'Yes, remember she was saved by Sirius' death eater brother'

Harry's eyes widened in realisation and then he blinked rapidly, head darting towards his parents and then towards her in an uncertain manner, "Oh" He breathed, " _O_ _h"_ He repeated, eyes looking towards Sirius and then looking down at his lap.

"Yeah" Poppy intoned dryly, noticing Harry connecting the dots. Yes, that is why Regulus Black saved and raised her, because of Sirius,  _specifically_  because of Sirius' connection to James Potter.

"Jesus" Harry murmured, still looking down at his lap. A part of her wanted to take his hand in comfort. This would be the moment that she would make a light joke or draw attention away from the tension and say something silly… but she couldn't. Not now.

It was silent as Harry composed himself, every eye in the room watching him. Poppy noticed the burning curiosity of the adults. They knew Harry knew something they didn't. Yet they didn't ask.

Harry lifted his head and then ruffled his hair in agitation, "Okay" He breathed and then looked up hesitantly at his parents again, "Why weren't we told when we started Hogwarts and you found out Poppy was alive?" He continued.

Poppy wanted to smile sadly at Harry's naivety. James and Lily Potter had given her away, nobody wanted to confess the truth to them when clearly they were never supposed to find out.

The adults didn't have an answer for that.

Sirius eventually swore and then crossed his arms over his chest and growled, "Bloody Albus. I had no idea Poppy didn't know but then they wanted to give you both a  _choice._ Remember after the Tournament Harry? Dumbledore was adamant to give you a choice and Poppy didn't want to know so…" the wavy-haired man trailed off, darting wary looks towards James and Lily.

They both looked startled and kicked like a puppy, "You didn't want to know who your parents were?" James Potter asked, sounding devastated.

She did not reply.

"Oh my god" Harry bemoaned, placing his head in his hands. Poppy closed her eyes and counted back from ten.  _Control yourself. Control yourself. Control yourself._ She chanted, feeling the anxiety and emotions churn inside of her but knew she couldn't let them out. This was insane. She did not know how to react. Do not let them see your weakness. Do not let them see how much this hurts.

The striped haired teenager shuffled over to Harry's side and placed a hand on his shoulder, rubbing it gently, "Are you alright?" She inquired softly.

Harry exhaled loudly and then tilted his head up, green eyes – the same as hers in actuality - looking lost and confused as if he didn't know how to act.

"I can't believe it. It feels like I've been misled my entire life" He admitted. Poppy wanted to laugh sarcastically and scream, 'imagine how I must feel', but remained silent.

"You're…you're my sister" He spoke, still sounding as if the idea was insane but the happiness in his tone was also evident. At least one of them could feel something other than complete and utter devastation. She wasn't who she thought she was. Who was she?

"Yep" She replied matter-of-fact, giving him a comforting look. Harry looked at her, that expression on his face that told her he wanted a hug and his fingers twitched. The gesture made her smile faintly at how much it was like Harry. She moved forward to give him a hug.

Harry returned it, a little differently than he had before. It was a tad more desperate and much more… open. It was as if the realisation that she was family…  _blood_ family made her mean much more to him. The thought was an unwelcome one.

As she pulled back, Harry was not smiling but looked much lighter and accepting of everything. The admission was now a positive thing to him and he even laughed and little and shook his head,

"I can't believe it… I feel like I should have known" He exclaimed with a smile towards his parents and then back towards her to take her in carefully, "I think-I think I did. Kind of" He admitted sheepishly.

Poppy smiled at him, feeling empty inside.

"Are you alright Poppy?" Lily Potter asked her directly and the animagus turned to the woman who had given birth to her. Were they stupid? She considered lying but chose not to, knowing it would be obvious.

Poppy sighed and looked around the room again for a moment before replying, "No. I'm not" She said calmly before looking at the anxious faces of  _Harry's_ parents.

"But I will be" She lied with a small false smile. The Potters looked both immensely relieved and yet strangely disappointed.

The animagus turned to see Sirius Black watching her with a small contemplative frown, grey eyes seeking – for what, she was not certain. She peered to the other end of the couch to see Remus still sitting looking utterly shamefaced and uncomfortable.

Poppy kept a tight rein on herself and huffed playfully at the werewolf, "Calm down Remus, you look like you're about to keel over from sheer guilt" Poppy teased, effectively drawing attention away from herself.

The sandy-haired man peered down bashfully, Lily Potter reached an arm around to comfort him with a kind smile.

"Seriously, it's probably better it's out in the open. The longer it took to come out, the worse it would have been" Poppy drawled with a lazy smile, feeling more comfortable as she donned her mask.

The lingering tension in the room started to sizzle away with her comment and James Potter threw himself back on the couch with a scowl and elbow nudge to his wife, " _See?_ I told you we should have just blurted it out! Done away with all this bloody drama" He breathed, relief evident in his tone and body language.

Harry was smiling by her side, "Does this mean you're going to go by Potter from now on?... Poppy Potter. Huh" Her best friend - biological twin - marvelled. She ignored the piercing panic inside of her.

The striped haired teenager smiled faintly, "Alright, settle down. There's still a war going on and no one knows your parents are back from the dead yet" She tried to calm him down.

Harry blinked,  _"Our_  parents you mean" He corrected her immediately.

Poppy wanted to hit herself for her faux pas, hit Harry for thinking she would accept this revelation so readily and hit the married pair looking disappointed at her comment.

She looked apologetically towards Mr and Mrs Potter and said, "Sorry, it's going to take some time to get used to this. It's nothing personal I just have never thought of myself as part of a ...family before" She explained, feeling anger that she had to even apologise to them!  _They_ gave her up.

They looked understanding and Harry doubly so. It seemed as if the pace of the room was being determined by her when all she wanted to do was disappear through the wall and never stop running.

"I think you should open your presents now Harry" Poppy prompted, nodding towards the piles and piles of neatly wrapped packages.

The boy-who-lived blinked in surprise while James Potter leapt from his chair to presumably fetch a present for his son, Sirius Black trailing behind him. Harry was watching her in concern, trying to read her expression,

"You sure you don't want to... Ask any questions or anything?" He inquired. Poppy shook her head, "Maybe later, right now I want to get used to the idea. We have plenty time for questions later"

Lily leant forward in her seat and assured, "Of course sweetie, take all the time you need. Just know you can come to us whenever or ask us whatever you want. We are so sorry it had to be like this but just remember that we love you and will always be here" She said in a loving voice full of conviction. Lily then stood up, leant over her and squeezed tightly in a hug. Her voice rang with honesty and affection, a voice she'd heard from her often towards her son. Not like this. Why did this statement make her feel physically ill? Why did she feel suspicious and angry? Why did she want to cry? That would be weak.

James Potter returned with a large crimson box with a smaller gold present atop it. He was beaming brightly and looked jittery almost. He plucked the smaller package from the top and handed it out to her with a bright smile.

Poppy stared.

Four seconds James Potter stood with his hand outstretched before her brain caught up. "Oh for me?" She gasped, truly surprised. What on earth?

Everyone was staring at her and she bit her lip, "Sorry, not exactly used to getting presents" She explained honestly and awkwardly. Guilt and pain flashed across the adult's faces. It made her feel like a broken toy.

James Potter looked heartbroken while Lily's eyes swam with tears again. Remus Lupin looked down sadly while Sirius Black's face sunk with sympathy. She hated it.

The tearing of paper directed everyone's attention to Harry as he opened his first present. Poppy watched silently as Harry opened the box to reveal a brand new set of Quidditch robes, emblazoned with gold and red, the name POTTER scrawled proudly across the back.

Harry was grinning from ear to ear as he touched the fabric. The striped haired teenager smiled a little at his clear joy.

" _Wow,_ thanks, mum, thanks dad" He breathed.

James Potter was beaming proudly while Lily was smiling brightly. Sirius looked proud and even Remus' spirits looked brighter.

As if synchronised, everyone in the room turned to look at her expectantly. She knew this meant it was  _her_ turn to open her gift. Her reaction would be very important, she knew. The package was soft and about the size of two fists. It was awkwardly shaped and when she prods it curiously, it seemed almost firm.

A small spark of excitement ignited inside of her.

The striped haired teenager ripped open the package carefully, her curiosity only growing at the peek of brown fuzz. An eyeball and a hoof made her blink and throw the ruined paper away. A miniature teddy of a Stag looked back at her.

Poppy stared at the small stuffed animal and wanted to cry.

_Prongs…_ James Potters animagus form was a Stag… just like  _her_  patronus.  _Her protector._ it all made sense now, why her patrons took that particular shape. He was always there, always a part of her. Her heart felt like it was singing in her chest. She had never felt so cherished before.

The animagus looked up at her father and beamed brightly, completely and utterly touched by this amazing gesture, "He's  _perfect"_ She grinned, gratitude ringing from her voice.

James Potter looked so utterly relieved and perhaps even happier than her. She wanted to jump up and give him a hug but refrained.

Harry, besides her, exclaimed, "Wow! That  _is_  perfect" He said with a smile. Poppy turned around to beam at her brother smugly.

"It's just like-" her twin began only to be cut off by her,

"-I know, it's the reason  _why-"_ She prattled on only to be interrupted by Harry,

"-Really? Do you think that why mine?" Harry asked excitement in his tone and turning to look at his parents questioningly.

Poppy nodded her head frantically with a smile, "Yeah obviously"

A loud and annoyed groan cut into the Potter twins moment and they both looked to see James Potter donning an annoyed face though his eyes were twinkling in merriment.

"You're both going to need us to tell us what you're talking about when you do that" He explained with a mock stern look.

Suspicion, alarm and her guard immediately went up. They couldn't know about her patronus, that was too personal. No one knew except her friends, no. They would tell Albus Dumbledore, wouldn't they? What would they do with her private information? Be sickened? Horrified. No.

Poppy turned towards Harry with a smile, "Another present?" She questioned, ignoring James' comment.

From there on the two sixteen-year-olds were given a present each to open for the next two hours. Poppy grew more and more alarmed with each gift. What was all of this?

They had received a ridiculous amount of gifts. Harry had gotten; new Quidditch robes, new school robes, new dress robes, new casual robes, muggle jeans, muggle trainers, muggle t-shirts, a leather jacket – courtesy of Sirius who winked at his godson, a new trunk, boxes and boxes of pranking items and other nonsense bought off of stalls in Diagon Ally, hundreds of sweet and chocolates, dragon hide boots, dragon hide gloves, an invisible wand holster and much more she couldn't recall.

For herself most of her gifts were books. The majority of them she had already read, and she smiled and commented here or there but noting the look of disappointment on Lily Potter's face when she said this, she stopped saying she'd read them. A select few looked truly fascinating, especially the one Remus had gotten her. An equal amount of chocolates was given to her, a self-brushing comb, a wide variety of muggle clothing, pyjamas, shoes, a new set of school robes, a stunning ruby necklace fashioned into the shape of a Lily and of course, her favourite gift of all – her little Prongs.

Her emotions felt torn. On the one hand, all of these gifts meant something to her. Every one was a gesture of affection, in the importance she held to her parents. It was an apology, a celebration and a tiny part of her felt at peace.

Yet the more these feeling grew, the more alarmed and cautious she grew. Warning bells echoed in her ears and spat questions at her - why did they abandon her? Were they ever going to tell her the truth? Why couldn't they love her as a child? Perhaps over the last few weeks, they came to love her facade? They mistakenly saw her as someone she wasn't. If they couldn't love her as a baby, What hope did she have now? Would they reject her again?

Harry was gushing over his broom - a  _firebolt -_  apparently and was itching to test it outside. Remus stood up from the sofa slowly and with a heavy yawn, "Well I'm off for a lie down before dinner. I think the Weasleys mentioned they'd be back around eight tonight. Just come to wake me when it's ready" the werewolf mumbled tiredly, voice hoarse.

Lily Potter smiled at him kindly, "Of course Remus"

The sandy-haired man then shuffled out the living room, while the rest of the males continued gushing over the broom.

Her mother looked towards her and rolled her eyes playfully. Poppy grinned, "Can I help you with dinner?" The striped haired teenager asked hopefully, a churning inside of her wanting to make her family proud of her. Merlin bless Molly Weasley for teaching her the basics of cooking.

"Of course sweetie, I would love that, I'm not sure what to make-" She began with questioning looks towards her and Harry. Poppy had to interject.

"-Steak!" she exclaimed swiftly with a smug smile towards Harry. The boy-who-lived looked towards her in amusement and laughed a little,

"Steak sounds fine mum" Harry assured with a smile and then bit her lip uncertainly, "Can I go out to try my broom before dinner?" He asked hopefully.

Lily Potter looked a little exasperated though in a fond way, "If you must. Be careful though, its quite windy out today"

Sirius Black whooped and then stomped out the room to retrieve his own broom while her father ruffled Harry's hair with a grin, "Don't worry Lily, I'll make sure he's alright" He reassured his wife.

James then bent down and hoisted his son up from the back of his knees and Harry yelped, "To the pitch!" he proclaimed with a dangling sixteen-year-old on his shoulder.

Poppy couldn't help but laugh.

It had taken an hour and a half for dinner to be prepared. Poppy both relished the time with her biological mother and increasingly felt inadequate. Lily Potter was everything she secretly wanted in a mother. How could she even live up to her expectation of a daughter? Lily would want someone like smart and level-headed like Mione or sporty and headstrong like Ginny.

"Okay" Lily announced, bending over to take the various pieces of cake out the oven, the delicious smell permeating the Weasleys kitchen, "That's everything ready to go, except for the steaks, I'll need to find out how everybody wants them. Would you mind waking Remus up? I'll go shout to the boys outside" She requested.

Poppy nodded her head and then skipped up the stairs. After she'd knocked the door to wake the werewolf up, she recalled that she still hadn't given Harry his birthday present. The animagus made a quick stop to Ginny's room to the collect the parcel she had taken quite some time trying to piece together.

Poppy also fixed her hair and applied several beauty charms to tidy up her appearance before making her way back down the stairs.

The animagus paused at the entrance to the kitchen doorway and watched as Remus laughed at something Sirius had said. Harry gushed to his father about his new broom while James Potter tried to sneak a lick of chocolate frosting only for his hand to be bat away by his wife.

...Did she really belong here?

Lily looked up with a smile and motioned to the seat beside Harry. Regardless if she belonged, they expected her to. Was this a good or bad thing?

The striped haired teenager sat down quietly beside her brother, for once not jumping into the middle of the conversation. She looked down at her lap and swallowed.

"Alright, I know how these boys are wanting their steaks, how about you Poppy?" Lily Potter asked from behind her. The animagus looked up and smiled falsely,

"As rare as physically possible. Ever heard of a blue steak? its rarer than a rare steak" She explained. She felt eyes on her and shrugged her shoulders with an amused smile, "What? I like it bloody" she smirked.

Poppy noticed Sirius and her father glancing towards Remus and couldn't resist the opportunity to tease him, "How do you like your steak?" She inquired quite innocently.

Remus looked towards her a little awkwardly, shifted in his seat and then replied, "Oh, um, medium rare" He answered unconvincingly. The animagus wanted to snort but refrained. She had long ago discovered her penchant for bloody steaks was the result of her animagus form and there was no way in Morgana's name that the werewolf preferred it medium rare.

Poppy felt a strange kinship towards Remus also, being a fellow part canine and decided to help him out. She scoffed loudly and gave the sandy-haired man a dubious look, "Right, that's because you've never had a proper rare steak before. Cook! Make Remus' steak nice and bloody" She grinned with a playful look towards Lily Potter.

The red-headed woman was stood over the frying pan and raised an eyebrow at her, "Cook?" She questioned, lips twitching as if she didn't know if she should be offended or not.

Poppy smiled innocently, "Because your food is so tasty, surely you must be a professional" She gushed loudly.

Lily Potter laughed and then took two steaks off of the pan, "Sure. But since you were so kind I will give Remus his steak rare" She said happily, looking pleased with herself at the coincidence. Poppy held with a smirk.

When she looked across the table she noted two grey contemplative eyes watching her, not quite suspiciously but closely as if looking for something. Poppy smirked at Sirius Black and raised a challenging eyebrow. The man smirked back, leant on his elbows with a devious twinkle in his eye when Lily placed her dinner down before her.

Sirius blinked, moved backwards and then directed his full attention to the plate before him appearing startled and a little abashed. She wondered why.

Harry chatted about his new broom the entire meal and told Quidditch stories his father had never heard before, James Potter practically glowing with pride. Poppy wanted to bang her head off of the table at all the sports talk.

Apparently, her exasperation was obvious as Lily Potter asked her, "Not a fan of Quidditch?"

The striped haired teenager snorted, "Am I a fan of watching Harry nearly fall to his death while a crowd cheers on? Only a little" She smirked towards Harry.

The boy-who-lived rolled his eyes while James Potter shook his head sadly, "How can you say that? You've never even been on a broom. I bet you'd be brilliant. It's the Potter way" he boasted while Sirius teased him for his comment.

The striped haired teenager was not convinced and stared dubiously at him. James leant forward in his seat, "Come on, I know you'll love it. How about I teach you myself tomorrow? I promise there's no fear of falling to your death while I'm there" He grinned.

Remus sighed, "That's very comforting James"

It was as Lily Potter began clearing plates from the table that Poppy placed her gift upon the table and smiled towards Harry, uncertain about the appropriateness of her present now that it was revealed she was his bloody twin sister.

Harry looked towards her in sheepish surprise, "You didn't need to get me anything" He mumbled and rubbed the back of his neck, "I didn't get you anything"

Poppy waved off his concerns with an awkward smile, "It's fine, my gift is actually more for..." She trailed off,  _your parents, my parents, James and Lily. How the fuck was she supposed to address them?_

The messy haired sixteen year old looked surprised but dutifully opened the present, expression curious and intrigued. Harry pulled out a photo album and started flicking through the pages. Poppy knew her friend's favourite gift had been the photo album of his parents from Hagrid. The idea was essentially the same except this album was all of Harry, for his parents to see him growing up at varying stages of his childhood. She had Colin to thank for more than half of them.

Harry blinked, looked up at her, smiled a welcoming and small loving smile at her in silent heartfelt gratitude before looking back down at the album. James Potter stood from his seat to peer over his son's shoulder at the album and grinned as Harry flicked through the pages.

"This is absolutely brilliant. Is that you at your first Quidditch match? Wow, you were so small" James laughed proudly, pointing to varying photos. Everyone it seemed was interested in her pictures and all hovered over the teenage boy's chair to study the moving photos. Harry placed the large book on the table so everyone could see it.

"Oh is this you at your Yule ball?" Lily Potter gushed, pointing towards Harry in his dress robes standing beside Parvati Patil, his hair a particular riot that year. She was glad he chopped it short again. She smirked at his small frame in the too large robes, he should have had them tailored. Harry nodded sheepishly.

"I absolutely love this picture of the two of you dancing" Lily commented, smiling brightly at the picture of when she and Harry had made up and danced the night away. Poppy had her head thrown back in laughter and Harry was sniggering until she grabbed him by the waist, hoisted him up and twirled him around. He was frowning and was trying to look displeased when she put him back down. The photo then repeated.

"Is that Neville Longbottom then?" Sirius Black frowned, James' attention snapped to the one of her dancing under the lights again. Realisation washed over Poppy for why Harry and now James Potter were so disgusted by the idea of her with a boyfriend.  _Bloody fucking hell. Overprotective prats. She should get a boyfriend just to piss them off._

Poppy looked at the picture and frowned, she hadn't realised there were so many of her.

Harry scowled also and took a closer look at the picture, "No, that's Michael Corner. I didn't see you dancing with him, I thought you went with Neville?" Harry looked up at her with an almost accusatory face.

Everyone looked towards her expectantly. She scowled back, "I did go with Neville but I also danced with Michael. I danced with a lot of people that night, Ron included, I think I also danced with the Weasley twins, settle down" The animagus rolled her eyes in exasperation. Harry knowing they were related surely wasn't good for her. He would now be even more protective of her.  _Arsehole._

James, Harry and Sirius Black were all looking at her with frowns. Remus was still peering through the photos and Lily was smiling slightly to herself, looking amused.

" _Merlin,_ you lot need to calm down. I  _danced_ with them, I didn't drop my knickers for them" She bit back, feeling satisfaction as red rushed towards Harry's face while the blood drained from James', he gaped at her. Sirius Black looked amused but as if he was trying to hide it and ducked his head to hide his smile.

Lily Potter snorted and all attention turned to her, "Well she isn't wrong, but I  _maybe_ wouldn't put it that way Poppy if you don't want to give your dad a heart attack" She fully laughed now and rubbed James Potters arm. Her father looked horrified and as if something very unpleasant had happened. He pointed his finger at her,

"No,  _no,_ just no" He managed to get out, trying to look stern but looking too alarmed to be taken seriously.

Poppy blinked at him innocently, " _No?"_ She tilts her head to the side and the smiled sweetly, " _Don't_ wear underwear? Well I mean it will be a bit breezy with my school uniform but if you insist" She beamed cheekily towards James Potter.

Sirius Black barked out a laugh and then covered his mouth when James Potter turned to glare at him. Remus Lupin was watching James in amusement, Lily giggled at her antics and Harry sniggered.

James Potter's eyes went as large as snitches, "Uh-bu- _no-_ no, no" He managed to sputter out. Poppy leant back and smirked at his expression.

Harry nudged his dad's elbow, "She's just kidding. She had a tendency to wind people up" He explained in a fond but exasperated manner.

James Potter blinked, looked back towards her as if for confirmation and feeling pity she nodded her head with a smirk. James Potter practically sagged in relief. Remus, Sirius and Lily then started laughing loudly.

Poppy, Harry and James looked towards then in curiosity, James questioning, "What's so funny?" He asked with a smile.

Lily Potter continued laughing, moved forward to kiss her husbands temple, still laughing quietly as she explained, "It's just- she gets that from  _you"_

James Potter blanched and then joined in on the laughter, Harry laughing now too. Poppy shrugged her shoulders helplessly with a sly grin towards Harry, "See? It isn't my fault I'm like this. I can't control it, it's all from  _him"_ She pointed a finger towards Mr Potter.

Harry rolled his eyes, "Yeah right, you're a million times worse with Snape you know"

Poppy raised a brow towards Harry, "Are you complaining?" She challenged.

Harry laughed, "Not a chance. It's hilarious"

The moment between the two twins was interrupted by Sirius Black cutting in with a question, "What's this about Snivellus? Has someone been giving her professor a hard time?" He asked, eyes sparkling with merriment, a smirk playing on the corners of his mouth and leaning towards her.

Lily Potter returned to cleaning the dishes and preparing the cakes and sighed, "You really shouldn't Poppy, he is your Professor and you should be more respectful" She chided gently.

The striped haired birthday girl rolled her eyes and spoke in a mock-solemn tone, "You don't get how unbelievably fun it is to annoy Snape. Seeing his pasty face turn red or sputter in indignation, it is literally one of the best things in the world" She explained.

James Potter and Sirius Black shared devious grins while trying to contain their laughter but it seemed to overflow and the two were rolling around the kitchen laughing. Remus Lupin was trying to not laugh and covering his mouth while also sending James Potter knowing looks. Lily Potter sighed in an unbelievably heavy and long-suffering sigh, turning around to glare at her husband for some curious reason.

Soon after, the two cakes - a chocolate for Harry and a Victoria sponge for herself - were brought out as everyone sang happy birthday and clapped. Poppy blew out the candles, feeling her fake smile strain and emotions start to bubble over. She pushed them firmly back down.

They had retreated back to the living room soon after, knowing the Weasleys would be back soon and everyone was polishing off their second piece of cake.

Harry was smiling at her when the adults got caught up discussing something about plans for the summer and she looked back at him expectantly, "It's all so strange but right isn't it?" He began. Poppy did not agree and simply smiled back and took another bite of cake.

"What was that potion anyway? I've never heard of it" Her messy haired twin began, "Why did mine turn blue with a gold crest?" He inquired.

"Royal blue means that you are an heir and the crest showed heir to what house - The Potter one" She explained to him, noticing the adults start to listen to their conversation.

Harry nodded thoughtfully, looked towards his parents for a moment before looking back, "Why did yours go white then with glittering gold, aren't we both heirs if we are twins?" He asked innocently with a furrowed brow.

A choking sound drew everyone's attention towards Sirius Black as he sputtered on his butterbeer. She narrowed her eyes at him. He likely knew  _why_  hers had turned that colour. She hadn't even been thinking about  _those_ revelations it would show about her, just if she was the blood daughter of James and Lily Potter. Sirius started sniggering.

Poppy ignored the Black heir and smiled towards Harry falsely, "Well the heir is always male I'm afraid, it doesn't matter if we are twins" She said carefully.

Harry had one eye on her and then one eye on Sirius, curiosity showing on his face.  _He had better not,_ "What else does it say?" He asked.

_Bugger._

Sirius barked a laugh again and grinned towards her, ignoring the elbow nudges from James and curious looks from Remus and Lily.

The striped haired teenager sighed and rubbed her face, sending Sirius Black a displeased look. She then turned to Harry, knowing there was really no other way to get say this,

"It means I'm female- and  _specifically -_ a virgin" She muttered under her breath. When she managed to peek a glance at Harry she noticed the  _pleased_ expression on his face. She picked up a couch cushion from the sofa and whacked him over the head with it.

"Stop looking so bloody pleased with yourself" The animagus hissed, this whole situation was so awkward for her and he was  _happy?_ That was so unfair.

Harry started laughing, only making her more irate. She turned towards the other sofa only to see James Potter seated back with the same satisfied expression on his face as his sons. Remus looked vaguely sympathetic but mostly amused, while Sirius was smirking at her and Lily was the only one to look truly sympathetic to her situation.

"Stop embarrassing her Harry" Lily scolded her son gently. Harry stopped laughing but the stupid pleased grin would not leave his face.

_Bastard._

It was then the one subject she was trying to actively avoid came up. Her blood mother placed a gentle hand on her arm and turned to look at her with understanding eyes, "How are you doing sweetie? I know this isn't easy but you haven't really said much" She began softly and then bit her lip in worry, "I was expecting a bit more of an explosive argument, to be honest" She laughed faintly, "I've never been able to hold onto my temper and your dad wears his heart on his sleeve. You've been very mature about this but I'm worried. isn't there anything you'd like to say?"

Poppy regarded the woman in front of her critically, locking tight her emotions and trying her best to view the situation objectively. What did she want? Lily's expression was tender, sweet and filled with so much longing... She wanted her daughter.

It was a pity that Poppy was not the daughter she wanted. Would this kind, self-sacrificing and loving woman want a dark, broken and empty shell for a daughter? No, she wouldn't. Perhaps they recognised something in her so long ago, when they gave her up. Maybe they knew she was different, even then and acted accordingly. It was clear Lily wanted a nice, loving and normal daughter... She would give them that.

The animagus looked down sadly and then said quietly, "It's just so much to take in, I mean it's unbelievable. I've always wanted a family and now I have one. It's going to take some time but... thank you" She looked up, tears swimming in her eyes for a different reason than what she was implying. Her heart ached. She felt like she had been born a squib in a pureblood household.

Lily Potter engulfed her in a tight hug, kissing the top of her head, "Don't thank me. I love you Poppy and we will always be here for you. I promise" She swore so fiercely that Poppy almost believed her. James Potter was smiling in satisfaction at the display when they pulled back. At that moment, the floo activating hold them the Weasleys arrived home and she breathed a large sigh of relief.

Everyone was in the mood for celebration that night and it seemed that she was the centre of attention. She didn't mind. In large crowds, you could laugh, make jokes to ease tension, slip away and draw attention to others around you. She was quite good at it. It was hours later that everyone seemed to get their fill of 'Wow your a Potter' conversation with her, giving her hearty congratulations and telling her how they suspected all along or weren't at all surprised. Her mind ran through various dark curses all night.

Poppy casually slipped out the living room, making her way upstairs towards the toilet with a pounding head and steadily increasing anxiety. How can everyone be ok with this? How had she been inserted into this family without a single thought?

The striped haired teenager walked into the toilet, shut the door, locked it manually and then let out a heavy shaky breath. She closed her eyes and counted back from ten. The hardened teenager opened her eyes only to stumble towards the sink and stare harshly at herself in the mirror mounted on the wall.

Her breaths came heavy through her mouth and the green eyes looking back at her were wild and a little crazed. Poppy gazed, studied and marvelled in her reflection like she had never seen it before.

_James and Lily Potter_. She was the twin sister of the boy-who-lived. Her parents were downstairs and she opened presents and blew out candles with them earlier. She laughed desperately and ducked her head as her laughs turned to gasps.  _Madness._

The animagus sunk to the floor and wrapped her arms around her knees. She felt lost. What could she do? She wasn't the person they thought she was. She didn't have a family, they abandoned her! Has everyone just forgotten that?

She did not know how long she sat there with her eyes screwed up tight and curled up in a little ball, only to be startled by a heavy knocking on the bathroom door.

The striped haired teenager peeked her head up slowly staring wearily at the door. She felt a million years old. Could she really go back down the stairs? Could she face everyone's delight? A part of her wanted to scream, break things and never come back. But that would be weak, they would know how affected she was.

Another harsh round of bangs slammed against the door, starling her. Poppy sighed, stood and opened the bathroom door with a bright smile painted on her face. Sirius Black stood on the other end, his face was very displeased, grey eyes serious and staring at her with raised eyebrows,

"Hiding away?" He inquired dryly, looking at her almost in parental disappointment, it did not suit him. The tiny spark of anger in his gaze told her a lot. Poppy felt a fission of annoyance go through her.

She tilts her head to the side and shook her head with a sad smile, "Maybe a little. This is all so wonderfully insane. I'm still wrapping my head around it all. I am just so happy" Poppy gushed the usual nonsense that she had been spewing all night. This was the point where she would get a hug and congratulations.

Instead, Sirius shifted his stance to something more aggressive and snapped, "Bullshit" he barked at her, fiery indignation dancing across his face. His body was poised for attack, stance tall and face determined. Poppy was intrigued.

But just as quick as the flood of emotion hit him, Sirius seemed to deflate and gain control of his emotions as he inhaled slowly and his face grew more neutral. Disappointment washed over her.

Sirius looked at her in sympathy "Sorry, I just think you should be honest with your parents, tell them how you feel. It isn't fair to any of you. You don't need to hide, Poppy. Trust me when I say they will understand" He spoke with calm authority, igniting a fire of defiance inside of her. Who was this man who thought he could tell her how to act?

Poppy leant against the doorway, stance relaxed and posture softening into something more deceptively casual but alert. Sirius' eyes flickered down and grey gaze became cautious. She was pleased he was not fooled by her.

The animagus blinked innocently at him "I'm terribly sorry, Mr Black, I'm afraid I don't know what you mean. I may be in the toilet but I'm not hiding" She spoke in an overly sweet voice, batting her eyes at the dark-haired man.

Instant anger washed across his face. Glee ran through her, anticipating his reaction. To her disappointment, he breathed in deeply again, jaw clenching and face rigid. After visibly calming himself he spoke,

"Poppy we both know that isn't true," Sirius said through clenched teeth and a hard face. His body language screamed he was at the end of his tether as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Poppy smirked, "Oops. You caught me" She grinned wickedly towards the man.

Sirius widened his stance again, "For fuck sake Poppy, take this seriously! It might be one big joke to you but my best friends down there just want their daughter back! Your being a bloody fool, you've got the best parents down there and you're a too bloody coward to-" The dark haired man barked at her, emotions glittering his grey eyes to look swirling and molten silver. At his uncontrollable burst of emotion and accusation, she felt her own temper slip.

"How dare you!" She hissed, marching forwards to stand directly before Sirius Black, he was a head taller than her and he had to crane her neck upwards to look him in the eye, "You know absolutely nothing.  _Nothing._  You think you understand? Why? Because you grew up with the shittest parents on the planet? poor Sirius was trapped in a dark family where no one understood him? Big fucking shame. Do you think that gives you the authority to tell me how I should be feeling because you had an awful childhood?"

Poppy continued in a lower voice, "Well in case you haven't realised, I am not a child. Maybe I just turned sixteen but believe me when I say you've had more life experience than some sixty-year-olds. How dare you try to 'parent' me, you are neither my father or godfather"

Sirius looked at her with a deflated expression, swallowing heavily, "I know you're not a child, Poppy" He murmured sadly, looking down and then sighing, "I am just trying to help. I can see you're suffering-" He began, looking imploringly at her and reaching out to place his hands gently on her elbows.

Poppy jerked away and moved into the hall, glaring at Sirius Black, "I do not want, nor need your help, Sirius Black. You can see me suffering, can you? And what, you want to help? Make everything alright? You want me to skip happily through the flowers, sing songs and enjoy life?" Poppy exclaimed incredulously letting out a mocking and bitter laugh,

"I'm afraid that will never happen. I will  _never_  be happy, I will never be normal or what the world wants me to be. You want me to be honest with James and Lily? You want me to tell them I'm broken, empty inside? That I did die all those years ago and I'm just a fragment of their blood and an echo of the daughter they so desperately want? All of this, this bloody situation has just shackled me down, given me expectations and a role to play. You want me to love them as my parents, well I'm not bloody capable of love, alright?" She breathed, heavily, a volcanic eruption of emotions spewing out of her.

Sirius was watching her wide-eyed and lips parted ever so slightly, his eyes were shining as he was leaning forward as if he wanted to move but didn't.

The animagus looked back and after her panting breathes died down, looked away. After another long moment, she turned back towards Sirius, looked him dead in the eye and muttered darkly,

"You know what? I wish I had died"


	20. Chapter 20

Poppy did not sleep the night of her birthday.

She lay in bed, eyes wide open and glaring into the darkened bedroom. It felt like ants were crawling under her skin and an ashwinder had taken refuge in her chest. The longer she lay there, the more her emotions festered, and mind grew dark.

_Why the fuck was she even here?_  In the Weasleys bloody house, playing happy families with the people that dropped her off at an orphanage.  _They didn't fucking want her!_ It still felt unreal to her.

_Poppy Potter. Poppy Potter. Poppy Potter._ That is her name. Her  _real_ name. Or it used to be her name at any rate.

Poppy was born a Potter. She was, indeed, half-blood. She was a  _twin._  She was the twin sister of the boy-who-lived. Everything she ever knew or thought she knew about herself had shattered all around her. Just like that.

And she couldn't believe all those fucking people downstairs, smiling at her and congratulating her,  _for what?_  Well done, you're not the child of some death eater? They all expected her to be something she wasn't. All this time, Poppy thought she was free. She thought she was abandoning the shackles of her papa. But  _no_ , she had simply found a new pair. She was trapped, yet again, forced to be something she wasn't.  _Again._  This isn't her - _loving daughter, a loyal sister, a martyr for Albus bloody Dumbledore's war._ The teenager could see it now. They would expect her to ace her exams. They would expect her to fight in this war, by her ' _families'_ side. They expected her to be sweet, demure, obedient and loyal. They wanted her to do great in her NEWTS, find a job and  _bloody hell,_ find a nice boy to settle down with - like Neville Longbottom. Someone from a nice family. James Potter and Harry would give him a hard him at first before accepting him. Then she would get married, have babies.

_Merlin's saggy balls, her life was fucking decided for her._

That is not what she wants. That's not who she  _is._ But... if that's not who she is then... who is she? The question was a sobering one. She didn't actually  _know._

The child inside of her wanted so desperately to fit in last night. It wanted a family that loved her and accepted her. Here, alone in the darkened bedroom, she could admit there was a weak part of her that longed for unconditional love. But the hardened teenager wasn't able to love. She had tried to hard to pretend to be alright, thinking that eventually, she would feel that way too. Everyone else seemed bloody alright to her.

She had only been half lying to Sirius when she shouted at him. She doesn't particularly  _want_  to die but neither was she particularly fond of living. Poppy could vividly recall the completely and utterly shaken expression on the handsome man's face. He had swallowed and stood there, muscles taught, expression pained but did not say a word. His jaw had tightened, and throat bobbed repeatedly. She could imagine his stormy and swirling grey eyes, so intent upon her it was almost physical.

The two had stood there for a few long moments in thick silence until she turned from the man and walked calmly back down the stairs. It was around fifteen minutes later that Sirius Black returned, face shadowed with anxiety. The animagus couldn't help but notice the way his eyes stared at her all night. He even looked like he wanted to approach her but did not. She kept an ear to his conversations, hoping he would not utter a word of what she had screamed at him. He did not. But then he did not speak much at all. He looked... sad.

Poppy stopped thinking about the Black heir. She would  _not_ allow herself to feel guilty for her remarks.  _He_ was in the wrong and not her. Why couldn't he be like her Uncle Reggie? Why was he so...  _different?_

Her mind ran rampant all night while she debated to herself whether or not she should just run. She could disappear through the wall and never look back. The only reason she didn't is that she wanted to know how this would play out. Part of her  _had_ to know. And if she left, she wanted to look the two people who abandoned her as a child in the eye and ask them why. Ask them why they couldn't love her.  _Demand_ to know  _exactly_ what was wrong with her.

_Poppy Potter. Daughter of James and Lily Potter. Twin sister to Harry Potter... that's her._

But she couldn't confront them, no. Confronting would be admitting her emotional pain. They would think her weak, they would know how difficult this was for her. It would be giving them an advantage. No, they would never know how she truly feels. They didn't deserve to know. They would probably think even less of her if that was possible.

_Poppy Potter._

She watched the room gradually grow lighter and felt the familiar strain on her eyelids from a lack of sleep. Her mind slowed as her exhaustion grew but did not quieten. Her mind kept chanting the name _Poppy Potter_. She heard Molly Weasley awaken, move downstairs and began cooking breakfast. Perhaps half an hour later a gentle knock sounded on the door and it creaked open. Poppy did not look up.

"Time to get up girls" Lily Potter's gentle voice reached her. Anger washed over her. It was her 'mother'.

Hermione stirred beside her and stretched while Poppy remained still. Lily Potter then shut the door behind her. Ginny Weasley groaned loudly and threw a pillow over her head. The bushy haired girl stretched as she stood from the bed and turned to Ginny,

"Mind if I pop to the loo first?" Hermione asked around a yawn.

Ginny Weasley muttered a, 'no, on you go' into her pillow and she heard as her best friend then scurried from the room.

Poppy continued staring at the wall in silence. That was until she noticed Ginny Weasley sit up in her bed and stare in her direction. The animagus didn't give two fucks about Ron's little sister that day and ignored her. Yet the girl stood slowly from her bed and padded quietly over towards her.  _She did not have the patience to deal with this today._

Ginny perched herself on the edge of her bed and coughed, "Are you up, Poppy?" She mumbled. Poppy could feel her gaze. Sighing heavily, the animagus sat up and stared impassively at the ginger girl across from her.

Just out of bed, Ginny Weasley was still a pretty girl. Her hair was wavy and thick and mussed though not in a truly messy way. Her face was a little blotchy but still lovelier than most of the girls in Hogwarts on their best day.

"Can we talk?" Ron's little sister asked looking uncertain and a little abashed. Ginny looked uncertain and kept her eyes on the bedspread, showing her discomfort.

Poppy pursed her lips, surveyed the nervous looking girl in front of her with impassive eyes and sat back on the headboard of the bed,  _"You_  may" She said coolly, not caring in the slightest about being polite.

Ginny looked down and toyed with her fingers for a moment before looking up at her, "I just-I just wanted to apologise. You probably know why. I have been such a bitch to you and... and it's not fair. I haven't even given you a chance. I'm sorry" She sighed out.

Poppy raised her eyebrows.

Ginny sighed and then looked hopeful, "Can we start again?" She requested sweetly.

Poppy took a deep breath and then left the security of the warm bed. She walked over to her trunk, grabbed a pair of muggle jeans, a long-sleeved top and some clean knickers. She then looked back towards Ginny Weasley and smiled. The red-haired girl smiled back with relief on her face.

"No" Poppy responded calmly and clearly, her face turning into a false but bright smile.

Ginny's smile melted into something confused and she frowned.

_"No?"_ Ginny repeated, looking uncertain and flustered. She shifted on the bed as if about to stand.

Poppy smiled serenely back, "Nope" The older girl repeated and then started to make her way from the room to get ready for the day.

It was when she had reached the bedroom door and opened it Poppy finally heard a voice behind her,

"What do you mean  _no?"_ Ginny gasped in a bewildered tone with anger creeping in.

The hardened girl turned and smiled brightly - but falsely - at Harry's crush, "It means I'm not interested in pretending to like you so one day you might be Mrs boy-who-lived. It means that I think you're a spoiled bitch who is much too used to getting her way by being the 'special' one and only girl in the family. It means that I'm not pathetic enough to come running when you snap your fingers. You want to give me a chance, really? How bloody fucking lucky am I, now that you've deemed me not a threat in getting into my brothers knickers"

Poppy paused to take a deep breath, smiling at the way rage indignation had turned Ginny's face redder than her hair. It was almost purple in some areas; her face had puffed up unattractively and expression burned with malice. She looked about to explode. Ginny then stood from the bed, her body was tense and arched forward as if to strike, her hands were clenched into fists and blue eyes boiled with emotion. How amusing.

Poppy's smile became more genuine, "I suppose I'm trying to say fuck off and leave me alone" Her smile grew to a grin as she watched the indignant horror on Ginny's face. The striped haired teenager felt wonderful after their little chat. It felt so  _bloody wonderful_ to be truly honest.

Poppy then walked through the doorway but not without a wink towards the sputtering girl, "Good talk" She intoned dryly before walking happily towards the toilet, her mood definitely lifted. She passed 'Mione not far from the bedroom door and smiled at the bookish girl. Hermione was gaping at her in shock, whisky eyes flickering between her and the bedroom door as she passed, mouth opening and closing.

Poppy spent extra time on her appearance that morning. It took a little longer to disguise the sleepless night though the green eyes staring back at her looked more wild than exhausted. She used her wand to straighten out most of her waves and doubled up on her usual volumizing charm. She then dressed in tight dark green jeans, steel-toed boots, a clinging white long-sleeved top and nicked the leather jacket Sirius had gotten Harry for his birthday. It suited her much better anyway.

The striped haired teenager walked downstairs with a grin, feeling her exhaustion fade into adrenaline and despondency grow into anticipation. Her fingers twitched. She was ready for battle.

As she breezed into the kitchen with a smile towards everyone, she noticed Sirius Black's eyes immediately shoot to her as fast as a snitch. The expression on his face was curious to her. It was so  _open_ and passionate. His face was intense, stormy and wild all at the same time. His grey eyes bored into her like a legilimens. She also noticed his wavy hair was messier than usual and telling thin dark shadows hung blow his eyes. Veins strained on his arms as if he was tense. He looked troubled, conflicted, on edge.

The sixteen-year-old girl sat across the table from Sirius and besides Ron, winking at the handsome man before her. Sirius clenched his jaw in response. She smirked at him as his eyes roamed her body swiftly and appeared relieved at her state. Poppy knew she should feel regret from inadvertently revealing her emotions to Sirius Black. It was foolish of her and yet she could not feel bad. It was bloody wonderful seeing him so flustered. What would Black do now? Would he betray her trust in telling James and Lily? He looked burdened by the information and she wondered why. What did the pureblood even care? Why did  _anyone?_

"Is that my jacket?" Harry interrupted her thought from her other side at the table, green eyes looking pointedly at her.

Poppy shrugged her shoulders with a slightly manic grin, "Well we're twins, aren't we? practically the same person so technically it's also  _my_  jacket" She shot back and then leant forward to whisper to him loudly, "Your welcome if you ever want to borrow my knickers. I've got a great pair that matches that gold dress" She smirked.

Ron choked on his food in the laughter while Harry rolled his eyes, turning a little pink at the chuckle from Remus and hooting laughter of the Weasley twins.

Molly Weasley and Lily Potter began serving breakfast as Ginny Weasley and Hermione walked into the room. Ginny stormed in with a dark expression, glaring hatefully at Poppy and moving towards the other end of the table. Hermione followed after, sending her best friend an angry and disappointed look, immediately turning her back towards Poppy and towards Ron's sister, quietly sitting down beside Ginny.

_Oh._

Poppy ignored the two girls, feeling unfamiliar emotions churning inside of her. It was uncomfortable. She picked up her cutlery and started eating breakfast, ignoring the two burning grey eyes that hadn't moved an inch from her form since she'd sat down.

James Potter then walked in the back door, a bright grin on his face and his brown eyes immediately finding her,

"Poppy!" He exclaimed with delight, moving towards her happily.  _What now?_ She thought bitterly, taking a sip of her tea and raising her eyebrows in question.

"I got you a broom! are you still up for a little lesson?" James Potter beamed at her and moved towards the other end of the table. Lily was seated beside Sirius and James gave his wife a peck on the cheek before sliding into the seat beside her, eyes still on her and smiling.

The animagus stopped eating her breakfast and looked towards the man that had dropped her off at an Orphanage,  _St James'_ Orphanage to be exact. Hilarious fucking joke.

Poppy licked her teeth and then asked, "You-you bought me a new broom?" She asked, eyes dropping down to the indeed new looking broom in James Potter's lap.

The brown eyes of Harry's father stared hopefully back at her, "Well yes of course! You'll need a new broom that doesn't have any faults and one with all the newest safety measures and it's best to have your own so you can get a feel of the broom" He explained happily, face beaming. The messy haired man then reached towards the table and started piling on bacon and eggs for his breakfast.

Poppy nodded her head and raised her eyebrows, "Huh, wow, I had no idea you needed all that" She remarked, feeling uncomfortable. This man had just bought her so many bloody gifts yesterday and now a new broom? Why? What did he want from her?

James Potter's smile had only dimmed an inch when Poppy plastered on a bright fake and slightly nervous grin, "Wow, that's amazing, I wish I had any idea how to use it" She laughed.

Mr Potter's face was back to sparkling in delight as he began explaining various dull facts about flying. Poppy pretended to listen, eyes going wide, biting her lip nervously and laughing at all the right moments.

A slight kick to her leg jolted her from her little performance and her eyes flickered across from her. Sirius Black wasn't quite glaring at her though his face was definitely displeased. He was frowning with a tight jaw and burning grey eyes. They were accusatory.

She turned back to Harry's dad with a smile, "I'll go change into something a bit warmer and I'll meet you outside?" Poppy asked easily. James Potter nodded his head with a toothy grin.

The animagus rose gracefully from the table and ignored the looks she received. One was a glare from Ginny Weasley, another was an angry frown from Hermione, another was an unhappy and intense stare from Sirius Black. Yet the worst of all was from Lily Potter, it was an absent and happy smile full of love.

Poppy drifted up the stairs, relief in her breast and considered just leaving. Taking her belongings and running. Yet she merely braided parts of her hair and then tied it up in a long ponytail. She also took off Harry's leather jacket and instead put on a thick but clinging grey jumper for the chill.

The sixteen-year-old girl was placing her things back in her trunk and buckling her invisible wand holster when she heard footsteps approach the bedroom. Her keen instincts noticed Hermione's scent drift towards her and looked up towards the doorway expectantly.

Hermione marched into the room with a frown and tough stance. She stopped in the doorway and folded her arms across her chest, "Do you want to tell me what this morning was all about?" The bookworm confronted her.

Emotions washed over her. Hermione was accusing her? Isn't she supposed to be Poppy's best friend? Not Ginny's? Poppy felt utterly betrayed.

Poppy licked her lips and shrugged her shoulders, "Come again?" She smiled, pretending not to know what Hermione was talking about. It was clear the muggleborn had already picked her side.

Hermione's eyebrows flew up and she huffed angrily, "Today, you and Ginny? I  _heard_ you say those awful things to her. What happened? Ginny told me she was trying to be nice and you completely flipped out! I understand that you sometimes can be a bit curt with people but-"

Poppy's face darkened. She couldn't hear another word. The animagus walked swiftly towards the doorway, ignoring the confrontation. What did it matter? Hermione had made her up mind. Poppy was the bitch, she was the broken one, why did Hermione even  _need_ Poppy anymore if she had Ginny Weasley?

However, Hermione reached out a hand to stop her, latching onto her upper arm. Poppy paused, took a deep breath to calm herself and then looked impassively at Hermione.

Hermione was looking nervous now and worried. Her whiskey eyes were darting over Poppy's face, only making her angrier. She didn't care.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that. Just  _please_ Poppy, tell me what's wrong. I know you, you wouldn't have flipped out for nothing, please tell me what's wrong" Hermione pleaded, "Whatever this is, I'm sure you and Ginny can sort it out-" She began, looking flustered.

Poppy blinked and smiled tightly, "I appreciate your concern Hermione, but I don't want nor need your help. I am quite happy with how things are with Ginny and don't need you meddling in my relationships. I think Ginny is a complete bitch and don't want anything to do with her"

Hermione dropped her hand from her arm and gaped back at the animagus. Poppy grinned brightly back and tilted her head to the side, "So that's it sorted then?" She said cheerily before breezing out of the room.

Poppy felt emotions bubbling inside her like a volatile cauldron. Everything was going wrong. How could Hermione do this to her? She was supposed to be  _Poppy's_ friend, not Ginny's. She could understand how Harry didn't see how difficult this was for her, he was too close and happy about it. Ron was oblivious to feelings at all but Hermione? She should see how horrible everything is for her.

The animagus drifted down the stairs, only to be confronted with a strong musky masculine scent coming towards her; Sirius.

She had reached the bottom of the stairs by the time the pureblood turned the corner with a determined expression. He was alert, focused and ready for confrontation. She was not.

Sirius approached her with a predator like gait, eyes zeroed in on her and looking as if he would not allow her to escape. Poppy leant against the railing and smiled innocently up at the Black heir.

"Lovely morning, isn't it Sirius?" She greeted casually, keen eyes taking in the man before her.

He was dressed in a leather jacket similar to one he got Harry. However, he wore his with a tie, waistcoat and muggle jeans. It was a strange but fitting combination. The tie, waistcoat told her he was upper-class pureblood yet the jeans were muggle styled and leather jacket told her he tried to be a rebel. His attire was less well pressed than it usually was, telling her he was a bit distress about something.

Sirius, in the meantime, was taking the time to take her in. Her lips twitched in amusement at how obvious he was being at assessing her. When his eyes roamed over her legs for the third time, she gave her bum a little shake.

Grey eyes immediately shot up at her in surprise and she smirked, "Sorry, thought you were expecting me to put on a little show" She said in amusement.

Thundering footsteps halted whatever the man was about to say as he looked up to see Hermione coming down the steps. The muggleborn witch nudged her shoulder against Poppy aggressively as she passed and stormed away.

Sirius frowned at Hermione's retreating from and then looked towards her expectantly. Poppy leant forward so her face was closer to Sirius' and whispered, "It's her time of the month" She spoke in a conspirator tone of voice.

Harry's godfather sighed and rubbed his face wearily, "Listen, Poppy, about what you said last night-" He began quickly, looking towards her with worry on his face.

The animagus interrupted the man, "What did I say?" She played dumb and blinked with a perplexed looking face.

Sirius paused and then sighed again, "For  _Merlin's sake Poppy,_ take this seriously! You said you bloody wanted to kill yourself!" He moved forward, closer towards her, eyes impassioned.

Poppy quickly reached out her senses to see if anyone had heard but luckily they hadn't. She spoke in low tones, "No I didn't, I was just wondering if there is much point in being alive, that's all" Green eyes staring directly into grey.

Sirius looked frustrated as he stepped back half a step and blew out a puff of air, "Same bloody difference. I just came to say I'm telling your mum and dad. They deserve to know that you're feeling this way"

Poppy's smirked, raised her eyebrows and tilted her head to the side. She leant towards him again, their faces level as she was still standing on the bottom step and spoke quietly, "No, you won't" She said confidently, feeling her eyes glitter.

Sirius' face was relatively close to hers and she watched as his stone eyes melted to mercury and his expression grew softer. His eyes flickered between hers for a moment before swallowing. Sirius then looked down and stepped back,

Poppy continued smirking as Sirius cleared his throat, "Yes I will, you need help, love" the black-haired man muttered sadly.

The animagus felt her face go hard, "No I don't. I can handle myself just fine, I've been doing it for sixteen years, Sirius. I understand you feel conflicted but you're not going to tell James and Lily. You know why?" She prompted, eyes boring into his. He stared back warily.

"Because it would hurt them" Poppy muttered quietly, "You don't want to cause your friends pain, I know you don't. You're completely overreacting Sirius" She sighed and then looked at the man across from her with a sad face, "Are you telling me you've never wondered what's the point in it all? Why do I even bother? Surely your life has been so shitty at some point you wonder why you're still alive" Poppy spoke quietly.

Sirius' eyes were full of understanding and compassion, his face was so tender it was as if his heart was breaking.

Poppy continued, "I understand what I said isn't exactly something an ordinary sixteen-year-old would say but I am  _not_ an ordinary girl, Sirius. My entire life has been one big unfunny joke and I'm tired of it all. This war has just started again, and I'm already exhausted with deaths, pain and just plain hatred" She confessed, voice becoming passionate, "You're not going to say anything because there isn't much point. I'll deal with it" She then smiled blankly and laughed hollowly, "I always deal with it. If you really want to help, then stop trying to smother me or parent me. I've just had two parents thrust upon me and I certainly don't need another"

Sirius regarded her closely for a few moments, eyes roaming her face and it was as if he was looking at something else, trying to figure her out. Eventually, he rubbed his face and let out a little groan of defeat. Poppy tried not to smile.

He looked up at her with a stubborn tilt to his jaw, "You might not need any help, but you definitely deserve it. You're right, I won't tell James and Lily but I'm just not going to ignore this" He said in a warning tone of voice, preparing for her objection.

But Poppy didn't feel like objecting, she was feeling victory now that she knew Sirius wasn't going to say anything. It was an emotional oversight for her to shout at him but at least she has done some sort of damage control.

In a much better mood, she grinned at Sirius, " _My hero_ " She gushed, trying not to chuckle.

The wavy-haired man barked out a laugh and shook his head as if he couldn't quite believe her, appearing much lighter than he had all morning.

Footsteps approaching had both her and Sirius looking up towards the entrance to the kitchen and Poppy wondered absently if Sirius Black's senses were keener due to his dog animagus form or whether the footsteps were particularly loud.

James Potter appeared looking a little impatient and smiled when he saw her, "Ready to go Poppy?"

Poppy smiled back automatically and nodded her head, "Yep, lead the way" She grinned and James Potter grinned back.

She watched the messy head of her father disappear and felt a pair of eyes on her. She turned to Sirius with a raised eyebrow in question.

He wasn't quite frowning but didn't look happy either, "They're going to figure out you're faking being happy, you know" He muttered.

Poppy rolled her eyes and began walking towards the kitchen, though she turned her back and began walking backwards, "That sounded suspiciously like a parental warning you know"

Sirius shook his head with a smile and walked forward towards her, "Not at all… think of it as friendly advice" He offered with a smirk.

Poppy raised her eyebrow and paused at the entrance to the doorway, "Is that what you are, my friend?" Her lips twitched in amusement.

Sirius walked forward and stopped just before her grinning, "Course, I'm much too young to be parenting anyone anyway" He flipped his hair in an exaggerated motion then.

Poppy laughed and then smiled honestly at Sirius, "Friends then" She said warmly.

Sirius smiled warmly back. Poppy moved forward and gave the man a hug then, feeling a strange but honest affection for him. He wasn't anything like Uncle Reg, that's for sure. But she liked him a lot.

Sirius accepted her embrace easily, Poppy fitting well into his arms. He gave a good hug, which was tight, warm and comforting at the same time. Sirius' scent surrounded her, musky, warm and masculine and she breathed it in. He held her for another moment before letting go.

" _Coming Poppy?"_ She heard the voice of James Potter yell from outside.

The striped haired teenager looked at Sirius and rolled her eyes with a smile before turning around and making her way out the back door. She felt Sirius' gaze on her as she walked away.

Outside, Poppy could see four figures off in the distance near the Weasley's pond possibly going for a swim due to the nice weather. She assumed it was Hermione, Ron, Harry and Ginny.

James Potter was bouncing on his toes and grinning toothily as she walked outside and noticed the fond exasperation of Lily Potter's face and the slightly apologetic and amused one of Remus Lupins.

As she walked over to the three adults James Potter thrust a broom out to her and she stared at it for a moment before taking it hesitantly. She did not know how she felt about flying.

James was smiling as he started babbling on about various tips and she stood there wide-eyed and nodding.

"Okay, now, mount your broom" Her father said and demonstrated on his own.

Poppy looked dubiously at the broom in her hand.

By now, three chairs had been brought out and Lily, Remus and Sirius sat on the chairs chatting amongst themselves and watching the father and daughter.

James was smiling at her encouragingly, "It's alright. I'm right here. You just need to get on the broom" He repeated.

Again, Poppy looked at the broom dubiously. She didn't quite understand how it all worked. Broom travel was strange to her and she felt uncertain about it.

"What if it shoots up?" She asked the man before her.

James was shaking his head, "It won't unless you command it to"

Poppy frowned, "What if I command it to without knowing" She challenged.

James was still smiling, "You won't and if you do then I will be right here to fetch you. Trust me, if anything goes wrong I'll be here"

The animagus wanted to laugh. He wanted her to  _trust him._ Was he joking? He, the man who abandoned her at an orphanage. Yeah right.

At her lack of response, James started again, "If you're that nervous then why don't you get on the back of me and I'll show you there's nothing to be afraid of" He began and nudged himself further up on the broom and then looked expectantly at her.

Poppy frowned but couldn't think of a reasonable excuse. Therefore, she sat her broom down and walked over, wondering if the long piece of wood would even support both their weights. Brooms weren't designed for two people, after all.

She stepped behind her biological father and with the broom on either side of her legs. She felt a little foolish.

"Well hold on" James laughed, and Poppy exhaled heavily before slowly reaching out to wrap her arms around the man's chest.

"Okay, here we go!" James called out with excitement and a brief moment of panic went through her as she broom started to rise.

It was a strange sensation, the feeling of something between her legs, holding her upright and steadily moving further from the ground. It felt unsteady and precarious. She didn't like it. The spirit wolf much preferred soaring through the air of her own free will, not bound by this magic piece of wood.

She gripped onto James Potter tightly and her lips were held in a tight uncomfortable line.

The man in front of her was moving the broom at a steady pace, not too high from the ground but slowly speeding up. Her heart started to race, she clung tighter.

"Not so bad, is it?" Her blood father laughed happily and Poppy might have hit him but didn't want to distract him from his task.

"What if I fall?" She shouted back, over the noise of the wind rushing past them. Not that they were moving particularly fast at any rate.

James Potter lifted a hand to place it atop of where her hands rested on his torso, "Then I'll catch you" He assured her. Would he really?

Poppy was a nervous wreck the entire time. She didn't like this. She was bound to one position, afraid to move her body in the event she fell from the bit of wood keeping her afloat. What if she fell? She supposed she could transform and she would be safe, so why did she feel so nervous and  _angry?_

It was possibly the man in front of her. Did he really think she could trust him, just like that? Could she?

Perhaps she should test him…

"Higher!" The sixteen-year-old girl shouted, and James Potter complied immediately, raising the broom up.

Poppy felt the anticipation in her stomach and smiled, becoming focused, she could just transform if all went wrong.

"Higher" She commanded again and once again felt the broom rise. She smiled, looking down at the ground, seeing that they were well above the tree's, still a long way from the atmosphere but high enough up that she couldn't identify the figures below.

Poppy took a deep breath and let her hands slip from around her father's waist and fell backwards.

It was strange, the relief she felt as she plummeted to the ground.  _This_  was right. She laughed. The air rushed past her familiarly, but she had never done this in her human form. Her hair whipped past her, blowing her hair in front of her face. She knew how quickly you could move through the air and was waiting until the last moment to change, wondering if she would actually be caught.

Something colliding with her from behind knocked the wind from her lungs and her back ached and upper arm felt like it was encased in chains. Poppy blinked and twisted to see James Potter's wild eyes, alarmed and determined face beside her and she laughed.

The bugger  _actually_ caught her.

They weren't far from the ground by then, perhaps only four treetops above the ground and her father held her in a vice grip as he floated quickly – but steadily – towards the ground.

James stumbled as he landed, and Poppy tumbled onto the ground laughing. The fall was by far the most fun of the entire trip.

" _Poppy"_ A female voice screamed, and she looked up to see figures dashing towards her. James Potter knelt down beside her on the grass.

"Poppy, are you alright?" His urgent voice reached her as his hands started gently prodding her as if for injuries.

Lily Potter appeared then and dived onto the ground, doing the same thing as her husband and inspecting for injuries,

"Oh my god Poppy, are you alright?" Lily gasped, big worried green eyes pleading with her.

Poppy giggled. Sirius and Remus were hovering with their wands out looking alarmed but all four adults all paused to look at her when she laughed.

"That was brilliant" She beamed, and her giggles turned into laughter, "Again?" She requested with a toothy smile.

* * *

Poppy stared at Ginny's bedroom wall for the second night in a row. She was quite used to a lack of sleep, but she was also used to the occasional nap. The animagus didn't think she had so much as closed her eyes since she had found out she was born Poppy Potter. Her exhaustion was getting to her.

She was still reeling and did not know how to handle the situation. She was feeling judged, inadequate and broken if she was being honest with herself. But she was stuck, what could she do? What should she do?

A knock on the bedroom door surprised her, was it morning already? "Time to get up girls" Lily Potter's voice said gently.

Poppy felt panic go through her as she realised what day it was. Today was it, the day she would get her OWL results. Hermione practically leapt from the bed. She wasn't surprised the bookworm didn't sleep.

The striped haired teenager sat up on the bed and watched Hermione scramble about the room with nervous energy. When the girl noticed her stares, Hermione frowned at Poppy before turning her back and marching out of the room.

Poppy sighed. Hermione certainly hadn't forgiven her after their little confrontation the day before, but Poppy hadn't even said anything bad about her! The girl was just looking for excuses to be mad. Irrational and bloody emotional, Hermione was. Poppy had calmed down and hoped Hermione would do the same. She was always so stubborn.

She was sluggish getting dressed that morning and ignored the glares of Ginny Weasley and hostility raiding from her. The ginger-haired girl was bold and changed in front of Poppy, probably because they could hear the shower going and knew it was unlikely any of them could get dressed anytime soon.

Poppy opted to keep her pyjama's on, though did put a few concealment charms and beauty charms so she did not look a fright.

Ginny Weasley had dressed in a grey skirt and a dark blue vest top. A peek out the window told her it was pelting down and Poppy snorted at the younger girls very obvious attempt at trying to entice her brother.

However, Ginny Weasley whipped around to glare at her with a face like thunder.

Poppy smiled back with amusement.

It seemed this was the last straw for Ron's little sister as she whipped her wand out and sent out a rapid bat bogey hex.

The animagus was surprised at the speed and power of the spell but fortunately had time to block it and send back her own little hex.

Ginny Weasley gasped as she was thrown backwards into the wall and Poppy stood with a smile and satisfaction filling her as she watched Ginny's pretty face grow a long and hairy black beard.

Ginny gasped and was grabbing her face in dismay as Poppy chuckled as leisurely made her way from the room.

Poppy whistled as she made her way down the stairs and sauntered into the kitchen to see almost everyone awake. Bill was chatting quietly with his father, the Weasley twins were laughing with Sirius and Remus, James and Lily were sitting beside Harry, Ron and Hermione, Lily looking like she was consoling the bushy haired girl.

Mrs Weasley was cooking up breakfast as Poppy plopped down beside Sirius and Ron.

At that moment the tapping of owls against the window startled Hermione out of her chair who dashed up to open the window and almost grabbed the poor creatures to see the scrolls clutched in their talons.

Hermione frowned and thrust the first bit of parchment out towards Ron, who took it begrudgingly. Lily had gotten to the other owls then and handed over Harry his while Hermione tore into her own parchment.

" _What"_ Hermione breathed, gigantic eyes burning into the piece of parchment in her hand.

Lily Potter moved over to her and handed her hers, Poppy smiled tightly and sat back down at the table, slowly opening her parchment, feeling completely sick inside. The hardened teenager had  _actually_ tried for this. She had studied all year and worked as hard as she possibly could. What if she failed? Did that mean she was just an arrogant idiot who thought highly of herself?

Poppy unrolled the parchment and read.

Ancient Runes: O

Arithmancy: O

Astronomy: O

Charms: O

Defence Against the Dark Arts: T

Divination: O

Herbology: O

History of Magic: O

Potions: O

Transfiguration: O

Poppy blinked. Huh, well.  _Thank Merlin._ She was ridiculously pleased with her results and was not at all surprised by her Defence score. Poppy hadn't actually answered any questions in the written paper and completely refused to duel during the practical. Though she was bemused at her grade of a T, as she had heard Hermione often rant about how it was a false grading system as she'd never heard of  _anyone_ getting a Troll. She felt strangely proud.

Ron was reading over Hermione's shoulder and gaped, " _Bloody hell_ you got all O's! That's brilliant 'Mione" Ron congratulated.

Hermione huffed and slumped down in her chair with a huff, "No I  _didn't._ Can't you see I only got an  _E_ in defence?" She bemoaned. Poppy rolled her eyes and looked towards Harry.

Harry was smiling sheepishly as his mum hugged him and his father pat him on the back with a wide grin.

"How did you do?" She asked Harry.

Harry handed over his parchment. He had gotten mostly E's with an O in defence. Poppy beamed at him, "Wow, that's brilliant!"

She then asked Ron, who had done quite well in her opinion. Hermione was still in a slump about getting 'only' an E.

"How did you do Poppy?" Lily Potter practically burst out, beaming at her and looking so excited from the other end of the table.

Suddenly, Poppy felt judged. What would her parents think of her results? What would they think of  _her?_ She didn't want this.

Poppy looked down at her parchment and smiled, "I got a T in defence" She admitted, trying to appear sheepish, wondering at their reactions.

James Potter choked on his pumpkin juice and stared at her wide-eyed, "T? You got a Troll? I didn't know they  _actually_ gave them out" He sputtered in shock. Poppy wasn't sure if he would ask her to leave or disown her again.

Lily Potter had gasped and looked upset, "Oh no" She intoned.

Poppy laughed falsely, trying to appear alright when she felt almost physically sick with shame.

Hermione hissed at her, "That is  _not_ funny, Poppy, I would be utterly humiliated if  _I-"_ The bookworm began a rant.

The scrapping of a chair had everyone looking towards Sirius Black who had jumped from his seat, "-Wait a minute! You got an O in everything else! How'd you manage that and get a Troll in Defence?" He shouted out, staring with disbelief at the parchment he must have plucked off of the table.

Lily Potter had stood up again and was now smiling from ear to ear, "All O's!" She gasped and moved forward to give Poppy a large hug. She felt uncomfortable and annoyed at Sirius. Now she couldn't see what they would have done. Although, secretly, she was so bloody relieved they didn't hate her.

James was standing beside Sirius and smiling toothily at the parchment. He then enveloped her in a hug as Lily released her and read the parchment with a smile.

When Poppy pulled back from her mother, she caught Harry's eye who looked completely unamused, "You got a T in defence" He stated plainly. Poppy smirked at him. Harry repeated, " _You_ got a Troll in defence"

Poppy winked at him.

Her exam results were once again snatched from someone's hand and Hermione was now the person reading over the list. She didn't look happy.

"I can't believe this!" The muggleborn shouted, making everyone in the room look towards her.

Poppy's smile dropped as she looked towards Hermione. Her female best friend was glaring and panting, her face had gone red and her hair sparkled with repressed magic.

"How could  _you_ of all people get O's in everything.  _You!_ Irresponsible takes nothing seriously Poppy! How can you have got this, you didn't even  _try_ in your exams! You should have gotten Trolls in everything! This is so unfair! just because  _you_  have extra time to study because you're up all night with nightmares-" Hermione screamed at her but then stopped abruptly and stared wide-eyed at Poppy, realising what she had just said.

The hardened teenager felt the eyes of the entire room on her. She didn't know what to feel. She didn't know if she could feel anything at that moment. Shame. That was what she felt.

The animagus nodded her head once and then walked slowly from the room, feeling tears prick in her eyes. How could Hermione do this? Were they never friends at all? Now everyone would  _know_ she was broken.

As she walked up the stairs she could hear shouting coming from above and whispers from below. Ginny's screeching voice assaulted her senses, you didn't need to be a spirit wolf to hear that racket. Poppy heard another muttering voice and she felt weary when she realised it was coming from Ginny Weasley's room. She hoped she could avoid this.

Poppy entered the bedroom to see Ginny Weasley sat on her bed with a mirror in one hand, a pair of scissors in another and Molly seated in front of her daughter waving her wand and muttering unhappily.

"Perhaps I should get Fred and George, they know more about this sort of thing than I do" Molly tut, waving her wand again with a frown.

_"You better not tell them!"_ Ginny snarled at her mother, holding the hand mirror up and disparaging at her appearance.

Poppy snorted from the doorway. Two blue pairs of eyes shot to her, one murderous and one unhappy. Mrs Weasley rose from the bed, "Poppy!" She reprimanded, voice like a whip and hands dramatically placed on her hip. Maternal disapproval radiated from her.

"Fix this, this  _instant._ I cannot believe you would do something so foolish, I'll be sure to tell Lily about this" Mrs Weasley frowned, voice a little shrill and stand firm with parental authority.

Poppy sauntered into the room with a smile, "Of course Mrs Weasley" She grinned, turning to Ginny, "We were just fooling about, I didn't realise you wouldn't know how to reverse it" The animagus pretended to appear sheepish and then waved her wand towards Ginny.

Poppy was quite disappointed when the beard disappeared and Ginny practically melted with relief, examining herself closely in the mirror as if checking there was not a tiny speck of stubble left.

Mrs Weasley looked only mildly appeased and nodded her head, "I'll still be telling your mother about this Poppy" She clicked her tongue.

Poppy ignored Ron's mum and walked towards her side of the room and started packing her belongings. There was no bloody way she was staying here.  _She couldn't._ Hermione revealing about her secrets was only the feather that broke the hippogriffs back. She couldn't deal with this anymore. She couldn't handle the impending questions about her past. About her scars. About her uncle. Her papa.  _Anything._

They would hate her.

Mrs Weasley was continuing her tirade, "Now apologise to Ginny and we can put this nonsense behind us" She commanded.

Thankfully, it took under sixty seconds to pack all of her things. She hadn't exactly unpacked and was grateful for her foresight. She didn't even have time to get dressed but did put her slippers on.

" _No"_ Ginny Weasley screamed at the same time Poppy replied calmly, "No"

Mrs Weasley frowned between both teenage girls but decided to deal with Poppy first, "What do you mean no?" She asked the green-eyed girl.

Poppy lifted her trunk at one end, the other dragging on the ground. She could hear somebody running up the stairs and knew she would have to leave soon lest she is bombarded with questions.

Ginny was currently telling her mother she wouldn't allow Poppy to stay in her room any longer. That was fine with her, as while Mrs Weasley was busy arguing back with her daughter Poppy walked swiftly from the room and out the door.

In the hallway, Poppy was accosted by Hermione who had a pale stricken face and guilty brown eyes. She didn't want to hear it.

" _Poppy,_ I am  _so_ sorry, I didn't mean to-I can't believe I-" Hermione gasped out, trying to latch on to her arm, tears filling her pretty brown eyes.

The animagus jerked away from her former friend coldly. Hermione was a wonderful friend but had issues with being academically competitive. Poppy  _knew_ Hermione didn't mean to reveal her secret. She could eventually forgive her. But the awful way she reacted to Poppy's exams scores well… that just showed where the bushy-haired girl's priorities lay, didn't it?

Poppy walked down the stairs ignoring the pleading from Hermione, her trunk banging on each step as she went. Ginny had moved to the top of the stairs and was shouting, apparently wanting to retaliate for the beard. Mrs Weasley had followed her daughter and was forcefully trying to stop Ginny's 'foolish behaviour'. Everything around her was loud and chaotic. Her face remained stony.

Everyone had run into the hall, likely because of the racket and Poppy paused at the bottom of the steps. Harry looked both angry and sympathetic for her, walking forward as if to support her. Ron looked uncomfortable and sorry, glancing at her sadly. Bill, the twins, Percy were standing off to the side respectfully but also curiously, giving her concerned looks. Arthur was pushing up the stairs to deal with his wife and daughter.

James and Lily looked at her with pity and compassion. It made her feel sick.  _She was weak._ Remus' green eyes were pitying and kind.

The only person not looking at her like she was pathetic was Sirius Black. His arms were crossed, and he was frowning while watching her. There was no expression on his face, only observation. When he noticed her looking he raised an eyebrow at her in question.

That small gesture was exactly what she needed to give her a tiny bit of strength to do this. Poppy turned towards James and Lily and smiled awkwardly, "Well… it was lovely to meet you and all… but I better be off" She breathed, feeling her heart race.

The animagus then walked away from the crowd and towards the front door, dragging her trunk noisily beside her, still clad in her pyjamas. Harry walked swiftly by her side, trying to talk to her but she ignored him. Poppy heard everyone hurrying behind her.

"Poppy wait!" Lily shouted, trying to take her arm. She shoved her off and left the front door. It was raining only slightly now but she didn't bother to cast a charm to keep her dry as she would be gone soon. It was a grey day.

Her trunk dragged along the ground and although she heard everyone following her and talking amongst themselves, she felt relieved the closer she got to leaving the wards.

"Poppy  _I'm sorry"_ She heard Hermione yell.

James Potter run forward and directly in her path, looking at her with an alarmed expression, he held his hand out as if to stop her physically, "Wait! Just wait! Where are you going? You're not going to wander around the woods with your trunk are you?" He spoke, a little out of breath and looking nervous.

Lily had come to her husband's side and then moved forward to place her hands on Poppy's arms and smiled worriedly, "Come back inside and we can chat, alright sweetie?" She tried to console her.

Poppy gently shrugged her mother off and sighed, peering back at the people who all followed her. Fred, George, Ron, Hermione, Harry, Bill, Remus and Sirius all looked at her with varying expressions, as if they didn't know what to say.

Poppy looked at Ron, "Please thank your mum and dad for letting me stay and tell them how grateful I am" She began,

She then turned to Remus and Sirius and nodded, "It was nice to meet you both" With a strained smile and then she turned to her parents who looked back at her anxiously,

"And it was… interesting to find out where I came from and all that… but I think I've overstayed my welcome. Hopefully, we see each other again sometime" She remarked, trying to remain casual as she pulled out her wand and watched the surprised and alarmed expressions on James and Lily's face as she illegally apparated away.

* * *

Poppy lay on a soft patch of grass in the forbidden forest in her wolf animagus form. It had been perhaps two weeks since she made her dramatic escape from the Weasley's house. Her parting words still rang in her ears and made her cringe.

_'Hopefully, we can see each other again sometime'_

Merlin's saggy balls, she was an idiot. The hardened teenager didn't have any experience with this but even she knew that was  _not_ something a child said to their parents. But then again James and Lily Potter weren't her parents exactly, were they? They gave her up so while she was by blood their child, it didn't really count. Or did it? Morgana's tits, she didn't know.

After she had apparated away, she stormed into Hogs Head and had a screaming match with Aberforth. The animagus couldn't even recall what she had said. She screamed, shouted, broke things and ranted at the grumpy old man in her pyjamas while he stood there unhappily but did not say a word.

The old bastard knew. He fucking  _knew_ she was born Poppy Potter and yet never said a thing. She trusted the miserable git, and this is how he repaid her? Arsehole.

The spirit wolf had been hiding away in the Forbidden Forest, trying to forget everything that happened this summer. She tried to enjoy running with the unicorns, sleeping with the thestrals and nodding respectfully at the centaurs. But she couldn't. Her mind kept drifting back to what she had found it. It played everything back to her and made her want to die in shame.

Poppy Potter.

The wolf curled in on itself, feeling lost, alone and wallowing in self-loathing. It was worse, now that she knew where she came from. The hardened teenager always believed there was something dark inside of her, something wrong and broken. She had always assumed it was in her blood, a tainted dark stain which made her the way she was. Poppy could always blame this part of her on the unknown entities which created her. But now they had names. James Potter, Lily Potter.

And they were  _nice_ people. They were kind, sweet and loving parents. So why did they give her up? What was so wrong with her that they had to give her up? She was a bloody baby. Something was wrong with  _her_ not her family.

And Harry. What was she supposed to do about her best friend,  _no,_ twin brother! Harry was her bloody twin. How could he be so happy with this? Why wasn't Harry freaking the fuck out?

The wolf heard the steady flapping of wings slowly approaching her for a while but ignored it at first, it was hardly an unusual sound in the forbidden forest. However, a familiar cawing made her ears twitch and perk up. Soon her eyes fluttered open and she took a deep identifying breath.

_Hegwig._

The lovely white wolf stood up and peered to the east, waiting for the moment the snowy white owl would appear. It didn't take long, and the familiar beautiful owl flew swiftly towards Poppy hooting in triumph when she saw her. Owls were extremely smart creatures and she was not surprised Hegwig knew of her other form.

Poppy shifted back into a human, immediately feeling unhappy and grimy. She wished for a warm shower, a toothbrush and a soft bed. This was why she stayed mostly in wolf form. It was much easier to ignore luxuries when in canine form.

Hegwig hooted as she approached and the animagus reached her arm out for somewhere for her to perch. Hegwig landed and Poppy read the letter attached.

_Dear Poppy,_

_Let me start by writing that Hermione is so sorry. She's been distraught since you left, blaming herself for you leaving. I know she really didn't mean to say anything. She feels awful and wants to talk to you._

_Mum and dad are really upset with you leaving. They've been out looking for you with Remus and Sirius, but I know they'll never find you. Don't worry I haven't mentioned anything about your nightmares, neither have Ron or Hermione. Mum and dad asked us once but when we refused, they nodded and said they respected your privacy, that it was more important you came home than them knowing._

_We all really miss you and mum and dad have been upset. They're worried, especially when no one could find you at Hogs Head. I didn't say anything about you working there, but Dumbledore mentioned it to them._

_I was hoping you would agree to meet up with me. Just me, don't worry I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to. I just want to know you're okay. I understand how awkward you must feel but at least meet me before Hogwarts starts up again._

_I'll do my best to make sure nobody worries, I know you can take care of yourself, but I still miss you,_

_Harry._

Poppy read the letter over a few times before sighing and sitting down on the damp ground. This was a disaster. She had run away like a coward and now didn't know how to face anybody.

The wolf noticed Hegwig had perched herself on a nearby tree and was watching her steadily. Harry must have told her not to reply without a response. She sighed again and decided to write back immediately.

* * *

Harry walked into the quiet café nervously, eyes darting about for his sister. It was a quaint place, nothing fancy but with a relaxed atmosphere and hearty comfort foods on the menu. Only a few people were dotted about at this time on a Monday morning.

He walked up to the till and ordered himself a drink, green eyes still looking about for Poppy. She said she would be here, would she even show up? Harry took his cup of tea and sat down at an empty booth facing the door and watching it anxiously. He didn't touch his drink.

It was only a couple minutes later that the small bell above the door rang and Poppy walked in, immediately finding him and walking over.

His relief at seeing Poppy was quickly gone when he noticed how…  _different_ she looked. It wasn't obvious at first but when she slid in smoothly beside him, he tried not to gape. Poppy's usually thick and wavy hair was limp and unkempt. She was dressed in jeans and a sweatshirt, but it just seemed a little… off. And her face was devoid of any emotion, green eyes dull and lifeless. He swallowed anxiety prickling through him.

"Hello Harry" She greeted monotonously, eyes drifting lazily out the window.

Harry swallowed and attempted a smile, "Hi Poppy, how're you?" He asked somewhat awkwardly.

Poppy's eyes drifted back to him, "I've been better" She said a little wryly.

Harry nodded seriously and bit his lip. He was no good with words, maybe he  _should_ have told someone where he was going. Poppy looks like she needs help. He didn't expect this.

"Mum and dad are still really worried" Harry began quietly.

Poppy's face didn't change expression though something dark did flicker across her face. He wasn't sure what it was and it made him frown.

"Are they now?" His twin sister muttered darkly, leaning back in the booth and staring directly back at him.

Harry furrowed his brows, "Yeah, they're worried Voldemort found you or death eaters. They've been frantic looking for you"

Poppy's expression was stony, and it made him angry. He was expecting at least a little guilt. How can she not even care? Mum, dad, Sirius and Remus have been running themselves ragged looking for her, worrying and panicking. Harry didn't think they had smiled much either. It was awful at the Weasley's house, he never saw them and when he did they were all fake smiles and worried faces. How could she not care?

Poppy rubbed her face and sighed, "You can tell them you've met me. I'm alive and I'll be at Hogwart's on September first, so there's no need to fret" She spoke quietly.

Harry's anger rose again, and he lent forward, "Is that it?" He snapped, desperately looking for any kind of emotion on Poppy's face. How could she not bloody care about all the grief she's been causing!

Poppy rose her eyebrow slightly but otherwise did not respond.

He took a deep breath and tried not to shout some sense into her. Poppy could be so oblivious sometimes. It was usually not her fault.

"And what about Hermione? She's been really upset" He prompted.

"She should be" Poppy muttered back bitterly.

Harry had never had much control over his temper and finally snapped, "What the hell Poppy? Why are you being so cold? Hermione didn't mean it and mum and dad are completely frantic. Don't you care? Aren't you going to do something?" He tried not to shout, leaning forwards.

Anger burned in Poppy's eyes, only raising his own, "What do you suggest I do then?" She bit back through grit teeth, expression daring him.

Harry felt like screaming but didn't, "Come back to the Weasley's! Who cares if you get nightmares? I get them, I'm sure a lot of people do, considering what we've been through. You're running away like a coward, not caring what you're doing. You can't just run away and do what you want anymore. Mum and dad-" He began only to be cut off by a bang to the table.

Poppy glowered at him, eyes shining with contained rage, she spoke quietly, " _Your_ mum and dad. Not mine" She hissed.

Harry couldn't believe this. What is she  _saying_? He didn't reply, too speechless. What did she even mean by  _that?_

Poppy then paused, blinked and then leant back with a frown, "Are… are you wearing perfume Harry?" She asked a little incredulously, taking a few sniffs and looking at him strangely.

Harry could feel his face go red with embarrassment but felt a smile tug at his mouth, "Um no… it's Ginny's" He mumbled sheepishly, hoping this would cheer her up. She was hoping they would get together, maybe some good news would help. He had finally plucked up the courage to ask her out, well, Ginny was the one to huff and kiss him after ten minutes of him shifted awkwardly beside her and blushing. It was wonderful. Even better was when he went to bed that night and Ron confessed he had asked Hermione out.

Instead, Poppy sat back and stared at him with an impassive face but furious green eyes. He didn't understand her at all.

"I see. You're going out with her now then, are you?" She muttered, voice glacial.

Harry frowned, what was her problem now? She  _told_ him to ask her out. They made a plan, a plan that worked extremely well.

"Yeah" He replied, trying to cheer her up, "I thought you'd be happy, you wanted me to ask her out"

Poppy licked her teeth, "I fell out with her" Was all she said, though her green eyes were staring at him intensely.

Harry frowned, "Yeah I know. It sounded like a stupid argument to me. You said something offensive like you usually do. I told Ginny not to take it personally, that you do that all the time and you didn't mean anything by it. She's gotten over it and said she would accept an apology" He explained, hoping to resolve this. Years of Hogwarts had taught him that Poppy tended to speak her mind and people didn't get her quirky sense of humour at first. Really, she meant no harm, she just liked to tease. Poppy was probably trying to get to know Ginny better and said something Ginny took the wrong way.

So why was Poppy staring at him with such bright, fury filled eyes?

"I see" His sister spoke softly, menacingly, she leant back in her seat and her face shuttered off to a blank mask, "Well I can see you've made up your mind. I think I should go, I'll see you September first" She muttered, finally breaking eye contact with him as if to leave.

Rage washed over him, He leant forward and halted her quickly as she tried to rise. Poppy tilted her head and regarded him cooly in response.

" _What is wrong with you?_ Why... why are you being like this Poppy? Everyone is really upset that you've gone and you... you don't even  _care!"_ He exploded. He started panting as he quickly looked around the small cafe, wondering why no one was staring. Poppy had probably put up a silencing charm without him noticing.

Poppy pursed her lips but her expression did not change, "Am I supposed to care?" She said back quietly, expression blank and eyes... almost haunted.

Harry paused and swallowed, anxiety, worry and a sense of something he couldn't identity churning inside of him. It was as if he was finally realising something was wrong, very very  _wrong_ with Poppy. His eyes flickered over her lifeless appearance and he exhaled shakily.

"Well yeah... I know that things are... a little strange now. Finding out we're twins and mum and dad coming back but don't pull away. We don't have time to feel alright about this. We can only move forward" He explained, rage still present but trying to be considerate of Poppy. It was difficult to understand her but he knew she was a good person.

Poppy's expression became quizzical and she furrowed her brows, "And how do we not have time?" She asked quietly.

Harry blew out a puff of air and ruffled his messy hair, "Voldemort" He said passionately, hoping to knock some sense into her. She probably didn't realise how worried everyone was that he had gotten her.

Poppy continued to stare at him, "And I'm not allowed to have feelings because of him?" She bit back dryly.

How could she not understand the threat? The  _danger?_ She was the one always going on about it! Harry tried to keep calm,

"Well he is going to make his move sooner or later. We need to stand together to get through this. The war is starting again and we need to fight together. I was hoping we could talk to mum and dad together, about you know, joining the Order?" Harry said hopefully, knowing how passionate she was and hoping this would put everything in perspective.

Poppy seemed to blanch and face go slack for a moment, "Excuse me? Joining the Order? Why the  _fuck_ would I want to do that?" She gasped incredulously, the most amount of emotion he had seen on her face so far.

Harry frowned, uncomprehending, "We need to join if we want to fight"

Poppy looked jittery, and her eyes were a little wild. She started bouncing her leg and she laughed though there was no humour behind it, " _Fight?_ Why would I want to fight in Albus bloody Dumbledore's war? Why do  _you?_ You shouldn't even be a part of it! I'm supposed to, what, die for him? Are you joking? We are  _sixteen_ Harry.  _Children should not be fighting in this war"_ Poppy hissed passionately.

Harry stared back equally incredulously, " _What?_ You of all people should be fighting! You  _can_ fight!  _We_ can fight! What do you think we've been doing in the DA? The war is coming and what? You're just going to  _sit out?"_ He spat, utterly furious.

Poppy was just abandoning them all! He knew she didn't like all the danger they were always in but she was just leaving them to  _die?_ Maybe she was joining Voldemort, he thought darkly. Maybe she had changed her mind and wanted to study Dark magic again.

Poppy stared at him with wide eyes, filled with anger, "So you expect  _me_ to sacrifice myself for a  _cause?"_ She spat out.

Harry stood up, "I  _expected_ you to fight with you're family and friends! But you don't care if we die, do you?" He shouted, feeling his blood pump through him and his breath come out in pants, "So long as  _you_ don't need to fight. The sorting hat was wrong! You don't belong in Gryffindor, you're no better than your papa" He finished viciously and stomped out of the cafe, feeling his blood boil. How could Poppy be so  _selfish and cruel?_

He felt utterly betrayed. He was wrong, Poppy  _was_ a bad person.

* * *

**A/N: So you weren't expecting that, were you? Big fall out for the Potter twins. Poppy is at the end of her tether and her next year at Hogwarts will be... eventful to say the least. Now I love hearing your opinions on my fic so I wanna know who everyone wants me to pair Poppy with. She's a teenage girl and I don't think it's in her character to fall for anyone quite yet but she is going to get into relationship sooner or later and I want to know your opinions on that. I wonder who you think she would be best suited for. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


End file.
